Je suis
by Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou
Summary: Après 10 sans l'avoir vu, je retrouve un homme... et plus l'ami de mon enfance... mais aussi le frère de ma meilleure amie... BxE
1. Prologue

_****__Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

_**Free - is all that she could bleed**_  
_(Libre - c'est tout ce qu'elle peut saigner)_  
_**That's why she'll never stay**_  
_(C'est pourquoi elle ne restera jamais)_  
_**White- bare naked in the night**_  
_(Blanche – complètement nue dans la nuit)_  
_**Just lookin' for some play**_  
_(Cherchant juste de quoi jouer)_  
_**Just another girl that wants to rule the world**_  
_(Juste une autre fille qui veut gouverner le monde) _

Je me demande encore comment nous en étions arrivés là. Comment j'étais arrivée dans cette position. Comment avions nous faits pour nous retrouver seul dans cette cuisine en pleine nuit, et comment à présent, ses doigts étaient _en moi_. Il était le frère de ma meilleure amie. C'était tout… Il y a dix ans. Et aujourd'hui, il était un homme… et pas n'importe lequel. Son corps était taillé de façon sculptural, et rien que ces cheveux étaient un appel au sexe. J'avais vu des hommes beaux, avant… mais lui, dépassait tout ce dont une femme peut rêver. Tout ce dont _je_ pouvais rêver.

_**Any time or place**_  
_(N'importe quand et n'importe où)_  
_**And when she gets into your head**_  
_(Et quand elle s'introduit dans ta tête)_  
_**You know she's there to stay**_  
_(Tu sais qu'elle est là pour y rester)_

Dix ans sans le voir, et voilà qu'une semaine après nos retrouvailles, dans cette maison de vacances sur la baie de Santa Monica, je me retrouve dans sa chambre, et nue. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé contre lui dans cette cuisine, et je me demande encore comment ses lèvres ont trouvé les miennes dans un accès de violence que j'ai malgré moi adoré. Je me demande encore comment je me suis retrouvée à me faire déshabiller dans sa chambre, avant de le déshabiller, lui.

_**You want it**_  
_(Tu le veux)_  
_**She's got it**_  
_(Elle l'a)_  
_**Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind**_  
_(Molly's Chambers va changer ton esprit)_  
_**She's got your**_  
_(Elle a ton)_  
_**Your pistol**_  
_(Ton pistolet)_  
_**Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind **_  
_(Molly's Chambers va changer ton esprit)_

Ses doigts quittent d'un seul coup mon corps et je gins en me tortillant pendant que son corps chaud recouvre le mien. Dans son lit… _son lit._ Son désir presse contre ma cuisse, et je me cambre contre lui, frottant sa peau contre la mienne. Je l'entends grogner et j'en veux tellement plus. Ses mains remontent mes flancs, mes côtes et me soulèvent contre lui. Ses yeux sont tellement sombres qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont noirs. Un de ses mains glisse dans ma nuque, l'autre descend contre mes reins. Mes jambes l'entourent et mon mouvement fait que son sexe effleure le mien. Mes yeux manquent de rouler dans leurs orbites quand il me soulève et m'emporte avec lui à travers la chambre. La pièce est à peine éclairée par la lune, et sa lumière me donne l'impression de voir en noir et blanc. Mes lèvres embrassent son cou, sa mâchoire, son menton avant d'effleurer sa bouche. Mon dos s'écrase presque brutalement contre un mur et mes yeux s'écarquille quand je le sens contre moi. Sa mâchoire se serre brutalement et j'embrasse sa joue où une légère barbe de deux jours pique mes lèvres. La sensation est grisante et je suis électrifiée.

**_Slow- She's burnin' in your soul_**  
_(Lente - elle brûle dans ton âme)_

Une de ses mains vient agripper ma cuisse, l'autre tient ma nuque. Mon sang pulse à toute vitesse dans mon corps et peu importe si je ne comprends pas comment tout ça a pu arriver, ça n'a pas d'importance quand il glisse en moi lentement. Mon souffle se coupe, et ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Il ne bouge plus pendant quelques secondes, son souffle saccadé s'écrase contre mes lèvres et je respire du mieux que je peux. Sa main serre ma cuisse quand il se retire avant de revenir tout aussi lentement. Je me cambre contre lui et un gémissement rauque m'échappe. Ses lèvres couvrent les miennes et sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche mais son corps ne bouge toujours pas.

- Edward…

Je couine contre ses lèvres et il quitte presque mon corps dans un mouvement lent pour y revenir tout aussi lentement. Mon cœur semble vouloir quitter ma poitrine et ma peau prendre feu.

- Comment tu te sens ? Souffle-t-il lentement d'une voix tellement rauque que je gémis contre ses lèvres alors qu'il est encore figé en moi.

J'ai du mal à réfléchir, mon cerveau semble avoir quitté mon corps.

- Pleine, gémis-je dans une plainte en poussant mon corps vers le sien.

Il s'enfonce, dans un grognement, un peu plus profondément en moi, et mon souffle laisse place à un gémissement.  
Il recommence quelques mouvements tout aussi lents et le plaisir que je ressens n'a jamais été aussi fort. Mon dos frotte contre le mur derrière moi, et ça me brûle... mais ce n'est rien comparé à lui, en moi. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Ses mouvements sont si espacés, si lents que je le supplie encore et encore de faire quelque chose. Il soutient son rythme lent et mesuré, embrasse mes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Sa langue suce la mienne et l'aspire lentement et ses coups de reins se font plus profonds en moi et il accélère légèrement le rythme, mais c'est toujours pas assez. Il quitte ma bouche et j'inspire du mieux que je peux pour reprendre un semblant de souffle alors qu'il continu d'aller et de venir en moi. Mes cuisses se serrent autour de sa taille et son regard ne quitte pas le mien.

_**With whispers in your ear  
**__(En murmurant à ton oreille)_

_**It's okay I'll give it anyway**_  
_(C'est bon, je le donnerai de toute façon)_

J'ai l'impression que je vais quitter mon corps. Mon dos se creuse pour accentuer le mouvement de son corps dans le mien. Sa main qui était dans ma nuque attrape mon visage et me tire vers lui brusquement, son front se colle au mien et il accélère ses mouvements. Ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes et mes bras entourent ça nuque pendant qu'il m'embrasse avec une ardeur désarmante. Mes mains fouillent dans les cheveux de sa nuque. Je me sens plus vivante que jamais encore. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et son visage s'enfonce dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse sous l'oreille tandis que ses mouvements se font plus profonds, plus rapides et plus saccadés.

_**Just get me out of here**_  
_(Sors-moi juste de là)_  
_**You'll plead - you'll get down on your knees**_  
_(Tu vas l'implorer - tu vas te mettre à genou)_

- Edward... s'il te plait, gémis-je lamentablement, mon front contre son épaule.

Je m'efforce de ne pas morde sa peau quand ses coups de reins s'accélèrent encore, faisant claquer sa peau contre la mienne.

_**For just another taste**_  
_(Pour juste un autre aperçu)_

Je l'entends jurer, puis mon corps est prit de convulsions contre le sien. Mon dos s'arque, mes yeux se ferment, ma respiration se coupe et un cri m'échappe. Mes muscles se serrent autour de lui et il peut à peine continuer de bouger en moi tant je l'emprisonne dans mon corps. Il étouffe un autre jurons avant de morde mon épaule et de gémir plus fort. La douleur de sa morsure me fait ouvrir les yeux, puis gémir, pendant qu'il se libère au fond de mon ventre. Il bouge en moi encore quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser. De longues secondes passent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle, et je reprends ma respiration lentement, le front contre son épaule. Ses lèvres embrasse l'endroit où il m'a mordu, comme pour s'excuser, et je frissonne au contacte de sa bouche sur ma peau. Lentement il se redresse, jusqu'à poser son front contre le mien. Ses yeux sont si profond et son regard si intense que j'ai du mal a respirer, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids écrase mes poumons. Du revers de sa main, il caresse ma joue, puis dégage les mèches de cheveux qui sont tombés sur mon visage. Mes doigts caressent sa nuque lentement et il nous décolle du mur avant de nous allonger dans son lit.

Le moment est étrange, j'ai la sensation de planer au dessus de mon corps, et que celui-ci ne m'appartient plus. Nous sommes face à face à nous dévisager dans son grand lit blanc, et je n'ai aucune envie d'interrompre cette chose brûlante entre lui et moi. Ses doigts caressent ma hanche lentement avant de remonter jusqu'à ma joue. Sa main épouse mon cou, et ses lèvres se posent lentement sur les miennes, dans un baiser des plus pures qui soit. Il m'effleure sans jamais pousser plus loin et quand il se recule, mon souffle est court, hachuré et son regard est torturé.

- On... on aurait pas du... commence-t-il mais je le coupe en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de reculer.  
- Dis pas ça... s'il te plait...  
- Bella... soupire-t-il pendant que je dégage les mèches de cheveux qui lui sont tombé sur son front humide.  
- Arrête.

Je me redresse dans son lit avant de me couvrir du drap que je maintiens contre ma poitrine. Quand je me tourne vers lui à nouveau, son regard parcours mon corps lentement et je me sens rougir. Il se redresse à son tour et s'assoit face à moi. Je le dévisage quelques secondes avant de me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se crispe légèrement avant de me rendre mon baiser, maintenant mon visage d'une main sur la nuque contre le sien.

- J'ai pas envie que qui que ce soit, soit au courant de ça... murmure-t-il en nous désignant de la main après avoir reculé de mes lèvres.

J'ai du mal à comprendre de quoi il parle quand il me fait un regard insistant.

- D'accord.  
- D'accord ?  
- Oui, d'accord, je ne dirais rien. Mais ne me dit plus que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait.

Il se rapproche de moi rapidement et prend mon visage en coupe. Cette nouvelle proximité me perturbe et j'ai du mal a respirer correctement. Ses yeux scrutent les miens un moment avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration.

- Cette nuit... à été la meilleure de toute ma vie, et je ne parle pas que de sexe...

Je rougis, évidement. Il embrasse ma bouche dans un chaste baiser avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

- Bien que le sexe avec toi soit vraiment...

Nouveau baiser. J'ai l'impression que ma peau va prendre feu.

- Jouissif, souffle-t-il contre ma bouche avant que le bout de sa langue n'en dessine les contours.

Je gémis contre lui malgré moi et ses lèvres aspire ma lèvre inférieure qu'il suce lentement. Le feu dans mon ventre reprend vie, et tout mon corps frissonne. Ses mains capturent les miennes, restés accrocher au drap contre ma poitrine, et il découvre mon corps avant de m'allonger sur le dos et de passer au dessus de moi. Mes jambes s'écartent pour lui laisser la place de s'insinuer entre elles et ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans un baiser profond et passionné. Je me cambre contre lui quand sa langue caresse la mienne avec volupté et il gémit contre ma bouche avant de pressé son corps contre le mien. Le bout de son sexe caresse ma féminité lentement avant d'entrer légèrement en moi.

- S'il te plait... Edward...  
- Dis moi ce que tu veux, souffle-t-il contre mon cou, avant de passer le bout de sa langue contre mon oreille.  
- J'ai... je veux...

Je me cambre et avance mes hanches contre lui, mais il recule avant de me dévisager.

- Dis le...

Je gémis à nouveau, incapable de parler. Ses doigts parcourent mon corps lentement, l'effleurant à peine avant de se loger entre mes cuisses. Il me caresse doucement et mon dos se creuse pour accentuer ce contact.

- Toi... en, en moi, s'il te plait...

Je le sens sourire sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne s'enfonce complètement en moi d'un coup de rein et tout mon corps se soulève contre le sien à la sensation.

Rien n'est plus juste que ça... que son corps dans le mien. Tout prends désormais un sens, tout est logique, vrai, juste.

_**You want it**  
(Tu le veux)  
**She's got it**  
(Elle l'a)  
**Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind**  
(Molly's Chambers va changer ton esprit)  
**She's got your**  
(Elle a ton)  
**Your pistol**  
(Ton pistolet)  
**Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind **  
(Molly's Chambers va changer ton esprit)_

* * *

_Ouais, ouais, ouais... Toc toc ?  
Good, or not ?  
So... bon, je vais pas commencer à parler anglais... Revenons à nos moutons...  
Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Je ne sais pas encore si cette histoire va rester un OS, ou si je vais en faire tout une histoire, (vraiment, j'en sais rien) ça va dépendre de vous, de ce que vous en pensez ! Hésitez pas à laisser une petit review, ça serait super sympa... :)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bien bien bien ! J'ai des lectrices, c'est super génial ! A la première review, j'ai fais une petite danse de la joie... aux suivantes, je vous explique même pas !  
Ok... je respire.  
A vrai dire, j'ai écris ce premier passage (que vous avez lu précédemment) en a peine quinze minutes... j'étais légèrement énervée et je sais pas... mes doigts ont tous tapés tous seuls, presque indépendamment du reste de mon corps.  
Je savais pas du tout si j'allais faire une suite, pour être honnête. Mais... on me l'a demandé alors... TA-DAM !  
Je répondrais aux review dans la journée de demain, si j'ai une minute à moi, promis ! Comme mon compte est tout nouveau, tout beau, ils bloquent (méchants!) les réponses aux review pendant 24h...  
On se retrouve en bas... j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Enjoy :)_

___Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chronologiquement, ce chapitre à lieu 7 jours avant le chapitre précédent...**

10 ans.

C'est long dix ans.

C'est long, et pourtant, quand j'y pense, ces années ont passés tellement rapidement.

Je fermais ma valise avant que mon regard ne se perde dans la ville sous mes pieds qui s'éveillait. J'aimais San Francisco, cette ville était dynamique, élégante et pourtant, pendant les vacances d'été, elle était d'une folie bouleversante. Les touristes y affluaient en grand nombre et il était bon d'en partir si on voulait un minimum de tranquillité.

Il était à peine neuf heures quand je montais à bord de l'avion que m'emmenait retrouver mes amis à 615 kilomètres de chez moi. Tout les ans depuis que nous avions les moyens et le temps de partir, on partait à travers les Etats Unis, et parfois en Europe pour un mois. Cette année, pour les raisons suivantes : Alice n'avait pas de vraies vacances et Rosalie était enceinte de presque 8 mois, et donc, pas vraiment en forme pour parcourir la jungle amazonienne, nous allions juste nous retrouver dans la maison de vacances des parents d'Alice.

A Los Angeles.

J'adorais cette ville. J'adorais les gens qui y habitaient, leur chaleur. J'adorais ces plages de rêves, ces villas immenses et ses boulevards disproportionnés. Tout ces endroits où l'on pouvait voir qu'une star ou une autre était venu. Les photos sur les murs, les remises des oscars, les émissions de télé en pleine rue... On pouvait croiser une personne connue presque partout, et c'était euphorisant.

Alice était moins enchantée que nous à l'idée de ses vacances... le fait qu'elle doive travailler (même si c'était chez elle) ne l'enchantait pas vraiment bien qu'elle aimait passionnément son boulot. Elle avait ouvert sa boutique en ligne de robes de mariée, de cocktail et de soirée, et elle avait connu un tel succès qu'elle était littéralement déborder. Les commandes affluaient et le reste devait suivre. Elle avait une employée qui travaillait avec elle depuis quelques semaines et celle ci n'avait apparemment pas vraiment des doigts de fée... Ces vacances n'allaient pas être vraiment de tout repos pour elle.

Rose, Alice et moi avions été dans la même école maternelle, puis dans le même collège. Nos chemins scolaires c'étaient séparés lors de nos entrées au lycée.

Alice était partit étudier à New York, ce qui nous avait valu des mois et des mois de correspondance par lettre où je me plaignais de son absence et où elle s'extasiait à me parler d'emmanchure, de fronces et de surpiqûre... bien que je n'y comprenait rien, j'étais heureuse qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle ait toujours voulu faire. Elle vivait à présent dans le centre ville de Los Angeles avec Jasper avec qui elle était depuis presque trois ans.

Rose elle, étudiait la mécanique automobile dans un lycée où il n'y avait presque que des garçons .. Ne vous y trompez pas, Rosalie est la femme la plus belle, la plus féminine et la plus gracieuse qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer sur terre. Ses cheveux sont toujours parfaitement coiffés, qu'ils soient lissés ou ondulés, et son maquillage ne coule jamais. Ses mains sont soigneusement manucurés et vernis. A la voir ainsi, on pourrait ce dire que cette femme est une femme d'affaire... et pourtant elle travaille dans un garage automobile depuis cinq ans.

La première fois que je l'ai vu couché sous une voiture, avec du cambouis plein les mains, je lui ait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Cette femme n'était donc pas insalissable, et j'en remercie encore le ciel aujourd'hui. Ses années lycées lui ont valu des histoires plus ou moins racontable. Rosalie était mariée à Emmet. Emmet était comment dire... vous voyez le gars dans les stades de foot qui enlève son T-shirt devant prêt de cinq mille personnes et qui danse la macarena ? ça, c'est Emmet. Au début, son humour totalement décalé, son incapacité à être sérieux plus de deux minutes et sa passion étrange qui consistait à me faire rougir à chaque fois qu'il me voyait m'agaçait grandement, et puis, j'avais perdu mon père d'un cancer, et Emmet avait été d'un soutient implacable pendant des mois, et il était devenu l'épaule sur laquelle je pouvais m'appuyer.

Et moi... durant ces années où j'avais été séparé de mes meilleures amies, j'avais étudier la littérature. Pendant mes années de lycée, mon père avait eu une leucémie, et grâce à une greffe de moelle osseuse, il avait guérit. Les risques de récidive étaient présents, on en était tous les deux conscients. Après avoir été diplômée, j'étais partit un an vivre en Europe. Là bas, j'avais travaillé dans un bar en Italie quelques mois avant de partir un peu partout. Cette année avait été la plus enrichissante, mais le fait d'être loin des gens que j'aimais n'était pas facile tout les jours. Et puis, mon père avait fait une rechute, et lui comme moi savions que cette fois ci, une greffe ne pourrait pas le sauver. Je m'étais occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne un soir de juin. Les mois suivant avaient été dur, mais le poids de sa maladie et de tout ce qu'il endurait s'était envolé de mes épaules, et une part de moi était soulagé qu'il n'ait plus jamais à endurer tout ça, bien que le chagrin de sa perte n'ai jamais de fin. C'était il y a deux ans. Et depuis presque autant de temps, je travaillais dans la bibliothèque publique de San Francisco. J'aimais ce que je faisais, les livres étaient toute ma vie.

Mais cette année, ces vacances allaient être différente. Edward était revenu, et il allait être avec nous tout ce mois.

Ça faisait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Edward était le frère aîné d'Alice. Quand il était plus jeune, son adolescence était difficile et Carlisle et Esmée, leurs parents, l'avait envoyé dans un pensionna à Seattle. Ça avait été une décision difficile, et les premières années Edward en avait voulu à ses parents et puis, un soir d'octobre, Esmée eu un accident. Sa voiture est tombé d'une falaise lors d'un orage. Elle a passé l'année qui a suivi à l'hôpital. La chute l'avait presque brisé de partout, et Edward en avait prit du plomb dans la tête. Fini les fêtes à répétition et les soirées où l'alcool et la drogue circulait librement. Après cinq ans dans ce pensionna, il était partit a travers le monde avec son groupe de musique, vivre différentes vies. Esmée n'avait pas de séquelles apparentes de son accident, et elle en remerciait les cieux tous les jours.

Edward était de retour depuis quelques mois, et je ne l'avait pas encore vu. On s'était loupés de peu deux fois, mais il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à renouer les liens avec moi. Nos relations quand nous étions plus jeunes étaient quelques peu tumultueuses. J'adorais le Edward gentil et attentionné, qui aimait ses proches et qui riait avec moi, et je détestais celui qui était présent dans ces soirées délurés. Je n'avais que 13 ans la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Avec ses cinq ans de plus que moi, Edward avait évidement plus d'expérience que moi avec l'amour... Le dernier jour où je l'avais vu, il était avec une fille assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Le voir l'embrasser avait été une sorte de choc et de révélation.

J'avais réalisée que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui et je m'étais maudits pendant des mois pour ça. Les années avaient passés et j'avais eu mes propres amours, mes propres déceptions... mais Edward restait toujours omniprésent dans mon esprit, peut importe si la personne avec qui je partageais ma vie me rendait heureuse ou pas. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à m'écrire ou à me revoir confirmait que mes sentiments envers lui n'avait jamais été réciproque. Alors, j'avais fait ma vie sans lui, et savoir que j'allais le revoir me nouait l'estomac.

La première chose que je vis en arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport, après une heure de vol, fut une Alice trépignante que Jasper retenait contre lui d'un bras autour de sa taille. Elle sautillait presque sur place en scrutant la foule autour de moi avant que son regard bleu perçant ne rencontre le mien. Jasper n'eut plus aucune chance de la retenir quand elle courut à travers la foule avant de me sauter littéralement dessus, jambes et bras noués autour de moi. Le choc manqua de me faire tomber à la renverse.

- Bella ! Oh Bella ! S'écria-t-elle en me perçant un tympan tout en embrassant mes joues de bisous bruyants.

Certains passants nous dévisagèrent et j'eus presque envie de leur tirer la langue d'une façon la plus enfantine qui soit. A la place je serrai Alice contre moi en scandant son prénom comme une adolescente. J'avais envie de sauter sur place moi aussi. Voir Alice me faisait toujours ça : Une montée d'adrénaline, une bouffée de bonheur et de joie qui me donnait envie de rire aux éclats. Surtout que depuis le décès de mon père, j'avais déménagé de notre maison dans la campagne à quelques kilomètres de Los Angeles pour mon petit appartement de San Francisco. Vivre loin d'eux était douloureux, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner... mais la distance faisait aussi qu'on ne se voyait plus aussi souvent qu'on le voulait.

- Alice, lâche la, elle ne repartira pas tout de suite.

Alice se cramponna encore plus à moi aux paroles de Jasper et je lui lançais un regard presque affolé. Cette petite chose avait vraiment beaucoup de force pour son mettre cinquante cinq !

- M'en fou, elle est à moi ! grogna-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus.

- Alice, je te promets que si tu ne me lâche pas, je vais mourir d'asphyxie ! m'écriais-je et son rire cristallin résonna dans mes oreilles.

Elle me lâcha et se remit sur ses pieds avant de me prendre les deux mains et d'inspirer profondément. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire lui mangeait le visage.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser, se moqua Jasper avant de m'embrasser la joue.

Alice l'ignora royalement, se contentant de m'observer sous toutes les coutures, tenant toujours mes mains dans les siennes.

- J'suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu vas voir, on va faire plein de trucs super pendant ces vacances ! souffla-t-elle avant de rire légèrement.

- Si on décolle un jour d'ici, la reprit Jasper en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, vas chercher la valise de Bella !

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Toujours la même ?

- Toujours...

Jasper sourit d'un air entendu avant de partir vers les tapis roulants où défilait les bagages des passagers du vol.

- Tout le monde est si impatient de te voir ! s'exclama Alice sans quitter des yeux Jasper qui attrapait ma valise vert-bouteille.

- J'ai hâte de retrouver tout le monde ! Rose à du grossir...

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Lui dit surtout pas ça, elle a les nerfs à vifs en ce moment... Edward lui a dit que la grossesse lui allait au teint quand il l'a vu et elle a faillit lui arracher les yeux.

Mon ventre se tordit quand j'entendis son prénom et mon coeur s'emballa. Je pestai contre moi même et essayais de me composer un visage normal et je regardais Jasper arriver avec ma valise en main.

- D'accord, j'éviterai de lui en parler en face alors. J'ai pas envie de mourir avant de profiter de la plage.

Alice rigola à nouveau avant que Jasper nous pousse en direction de la sortie. Durant tout le trajet, Alice ne me laissa pas en placer une. Tout y passa, les travaux dans leur appartement pour agrandir leur chambre en l'ouvrant sur leur deuxième salle de bain, la robe qu'elle devrait livrer demain et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas finit, les énormes bêtises que son employée, Laura, faisait sans arrêt. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle ne la virait pas, j'eus le droit à un regard meurtrier et je me tus le reste du trajet pendant qu'elle me racontait la dernière lubie d'Emmet : Le surf. Je ris rien qu'à imaginer Emmet debout sur une planche. Jasper restait stoïque et calme devant le comportement complètement excitée d'Alice. Je me demandais vaguement si il était toujours aussi calme face à ses discours sans fin quand on se gara devant cette villa si familière. Mon coeur s'emballa à nouveau, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Je sortis de la voiture et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire grandement en observant se porche où j'avais couru tant de fois avec Alice et Rose quand nous étions enfants. J'adorais cet endroit.

- Maman a fait faire des travaux a l'étage, il y a deux salles de bain à l'italienne et une est indépendante à la chambre bleue, m'informa Alice en me prenant par la main pour me faire entrer dans la maison.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, l'odeur familière de la maison m'enveloppa et je restais quelques secondes dans l'entrée submergée par tout ce que ces murs faisaient revenir vivre en moi. Le soleil, la joie, les rires, l'enfance, l'innocence, la mer, le sable sur ma peau et les bourrasques du vent si pure du bord de mer. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Alice m'observait les doigts croisés sur son menton.

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je en m'avançant presque prudement dans la grande entrée que le soleil illuminait.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit-elle avant de m'entrainer avec elle à l'étage.

Les salles de bains étaient sublimes et je me demandais vaguement si je n'allais finalement pas passer mes vacances dedans plutôt que dans le reste de la maison. Emmet et Rose n'étaient pas encore arrivés et Edward était partit en ville. J'eus le temps de défaire mes valises et de m'installer dans la chambre rouge. Enfants, nous avions donné des noms de couleur aux chambres, et chaque fois qu'on venait ici, j'avais la rouge. Elle était la plus grande, et j'adorais la vu qu'elle offrait sur la plage. La salle de bain était en face de ma porte, et j'adorais également ça. Surtout depuis qu'Esmée les avaient fait refaire. Quand je descendis dans le salon, Alice et Jasper étaient en maillot de bain, une serviette autour des épaules et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et en les voyant poser comme les mannequins des magasines, j'éclatais de rire. Alice n'eu pas besoin de me dire deux fois d'aller me changer pour que j'y aille en courant presque. Pendant que j'enfilais le bikini noir qu'Alice m'avait presque ordonné d'emporter avec moi, Jasper mit la chaîne hifi du salon en route, et monta le son tellement fort que le sol vibrait sous mes pieds. J'attrapais rapidement ma serviette de plage avant de descendre comme si j'allais prendre feu si jamais je n'allais pas directement me plonger dans l'eau que je savais a température idéale. Je me bouchais les oreilles en traversant le salon et passait la baie qui menait directement sur la plage. Dès l'instant où mes pieds foulèrent le sable, un sourire béat s'étira sur mes lèvres et je jetais ma serviette à côté de celles de Jasper et d'Alice et les rejoignit dans l'eau.

On mangea le déjeuner sur la plage avant qu'Alice retourne dans l'eau et que Jasper aille la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Le salon balançait toujours la musique grisante de _Muse Hysteria_**. **Je m'assis en croisant les jambes, me demandant quand Rose et Em arriveraient quand la musique changea et la voix de_ Justin Nozuka_ s'éleva dans la maison, vibrante, jusqu'à moi. Je reconnus directement _You I Wind Land And Sea_. Ca faisait partit de ces chansons que j'aimais inconditionnellement.

**More I need to work,**  
_(Bien au delà du besoin de travailler,)_

**Get up out your head**  
_(Libère-toi de ta tête.)_

Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi et j'eus à peine le temps de m'interroger sur qui ça pouvait être, qu'un homme s'assit à coté de moi, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Malgré les années et tout ce qui avait pu nous séparer, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, son visage d'adolescent avait été remplacé par une mâchoire carrée et une légère barbe de deux jours recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Mon coeur s'emballa de manière déraisonnable et mes mains devinrent moites. Edward était assis a quelques centimètres que moi, et son silence me tordait l'estomac.

**The Sun will soon be rising,**  
_(Le Soleil se lèvera bientôt,)_

**The Light's no longer red**  
_(Et la Lumière ne sera plus rougeâtre.)_

**We walk the street,**  
_(Nous descendons dans la rue,)_

**We ain't got time to play**  
(_Nous n'avons plus le temps de jouer.)  
_

La chanson et le reste me parurent loin tout d'un coup, et Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de replier ses genoux contre lui et d'y appuyer ses bras. Savait-il que j'étais juste à coté de lui ou faisait-il exprès de ne pas dire un mot ? Ses doigts étaient toujours les mêmes. Longs et fins. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je passait des heures à les regarder bouger sur les touches de son piano. Je portais une certaine obsessions à ses doigts si parfaits. Des doigts de musicien. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils quand je vis une cigarette en train de son consumer entre son index et son majeur. Il la porta a sa bouche avant de tirer lentement dessus et l'espace de quelques secondes, j'aurai tout donner pour être cette cigarette.

**Standing for our reasons,**  
(_En faisant entendre nos idées,)_

**Our time has come at last**  
(_Notre heure est enfin arrivée.)_

**To bring it down to bottom,**  
(_En lâchant prise,)_

**Let the Wind show us the Path**  
(_Laissons nous guider par le Vent.)  
_

Je me mordis la lèvre et reportais mon regard vers la plage pour arrêter de délirer bêtement. Ce n'était que lui. Que Edward. L'ami de mon enfance, point.

- Je pensais que tu aurais changé mais tu n'as pas beaucoup grandit, souffla-t-il avant d'expirer la fumée de sa cigarette.

Toujours Edward, joueur, drôle et arrogant. Celui que je détestais autant que j'aimais. Je le regardais à nouveau et un sourire étirait ses lèvres roses.

- T'as pas beaucoup grandit non plus.

Son visage se tourna vers moi et mes yeux retrouvèrent ses prunelles d'un vert époustouflant. Son regard n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi intense, aussi troublant. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes qu'il y a dix ans, et cette pensée me réchauffa le coeur. On échangea un sourire avant que je ne me tourne à nouveau vers l'océan devant nous.

**This time We can see,**  
(_Ces instants que nous vivons actuellement,)_

**We ain't got time to play**  
(_Nous n'avons plus le temps de jouer.)_

**Rising comes the Moon and the Sun,**  
(_Et voilà que s'élèvent la Lune et le Soleil,)_

**I'll be alright for now  
**(_Je serai prêt dès maintenant)_

**A thousand Buffalo on the run,**  
(_Un millier de bisons en marche,)_

**Stand up and fight for now **  
(_Résiste et lutte dès maintenant)_

- Ca fait bizarre d'être ici, sur cette plage avec toi, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes où je sentais son regard bruler ma joue. J'ai l'impression de faire un bond de dix ans en arrière.

J'acquiesçais un sourire avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer le soleil sur ma peau.

- Tu ne fumais pas il y a dix ans, dis-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Il rigola légèrement avant de passer une main dans sa nuque.

- Et bien, si... mais en cachette.

- Rebelle.

- Toujours.

**Over any distance,**  
(_Bien au delà de la distance,)_

**The Sun will disappear  
**(_Le Soleil apparaîtra.)_

**Darkness with its powers,**  
(_Bien au-dessus des pouvoirs des Ténèbres,)_

**Taking over anything that fears**  
(_Qui prend le contrôle de tous ceux qui craignent.)_

**You plant that seed,**  
(_Tu plantes les graines,)_

**The Light's on the way**  
(_Et la Lumière est en route.)_

Je chantais les paroles du bout des lèvres en observant Alice et Jasper se battre dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de nous. Le soleil commençait à chauffer ma peau, et j'avais envie de retourner me baigner. Mais ceci incluait, me lever devant Edward. Me lever et être debout, en maillot de bain presque indécent, devant lui. Et peut importe le nombre de fois, où, enfants, nous nous étions baignés ensemble, il était hors de question qu'il me voit comme ça. J'eus une bouffée de chaleur en réalisant qu'il me voyait déjà, comme ça. Bon sang, où était partit la Bella courageuse et sûre d'elle de certaines années de ma vie ?

**Not for another Moment,**  
(_A aucun moment,)_

**We must not divide**  
(_Nous ne devons plus nous diviser.)_

**Harmony is what we need,**  
_(L'harmonie est ce dont nous avons tous besoin,)_

**Between both You and I Wind Land and Sea,**  
(_Entre nous tous, Toi, Moi, le Vent, la Terre et la Mer,)_

**The Light's on the way**  
(_Et la Lumière est en route.)_

**Rising comes the Moon and the Sun**  
(_Et voilà que s'élèvent la Lune et le Soleil,)_

**I'll be alright for now  
**_(Je serai prêt dès maintenant)_

Alice eu la magnifique idée de se tourner vers nous et de voir qu'Edward était là. Elle cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de nous faire signe de la rejoindre. A cette instant précis, je la maudissais du plus profond de mon âme.

**A thousand Buffalo on the run,**  
(_Un millier de bisons en route,)_

**Stand up and fight for now**  
(_Résiste et lutte dès maintenant)_

Edward se leva, enterra sa cigarette dans le sol avant de faire passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête. Mon sang quitta mon corps tout entier avant d'y revenir d'un seul coup. Le Edward d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir du tout avec l'adolescent d'il y a dix ans. Son corps était sculpté comme celui d'un Dieu grec. A cette instant là, Alice était la personne que j'aimais le plus sur Terre. Edward se tenait devant moi, torse nu. Ses muscles finement dessinés, ses pectoraux et ses épaules carrées firent que j'eus du mal à comprendre qu'il me parlait quand je vis sa main tendu vers moi.

- Que... quoi ? balbutiais-je en rougissant et un sourire en coin illumina son visage.

Mon coeur eut envie de foutre le camp de ma poitrine.

- Tu viens ? répéta-t-il en avançant un peu plus sa main vers moi.

**Hold my hand I know You're the One,**  
(_Tiens ma main, je sais que tu es la seule,)_

**Stand up and fight for now  
**(_Résiste et lutte dès maintenant)_

**Rising comes the Moon and the Sun  
** (_Et voilà que s'élèvent la Lune et le Soleil,)_

**I'll be alright for now  
**(_Je serai prêt dès maintenant)_

**Ten thousand Buffalo on the run,  
** (_Une dizaine de milliers de bisons en route,)_

**Stand up and fight for now  
** (_Résiste et lutte dès maintenant)_

**Hold my hand I know You're the One,  
** (_Tiens ma main, je sais que tu es la seule,)_

Le soleil avait certainement du cogner trop fort sur ma tête, car ma main glissa dans la sienne lentement, et mon corps fut secoué d'une douce décharge électrique avant qu'il m'aide à me relever. J'eus une pensée, et une seule quand il m'entraîna par la main jusqu'à l'eau pour rejoindre Jazz et Alice : Ces vacances allaient être les plus longues de toute ma vie.

**Stand up and fight for now,**  
_(Résiste et lutte dès maintenant)_

_**Stand up and fight for now,**  
__(Résiste et lutte dès maintenant)_

* * *

___Euh... Hello ? J'en ai pas perdue en route ? Hum... dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si une suite est la bienvenue...  
l'inspiration est là, je la garde !  
xoxo_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello... __Un petit chapitre arrivé par ici..._

_Tout d'abord... Réponses aux Reviews des personnes sans compte :_

_marjo : C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai pris la décision d'écrire ça..._

_LittleGrey33 : Merci ! Et merci pour ton petit conseil ;)_

_Ensuite, un grand merci à ma Beta (Eh oui, comme quoi...) pour avoir fait ça si vite et si bien... :)_

_Les chapitres n'arriveront pas toujours aussi rapidement, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu de temps... donc, j'en profite !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent ! On se retrouve en bas._

_Enjoy !_

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Sometimes everything seems awkward and large**  
_(Parfois les choses semblent difficiles et lourdes)__  
_**Imagine a Wednesday evening in march****  
**_(Imagine un mercredi soir qui défile)__  
_**Future and past at the same time****  
**_(Le futur et le passé au même moment)__  
_**I make use of the night and start drinking a lot****  
**_(Je me sers de la nuit et commence à boire beaucoup)__  
_**Although not ideal for now it's all that I've got...****  
**_(Bien que pour l'instant il n'y a pas d'idéal, c'est tout ce que j'ai...)__  
_**It's nice to know your name...****  
**_(C'est beau de savoir ton nom...)_

Les heures passaient lentement, et ça faisait du bien de ne penser à rien. Allongée sur le dos, j'écoutais les chansons défiler et ma tête suivait souvent le rythme des guitares et des batteries. Quand _You don't know_ commença, dès les premiers accords, Alice poussa un petit cri hystérique avant de partir en courant vers la maison pour monter le son encore plus fort. Heureusement que la maison voisine était vide. Quand elle revint, elle chantait haut et fort et j'éclatais de rire quand elle s'allongea de tout son long sur moi. Jasper et Edward discutaient assis à côté de nous pendant qu'on chantait ensemble sur cette sublime chanson qui nous avait bercées à une certaine période de notre vie. Cette chanson était un peu comme l'hymne de notre amitié.

**You don't know, you don't know**  
_(Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas)_  
**You don't know anything about me...**  
_(Tu ne sais rien de moi...)_

Pendant presque deux heures, nous nous étions baignés tous les quatre, cherchant à arroser les autres, à les couler et finalement, après m'être fait coulée six fois par Edward et Jasper, nous étions revenus sur la plage pour sécher. Le téléphone de Jasper sonna et il décrocha avant de s'éloigner vers l'eau pour pouvoir entendre son interlocuteur. Alice se releva et je m'appuyais sur mes coudes en la regardant faire une petite danse, les bras et l'air, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Edward la regarder avant de secouer la tête en riant légèrement. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et Jasper revint vers nous, son téléphone dans la main.

**An ocean, a lake, I need a place to drown**  
_(Un océan, un lac, j'ai besoin d'une place pour me noyer)_  
**Let's freeze the moment because we're going down**  
_(Arrêtons l'instant parce que nous tombons)_  
**Tomorrow you'll be gone, gone, gone...**  
_(Demain tu seras partie, partie, partie...)_

- On va devoir aller chercher Emmet et Rose, ils ont crevés, expliqua Jasper avant de ramasser sa serviette et de la plier.

- Ça te dérange si je reste ici ? demandais-je en mettant mes lunettes de soleil. J'aimerais profiter du soleil avant qu'Emmet arrive et que je sois impressionnée par ses performances au surf.

Alice pouffa et j'éclatais de rire sous le regard amusé des deux hommes à nos côtés.

- Reste ici, pas de souci. Ed', tu viens?

Edward se frotta la nuque à nouveau, j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait ça quand il était nerveux ou gêné.

- J'voudrais pouvoir profiter de la plage avant qu'il ne se l'approprie, si c'est pas trop demandé, soupira-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur Jasper qui mettait ses lunettes de soleil.

Jasper haussa les épaules et regarda Alice. Elle soupira avant de ramasser sa serviette.

- Tu me le payeras en faisant la vaisselle ce soir, le prévint-elle avant de le suivre pour remonter la plage.

Il lui embrassa la joue avant de disparaître dans la maison en nous faisant un petit signe de la main. Alice me lança un regard noir et je lui rendis un grand sourire. Elle disparut en faisant un doigt d'honneur et j'éclatai de rire en me laissant tomber en arrière sur le sable.

**You're laughing too hard this all seems surreal**  
_(Tu ris si fort que tout ceci semble irréel)_  
**I feel peculiar... now what do you feel ?**  
_(Je me sens bizarre... maintenant qu'est ce que tu ressens ?)_  
**Do you think there's a chance that we can fall ?**  
_(Penses tu qu'il y ai une chance que nous tombions ?)_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, les paroles de cette chanson n'avaient plus la même signification et j'arrêtai de rire en m'asseyant d'un coup. Edward m'observait, les bras étendu sur ses genoux repliés contre lui, comme un peu plus tôt, sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Je me sentis rougir en m'insultant mentalement. Emmet serait là, il rigolerait bien.

**You don't know, you don't know**  
_(Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas)_  
**You don't know anything about me**  
_(Tu ne sais rien de moi)_  
**What do I know. . I know your name**  
_(Ce que je sais. . Je sais ton nom)_  
**You don't know, you don't know**  
_(Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas)_  
**You don't know anything about me. . anymore**  
_(Tu ne sais plus rien de moi)_

Son regard et cette chanson me firent sentirent presque mal et je me levai avant de disparaître dans la maison à mon tour. Je coupai la musique pendant que sa voix résonnait partout en moi.

**I gave up dreaming for a while...****  
**_(J'ai cessé de rêver pendant un moment...)__  
_**I gave up dreaming for a while...****  
**_(J'ai cessé de rêver pendant un moment...)_

J'inspirai profondément avant regagner la plage à nouveau. Edward n'avait pas bougé et son regard resta scotché sur l'horizon quand je m'assis à ses côtés. Malgré les heures qu'on venait de passer ensemble ni lui ni moi n'avions vraiment discuté. Nous avions échangé des banalités et on s'en était tenu là. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'avai envie de lui demander que les phrases se mélangeaient dans mon cerveau et je n'arrivai pas à savoir par quoi je voulais commencer.

- Tu crois que ceux qui nous ont quittés sont toujours là ? demanda-t-il soudainement et je sursautais au ton mélancolique de sa voix.

Je le regardais rapidement avant de regarder les vagues s'écraser à quelques mètres de nous. L'endroit était si calme. Avoir une plage privée était vraiment l'idéal ici. J'eu une pensée pour mon père en remontant mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête. Bien sur qu'il était toujours là, présent à mes côtés. J'étais sûre qu'il me suivait partout où j'allais.

- Je... je crois qu'ils continuent de vivre en nous... murmurais-je en croisant les jambes et il me regarda de biais en tirant une nouvelle fois sa cigarette.

Instinctivement, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de détourner le regard à nouveau. Cet homme était la tentation même.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père. J'aurais voulu être là.

Ma gorge se serra. Je lui en avais tellement voulu de n'avoir pas été là pendant ces longs mois où ma vie avait viré au cauchemar. Pas un seul coup de fil. Pas une lettre. Il avait simplement dit à Alice de me passer ces condoléances à l'enterrement de Charlie.

- Je... merci, répondis-je juste, à court de mots.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Non, je veux dire, j'aurai vraiment voulu être là.

- Tu avais mieux a faire Edward, laisse tomber ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Ses lèvres formèrent un ligne mince et il tira plus fort sur sa cigarette avant de me répondre à nouveau.

- Le jour où Alice m'a appelé pour me dire que Charlie était mort, on était à Singapour. Un gars du groupe à eu un accident de voiture. J'ai passé 24h à ses côtés à l'hôpital... c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens en attendant une réaction et je me sentie coupable d'avoir pensé toutes ces années que la perte de Charlie lui était complètement égale.

- Je suis désolée...

- Pas autant que moi.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon et sa mâchoire se serra violemment.

- Est-ce qu'il...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le regard qu'il m'adressa confirma ma pensée.

- Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, expliqua-t-il en essayant de garder une voix égale.

- Oh.

Que pouvait-on dire dans ses moments-là ? J'étais désolée pour lui, il l'était pour moi... Nous avions perdu tout les deux quelqu'un de cher ce jour-là. Je savais à quel point Edward était proche de son groupe.

- Vous avez arrêté les concerts après ça ?

- Comment continuer de jouer alors qu'il manque un musicien ? Je crois qu'on n'avait plus vraiment... l'envie de continuer. On a essayé mais... c'était fini.

- Vous avez fait quoi après ? demandai-je au lieu de lui demander ce que lui, avait fait après ça.

- Les gars sont rentrés au près de leurs familles... Je suis partit quelques mois en Australie avant de revenir à L.A. Plus rien ne me retenait là-bas.

- Vous n'êtes pas restés en contact ?

Des années d'amitié terminées comme ça ? J'eus un pincement au cœur en me rappelant comment l'amitié entre Edward et moi avait disparut du jour au lendemain. Étaits-ce de l'amitié, au moins ?

- On s'est appelés au début, et puis ça me replongeait sans cesse dans la perte de Sam... On a juste arrêté de se donner des nouvelles.

Son air résigné et son regard dur m'incitèrent à ne pas insister sur ce sujet. J'allais lui demander comment était l'Australie quand de la musique électro s'éleva dans la maison, faisant vibrer la maison et le sables sous mes fesses.

Emmet, qui d'autre ?

Je regardai rapidement vers la maison avant de voir Alice courir après Emmet qui fonçait droit vers nous. _Little bad gril_ résonna sur la plage et j'échangeai un regard avec Edward avant qu'on se lève d'un coup. Emmet prit un peu plus de vitesse et son sourire s'amplifia quand il vit nos têtes terrifiées à l'idée qu'il nous tombe dessus. Avant que je puisse réfléchir à une solution pour lui échapper, Edward me fit passer derrière lui d'une main sur la taille et mon cœur loupa un battement. Ma main se posa sur son épaule et il recula de quelques pas quand Emmet arriva sur nous. Je priai pour survivre au choc quand Edward nous décala d'un seul coup sur le coté et Emmet s'étala les bras tendus devant lui de tout son long sur le sable. Voir Emmet allongé par terre, choqué et manger du sable me fit éclater de rire et Alice se tint les côtes en s'écroulant de rire. Jazz et Rose nous rejoignirent en se bidonnant. Rose était sublime avec son ventre rond. Emmet se releva péniblement avant de frotter son T-shirt et de nous lancer un regard menaçant. Je lui désignai de mon doigt Edward à mes cotés qui rigolait franchement.

- Il réussit toujours ses entrées, rigola Rose avant de me serrer contre elle malgré son gros ventre.

- J'suis contente de te voir, souriai-je et elle me relâcha pour embrasser Edward.

- Moi aussi Bella, Em' aura quelqu'un d'autre à embêter que moi comme ça...

Je grimaçai et elle s'assit par terre doucement avant que Jazz et Alice prennent place à côté d'elle. Emmet bougonna dans ses dents avant que je lui tende les bras. Il me regarda de travers quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage d'enfant et il fondit sur moi, me faisant tourner dans ses bras avant de me reposer sans aucune délicatesse sur le sol. Edward n'aurait pas été derrière moi, j'en serais tombée. D'une main dans le bas du dos, il me maintint debout et sa peau me brûla. Edward salua brièvement Emmet avant de remonter à la maison avec un "je reviens" du bout des lèvres. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Ma tête s'inclina en suivant le mouvement de ses fe...  
Rose me tira la main d'un coup et je m'écroulai à coté d'elle.

- T'as un peu de bave là, se moqua-t-elle en désignant mon visage de son doigts manucuré et je rougis en lui adressant un regard que j'espérais noir.

- Je ne bave pas, grognai-je en m'asseyant sur mes jambes et elle rigola.

- Tu peux faire croire ce que tu veux aux autres mais pas à moi Bella.

Je rougis encore plus avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres qui parlaient de la voiture au pneu crevé d'Emmet. Heureusement pour moi, aucuns ne semblait prêter attention à l'échange entre Rosalie et moi.

- Bien qu'il soit un peu gringalet, je dois avouer qu'il est drôlement bien foutu... soupira-t-elle en tripotant ses ongles.

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Edward n'est pas gringalet, c'est Emmet qui est un monstre Rose !

- Et heureusement, sinon comment tu crois qu'il aurait réussi à me faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son ventre rond et je grimaçais pendant que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Ok, je ne veux rien savoir ! m'écriai-je et elle éclata de rire.

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha d'elle.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

- Moi aussi ma Rose, moi aussi.

- Ça faisait longtemps...

- Trop longtemps oui.

Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention à ce que disaient les autres. J'essayai, je vous jure que j'essayai vraiment d'être attentive à ce qu'ils disaient. Mais aucune chance que j'y arrive. Mon esprit était beaucoup trop loin pour ça. Pour dire vrai, il était dans cette maison, pile à l'endroit où Edward était. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il rentré dans la maison ? Les premiers accords d'une chanson résonnèrent quand Edward revint vers nous.

**Here's a word or two**  
_(Voici quelques mots)_  
**To tell you I exist**  
_(Pour te dire que j'existe)_  
**Here's a word for you**  
_(Voici un mot)_  
**To tell you i still do**  
_(Pour te dire que je suis toujours là)_

Il s'assit à côté de moi et prit par à la conversation comme si de rien était. Quand il remarqua que je le regardai, il m'adressa un sourire avant de retourner aux autres. Mon cœur n'allait pas survivre à ce mois de vacances s'il continuait à me sourire ainsi. Cette chanson me rappelait vaguement quelque chose et je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom dessus.

**Put them in your mouth**  
_(Met-les dans ta bouche)_  
**And say like I do**  
_(Et répète après moi)_  
**I exist, I exist, I exist**  
_(J'existe, j'existe, j'existe)_

Edward prit place sur ma serviette, s'installant en face de moi avant de se tourner de profil pour pouvoir parler aux autres sans avoir à se tordre le cou. Sa proximité m'envoya son parfum subtilement. Ma poitrine se comprima doucement et mon cœur accéléra. J'étudiai son visage -j'espérai- discrètement. Cet homme était vraiment, vraiment sublime. Sa peau était bronzée, ses cheveux en désordres me donnaient envie d'y passer la main encore et encore, je me demandai vaguement quelle texture ils auraient sous mes doigts.

**Here's a note or two**  
_(Voici quelques notes)_  
**To tell you that I love**  
_(Pour te dire que je connais l'amour)_  
**Here's a note for you**  
_(Voici quelques notes)_  
**To tell you I still do**  
_(Pour te dire que je le connais toujours)_

Ses yeux à la couleur indescriptible étaient entourés de long cils brun, faisant ressortir leur intensité. Mon regard se perdit sur ses lèvres et j'humidifiai les miennes, troublé par les paroles de cette chanson qui me tordaient l'estomac.

**Put them in your mouth**  
_(Met-les dans ta bouche)_  
**And sing like I do**  
_(Et chante avec moi)_  
**Yes I love, yes I love, yes I love**  
_(Oui j'aime, oui j'aime, oui j'aime)_

Le nom de la chanson me revint et mon regard se perdit sur mes mains nouées contre mes cuisses. Cette chanson était la nôtre. Celle d'Edward et moi. Quand il avait 17 ans, quelques semaines avant qu'il ne parte en pensionnat, il l'avait jouée avec le groupe, en me demandant de venir chanter sur scène avec eux à la fête de la musique.

**Here's a song for you**  
_(C'est une chanson qui t'est destinée)_  
**To tell you how live fades**  
_(Pour te dire que la vie est éphémère)_  
**Here's a song for you**  
_(C'est une chanson qui t'est destinée)_  
**To tell you that's O. K.**  
_(Pour te dire que tout va bien)_

Je ne savai s'il s'en souvenait, mais quand je le regardai à nouveau, son regard captura le mien et un sourire en coin, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur plus fort étendit ses lèvres, et je me surpris à lui rendre avant d'entendre Alice m'appeler.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Bella ? demanda-t-elle et tout le monde se tourna vers moi pour entendre ma réponse.

**I put it in my mouth**  
_(Je la mets dans ma bouche)_  
**And try to believe it's true**  
_(Et j'essaye d'y croire)_  
**But I don't, no I don't, no I don't**  
_(Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas)_

Edward n'avait pas quitté mon visage des yeux et je luttai pour ne pas rougir encore une fois idiotement.

- Euh... je... quoi ? demandai-je et Rose rigola en secouant la tête.

- Je te demandais si t'es partante pour allez à Sunset Beach, demain après midi ?

- Oh, ben, oui !

- J'ai des retouches à faire sur ma commande de demain mais je m'arrangerai pour les avoir finies avant quatorze heure et on pourra y aller après...

- Tu n'as qu'à donner ce qu'il te reste à faire à Laura ! Suggéra Emmet et Alice lui envoya une poignée de sable dans la figure.

Il cria avant de jurer.

- T'as vraiment un grain ! s'exclama-t-il et Alice devint toute rouge en serrant les points.

- Sujet à éviter, dit Jasper en faisant semblant de tousser et tout le monde rigola.

Alice se calma en inspirant lentement avant qu'elle n'arbore un sourire qui lui mangea tout le visage.

- Cette fille est diabolique, soupira Edward en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

- Cette fille est ta sœur, lui fis-je remarquer et il haussa les épaules en regardant Alice qui balançait ses bras dans tout les sens en racontant ce qu'on pourrait faire le lendemain.

**Here's a word or two**  
_(Voici quelques mots)_  
**To tell you I exist**  
_(Pour te dire que j'existe)_  
**Here's a word for you**  
_(Voici un mot)_  
**To tell you i still do**  
_(Pour te dire que je suis toujours là)_

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Alice se plaignait du soleil qui cognait et qui allait lui donner des coups de soleil, Emmet se leva, enleva son T-shirt et nous regarda tous de son mètre 90, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il va le faire, soupira Rose à côté de moi en posant les mains sur son ventre et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que...

- HASTA LA VISTA ! S'écria Emmet me faisant sursauter avant de détaler en courant jusqu'à la mer dans laquelle il entra en courant avant de s'étaler dans les vagues sans aucune grâce.  
- ...si, fini-je piteusement.

**Put them in your mouth**  
_(Met-les dans ta bouche)_  
**And say like I do**  
_(Et répète après moi)_  
**I exist, I exist, I exist**  
_(J'existe, j'existe, j'existe)_

Nous le regardions tous quelques secondes avant d'échanger un regard. Edward partit le premier suivi de près par Jasper. J'observai son corps en mouvement et les muscles de son dos, de ses jambes pendant qu'il courrait. Rose me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de me prendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Alice partit en courant et sauta sur Jasper qui avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et j'eu envie de les rejoindre avant que Rose ne cramponne mon bras. J'étouffai un gémissement pendant que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

- Sois plus discrète que ça si tu ne veux pas qu'Emmet découvre que tu fantasmes sur Edward.

- Je ne fantasme pas sur Edward, gémi-je et elle commença à marcher vers l'eau, m'entraînant à sa suite.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Swan.

Je ne trouvais rien a redire. Bien sur que je fantasmais sur Edward... quelle femme un tant soit peu équilibrée ne le ferait pas ? Je m'arrêtai sur le bord de l'eau, et mon corps réchauffé par le soleil fut saisi par le contraste de l'eau froide sur ma peau. Rosalie s'enfonça dans l'eau et rejoignit les autres qui riaient.

**Put them in your mouth**  
_(Met-les dans ta bouche)_  
**And say like I do**  
_(Et répète après moi)_  
**I exist, I exist, I exist**  
_(J'existe, j'existe, j'existe)_

- Fais pas ta chochotte Bella ! Allez viens ! S'écria Alice en agitant les bras pour que je les rejoigne.

- Que j'ai pas à venir te chercher Mini Swan ! menaça Emmet et je lui fit mon plus beau doigt d'honneur en avançant légèrement dans l'eau.

Le visage choqué d'Emmet fit rire tout le monde et il commença à venir vers moi quand Edward le dépassa, stoppant Emmet dans son mouvement. Je vis les autres le suivre des yeux alors qu'il m'approchait et je reculai de quelques pas.

- Edward... menaçai-je et son sourire s'agrandit.

Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient négligemment sur son front et il passa une main dedans rapidement, leurs faisant retrouver leur désordre habituel. Mon cœur s'emballa.

- Je vais te détester si jamais tu fais encore un pas ! paniquai-je quand il fut à à peine un mètre de moi.

Il éclata de rire comme si je venai de dire une bonne blague et continua d'avancer encore pendant que je trébuchai dans le sable en reculant toujours.

- Edward ! tu... tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Il leva les yeux au ciel guère impressionné et je me stoppai d'un coup. Surpris, il me rentra dedans avant de reculer un peu.

- Oups ! soupirai-je faussement en mordant ma lèvre et son regard se posa sur celle ci.

Il fronça les sourcils avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne traverse son visage.

- Essayerais-tu de me distraire Bella ?

Je rougis mais continuai de morde ma lèvre en cherchant désespérément une issue.

- Est ce que ça marche ? demandai-je en calculant les chances que j'avais d'arriver à l'intérieur de la maison avant qu'il ne me rattrape.

**That's me don't be scared**  
_(C'est moi, n'aie pas peur)_  
**Swallow**  
_(Avale)_

J'humidifiai mes lèvres avant de les coincer entre mes dents à nouveau. Mes chances étaient vraiment proche de zéro, mais il fallait que je tente ça.

- Et bien je... je... commença-t-il et je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres à nouveau et son regard se posa à nouveau sur celle ci.

Je tenais ma chance.

Je fis demi-tour dans un éclat de rire avant de commencer à courir le plus vite que je pouvai. J'eu à peine le temps de faire trois mètres que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et me plaquèrent contre lui. Son corps refroidit par l'eau contre mon dos chauffé par le soleil fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Abattue par ma défaite alors qu'il riait à mon oreille, il m'entraîna avec lui à reculons et j'observai la maison s'éloigner de moi en tendant une dernière les fois les bras vers elle.

- S'il te plaît Edward, couinai-je contre lui en me tortillant pour lui échapper quand je sentis l'eau entrer en contact avec mes pieds.

Il rit à nouveau et s'enfonça dans l'eau tandis que je le suppliais de me lâcher. Les autres n'ayant pas perdu une miettes du spectacle s'en régalaient et Rosalie me fit un regard qui parla de lui même. Je pris conscience du corps d'Edward contre le mien. L'eau froide percuta mon corps quand il plongea dans l'eau en m'emportant avec lui. J'en ressortis d'un coup et Emmet était hilare. Quand Edward remonta à la surface, il secoua la tête pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Son geste eut l'effet escompté et je manquai de tomber à la renverse tant il était sensuel, mouillé ainsi.

- Respire Bella ! se moqua Jasper et je lui lançais un regard mauvais avant qu'il ne lève les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

- Tout doux ! rigola-t-il encore et je laissai échapper un rire avant de passer tous mes cheveux sur un côté.

Quand je me tournai vers Edward, celui ci m'observait.

- Quoi ? lui demandai-je en fouillant son regard.

- Rien, c'est juste... être mouillée te va bien, sourit-il avant de se rendre compte du double sens de sa phrase.

Je haussai un sourcil en essayant de ne pas rougir et il bafouilla légèrement avant de se gratter la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Je devrais être mouillée plus souvent alors, m'amusai-je.

Il se figea une toute petite seconde avant d'adresser un regard amusé avant de secouer la tête.

- Ok, je n'aurai pas ce genre de conversation avec toi ! Rigola-t-il en me balançant un peu d'eau dessus.

- Sois pas si prude ! Rétorquai-je en l'arrosant à mon tour.

Il rit encore et je me fis une tresse sur le coté rapidement avant de faire passer l'élastique que j'avais au poignet dans mes doigts avec mes dents. Il me regarda faire et finit par se rapprocher avant de glisser une mèche que j'avais oubliée derrière mon oreille. J'eus l'impression que ses doigts traînaient sous mon oreille vraiment, _vraiment_, plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Quand ses doigts quittèrent ma peau, je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

La fin d'après midi passa rapidement et on retourna sur la plage après avoir mangé des hot-dogs. Les gars firent une partie de foot et je me délectai du moindre mouvement d'Edward en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Alice et Rose parler de la chambre du bébé. Les gars revinrent en riant s'asseoir avec nous et Edward se laissa tomber dans le sable à mes côtés avant que son regard ne se perde dans le coucher de soleil sur la mer en face de nous.

Le ciel était sublime, mais les couleurs qui illuminaient le visage d'Edward l'étaient d'autant plus. Aucun coucher de soleil ne valait son sublime regard et le sourire qu'il m'adressa à ce moment là.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il en parlant du coucher de soleil devant nous.

- Vraiment magnifique, soupirai-je en le regardant se tourner à nouveau vers l'océan.

* * *

_"You don't know" est une chanson de Milow, évidemment !_

_J'ai remarqué -honte à moi- que je n'avais pas précisé que la chanson un peu plus haut, celle qu'Edward met avant de revenir sur la plage, était une chanson de Stephan Eicher. C'est Swallow... et je l'adore vraiment. Allez faire un tour sur Youtube pour l'écouter si ça vous dit !_

_Au prochain chapitre (qui arrivera dès que j'aurais terminé de l'écrire... logique, non ?) Je vous mettrais une petite playlist des chansons déjà écoutés par nos petits loulous... et lus pour nous. J'essayerais aussi, de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs... j'aime bien quand le plaisir dure longtemps !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_  
_xoxo_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Vous avez été gentilles et sages alors... c'est cadeau !_

_Tout d'abord, une grand merci à ma fantastique, ma merveilleuse, ma fabuleuse Beta... (ça te va? dis moi comment se portent tes chevilles ! )_

_Ensuite, petites réponses aux Reviews aux personnes sans compte : _

_Nounou : Voilà la suite... j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le début ! _

_Miss-Anne : Merci ! Tu m'as fait rire avec ton "j'adore, j'adore et j'adore" Moi aussi, j'adore écrire cette histoire, je ne te le cache pas ! _

_LittleGrey33 : Merci :) Je comptais vous faire mariner un peu mais finalement, le chapitre est là ! Mes doigts sont indépendants du reste de mon corps... si si ! J'espère que ça va te plaire... _

_Merci encore aux autres pour vous encouragements et vos félicitations... _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy !_

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Vers 23h, Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmet partirent se coucher pour pouvoir profiter de la plage tôt le lendemain et je me retrouvai seule avec Edward dans le salon. Je prétextai rapidement un mal de tête pour pouvoir aller me coucher sans avoir à lui parler de nouveau. Etre avec Edward et les autres était une chose. Etre seule avec lui en était une autre. Il me perturbait trop pour mon propre bien et ce que je ressentais en sa présence ne pouvais pas être plus équivoque. Je savais pertinemment que mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais totalement disparu et être à proximité de lui rendait chaque centimètre de mon corps en attente de quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre avant de m'y appuyer et de me laisser glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le parquet en bois. J'allumai la chaîne Hifi de la chambre et mit le volume tout bas, pour ne réveiller personne. _Oh mamm_a résonna doucement dans la chambre et mon cœur se serra.

**Momma wipe those tears from your cheeks**  
_(Maman essuie ces larmes de tes joues)__  
_**_It don't make no difference now_**_  
__(Ça ne fait plus aucune différence maintenant)_

Du coin de l'œil, je regardai le téléphone sur la table de nuit qui semblait m'appeler. Avec le décalage horaire, je savais que la nuit était plus avancée chez elle, à New York, qu'ici. Je me levais avant de décrocher le téléphone et de composer son numéro. Je ne fus pas étonnée de tomber directement sur sa messagerie et je m'assis sur mon lit à tâtons en entendant sa voix joyeuse résonner.

**Remind me one last time that you wont ever go**  
_(Rappelle-moi une dernière fois que tu ne partiras jamais)_  
**The whales can't swim without the tide**  
_(Les baleines ne peuvent pas nager sans la marée)_  
**And birds won't fly without the stars in the sky**  
_(Et les oiseaux ne voleront pas sans les étoiles dans le ciel)_

-"Hey ici Renée, laissez moi un message !"

Le bip résonna et je restai quelques secondes inerte avant de cligner des yeux.

- Maman, je... c'est moi... Bella.

J'inspirai profondément pour calmer les battements de mon cœur avant de nouer mes mains autour du téléphone.

- Ecoute je... je voudrais qu'on parle... si t'es d'accord avec ça... J'ai besoin qu'on parle.

**I can't feel without your touch**  
_(Je ne peux pas ressentir sans ton contact)_  
**I can't dream without your smile**  
_(Je ne peux pas rêver sans ton sourire)_  
**I can't live without your love**  
_(Je ne peux pas vivre sans ton amour)_  
**Oh Momma**  
_(Oh maman)_

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, reprenant mon souffle.

- Je suis en vacances dans la maison d'Esmée et de Carlisle avec Alice et... les autres... je... juste, rappelle moi ok ?

**Give me that song again**  
_(Chante moi encore cette chanson)_  
**Hold me closer than**  
_(Serre-moi encore plus fort qu'avant)_  
**You ever did before**  
_(Comme tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant)_

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

- Je t'embrasse.

Je raccrochai un peu violemment et vidai l'air de mes poumons. Peu importe si elle allait rappeler au pas, j'aurais fait un geste vers elle. J'aurais essayé. Je pris un T-shirt qui me servait de pyjama et éteignis la chaîne Hifi avant de sortir de ma chambre pour foncer dans la salle de bain, en me demandant si Edward était couché. J'allais ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain quand elle s'ouvrit sur Edward et je sursautai me retenant de crier de peu.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils en me regardant.

Il abaissa son visage au niveau du mien et mon cœur rata un battement devant ses prunelles inquiètes.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et j'hésitais entre pleurer et rire en pensant à sa façon de voir en moi si clairement depuis tant d'années.

J'hochai la tête de bas en haut et un sourire étendit ses lèvres mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Tu sais que je sais quand tu mens ? demanda-t-il et ma gorge se noua.

Je détournai les yeux quand je les sentis s'embuer et ma vue se troubla.

- Viens là, souffla-t-il doucement en me tirant vers lui.

Ses bras m'entourèrent et mon visage s'enfonça dans son torse tandis que je me battais furieusement contre mes larmes. Je ne voulais plus pleurer pour ça. Ça n'en valait plus la peine. Son parfum prit le dessus sur mes pensées et mon cœur s'apaisa lentement. Ses mains parcouraient lentement mon dos, de haut en bas, de bas en haut avant que je ne m'écarte légèrement de lui. Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me prenne par les épaules pour me regarder. Je n'avais pas lâché une seule larme, et c'était une victoire.

- Une histoire de cœur ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Si seulement c'était ça, avouai-je avec un petit sourire et il se détendit un peu.

- Est ce que tu veux en parler ?

- Je...

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de me souvenir que j'étais venue me laver.

- Je dois prendre ma douche, soupirai-je et il se recula.

- Si jamais tu as envie de parler, j'suis juste là, dit-il en se reculant vers la porte de sa chambre, à côté de la mienne.

La chambre verte. J'hochai la tête et lui adressai un petit sourire avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci portait son odeur et je restai quelques secondes à respirer profondément tandis que mes démons revenaient vers moi en galopant. Je me déshabillai rapidement et quand j'entrai dans la douche, j'éclatai en sanglots.

Après avoir tari toutes les larmes de mon corps et m'être mise en pyjama, je sortis et allai directement devant la porte d'Edward. Je restai plusieurs minutes à combattre le pour et le contre avant de soupirer et de faire demi-tour. Je claquai la porte de ma chambre avec force avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas la seule habitante dans cette maison. Etre enfermée dans une chambre avec Edward n'était certainement pas une bonne idée et cela aurait mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que je n'arrive à m'endormir en ayant l'impression d'avoir le parfum d'Edward sur ma peau.

Quand je descendis à la cuisine le lendemain matin, Edward, Jasper et Emmet étaient partis remorquer la voiture de ce dernier pour la ramener ici. Ils l'avaient laissée hier sur Crenshaw Boulevard et Emmet avait soit disant peur que sa "biche" soit volée. C'était ses propres mots. Je vous épargne le regard enragé de Rosalie vis à vis de la voiture d'Emmet. Je pris mon petit déjeuner avec Alice et elle, et Alice nous quitta rapidement pour monter dans sa chambre finir les dernières retouches de sa commande qu'elle devait envoyer dans l'après-midi.

Le soleil tapait déjà fort alors que la matinée commençait à peine. Je m'attendais à ce que Rosalie me fasse des remarques concernant mon comportement de la veille vis à vis d'Edward, mais elle resta bizarrement silencieuse tout le long du repas, se contentant de manger un croissant et de dire qu'il faisait vraiment beau. Je mis ça sur le compte de la voiture d'Emmet. La maison était drôlement silencieuse sans lui...

Je montai à l'étage et enfilai le maillot de bain gris foncé qu'Alice m'avait offert l'année précédente. Celui-ci n'avait pas de bretelles et le haut faisait un joli croisé sur ma poitrine. J'enfilai un short en jean avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents.

Mon reflet dans le miroir me surpris. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés -à cause de la crise de larmes de la veille- et mes cheveux semblaient avoir fait la guerre. Je les brossai rapidement avant de les attacher en chignon d'où quelques boucles s'échappaient. Je passai de l'eau froide sur mon visage mais rien ne changea pour mes yeux.

En haut des escaliers, je me stoppai quelques secondes en comprenant quelque chose. Mes yeux rouges et gonflés étaient la raison pour laquelle Rose n'avait rien dit, j'en étais certaine.

Je savais à présent qu'elle avait compris que mes nerfs avaient craqué et je l'adorais encore plus pour son respect envers ma peine, et envers moi. Je gagnai la plage où Rose était allongée sur un transat, sous un parasol.

- Je t'ai dit combien tu étais belle avec ton gros ventre ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant dans la chaise longue à côté d'elle, mettant mes lunettes de soleil.

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil et de lire un magazine.

- Non, vraiment Rose, tu es ravissante...

- Je suis grosse, me corrigea-t-elle en ne quittant pas son magazine des yeux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me verrait pas.

- Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel devant moi, grogna-t-elle sans me regarder.

Comment faisait-elle ça ?

- Tu penses encore à voix haute, se moqua-t-elle et je soupirai.

- Tais-toi !

Elle rigola avant de tourner la tête vers moi, faisant glisser légèrement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour me regarder par-dessus.

- Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement et j'hochai la tête.

- Tout va bien.

- Vraiment ? insista-t-elle et je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens.

- Vraiment Rose.

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Tu avais une tête de droguée ce matin.

Elle retourna à son magazine en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt sur son nez. Rosalie et la délicatesse... Je tortillai mes mains quelques secondes avant de la regarder à nouveau.

- J'ai appelé ma mère hier soir, avouai-je dans un souffle.

Elle se redressa, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et posa le magazine sur ses genoux pour m'étudier.

- Elle t'a parlé ? demanda-t-elle légèrement surprise et je secouai la tête.

- Je suis tombée sur sa messagerie.

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelée ?

- Je...

Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, j'étais une idiote.

- Il y avait cette chanson à la radio, et je sais pas, j'ai vu le téléphone et j'avais juste envie de... je sais pas... changer les choses...

- Bella... soupira-t-elle doucement et je levai ma main pour l'arrêter.

- Je sais Rose, elle ne changera jamais mais... c'est ma mère quand même.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense Bella, vis ta vie et essaye de passer au-dessus du fait qu'elle ne te mérite pas.

- C'est difficile, murmurai-je et ma voix trembla.

- Je sais...

- C'était quelle chanson ? demanda-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oh mamma... grimaçai-je.

Elle prit ma main avant de se positionner correctement dans sa chaise longue et de se remettre à lire son magazine, ses lunettes sur son nez. Sa main ne quitta pas la mienne, pendant que je profitais du soleil, réchauffant ma peau pendant de longues et relaxantes minutes. Je me forçai pendant tout ce temps à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau.

- Tu devrais mettre de la crème, conseilla Rosalie en tournant une page de son magazine.

- Oui, _maman_, rigolai-je en me levant.

Elle me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes noires.

- Tu devrais faire attention que _maman_ ne vienne pas t'en coller une bonne !

Je rigolai en rentrant dans la cuisine. Rosalie était vraiment et totalement sadique.

- Hey, salua Edward quand il me vit et je lui adressai un sourire timide.

- Hey...

- Je t'ai attendu hier soir, souffla-t-il doucement en approchant du bar à côté duquel je me trouvais.

- Ouais, je... euh...

- C'est bon Bella, je plaisantais... Je t'ai dit que c'était si tu en avais envie...

L'espace d'une seconde, mon cerveau dévia et ses mots se transformèrent en une proposition totalement déplacée et tellement sensuelle que le sang afflua sur mes joues. Je le remerciai avant de l'observer rapidement. Son T-shirt noir semblait lui coller à la peau et je déglutis difficilement en croisant ses yeux à nouveau. Un sourire en coin prit place sur sa bouche et je compris qu'il m'avait grillé en plein matage de son corps. J'inspirai profondément.

- Alors vous... vous avez ramené la voiture d'Em ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- Ouais... il a failli pleurer, confia-t-il et je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez retrouvée non ?

- Elle a une rayure de deux centimètres sur la portière côté passager. Emmet s'est mis à crier comme une fille en la voyant.

Je pouffai avant qu'Emmet ne déboule dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air furieux, et dégouté de vivre sa vie.

- Elle fait trois centimètres et demi, grogna-t-il en passant à coté de nous pour rejoindre la plage.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Edward et on échangea un sourire. Jasper nous regarda quelques secondes en entrant dans la cuisine avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

- Alice ?

- Dans votre chambre.

Il me sourit avant de monter à l'étage. Je lui demandai de redescendre la crème solaire quand il reviendrait.

- Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même Mini Swan ?! Rigola-t-il en montant les escaliers.

- S'il te plait Jazz !

- Ok !

- Merci, criai-je pour qu'il m'entende et son rire résonna dans le hall.

- De rien ! cria-t-il encore plus fort.

- Vous êtes tous cinglés, rigola Edward avant de sortir dehors.

- Bienvenue parmi nous !

Le spectacle à l'extérieur -en dehors du corps parfait que m'offrait Edward, évidemment- était totalement hilarant. Emmet était à genoux à côté de Rose, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Il avait l'air tellement abattu que je me demandais vaguement s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Rose continuait de lire son magazine en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Emmet dans un tel état, le L.A Galaxy venait de perdre la MLS Cup. Ce spectacle avait été grandiose. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre deux jours entiers à déprimer avant que Rose ne le menace d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le secouer. Emmet avait tout de suite retrouvé sa joie de vivre. La défaite de l'équipe de Foot de L.A n'était rien à côté de sa mère. Sa propre mère le terrifiait complètement et j'adorais le taquiner avec ça.

- Rose ? demandai-je et elle leva les yeux de son magazine pour me regarder m'installer dans la même chaise qu'un peu plus tôt.

- Hum ?

- As-tu encore le numéro de la mère d'Emmet ?

Celui-ci sursauta et rebondit sur ses pieds.

- Je... Je vais... prendre ma douche, bafouilla-t-il avant de partir, en courant presque, dans la maison.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama Rose avant de taper dans ma main.

Edward qui était toujours debout nous observa tour à tour avant de se frotter le visage de sa main.

- Vous êtes encore plus tarées qu'eux, commenta-t-il avant de prendre place sur le transat à côté du mien.

- Et heureusement, rigola Rosalie en retournant à son magazine.

Je ris encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter encore du soleil. Mon téléphone sonna et je sursautai, en me redressant pour le sortir de ma poche. Quand je vis l'interlocuteur, je me figeai et fixai cet objet devenu la pire des choses sur Terre. Rose me regarda avant de se redresser à son tour et d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil.

- C'est elle ?

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour décrocher ? demanda Edward et je regardai Rosalie encore plus paniquée.

- Ne décroche pas. Elle laissera un message, ordonna Rosalie.

- Les téléphones servent à être décrochés, contrat Edward, un sourire perçant sa voix.

Le mien semblait avoir été avalé par l'angoisse qui me rongeait tout d'un coup. Mon téléphone cessa de sonner et mon cœur se calma légèrement. Il émit un légéléger "bip" qui indiqua qu'elle avait laissé un message.

- Ecoute le, conseilla Rose et je composais le numéro de ma messagerie.

Je collai l'appareil contre mon oreille et mes mains devinrent moites.

- Bella, c'est Renée. Je vois que tu ne prends même pas la peine de répondre quand je t'appelle... Et toi qui voulais qu'on discute !

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Phil et moi partons pour deux semaines au Caire, rappelle quand on sera de retour si tu as envie qu'on parle. Je... Je t'embrasse et Phil aussi.

Son hésitation n'avait pas été la même que la mienne... J'eu l'impression que dire "je t'embrasse" à sa fille équivalait à dire quelque chose de répugnant. Rose prit le téléphone de mes mains et écouta le message à son tour.

- Quelle conne ! s'énerva-t-elle en raccrochant.

- C'est rien, assurai-je en essayant d'arrêter les tremblements de mes mains.

- Ta mère ne mérite pas de te mettre dans des états pareils, cracha-t-elle avant de poser mon téléphone entre nous.

Elle me regarda un moment avant de porter son attention sur Edward. Il y eu un échange entre eux que je ne compris pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Edward après quelques secondes de silence et je le regardai.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? demandai-je et il fronça les sourcils en sondant mon regard du sien.

- Les choses allaient bien entre ta mère et toi, et là...

- Beaucoup de choses sont arrivés en dix ans, le coupai-je un peu durement et il parut surpris par mon ton.

- Je sais que tout n'est pas resté pareil que lorsque je suis parti, soupira-t-il avant de serrer légèrement les dents.

- Ca c'est sûr ! intervint Rose.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! rétorqua-t-il rapidement avant de soupirer.

Je fermai les yeux quand je les sentis me brûler.

- Comment ça a pu arriver qu'elle te fasse autant de mal ? Elle était tellement protectrice envers toi... Comment les choses ont-elles dégénéré à ce point-là ?

Je soupirai à mon tour, agacée.

- Putain, soufflais-je difficilement et la colère monta en moi.

Edward se figea et Rosalie tenta un mouvement vers moi.

- Il s'est passé une quantité de chose dont tu n'as pas idée Edward... Je n'ai malheureusement pas arrêté de vivre quand tu t'es barré ! Des choses se sont passées, des choses pour lesquelles personne n'a d'explication et rien ne pourra changer ça et encore moins toi, tu n'étais pas là pendant dix ans je te rappelle ! m'écriai-je et il fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

Sa mâchoire se serra et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de se lever et de partir d'un pas furieux le long de la plage. Je le regardai s'éloigner et ma colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Quand sa silhouette fut assez loin pour que je ne distingue plus le mouvement de ses cheveux, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Pourquoi m'en étais-je prise à lui de la sorte ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec ma mère... Rosalie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce posa sa main sur mon bras doucement.

- Va le rejoindre, murmura-t-elle doucement et mon regard croisa le sien.

- Quoi ? Articulai-je difficilement et elle leva les yeux au ciel en me poussant à me lever.

- Va le rejoindre Bella !

Mon cerveau bouillonna et, avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se décider, mes pieds me portèrent sur le sable chaud. Je courus pour le rattraper et quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur il m'ignora royalement.

- Edward ! m'écriai-je en tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

- Lâche-moi Bella, soupira-t-il en accélérant le pas.

- Edward ! Arrête toi tout de suite ! ordonnai-je et il se figea avant de faire demi-tour et de me regarder.

J'inspirais profondément et essayais de reprendre ma respiration.

- Je... je suis désolée, c'était... injuste de dire ça, m'excusai-je et il secoua la tête.

- Non tu... ce qui me met en colère c'est que tu as raison sur toute la ligne !

- Je n'avais pas à... attend, quoi ? demandai-je et il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à être à une distance peu conforme à la relation que lui et moi entretenions.

Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe et je paniquai complètement.

- Edward... couinai-je et son regard brûlant sonda le mien.

J'étais pétrifiée qu'il soit si proche, terrifiée que ses mains soient sur mon visage de cette façon. Peu importe combien je l'admirais et le trouvais séduisant et parfait, je n'étais tellement pas prête pour _ça_.

Ses yeux durent voir mon désarroi parce que l'instant suivant il me relâcha et recula d'un pas. On se dévisagea longtemps avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour reprendre sa marche sur la plage, s'éloignant de moi à nouveau. Je restai hébétée quelques secondes avant de le rattraper.

- Est ce qu'on pourrait au moins parler ? m'écriai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur et il me regarda rapidement avant de reporter son attention devant lui.

- Pour parler de quoi ? Tout ce que j'ai pu louper ces dix dernières années ?

- Personne ne t'en veut pour ça ! m'exaspérai-je et il eut un rire sarcastique.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ma sœur ne veut pas en parler parce que les années que j'ai loupées avec elle ne se rattraperont jamais et je me rends compte que mon absence t'as fait du mal à toi ! A toi putain ! s'énerva-t-il avant de balancer un coup de pied dans le vide.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher en le regardant tirer sur ses cheveux avant qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau.

- Tu... ça m'a fait du mal, oui... tu aurais pu revenir au bout de cinq ans, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, soufflai-je en tremblant et il noua ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Je suis revenu mais... tout avait tellement changé, lâcha-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable, les jambes étendues devant lui.

- Tu... tu es revenu ? demandai-je en restant debout à l'observer lancer un caillou dans l'eau.

- Oui, et Alice m'a dit que tu étais partie vivre en Europe...

- Ca changeait quoi ? soupirai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés et il étudia un moment mon profil avant de souffler lentement.

- Tout...

Mon cœur s'emballa douloureusement dans ma poitrine et je me sentis rougir furieusement.

- Mais tu... tu es reparti encore cinq ans... et tu serais surement resté à l'autre bout du monde encore plusieurs années s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, ce jour-là...

Je l'entendis soupirer à nouveau et il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de rentrer ici...

- Ta sœur... ta sœur aurait dû être une raison suffisante pour que tu rentres. Et tes parents aussi...

- Ils l'étaient mais... ça n'était pas assez... J'ai eu...

Il suspendit sa phrase et je le regardai se perdre dans ses souvenirs avant qu'il ne secoue la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées.

- Tu as eu quoi ? demandai-je doucement et il me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Edward ? m'inquiétai-je et il tourna le regard vers les vagues devant nous.

Je remis derrière mon oreille les cheveux qui virevoltaient sur mon visage, à cause du vent qui soufflait doucement.

- Je... j'avais quelqu'un, là-bas...

- A Singapour ? demandai-je en me demandant combien temps il avait pu rester là-bas.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

- Non, en Australie.

- Oh... et ?

Il inspira profondément.

- Elle s'appelait Victoria, expliqua-t-il lentement et je serrai les poings.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom mettait en évidence qu'il avait été amoureux de cette fille.

- Elle était... parfaite à bien des égards... On est resté ensemble presque six mois, j'étais amoureux d'elle et c'était une première pour moi...

Je fronçai les sourcils et il me regarda avant de continuer.

- Je n'étais pas un adepte des relations suivies, expliqua-t-il en acquiesçant un petit sourire.

Je l'incitai à poursuivre et son regard se porta à nouveau sur la mer qui roulait doucement sous nos yeux.

- Un soir, elle est arrivée chez moi en pleurant... j'ai réussi à lui faire cracher ce qui allait pas et elle m'a annoncé qu'elle... elle était enceinte...

Mon ventre se retourna. Il me regarda à nouveau pour voir ma réaction et j'avalai difficilement ma salive.

- Qu'est-ce que... comment as-tu réagi ? demandai-je en cachant mes mains qui tremblaient sous mes cuisses.

- J'ai paniqué... complètement paniqué... on s'est disputé violemment et elle a claqué la porte.

Il se stoppa un moment et je repris ma respiration lentement en essayant de calmer les battements fous de mon cœur.

- Et après ? murmurai-je doucement. Je suppose que ton histoire a... une suite...

- Ouais... je... une semaine est passée avant que je n'aille chez elle un après-midi... Elle a été surprise de me voir et quand j'ai commencé à lui expliquer que si elle voulait garder cet enfant, j'étais prêt à être là pour elle et pour... cet... mon enfant...

Sa voix trembla légèrement et je le regardai un moment avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens et je surpris son regard sur nos doigts liés avant qu'il ne retrouve mes yeux. Je lui souris légèrement et il serra un peu plus ma main.

- J'avais réfléchi tout une semaine et j'en étais venu à me dire que cet enfant était peut-être ce qui me manquait et qu'il... apporterait à ma vie ce dont j'avais envie depuis toujours... Mais... quand elle s'est mise à pleurer après mon discours, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé deux jours avant... Mon monde s'est écroulé en quelques secondes, l'instant d'avant, j'avais envie de ce bébé, l'instant d'après tout partait en fumée. Tous les projets que j'avais faits juste là, murmura-t-il en pointant sa tête de sa main libre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix tendue.

- On est retourné ensemble pendant quelques semaines et c'était... étrange. J'avais envie d'autre chose que ce que nous avions. Un matin elle était dans la douche et j'ai fait tomber son sac en tapant dedans. En ramassant les papiers qui étaient tombé, je suis tombé sur des papiers de l'hôpital. Elle avait avorté. C'était écrit noir sur blanc. J'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai attendu qu'elle sorte de la douche pour avoir une explication... Elle a bafouillé qu'elle était trop jeune et pas prête pour ce genre de choses...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et mon pouce caressa sa paume légèrement.

- J'ai tout dévasté dans son appartement avant de prendre la porte. J'ai quitté l'Australie le lendemain et je suis rentré ici.

Je restai muette pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais été très loin de la vérité en ce qui concernait Edward et la vie qu'il avait pu mener pendant ces longues années.

- Dis quelque chose, supplia-t-il au bout d'un moment et mon regard retrouva le sien.

- Je... c'est... waouh... je veux dire, elle, elle t'a trahi d'une manière tellement... affreuse, je... je suis désolée, balbutiai-je et il embrassa nos mains liées.

Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir brutalement.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça, continuai-je alors qu'il m'observait. Tu... tu l'aimais et elle a décidé seule de tuer votre bébé...

Je secouai la tête et me passai une main sur le front. Le soleil commençait à taper vraiment fort. Edward leva le visage vers lui avant de nous faire lever.

- Viens on va rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes une insolation.

Sa main ne quitta pas la mienne alors qu'on marchait pour revenir vers la villa.

- Et tu as tort, dit-il au bout d'un moment et je me demandai de quoi il parlait avant qu'il ne poursuive. Tu as tort quand tu dis que je l'aimais...

- Mais, tu as dit...

- Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Je crois que je cherchais juste quelque chose pour... m'empêcher de revenir ici.

Sa main serra un peu plus la mienne et je manquais de trébucher.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je en sentant mon ventre me brûler.

Il n'avait pas voulu revenir vivre avec nous. Cette pensée me fit un mal de chien et je serrai les dents pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Il me jeta un regard en biais avant de regarder la villa et Rosalie qu'on commençait à voir distinctement sur son transat.

- Les choses sont plus compliquées que tu ne le penses, répondit-il, me laissant encore plus dans le flou.

Je ne répondis rien. Tout ce que j'avais à dire était des bafouillages ridicules et toute cette situation était embarrassante. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être compliqué pour lui. Revenir aurait dû être évident à ses yeux. Mais ça ne l'était pas. On arriva à la hauteur de Rosalie et elle nous observa avant de sourire. Son regard se posa sur nos mains liées et elle haussa un sourcil en souriant encore plus et je lui fis les gros yeux. Je lâchai la main d'Edward avant de le regarder. Son sourire en coin me fit rougir et il embrassa ma tempe avant de s'éclipser dans la maison.

- Alors, il embrasse bien ? demanda Rosalie dès qu'il fut sorti de mon champ de vision et je la regardai la bouche ouverte.

- Rose ! m'écriai-je et elle éclata de rire.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés alors qu'elle riait toujours.

- Tu ne vas donc rien me raconter ? soupira-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles les mots d'Edward repassaient encore et encore dans ma tête.

- Te dire quoi ?

Elle me regarda de travers et j'haussai les épaules.

- On a juste discuté.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben oui... qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

- Rien du tout, sourit-elle avant de poser les mains sur son ventre énorme.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

- C'est quand même dommage... autant de temps perdu à parler...

- Rose, tais-toi, grognai-je et elle rigola à nouveau.

- Jasper a ramené de la crème solaire pour toi au fait.

- Oh, super.

Je me mis de la crème en espérant que je ne ressemblais pas déjà à une écrevisse.

- Où est Emmet ? demandai-je après avoir mis mes lunettes de soleil.

- Il s'occupe de sa "biche" grogna-t-elle et ce fut mon tour de rire.

Je laissais passer un silence avant qu'un sourire n'étire mes lèvres.

- C'est quand même dommage... Tant de temps perdu à s'occuper de sa biche...

J'eu le droit à un doigt d'honneur sublime de sa part en réponse.

Quand Edward revint, ses cheveux humides m'indiquèrent qu'il avait pris une douche. Il m'adressa son fameux sourire en coin et mon cœur s'emballa quand son parfum arriva jusqu'à moi. Je fermai les yeux et mon cerveau fit défiler tout une série d'images d'Edward et de son corps totalement parfait sous la douche derrière mes paupières closes, et j'eus une bouffée de chaleur.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup avant de voir qu'il était allongé sur la chaise longue d'à côté, les yeux fermés. Je m'accrochai à l'accoudoir de la mienne et essayais de chasser les images les plus impures de mes pensées. C'était une cause perdue, surtout que son odeur m'enveloppait complètement. J'avais l'impression de devenir dingue. Quand mes pensées furent presque insoutenables, je me levai et filai dans la maison à toute vitesse. Appuyée contre l'ilot de la cuisine, je me concentrai sur ma respiration pour calmer les battements de mon cœur devenu dingue.

- Tu as vu un fantôme ? se moqua Alice en entrant dans la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'aurais préféré, grognai-je et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux baies vitrées qui donnaient vu sur la plage, et sur la nuque d'Edward.

- Rien... Alors, tu as fini ta commande ?

Elle soupira en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Presque, mais j'ai besoin d'une pause baignade. Il fait vraiment chaud.

- A qui le dis-tu !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Où est Jazz ?

- En ville. Un client a eu besoin de ses services en urgence apparemment...

- Les vacances ne sont pas pour tout le monde... me moquai-je et elle sourit avant de passer les baies vitrées.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et entrer dans l'eau. Je regagnai l'endroit où étaient Rose et Edward et me grattai la gorge.

- Je vais me baigner, déclarai-je et Rose m'adressa un regard peu amène.

- Tu nous déranges juste pour dire ça ? s'exaspéra-t-elle et je me retins de lui montrer mon plus beau doigt.

- Vous voulez venir ? l'ignorai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui m'observait.

- Non, grogna Rose en désignant son ventre.

- Le fait que tu sois enceinte n'empêche pas que tu te baignes, remarquai-je et elle me lança un regard mauvais.

- Tu ne diras pas la même chose quand tu seras aussi grosse que moi à ton tour.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers Edward. Je lui donnai un léger coup de pied dans la jambe en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'eau.

- Edward ? demandai-je et il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de refermer les yeux.

Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de bouger de là.

- J'ai pas besoin de vous de toute façon, grognai-je en enlevant mon short.

Edward ouvrit un œil avant de grogner légèrement. Rose soupira bien fort pour que je l'entende en me faisant un mouvement de la main pour que je parte. Je rejoignis Alice dans l'eau et on fit la planche pendant de longues minutes. La mer était d'un calme rare, les vagues étaient aux abonnées absentes, et c'était incroyablement agréable.

- C'est vraiment génial, soupira de bien être Alice.

- C'est carrément le pied, m'extasiai-je, nous faisant rire.

Je détachai mes cheveux et ils flottèrent autour de moi.

- Tes parents viendront nous voir ? demandai-je en ouvrant un œil avant d'être aveuglé par le soleil au-dessus de nous.

- La semaine prochaine, sûrement. Papa a des jours de repos à prendre.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus depuis des années...

- Esmée disait la même chose de toi la semaine dernière. Elle a l'impression que ça fait une éternité...

Je soupirai.

- C'est peut-être vrai...

- Vous avez discuté avec Edward ? souffla-t-elle en baissant la voix et mes mains cessèrent leur jeu sur la surface de l'eau.

- Discuté de quoi ? demandai-je en jouant l'ignorance.

Je l'observai se remettre sur ses pieds avant de me regarder un moment. J'en vins à me demander si je n'avais pas quelque chose sur le visage avant de me mettre debout à mon tour.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés, ce matin...

- On ne sait pas vraiment... disputés, soupirai-je sans la regarder et elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

- Alors... vous avez échangés violement ? Peu importe. Il t'a parlé de l'Australie ?

- Oui.

- Il t'a parlé de ce qui se passé avant qu'il ne revienne ici ? demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard insistant et j'hochai la tête.

Elle posa sa paume sur la mienne et mêla nos doigts ensemble.

- Ca lui a fait beaucoup de mal...

- Je m'en suis rendue compte, soufflai-je et mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine.

Voir Edward souffrir n'était pas tolérable.

- Je veux dire... il ne fera plus confiance aussi rapidement...

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Où veux-tu en venir Alice ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de soupirer.

- Je sais que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à régler entre vous, mais je sais aussi que depuis toujours vous vous adorez... Vous êtes presque frère et sœur...

Je ravalai la grimace qui menaçait de prendre place sur mon visage et me contentai de regarder ses yeux bleu foncé se voiler légèrement.

- Le voir partir a été difficile, mais le voir revenir aussi... dévasté a été pire que tout.

Je serrai sa main plus fort et elle souffla avant de me sourire légèrement.

- Maintenant, il est là et il va rester là. Je veux qu'on redevienne la famille qu'on était avant.

- Moi aussi, mentis-je en me rendant compte que ce que je voulais le moins au monde était que _tout_ redevienne comme avant.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle. Quand on se tourna vers la plage d'un même mouvement, je remarquai qu'Edward et Rose avaient une discussion qui semblait plutôt animée. Emmet les rejoignit et tous les deux arrêtèrent de parler. Edward croisa les bras sur son torse avant de nous regarder. Alice lui fit coucou en criant 'houhou' et il leva la main pour lui répondre. Emmet s'écria "houhou" à son tour et je levai les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Emmet restera Emmet. Sa voiture rayée ou non. On remonta lentement la plage et Alice s'entoura dans sa serviette en tamponnant ses cheveux.

- Tu es assis sur ma serviette Emmet, remarquai-je et il arqua un sourcil.

- Et alors ?

- J'aimerai m'essuyer !

- M'en fous, rigola-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce et j'attrapai un bout de ma serviette qui dépassait pour tirer dessus.

Sans succès. Edward, à côté se bidonnait. Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir que j'avais et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres pleines. Mon regard se perdit quelques secondes sur celles-ci et il y passa sa langue lentement. Mon sang se mit à bouillir.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, m'énervai-je et il sourit d'autant plus.

- T'es vraiment adorable quand t'es en colère, rigola-t-il encore et je rougis malgré moi.

L'idée du siècle traversa mon esprit et je me penchai au-dessus de lui. Son regard s'agrandit légèrement et le mien se posa sur sa bouche entre ouverte. De mes deux mains, j'essorai mes cheveux au-dessus de son torse recouvert d'un T-shirt. Il sursauta au contact de l'eau froide sur son corps et son grognement résonna en moi. Il enleva son vêtement d'un coup avant de le jeter plus loin et j'éclatai de rire. Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand il se leva en me toisant d'un air qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je reculai de quelques pas et il avança vers moi.

- Edward... menaçai-je et un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage.

Je courus jusqu'à l'eau, Edward sur mes talons. Contrairement à lui, j'étais déjà mouillée et ce fut plus facile pour moi d'entrer dans l'eau. Il grimaça à plusieurs reprises en s'enfonçant dans la mer. Quand l'eau m'arriva au-dessus de la poitrine, je le stoppai en posant deux mains sur son torse alors qu'il riait.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné ! m'écriai-je et il secoua la tête.

- Tu vas devoir payer Bella !

- Non, s'il te plait Edward, paniquai-je quand il posa une main sur ma tête pour me couler. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Il stoppa son geste et arqua un sourcil.

- Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

- Dans la mesure du possible, oui...

Il frotta légèrement son menton de son index et hocha la tête avant de laisser tomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Intéressant... commenta-t-il avant de rire légèrement.

Mes mains n'avaient pas quitté son torse de je sentais pulser son cœur sous ma paume. Mon regard se posa sur celles-ci et je fus émerveillée de sentir sa chamade sous mes doigts. Mon cœur semblait vouloir battre au même rythme que le sien et son regard rencontra le mien à nouveau. Je laissai tomber mes mains le long de mon corps avant de rougir à nouveau. Je manquai de me mettre une claque moi-même pour rougir aussi souvent en sa présence.

- Je... commençai-je en me demandant ce que je pouvais bien dire.

- On devrait remonter, dit-il en faisant demi-tour pour remonter sur la plage.

Je le suivis en essayant de rester calme. Quand mon regard revint sur les autres, je remarquai que Jasper et Alice étaient assis à parler avec Rose et Emmet. Edward se tourna vers moi arrivé à un mètre d'eux et son sourire se fit si grand que j'eu l'impression de ne voir plus que lui.

- Tu te souviens que tu dois faire tout ce que je veux ? s'amusa-t-il en marchant à reculons.

J'hochai la tête doucement, pas vraiment sûre de ce à quoi je devais m'attendre.

- Bien. Tu vas pouvoir me faire ces succulentes lasagnes que tu faisais à l'époque dans ce cas !

Au mot lasagnes, Emmet leva la tête vers nous avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

- Lasagnes ?! Qui a parlé de lasagnes ? s'écria-t-il et tout le monde éclata de rire.

* * *

_Je sais... c'est un tout petit peu sadique... mais il fallait bien couper quelque part, non ?_

_Petite pause musicale : Allez vraiment, **vraiment** écouter et voir toutes les paroles de "Oh mamma" de Justin Nozuka. Cette chanson est sublime, j'ai pleuré quand je l'ai écouté la première fois..._

_Je constate que mon histoire est vu par beaucoup, beaucoup de monde mais que je n'ai pas autant de reviews que de visites ! Ceci est inacceptable (je suis dans mon quart d'heure Guy Bedos!) Bon, je me tais. _

_Une ou deux explications :  
- La L.A Galaxy est l'équipe de football de Los Angeles...  
- La MLS Cup est le dernier match de l'après-saison de la Major League Soccer, officiellement reconnu comme étant le championnat de la ligue. C'est, en quelque sorte, la finale du championnat américain de football. Le vainqueur reçoit un trophée appelé le trophée Alan Rothenberg, le président fondateur de la MLS. (Merci Wikipédia... lol)_

_A très vite, en attendant, à vos Reviews !_  
_xoxo_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour mes petits lapins ! _

_Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite ! _

_Avant tout, une grosse pensée à ma merveilleuse bêta (assis-toi, ça va arriver...) qui n'est autre que mlca66, que je remercie bien haut et fort. _

_Quelques petites réponses... _

_Marjo : Merci, vraiment ! _

_Rc : Merci ! J'essaye de faire que ça le soit !_

_Melina : Merci à toi aussi... la voilà, j'espère que ça va te plaire autant que le reste ! _

_On se retrouve en bas... _

_Enjoy !_

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Les autres allèrent se baigner pendant que je préparais le repas. Je pestais contre moi même en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu me pousser à dire à Edward que je ferais tout ce qu'il voulait... C'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Emmet, avant de partir se baigner, avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer la musique dans le salon et de pousser le son à fond. Et, depuis, moi, j'étais dans la cuisine et j'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir sourde.

Quand ma tête ne supporta plus aucun son, je coupai la chaîne et le cri d'Emmet arriva jusqu'à moi. Je regagnai la cuisine avant de passer juste mon bras par la baie vitrée et de lui faire un joli doigt d'honneur. Il hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je retournai à ma préparation. Edward fut le premier à rentrer et j'éclatai de rire devant son visage béat quand il sentit l'odeur de la sauce qui mijotait doucement. Il allait tremper son doigt dedans quand je lui tapai la main.

- On ne touche pas ! grognai-je et il leva les mains devant lui.

- Rentre tes griffes, chaton ! rigola-t-il en s'écartant.

Je le regardai brièvement avant qu'il ne se serve un verre d'eau.

- Tu es en train de mettre de l'eau partout, râlai-je en constatant qu'il était trempé.

Il passa ses mains sur mes épaules et elles étaient froides en contraste avec ma peau brûlante. Je sursautai à son contact et lui lançai un regard mauvais.

- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, le menaçai-je en le pointant avec ma cuillère en bois et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Je n'étais -à son goût- pas menaçante pour un sou.

- Je suis sérieuse ! insistai-je quand je le vis avancer vers moi.

Il leva les mains devant lui avant de s'éloigner pour partir et je retournai à ma préparation en lui tournant le dos.

Mauvaise idée.

Avant que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, son corps mouillé se colla au mien et je lâchai ma spatule qui tomba par terre, pendant que je lui criais de me lâcher. Il jubilait totalement en frottant ses cheveux trempés dans mon cou, et je me tortillais pour lui échapper. Son rire résonnait dans ma tête tandis qu'il me serrait plus fort contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille. Quand mon dos fut trempé lui aussi et que des gouttes d'eau me tombaient dans le cou et le long de la poitrine, j'abandonnai ma bataille en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière sur son épaule. Il rigola encore plus fort quand je soupirai, vaincue. Quand il se calma, on resta dans la même position. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand je pris conscience de son corps contre le mien et l'air me manqua. Ses bras se serrèrent contre ma taille, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui encore et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon épaule avant qu'il ne pose son menton dessus. Je fermai les yeux en me laissant bercer par son mouvement léger de gauche à droite, qui nous berçait, et son souffle sur ma joue. Mes mains trouvèrent ses avants bras et je les posai dessus, comme pour le retenir.

- Tu m'as manqué toutes ces années, murmura-t-il doucement, sa voix rauque me faisant frissonner.

Je fermai les yeux un peu plus forts et ses mots semblèrent apaiser toutes ces choses qui me faisaient mal. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses poignets lentement.

- Toi aussi, soufflai-je tout bas et je me demandai pendant quelques secondes s'il m'avait entendue tellement ma voix avait été faible.

Il embrassa à nouveau mon épaule et son nez remonta lentement le long de ma peau jusqu'à ma clavicule, m'effleurant à peine. Il y déposa un léger baiser et un gémissement étranglé sortit de ma gorge. Je me sentis rougir furieusement en ouvrant les yeux. La pression dans mon corps augmenta quand il recommença à embrasser ma peau du bout des lèvres.

- Edward, murmurai-je pour l'arrêter mais ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes et son prénom finit dans un gémissement à peine dissimulé.

Son corps pressa contre le mien et ce que je sentis contre mes fesses n'était certainement pas acceptable pour des soi-disant amis. Ses mains bougèrent sur mon ventre lentement et je tentai de respirer du mieux que je pouvais.

- Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais... commença Rose en arrivant dans la cuisine avant de se figer en nous voyant.

Il y eut une seconde pendant laquelle Edward se figea dans mon dos en comprenant ce qui se passait. Dans la même seconde, le visage de Rosalie s'éclaira soudainement et le mien s'empourpra à une vitesse impressionnante, avant que je ne me dégage des bras d'Edward. Celui ci me lança un regard affolé avant de partir à toute vitesse dehors. Pourquoi partait-il alors que tout ça était de sa faute ? Je regardai à nouveau Rosalie quand je vis Edward plonger dans l'eau, au loin, et elle souriait grandement.

- Epargne-moi tes remarques totalement déplacées. Tout ça n'était rien de ce que tu penses.

Je ramassai ma cuillère tombée par terre un peu plus tôt et la balançai dans l'évier. Le fait que Rosalie reste silencieuse était vraiment très mauvais. Je sortai une autre cuillère pour remuer ma sauce quand elle se plaça à mes côtés, les deux mains sur son ventre proéminent Je sentis son regard m'étudier et je m'empourprai en pensant à ce qui c'était passé avec Edward et à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Rose n'était pas arrivée.

- Je ne ferai pas de remarque sur ce que je viens de voir, commença-t-elle et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu viens de le faire.

- Non, je te préviens que je ne le ferai pas.

Je soupirai en allumant le four avant de me tourner vers elle.

- Vas y, défoule-toi !

Elle hésita une seconde avant de faire tourner son doigt entre nous.

- C'était quoi... ça ?

- On... on s'enlaçait juste. Un câlin entre amis, tu connais ? soufflai-je en n'ayant moi même aucune explication.

- Bella, les amis ne s'enlacent pas comme vous le faisiez, tu le sais ?

- Je... Il ne se passera rien entre nous, Rose. C'est pas... possible.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle et j'eus l'impression que c'était moi qui compliquais les choses.

- On est amis... on était... on... Alice l'a même dit tout à l'heure on n'est même pas amis... on est... presque frère et sœur, grimaçai-je en répétant les mots d'Alice, et Rosalie secoua la tête.

- Des frères et sœurs ne se regardent pas comme vous le faites, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et je haussai les épaules.

- Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre nous, ça ne sera pas possible.

- Tu es tellement butée, soupira-t-elle et je la regardai avec un pincement au cœur

- Je... tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas de relation pour l'instant et encore moins avec Edward !

Elle ne cilla pas et pencha la tête sur le côté pour m'étudier.

- Edward ne sera jamais Jacob et il...

- Je me fous de Jacob, la coupai-je en rapidement en refusant d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Edward et moi resterons amis, un point c'est tout.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Après tout, c'est votre histoire. A vous de voir si vous voulez gâcher tout ça pour des conneries.

Elle disparut dans le couloir et je l'entendis monter les escaliers lentement. Je jetai un coup d'?il dehors pour voir Edward remonter sur la plage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et je sus ce que je devais faire. Je sortis rapidement et marchai vers lui d'un pas décidé avant de me planter devant lui. Il me regarda avec étonnement quelques secondes avant que je ne me lance.

- Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, dis-je rapidement et il haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Son calme me surprit et je sentis mon courage retomber comme un soufflé.

- Je... dans la cuisine c'était... et je...

- Bella, je ne te demande rien, me coupa-t-il en ayant pitié de mes joues rouges et de mon souffle devenu rare. Il me semble que nous sommes adultes et que tu peux faire tes choix toute seule. Et que je peux faire les miens aussi.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de reculer un peu. Sa proximité me troublait trop pour mon propre bien.

- On... on oublie l'épisode de la cuisine ? demandai-je doucement et son regard sonda le mien.

- On oublie, confirma-t-il avant de me sourire légèrement. Ça doit être la chaleur, ajouta-t-il et je lâchai un rire angoissé.

- Ouais... ou les lasagnes.

- Exact !

- Merde ! Mes lasagnes ! m'écriai-je en retournant en courant dans la cuisine sous le rire d'Edward.

Une chance pour moi que ma sauce n'ait pas brûlé, Emmet ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné. Je finis ma préparation avant d'enfourner le tout. Edward entra dans la cuisine avec sa serviette autour des épaules. Son regard me scruta quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui étaient sur ma peau quelques minutes auparavant. Mon ventre se noua.

- Je vais... aller me changer, m'informa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

- Respire, conseilla-t-il avant de rire légèrement. Je reste à distance. Je commence à douter de l'effet de tes lasagnes sur moi.

J'éclatai de rire à ses sous-entendus avant de secouer la tête et il trottina jusqu'aux escaliers. On mangea à l'intérieur et Emmet répéta presque toute les cinq minutes qu'il pourrait mourir pour mes lasagnes. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper lui fit remarquer qu'il parlait plus qu'il ne mangeait et Emmet se tut jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son assiette. Rose agit tout a fait normalement avec moi et Edward, et elle ne fit pas une seule réflexion. Avait-elle compris qu'il n'y aurait rien ? Edward était assis à l'autre bout de la table et je m'efforçai de ne pas le regarder de tout le repas. Ni de lui parler. Cela me permit de remettre mes idées en place. Ou presque. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve à faire la vaisselle, côte à côte au dessus de l'évier. Mon cerveau fixa son attention sur ses longs doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

- Encore cette histoire de lasagnes ? s'amusa Edward et je lui jetai un coup d'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur l'assiette dans mes mains.

- Ouais... c'est... tenace.

Il éclata d'un rire sensuel et l'assiette que j'avais dans les mains m'échappa et tomba dans l'évier en nous éclaboussant. Il me lança un regard réprobateur en constatant que la chemise blanche qu'il avait mis à peine une heure plus tôt était pleine de mousse.

- Oups... rigolai-je et il me détailla de la tête au pied avant de sourire.

Je me jetais un coup d'œil pour constater que la robe bleu ciel que j'avais enfilée avant de manger était dans le même état que sa chemise.

- Ouais... soupirai-je avant de retourner a mon assiette.

Il rigola et enleva sa chemise rapidement avant d'aller la mettre à sécher sur une chaise de la terrasse. Quand il revint, mes yeux glissèrent le long de son torse avant de me reconcentrer sur cette assiette qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter mes mains.

- Je pense que cette assiette est propre, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment et je me rendis compte que je la frottais toujours.

Je la rinçai avant de la lui passer et son rire résonna doucement dans la cuisine. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais qui le fit sourire d'autant plus. Ma robe me collait à la peau, et, quand j'en eus marre, je la fit passer par dessus ma tête et Edward se figea en me regardant. Je me jetai un coup d'œil pour être sûre d'avoir bien mis mon maillot de bain avant de le regarder à nouveau. Son regard détailla mon corps lentement avant de retrouver mes yeux et je haussai un sourcil.

- Quoi ? lui demandai-je et il secoua légèrement la tête.

- Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? demanda-t-il doucement et je souris à mon tour.

- Pour te distraire ! rigolai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne marche pas du tout.

Il retourna à la vaisselle et je fis de même. La bretelle du haut de mon maillot de bain était en fait factice et je défis le nœud devant ses yeux quand on eut fini et, lorsqu'il me vit faire, ses poings se serrèrent. Ses yeux changèrent et sa bouche s'entre-ouvra légèrement.

- Ça ne marche vraiment pas du tout hein, rigolai-je et il cligna des yeux.

J'enlevai la bretelle et la posai sur le bar avant de ramasser ma robe qui était resté par terre et de la poser avec. Quand il eut compris que j'avais fais ça pour le faire réagir, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je suis un mec, me rappela-t-il et je le regardai de travers. Une jolie fille se déshabille devant moi, c'est normal que je réagisse.

Je rougis malgré moi et il rigola avant de me donner un coup d'épaule.

- Sois pas si prude, rigola-t-il en reprenant mes propres mots de la veille.

J'allais répliquer quand Emmet arriva dans la cuisine et nous regarda tour à tour.

- Pourquoi vous êtes à moitié à poil ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- On n'est pas à poil ! m'exclamai-je et Jasper passa une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Qui est à poil ? demanda-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Alice les poussa pour passer et posa les mains sur ses hanches en voyant l'état de la cuisine.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous avez foutu de l'eau partout ! Et toi arrête de sourire comme un idiot et rhabillez vous ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai vraiment affaire à une bande de gosses enragés et complètement... grogna-t-elle et on n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase parce qu'elle quittait la cuisine pour la plage.

Jazz haussa les épaules et sortit à sa suite. Emmet nous regarda encore avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il traversa la cuisine pour sortir lui aussi. Rosalie arriva dans la pièce alors que j'épongeai l'eau par terre et elle nous regarda à son tour.

- C'est vous qui étiez à poil ?

- Bon sang ! soupirai-je et Edward rigola en prenant ma robe avant de sortir la mettre à sécher sur la terrasse à côté de sa chemise.

Cet homme mettait même le linge à sécher ? Pourquoi n'étais pas déjà mariée à lui déjà ?

- Alors ? demanda Rose en me rappelant que je ne lui avais pas répondu.

- On est juste en maillot.

- Hum.

Elle sortit sous le soleil, dehors, sans un mot et je fronçai les sourcils en me remettant sur mes pieds. Rosalie qui ne répondait que "hum" n'était pas une bonne chose.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se prépara pour aller à Sunset Beach. Alice et Rose me traînèrent de force dans la salle de bain de la chambre bleue qu'Alice et Jasper occupaient, et elles m'habillèrent. Je réussis à négocier pour le maquillage en leur faisant remarquer que ça ne servait à rien de me maquiller puisqu'on allait forcément se baigner. J'arrivai aussi à négocier les chaussure en prétextant qu'on allait beaucoup marcher. Je ressortis donc en robe courte mais en Converse. Alice m'avait prêté sa petite robe noire sans bretelle qui était recouverte d'une dentelle fine et quand je m'observai devant le grand miroir de ma chambre en allant chercher mon sac, je me trouvai presque jolie. Mes Converse blanches avait fait grimacer Alice avant que Rose ne décrète que c'était sympa. Ce fut Rose qui la fit grimacer à ce moment-là.

Alice avait mis une robe rouge courte avec des sandales et Rose une longue bleu nuit. Elles étaient sublimes. Je regagnai le salon pendant qu'elle et Rose se mettaient une touche de maquillage... "Pour avoir bonne mine" avait précisé Alice en sortant sa grosse trousse à maquillage avant que je ne m'enfuie loin d'elles. Les gars regardaient un match sur l'écran géant du salon.

Edward portait Jean noir qui lui collait aux jambes, faisant ressortir son corps musclé. Sa chemise noire était remontée sur ses avant-bras et déboutonnée jusqu'à la moitié de son torse. J'eus du mal à penser quand je croisai son regard. Il me regarda de la tête au pied avant que son stupide sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur sa bouche. Je pensais avoir oublié où j'étais quand Emmet se mit à crier que c'était un hors-jeu, me faisant sursauter. Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils libres et Jasper me regarda.

- Et bien, tu t'habilles en fille, rigola-t-il.

Je levai mes pieds pour lui montrer mes Converse et il soupira.

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne n'est ce pas ? demandai-je et il tapa dans les côtes d'Emmet pour que celui-ci me regarde.

Emmet grogna avant de me regarder et de sourire grandement. Jasper lui indiqua mes chaussures et il grimaça.

- Elle ne sera jamais complètement une fille, soupira-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur la télé.

je haussai les sourcils et Edward se gratta la gorge.

- Moi je trouve ça sympa, dit-il en fixant mes chaussures et je me mis à sourire comme une idiote.

- Edward, tu écoutes de la musique classique dans ta voiture et tu as vécu en Australie, ton avis ne compte pas, fit remarquer Jazz en ne quittant pas des yeux l'écran.

Edward s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Son regard croisa le mien et je lui fis un sourir. Il me le rendit avant de regarder vers les escaliers.

- Que font les filles ?

- Les vraies filles tu veux dire ? s'exclama Emmet avant de partir d'un rire tonitruant.

- Emmet ! grogna Edward en prenant ma défense et Emmet me regarda.

- Je plaisante et elle le sait. Tu le sais que t'es vraiment une fille ravissante Mini Swan, pas vrai ?

Je rougis et il rigola à nouveau. Occupation numéro un dans la vie d'Emmet : Faire rougir Bella Swan.

- Les filles sont là et vous attendent, répondis-je en ignorant Emmet quand je vis Rose descendre les escaliers suivie d'Alice.

Alice et Jasper prirent leur voiture et Rosalie, Edward et moi montions dans la Jeep d'Emmet. Il me fit presque essuyer mes chaussures avant de pouvoir rentrer dedans sous un soupir de Rose qui s'installait devant. Edward prit place à côté de moi, et on démarra après qu'Emmet ait fait le tour de sa voiture pour s'assurer que tout était ok. Emmet étant Emmet, il alluma la radio, ouvrit les fenêtres et monta le son de façon à ce que le quartier entier sache qu'il était là. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil de priai pour qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde sur Sunset Beach.

Evidemment, c'était blindé. La foule était dense et les gens se bousculaient pour pouvoir passer, si bien que nous devions rouler au pas, au risque d'écraser quelqu'un qui traverserait la route pendant que nous longions la plage à la recherche d'une place pour se garer. Les gens se retournaient sur la voiture à cause de la musique à percer les tympans et je me forçais à ne pas me planquer sous le siège. Edward était resté silencieux tout le trajet, se contentant de lancer des regards désespérés tantôt à Rosalie, tantôt à moi. Après une place trouvée et deux tours de la voiture pour s'assurer que tout était ok, on rejoignit Alice et Jazz de l'autre côté du boulevard.

- Ha bah enfin ! se plaignit celui ci quand on arriva a sa hauteur et je lui indiquai Emmet du pouce qui avait du mal à quitter sa Jeep des yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes, on finit par trouver un espace pour pouvoir s'installer sur la plage et je me retrouvai coincée entre Rose et Edward. Je me demandai en regardant Edward enlever sa chemise lentement si le destin m'en voulait pour me torturer ainsi. Je m'allongeai sur le dos en m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

- Edward, si tu pouvais éviter l'étape strip-tease devant moi, ça m'arrangerais, attaqua Emmet en s'allongeant.

Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir que j'avais mais il ne le vit évidement pas. Moi, je voulais qu'Edward continue de se déshabiller !

- Je ne fais pas un strip-tease, sinon Bella et Rose seraient déjà en train de baver, se vanta ce dernier.

Mon sang chantait dans mes veines, j'en étais certaine. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. J'hésitai même quelques secondes à hocher la tête avant de me raviser.

- Pourquoi je suis toujours à part ? se plaignit Alice et je ris.

- Alice, Edward est ton frère, tu ne peux pas baver devant lui ! s'indigna Rose.

- Ça a beau être mon frère, il est canon, souffla-t-elle et je ne pus que me dire qu'elle avait carrément raison.

- Edward serait gêné de vous entendre déblatérer sur son corps si canon, rigola Edward en s'allongeant avant de poser un bras sur ses yeux.

- Alice, Kurt Cobain était canon, corrigea Rose et Emmet s'assit d'un bon avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Kurt Cobain ? De Nirvana ?

- Ben oui ! s'exclama Alice tapant sa main sur son front comme si c'était évident.

J'étouffai un rire devant le visage choqué d'Emmet.

- Ce mec était tout sauf canon, répliqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ce mec était sexy, souris-je en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir Emmet s'indigner.

- Mini Swan, ton avis ne compte pas, t'es la plus jeune d'entre nous.

Je lui montrai mon doigt et Edward rigola.

- Kurt Cobain était vraiment super sexy, mais Emmet l'es encore plus. Ensuite si Edward veut continuer son strip-tease c'est son problème, Em' n'aura qu'à fermer les yeux et Bella interdiction de les ouvrir, trancha Rose.

- Pourquoi ? m'écriai-je en me redressant d'un coup, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

Je me rallongeai en rougissant comme une adolescente en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward que je sentais sur ma joue.

- Je ne trouve pas qu'Emmet soit plus sexy que Kurt Cobain, souffla Alice en m'ignorant royalement et je soufflai discrètement.

Jasper grogna.

- Peut-on arrêter de parler de lui ? s'exaspéra-t-il et Rosalie pouffa.

- Mais c'est toi le plus sexy mon minou, se rattrapa Alice d'une voix aguicheuse.

Je grimaçai devant tant de guimauve et Edward soupira à côté de moi.

- C'est dégoûtant, murmurai-je pour moi avant de mettre mes lunettes de soleil.

- C'est l'amour, commenta Edward.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Peut importe ce que c'est, c'est dégoûtant.

Il rit.

- N'es-tu pas romantique ? demanda-t-il et je sentis à nouveau son regard brûler ma joue.

- Quand c'est les autres, surtout mes amis, précisai-je, mon romantisme s'envole. Va savoir pourquoi.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et son sourire fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je déglutis difficilement, mon regard fixé sur sa main, qui restait dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi restait-elle là ?! Je serrai les miennes en poing pour ne pas le toucher.

Au bout d'une demie heure, Emmet installa à Rose un parasol au dessus d'elle, avant d'aller se baigner avec Jasper et Alice. Ainsi , l'ombre qu'il faisait pour Rose me gêna et je passai sur la droite d'Edward pour avoir à nouveau du soleil sur moi, créant ainsi une distance entre Rose et nous. Je regardai Emmet sauter dans les vagues avant de me demander comment ce monstre de muscle pouvait tenir sur une planche de surf sans la faire tomber au fond de l'océan.

- Une planche de surf flotte, intervint Edward et je rougis en me rendant compte que j'avais pensé tout fort.

Il rit en me regardant et je me tournai sur le ventre avant de le regarder.

- Avec Emmet dessus ça doit être dur, rétorquai-je et il rit encore.

- Tu avais déjà tendance à penser tout haut quand tu étais petite.

Je posai ma joue contre mes mains nouées en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il avait réellement un profil parfait. Il se tourna vers moi à nouveau. De face aussi, il était parfait.

- Dit comme ça, on a l'impression d'entendre mon grand père, grimaçai-je.

- Quand je t'ai connue, nous avions quand même cinq ans de différence.

- Qui sont encore là, fis-je remarquer.

- Oui mais ils... ne sont plus aussi gênants qu'avant.

Je fronçai les sourcils en étudiant ses yeux verts, qui tiraient sur le bleu exposés ainsi au soleil.

- Quand j'avais quinze ans et toi dix, la différence était énorme.

Je hochai la tête et il se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel.

- Mais plus maintenant, ajouta-t-il avant de soupirer lentement de contentement.

Je soupirai à mon tour.

- Tu savais qu'Alice avait un béguin pour ton copain James ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment et il me regarda a nouveau, sourcils levés.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il et je hochai la tête.

- Elle faisait exprès de porter des robes quand il venait chez vous. C'est sûrement son secret le plus honteux, rigolai-je.

Il sourit sans me lâcher des yeux, bien que les verres fumés de mes Ray-Ban l'empêchaient de les voir vraiment. A cette pensée, je les enlevai avant de les poser à côté de moi.

- Quel est le tien ? demanda-t-il, son sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

- J'en ai pas.

- Je te crois pas.

- Tant pis.

- Allez Bella... dis moi !

J'étais faible. Ses yeux et sa bouche si parfaite eurent raison de moi.

- Très bien... j'avais...

Je le regardai quelques secondes. Oserais-je ?

- J'avais un béguin pour toi, avouai-je en rougissant et il se redressa sur une main avant de poser sa tête dessus.

- Sérieux ?

Je hochai la tête avant de me cacher et il rigola.

- Allez, c'est pas grave tu sais ! C'était quand ? murmura-t-il et je le regardai à nouveau.

- L'année où tu es parti... je crois.

Pour dire vrai, j'en étais sûre. Mais il était hors de question de l'avouer.

- Mais j'étais plus vieux que toi !

- Je sais mais tu... je voulais pas sortir avec toi j'avais juste... je ne sais pas tu étais en quelque sorte le... l'exemple du type d'homme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie, tu me fascinais... soufflai-je en rougissant encore plus.

Son regard se fit plus profond et je détournai les yeux quand je n'arrivai plus à le soutenir.

- Je m'en serais jamais douté, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Je ris.

- Non vraiment... j'aurais jamais cru.

Je haussai les épaules et croisai les jambes.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Un truc honteux à m'avouer ?

Il regarda par dessus moi avant de reporter son attention sur mon visage.

- J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser une fois, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Je me figeai avant de rougir encore une fois. Mon cœur battait a tout rompre.

- J'étais vraiment plus jeune que toi, soufflai-je quelques secondes après avoir dégluti.

- Je sais... mais c'était... tu te souviens de la dernière fête de la musique ?

Je hochai la tête. C'était à celle-ci que nous avions chanté ensemble pour la première fois devant un public. La même chanson que l'on avait écoutée la veille. Il se coucha dans la même position que moi, sur le ventre, les mains sous son visage. Son souffle chaud se répercutait sur mes lèvres et j'eus du mal a comprendre ce qu'il disait au début.

- Tu étais dans ta petite robe blanche et quand tu es montée avec nous sur scène tu avais l'air tellement plus mature et tellement plus vieille...

Il baissa les yeux, fixant mon épaule.

- Le temps de la chanson, j'ai oublié que tu avais cinq ans de moins que moi et que tu étais encore si innocente... j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser et le faire devant tout le monde ne m'aurait pas gêné...

- Mon père t'aurait arrêté pour abus sur mineure, ris-je pour cacher mon trouble et il acquiesça dans un sourire.

- J'aurais été le vieux pervers du coin !

Je ris avant de reculer légèrement quand je vis qu'on s'était rapprochés. Edward avait été attiré par moi. Il avait eu envie de m'embrasser alors que je n'étais encore qu'une jeune adolescente. Mon cœur battit plus lourdement en retrouvant ses yeux.

- Depuis jour-là, je ne t'ai jamais plus considérée comme ma petite sœur, conclut-il en ne quittant pas mes yeux.

On resta longtemps à s'observer. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet revienne... Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous arrose avec un seau qu'il avait trouvé je ne sais où.

- Emmet ! M'écriai-je en me relevant d'un coup, la respiration coupée par la sensation de l'eau froide sur ma peau surchauffée. Je te déteste ! criai-je ma voix s'envolant dans les aigus.

Il éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. J'observai Edward qui était trempé et assis par terre l'air agacé.

- T'es qu'un abruti, siffla celui-ci avant de se lever.

- C'est que de l'eau, rigola Rose en nous regardant, ça séchera.

- Et où as-tu eu ce seau ? demandai-je en désignant mon pire ennemi du doigt.

Emmet eut un air coupable et j'observai Rosalie le regarder avant d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil.

- Emmet ? demanda-t-elle doucement et il se tourna vers elle lentement. Viens par ici.

Sa voix était douce et calme et j'eus un sourire amusé en pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Emmet alla jusqu'à elle presque à reculons.

- Tu as pris ce jouet à un enfant, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle et la scène me fit rire.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

- Il a vraiment fait ça ? demanda Edward à côté de moi.

- Traumatisme d'enfance, acquiesçai-je et il secoua la tête, dépité.

- Tu vas aller rendre ça à ce petit garçon tout de suite mon cœur, continua Rosalie en nous ignorant.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans.

- Mais Rose... commença Emmet et elle lui fit les gros yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'aille voir ses parents à ta place ?

Il secoua vivement la tête et elle le poussa pour qu'il y aille.

- Vas-y Em', je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! rigolai-je et il me fusilla du regard avant de marcher lentement vers l'enfant qui attendait près de l'eau.

- Sois fort Em' ! Cria Edward avant de rire.

Rose nous fusilla du regard et je me grattai la gorge pour me contenir de rire. Je vis Emmet tendre le saut au petit garçon haut comme trois pommes à ses côtés avant de revenir vers nous, dépité. Rose lui caressa les cheveux quand il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. N'y tenant plus, j'éclatai de rire et Edward en fit de même.

- Regarde moi ces deux nigauds ! s'indigna Emmet.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit, soupira Rosalie en remettant ses lunettes de soleil, nous faisant d'autant plus rire.

Quand je me mis à pleurer de rire, je me rassis sur ma serviette humide en essayant de me calmer. Cause perdue. A chaque fois qu'Edward croisait mon regard ou que mes yeux se posaient sur Emmet qui boudait, mon rire repartait. Cela dura presque dix minutes. Rosalie finit par rire avec nous. On était tous à peu près calmés quand Jazz et Alice remontèrent main dans la main avant de nous observer.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alice.

Je pouffai légèrement.

- Tu préfères ne pas savoir, crois moi, rigola Edward.

Je m'étirai avant de me relever.

- Tout ça m'a donné chaud, on va se baigner ? demandai-je en regardant tout le monde.

- On vient d'en revenir, me fit remarquer Alice avant de s'allonger à côté de Jasper.

- Rose ?

- Tout à l'heure ma puce.

- Em' ?

- Après que tu te sois foutue de ma gueule comme tu viens de le faire... attends que je réfléchisse...

- Houlà, Emmet réfléchis, le taquina Jazz et j'acquiesçai avec un sourire amusé.

- ... Ha ben non. Continua Emmet en l'ignorant.

- Edward ? demandai-je avec tout l'espoir qui me restait.

- Hum... tentant, mais non.

Je soupirai lourdement.

- Très bien j'y vais toute seule, si jamais je me fais attaquer par des pervers ça sera uniquement de votre faute.

Rosalie me regarda de travers avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je partis donc toute seule jusqu'à l'eau. Je rentrai dedans lentement en prenant le temps que mon corps se refroidisse tranquillement. Au bout de quelques minutes, un ballon atterrit pas loin de moi et je cherchai des yeux son propriétaire. Un grand blond s'approcha de moi, un grand sourire collé sur son visage. Je le lui rendis en remarquant qu'il était exactement le type californien. La peau mate, blond, les yeux bleus, il était plutôt beau si on faisait fi de ses joues légèrement rondes et de ses muscles totalement absents.

- Je crois que c'est à moi, rigola-t-il et sa voix nasillarde qui me fit tressaillir.

- Je... oui, je pense aussi.

Il rit à nouveau et je le regardais avancer vers moi, en me disant que le rire d'Edward était vraiment plus séduisant.

- Tu comptes me le rendre ? demanda-t-il en souriant pendant que mes pensées se perdaient vers un homme un peu plus haut sur la plage.

- Oh, euh... ouais, désolée, soupirai-je ne lui tendant son ballon.

Il le prit en souriant d'autant plus. Avait-il un problème ?

- Alors, en vacances ?

Faisait-il la conversation ?

- Euh... oui.

- Toute seule ?

Il la faisait vraiment, oui.

- Avec des amis.

Il resta quelques secondes à me regarder en souriant. Pensait-il qu'il me plaisait ? Je faillis grimacer avant de rire légèrement.

- Je suis Mike Newton, sourit-il en me tendant la main.

Je regardai sa main en réalisant que j'aimais vraiment énormément celles d'Edward.

* * *

_Cher Mike... comme tu nous as manqué ! Non, je plaisante... Moi aussi j'aime vraiment énormément les mains d'Edward !  
_

_Perso, moi aussi je trouve que Kurt Cobain était canon... ha... mais pas autant que notre cher Edward, je vous le fait pas dire !_

_Allez, soyez gentil(le)s, une petite review ne fait pas de mal et me fera peut-être même publier plus vite, qui sait !_

_J'attends vos réactions en me rongeant les ongles !_

_xoxo_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Mes petites cuillères ! _

_Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aimes pas Mike... qu'a-t-il put bien vous faire pour que vous ressentiez autant de haine pour lui ?! (Je vous confie que je ne l'aime pas non plus... et Edward non plus!) J'adoooore le faire entrer dans mon histoire juste pour qu'il soit remis à sa place notre petit blond !_

_Je vous ai quitté un peu sadiquement la dernière fois... je l'avoue. Pardon, pardon, pardon. _

_Réponses aux personnes sans compte : _

_Guest : MERCi ! J'espère que tu adoreras ça aussi... _

_Marjo : J'espère que tu vas bien rigoler... J'attends ta réaction avec impatience :)_

_Crayoline : Merci d'être "ton histoire" du moment... ça me va droit au coeur ! Pourquoi un drame ? T'es la première à me le demander... Tout ne sera pas toujours aussi léger, mais je vais pas en dire plus (ni tomber dans le mélo) Du soleil, du soleil... j'en rêve aussi, crois moi. J'espère te faire rire encore, vraiment. Merci pour tout, hésites pas à laisser ton avis ! :)_

_Lilou : (juste, si c'est ton vrai prénom... j'adore, vraiment! Ma petite soeur à faillit s'appeler comme ça ^^) Merci beaucoup! Il m'agace aussi... si si, je te jure... _

_J'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec mon ordinateur (que j'ai remplacé il y a trois jours...) donc, je sais plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde... si c'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée, et je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Vous êtes des amours... _

_Un grand, géant, suprême merci à ma beta, mlca66, qui me fait rire avec ces petits messages gentils et rigolos... Merci d'être toi et de faire ça aussi bien ! T'es la meilleure... si si ! _

_Biibou's, ce chapitre est pour toi, tu me fais mourir de rire à chaque fois... _

_Une pensée particulière aujourd'hui à mon oncle que j'aime comme mon père... (je raconte ma vie, pardon, mais c'est lui qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire...) _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy !_

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

J'observai sa main tendue pendant quelques secondes, cherchant désespérément un moyen de m'enfuir. Quand son sourire tomba légèrement, je la lui serrai rapidement.

- Bella.

Son sourire devint encore plus grand qu'avant. Pourquoi avais-je récupéré son ballon ?

- Juste Bella ?

- Juste Bella.

Il ne releva pas, et ses yeux glissèrent, appréciateur, sur le haut de mon corps qui n'était pas dans l'eau. Je faillis avoir la nausée. Bon sang, j'étais la reine pour me mettre dans des pétrins pareils.

- Bon et bien je vais... commençai-je en montrant la plage de mon pouce en commençant à reculer.

- Tu viens d'où ? me coupa-t-il, son sourire idiot sur le visage.

Je me stoppai avant de soupirer.

- Je... San Francisco, soupirai-je avec agacement et il écarquilla les yeux.

- Sérieux ? Mes parents habitent là-bas ! ça serait cool qu'on se voit à l'occasion !

J'avalai ma salive de travers.

- Je... euh... pourquoi pas, dis-je avant de m'insulter quand je vis son sourire dégoûtant

Je ne connaissais pas ce Mike Newton mais tout son être m'énervait prodigieusement.

- Bella ?

Mon cœur sursauta en reconnaissant _cette_ voix. Je me tournai vers Edward qui venait vers nous, en me disant que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Mike avait absolument tout à lui envier. Quand il se posta à mes côtés, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, avant de se tourner vers Mike qu'il toisa de haut. Je manquai d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de celui-ci.

- Tu nous présentes ? demanda-t-il doucement, sans quitter Mike des yeux.

- Euh... Edward, voici Mike... Mike c'est Edward... mon... fiancé, lâchai-je, avant de lancer un regard à Edward qui souriait grandement.

Edward tendis la main à Mike et il me sembla qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort qu'à la normale.

- Oh... euh, salut, bredouilla Mike en rougissant.

Il y eu un silence tendu pendant lequel Edward me regarda et je mêlai mes doigts aux siens, pas loin de mon épaule.

- Alors, vous êtes fiancés ? demanda Mike que j'avais presque oublié.

- Oui, on se marie dans un mois, inventai-je et Mike fixa son regard sur ma main gauche.

- Où est la bague ?

Ce mec était insupportablement perspicace.

- En sécurité. Les diamants n'aiment pas l'eau de mer, dit Edward avant de rire légèrement.

- OK.. ben c'est cool... bafouilla Mike avant de regarder derrière lui. Oh, ben on m'appelle, souffla-t-il en reculant alors que personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Salut ! lâcha-t-il précipitamment, ne nous laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Il slaloma entre les gens qui se baignaient avant de disparaître. On échangea un regard avec Edward avant de rire.

- Je te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvée, soufflai-je quand on se calma.

- Ce mec avait l'air... pénible, siffla-t-il en me lâchant, et je regrettais déjà sa peau contre la mienne.

- Je pense que si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il serait en train d'essayer de m'embrasser.

Je tressaillis de dégoût et le regard d'Edward s'assombrit légèrement.

- Et je serais en train lui péter la tête...

Je l'étudiai quelques secondes. Ses yeux étaient différents de quelques minutes auparavant. Plus sombres, tellement plus intenses.

- Sois pas si macho, rigolai-je pour cacher le nœud dans ma poitrine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Comme ça, on se marie dans un mois ?

- Oh euh je... ouais, c'était nul, avouai-je et il rigola en reculant pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'eau.

Je tournai le dos à la plage pour le regarder reculer encore. Son regard retrouva sa clarté au bout d'un moment à reculer dans l'eau alors que j'avançai doucement vers lui.

- J'ai plus pied, le prévins-je en m'arrêtant d'avancer vers lui.

A cette profondeur, nous étions légèrement en retrait des autres. A le regarder, j'eus l'impression que l'on était seuls au monde. Je m'appuyai d'un pied à l'autre quand il revint vers moi.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais naine, se moqua-t-il et je lui balançai de l'eau dans le visage.

- Je ne suis pas naine, rétorquai-je. Alice l'est, pas moi.

Il éclata de rire avant de me tourner le dos.

- Grimpe, proposa-t-il et je secouai la tête.

- Je vais t'écraser, murmurai-je.

C'était la seule excuse que j'avais trouvée pour ne pas être proche de lui comme ça. Il était à peine à un mètre que j'avais déjà du mal à me concentrer et à respirer. Collée à lui, j'étais définitivement perdue. Il soupira avant de prendre ma jambe sous l'eau pour m'approcher de lui, il l'enroula autour de sa taille et mes mains attrapèrent ses épaules carrées. Mon torse se colla contre son dos.

Ma respiration se fit lourde et, au bout de quelques secondes, quand j'eus noué mes jambes autour de lui, il avança dans l'eau en marchant lentement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun mot de ne fut échangé. J'étais trop obnubilée par sa peau sous mes doigts et contre moi, et par les frissons qui remontaient lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale à chacun de ses mouvements. Au bout de quelques mètres, il n'eut plus pied non plus, et je m'accrochai un peu plus à lui.

- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? rigola-t-il quand j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mon menton sur son épaule.

- Pas quand on peut se noyer, murmurai-je et il rit à nouveau.

Sa peau avait une odeur indescriptible. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était embué par elle, et que mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois que je respirais. Je suivis des yeux le dessin de sa mâchoire et mon ventre se réchauffa. Mes mains tombèrent contre son torse que je caressai du bout des doigts.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter légèrement mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de nager. Sa peau avait une texture incroyable. Je me penchai un peu plus en avant et posai mes lèvres sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement et je me reculai derechef.

- Cherches-tu à me distraire ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue et je me sentis rougir.

Je fus heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

- Non, répondis-je avant d'embrasser légèrement sa peau du bout des lèvres.

- Bella, grogna-t-il et je souris contre sa peau.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et le bout de ma langue alla le goûter quand il tourna la tête légèrement vers moi pour me voir du coin de l'œil.

- Si tu as envie qu'on se noie parce que je n'arriverai plus à me concentrer, continue, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il et je reculai sagement.

Il fit demi-tour et nagea jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à nouveau pied, mais pas moi. Quand il fut debout sur ses pieds, il arrêta d'avancer.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'affolai-je quand il me fit passer devant lui à l'aide d'un bras.

Quand nous fûmes face à face, ma respiration s'accéléra brutalement, se répercutant sur son visage, soudain tout près du mien. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il noua ses bras sous mes cuisses pour me maintenir contre lui et dans cette position, je le dépassais de quelques centimètres. Mon ventre se noua et mes yeux fouillèrent les siens.

Son regard se promena longtemps sur tout mon visage avant de se poser sur mes lèvres. Je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique quand il s'approcha un peu plus. Je me penchai et posai mon front contre le sien doucement. Cette nouvelle proximité était grisante et ses yeux remontèrent vers les miens.

Il avait l'air tellement torturé.

Une de ses mains, qui me retenaient contre lui, quitta mes cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à ma joue. Il dégagea les cheveux qui étaient sur mon visage avant de caresser ma mâchoire du bout des doigts. Ses doigts tracèrent un chemin enflammé de ma mâchoire à ma joue avant d'effleurer ma lèvre inférieure.

Je tremblai contre lui quand la pulpe de son pouce passa sur ma bouche. Mes lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent pour inspirer de l'air, et mon souffle brûlant caressa sa peau. Ses yeux, fixés sur ma bouche pendant tout ce temps, retrouvèrent les miens et j'en oubliai mon prénom. Ils étaient sombres, incandescents. J'eus l'impression que j'allais m'enflammer toute entière.

- T'es tellement belle, murmura-t-il tout bas, son pouce ne quittant pas ma bouche.

Hypnotisée par ses mots, je me sentis rougir avant d'avancer un peu plus vers lui. Je ne voulais plus lutter contre tout ce qui m'attirait chez lui, et _tout_ en lui m'attirait terriblement. Son nez frôla le mien quand je le sentis se figer. Il se recula pour me regarder.

- Je... Bella, on devrait remonter, dit-il doucement et mon cœur ralentit lentement en le sentant reprendre sa marche dans l'eau.

Quand il fut sûr que j'avais à nouveau pied, il me relâcha et je lui tournai le dos pour m'éloigner rapidement de lui.

- Bella... souffla-t-il en me retenant par la main et, furieuse, je lui fis face. Sois pas comme ça, supplia-t-il et je tirai ma main pour la récupérer.

- Comme quoi ? m'écriai-je et son regard se voila. Réfléchis avant de faire les choses Edward !

- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Je le croyais aussi mais apparemment certaines choses nous échappent !

Il serra les dents.

- Rien ne m'échappe, contra-t-il durement.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus les sentir me brûler.

- Ça ne nous mènera nulle part, continua-t-il et je le regardai.

Ses yeux étaient vifs, et leur froideur fit trembler mes lèvres.

- Très bien, soufflai-je en partant.

Cette fois, il ne me retint pas et je remontai la plage, furieuse.

- Où est Edward ? demanda Rose en regardant derrière moi et je levai les yeux au ciel en me laissant tomber sur ma serviette.

- Mort, marmonnai-je, la tête dans mes bras.

- Comprends rien, répliqua Rosalie et je me redressai légèrement.

- Il est resté se baigner.

- Hum...

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil avant de me rallonger, la tête dans les bras. Je ne vis pas Edward s'allonger à côté de moi, mais mon corps tout entier le sentit et se crispa. Quelques minutes passèrent et je ne bougeais plus, tous mes muscles semblaient être anesthésiés.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il doucement et je fermais les yeux un peu plus fort.

Je fis la morte et il se tut un moment avant que je ne le sente se rapprocher. Malgré ma colère, mon cœur s'emballa. Son épaule toucha la mienne et je frissonnai.

- Bella... je m'excuse, dit-il tout bas. Notre... amitié est importante pour moi, j'ai pas envie de gâcher ça.

Je levai un bras pour le regarder et tombai sur ses émeraudes qui me scrutaient avec attention.

- Je te déteste, lâchai-je d'une voix légèrement rauque et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais, j'suis désolé.

- T'es qu'un idiot, continuai-je en passant mon bras sous ma tête sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je sais.

Je lui tapai le bras et il rigola pendant que je l'insultai. Sa main prit la mienne et il noua nos doigts ensemble. Je rougis en regardant ses yeux observer nos mains liées. Je les fermai avant de rencontrer les siens et me détendis enfin.

En deux heures à peine, le temps passa d'un soleil radieux à de gros nuages sombres. Le vent se leva et les gens désertèrent la plage. Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, nous étions presque les seuls encore sur la plage. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie. Je levai les yeux et le visage d'Edward endormi me fit sourire doucement. Il était tellement beau avec les traits apaisés. Sa main n'avait pas quittée la mienne et je serrai un peu ses doigts. Je tournai la tête pour voir les autres et je vis Rosalie se lever. Elle croisa mon regard et rigola.

- Tu verrais ta tête !

- Je t'emmerde, soufflai-je la voix cassée et elle rigola encore plus.

- Debout les marmottes ! cria Alice en ramassant ses affaires.

Edward, à côté de moi, grogna avant de bouger et de me ramener contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou en grognant et malgré mes frissons, je rigolai contre lui en essayant de me dégager.

- Faut se lever avant qu'Emmet ne nous tombe dessus, murmurai-je doucement, le visage dans son cou.

- J'emmerde Emmet, grogna-t-il.

- Debout beau brun, m'amusai-je en passant une main entre nous pour le repousser.

Il me serra un peu plus fort et je jurai.

- Edward, lâche-moi, Emmet va nous tuer.

Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon cou et il embrassa le creux de ma gorge doucement. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines avant de partir à toute vitesse aux quatre coins de mon corps. J'étouffai un gémissement quand il recommença, laissant ses lèvres traîner un peu plus longtemps sur ma peau.

- T'as peau est sucrée, chuchota-t-il contre mon cou et je me tortillai pour lui échapper.

- Serais-tu en plein délire ? soupirai-je en me redressant quand il me lâcha enfin.

Il me regarda à travers ses cils.

- Un putain de délire alors...

Je rougis avant d'enfiler ma robe. Un éclair déchira le ciel et Alice sursauta en criant. Emmet se moqua d'elle pendant que je secouais ma serviette. Edward se leva à son tour et s'habilla sans un mot. On regagna la voiture et, à peine quelques minutes après avoir quitté la place de parking où nous étions garés, une averse terrible nous tomba dessus.

- Eh bien, je suis content d'être parti de cette plage, soupira Emmet en se penchant pour regarder le ciel.

- Le temps a changé si rapidement, commenta Rose avant de lui prendre la main et de mêler leurs doigts.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui semblait être perdu là ses pensées l'emmenaient, loin de nous. Son front contre la vitre, il regardait le paysage de la ville défiler sans donner l'impression qu'il la voyait vraiment. Je reportai mon attention sur les immeubles qui s'étendaient au-delà ma fenêtre, avant de soupirer lentement.

Edward avait raison, notre amitié était importante, on se devait de ne pas la gâcher. Mais malgré tout ce que je savais que nous avions à perdre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à nous différemment. Emmet alluma la radio et je reconnus les premiers accords de _When you love someone_, de _Bryan Adams_. Je levai presque les yeux au ciel en remontant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chanson passe quand je pensais à Edward ainsi ?

**When you love someone - you'll do anything**  
_(Quand tu aimes quelqu'un – tu ferais n'importe quoi)_  
**You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain**  
_(Tu ferais toutes les choses folles que tu ne peux pas expliquer)_

Je serrai les dents. Étais je amoureuse d'Edward ? L'aimais-je réellement ? J'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, bien sûr que oui. Des choses impensables, s'il me les demandait. Mais cela voulait-il dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui ?

**When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside**  
_(Quand tu aimes quelqu'un – tu le sentiras profondément à l'intérieur)_  
**And nothin else can ever change your mind**  
_(Et rien d'autre ne pourra jamais changer ce que tu ressens)_

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Edward appuyé contre la vitre. Mon cœur papillonna doucement et mon corps entier se réchauffa. Ma vie semblait me faire moins mal quand mon regard se posait sur lui. Ma vie tout entière semblait prendre enfin un sens. Était-il ce que j'avais toujours chercher au fond de moi-même ?

**When you want someone - when you need someone**  
_(Quand tu veux quelqu'un – quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un)_  
**When you love someone...**  
_(Quand tu aimes quelqu'un…)_

Je frissonnai en prenant conscience que tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, tout ce dont j'avais toujours eu besoin, se trouvait sous mes yeux. C'était lui. C'était une évidence. Je reportai mon attention sur la pluie qui battait contre la vitre, en me mordant les joues. Notre amitié était importante pour lui, il l'avait dit, l'avait pensé. Autre chose n'était donc pas envisageable ? Son attitude avec moi était tellement étrange par moments... Ce midi même, dans la cuisine, il y avait eu ses baisers sur ma peau, et il y avait à peine quelques heures, quand nous nous étions retrouvés dans l'eau, l'un contre l'autre... son regard, ses réactions... Que voulait-il ? le savait-il au moins ? Il avait dit que rien ne lui échappait... si c'était vrai, il était le seul dans ce cas-là.

**When you love someone - you'll sacrifice**  
_(Quand tu aimes quelqu'un – tu te sacrifierais)_  
**You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice**  
_(Tu lui donnerais tout ce que tu as et tu n'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois)_  
**You'd risk it all - no matter what may come**  
_(Tu risquerais tout – peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver)_

Je fermai les yeux pendant que la chanson se terminait avec la sensation que mes sentiments envers lui devenaient plus dévorants à chaque minute. Quand on arriva à la villa, je montai dans ma chambre après être allée mettre les serviettes de plage à sécher dans la buanderie avec Alice. Elle me parla de la nouvelle collection qu'elle allait créer mais j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Je prétextai avoir mal à la tête pour pouvoir rejoindre ma chambre sans qu'on ne me pose de questions. Je passai prendre ma douche rapidement avant de regagner ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en serrant mon oreiller contre moi.

Je restai longtemps allongée sur le flanc sans jamais réussir à m'endormir. Mon esprit était bien trop préoccupé par Edward et par mes sentiments envers lui. La sensation était étrange, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que j'étais restée amoureuse de lui sans jamais vouloir l'assumer. Et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si j'arrivais enfin à l'admettre et c'était comme me prendre une gifle. Quand le réveil sur la table de nuit annonça dix-huit heure trente, je me relevai doucement de mon lit avant de me traîner jusqu'à la porte. Quand je l'ouvris, mon oreille entendit une douce mélodie au piano et mon cœur s'emballa. Je savais exactement qui jouait. Mon cœur, mon corps tout entier l'avait reconnu. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Doucement, j'avançai là où la musique m'attirait et je me retrouvai devant cette porte que j'avais tant aimé passer autrefois. Alice et moi passions des heures à l'écouter jouer, assises sur le canapé de la petite salle de musique que Carlisle avait fait installer quand Edward avait commencé à jouer du piano à l'âge de 6 ans.

Je soupirai avant de tourner la poignée. Sans le regarder, j'entrai et fermai la porte discrètement derrière moi pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas de jouer. Quand je le regardai, mon corps se réchauffa et des papillons prirent naissance dans mon ventre. Sa concentration quand il jouait était tellement extrême... Tout, autour de lui, disparaissait et la terre pourrait s'écrouler qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il était tellement beau, ainsi assis sur le banc de son piano à queue, légèrement penché en avant, les sourcils froncés de concentration, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et ses longs doigts fascinants qui semblaient caresser chaque touche avec délicatesse.

Son visage se tourna vers moi et je me demandai s'il m'avait entendue entrer ou s'il avait juste sentit ma présence dans la pièce. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et mon cœur loupa un battement. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui, presque ralentie par son regard qui ne me quittait pas pendant que ses doigts continuaient à virevolter sur le piano. Il se décala légèrement quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur et je m'assis sur le banc à côté de lui. Son regard me quitta pour fixer ses doigts devant lui et la musique changea. Je reconnus les premières notes de Song for you de Ray Charles et je regardai encore Edward. Mon regard croisa le sien, et un sourire étira ses lèvres à nouveau.

Cette chanson avait toute une signification. Avec Alice et lui, quand nous étions plus jeunes, nous avions passé tout un week-end à la répéter dans cette même pièce. Pour l'anniversaire de mariage de leurs parents, ils l'avaient chantée devant presque cent personnes. Esmée avait pleuré et je n'avais encore jamais vu Carlisle aussi ému. Ça avait été un très beau moment, vraiment émouvant.

La voix d'Edward s'éleva doucement dans la pièce et je le regardai, fascinée par sa voix plus rauque et plus éraillée qu'à l'époque.

**I've been so many places in my life and time, **

_(Je suis allé dans tant d'endroits dans ma vie) _

**I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme, **

_(J'ai chanté beaucoup de chansons, j'ai fait des mauvaises rimes) _

**I've acted out my life in stages, **

_(j'ai vécu ma vie comme une pièce de théâtre) _

**With ten thousand people watching,**

_(regardée par dix mille personnes) _

**But we're alone now and I'm singin' this song for you **

_(Mais nous sommes seuls maintenant et je chante cette chanson pour toi)_

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine pendant que ses doigts jouaient sur le piano.

**I know your image of me is what I hope to be, baby **

_(Je sais que l'image que tu as de moi est celle que j'aimerais, bébé) _

**I've treated you unkindly but girl can't you see **

_(Je ne t'ai pas traitée gentiment mais bébé ne vois-tu pas)_

**There's no one more important to me **

_(qu'il n'y a personne de plus importante à mes yeux) _

**So darling can't you please see through me **

_(alors chérie s'il te plaît tu ne peux voir en moi) _

**'cause we're alone now and I'm singin' my song for you **

_(car nous sommes seuls maintenant et je chante ma chanson pour toi)_

Ma gorge se noua quand son regard s'ancra dans le mien, avant que je ne baisse les yeux sur ses mains qui rendaient tout réel. Ces paroles, sa voix, sa musique. Ces mots que j'avais entendus de sa bouche tant de fois pendant ce fameux week-end… Mais ce soir, ils n'avaient plus la même signification. Ça n'était plus l'histoire de ses parents, ça n'était plus pour leur amour, pour leur anniversaire de mariage. C'était pour mon amour pour lui. Pour cet amour qui me faisait trembler depuis toujours.

**You taught me precious secrets of the truth, withholdin' nothin'**

_(Tu m'as appris les précieux secrets de la vérité, sans rien cacher)_

**You came out in front and I was hiding**

_(Tu es venue vers moi et je me cachais)_

**But now I'm so much better so if my words don't come together**

_(mais maintenant je suis vraiment meilleur alors si mes paroles ne sonnent pas bien)_

**Listen to the melody cause my love's in there hiding**

_(Ecoute la mélodie parce-que mon amour se cache là)_

Sa voix baissa légèrement, soudainement plus rauque et mes yeux me brûlèrent quand il poursuivit d'une voix tremblante, chuchotant presque la mélodie.

**I love you in a place where there's no space or time **

_(Je t'aime dans un lieu où il y a ni temps ni espace) _

**I love you for my life, 'cause you're a friend of mine **

_(Je t'aime pour la vie, parce-que tu es de mes amis) _

**And when my life is over, remember when we were together **

_(Et quand ma vie sera terminée, souviens-toi de quand on était ensemble) _

**We were alone and I was singin' my song for you... **

_(nous étions seuls et je chantais ma chanson pour toi...)_

Une larme roula le long de ma joue et je me mordis la langue pour ravaler le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche.

**And when my life is over, remember when we were together **

_(Et quand ma vie sera terminée, souviens-toi de quand on était ensemble) _

**We were alone and I was singin' my song for you, yes **

_(nous étions seuls et je chantais ma chanson pour toi, oui) _

**We were alone and I was singin' this song for you, baby... **

_(nous étions seuls et je chantais cette chanson pour toi, bébé...)_

Il chanta les dernières paroles dans un murmure et une deuxième larme roula sur ma joue, que j'essuyai d'un revers de main. Quand il me regarda à nouveau, il grimaça avant de passer un bras autour de moi et sa main serra ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, murmura-t-il doucement en posant son front contre ma tempe.

- Cette chanson est... terrible, couinai-je difficilement en soufflant.

- Ma façon de chanter ou les paroles ? plaisanta-t-il en me serrant un peu plus.

Un rire m'échappa, malgré les larmes que je n'arrivais pas à calmer.

- Leur signification, murmurai-je après avoir inspiré deux fois.

Comme il ne répondait pas, je tournai la tête vers lui pour le voir. Son regard avait changé et j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait... Il avait l'air troublé, ou torturé. Visiblement, tout n'était pas clair dans sa tête non plus. Puis, je me rendis compte de notre proximité... son visage tout près du mien, à tel point que son nez touchait presque le mien, et son regard profond. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je me reculai un peu, pour reprendre contenance. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et il me tira vers lui avant de me faire asseoir en travers de ses genoux. Il plaça ses mains sur le piano en passant ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps avant de commencer à jouer à nouveau. Je ris légèrement quand je reconnus le morceau.

- Chopin, valse en la mineur, souffla-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ta mère m'a traumatisé à vouloir m'apprendre à danser sur cette chanson, souris-je en me rappelant nos cours de danse avec Alice.

Ça avait été une réelle catastrophe. Je n'avais plus jamais dansé depuis.

Ses doigts changèrent de rythme et la mélodie changea pendant que j'étudiai les traits de son visage parfait. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il me regarda brièvement, avant de reporter son attention sur ses doigts. J'effaçai le reste de mes larmes d'un revers de main.

- Beethoven, sonate n°5... en... do mineur ? récitai-je et il rit.

- J'avais essayé de t'apprendre quelques notes, tu t'en souviens ? me demanda-t-il, ses doigts jouant doucement la mélodie, dont le rythme était plus rapide normalement.

- Je... je crois...

Il lâcha le piano pour prendre ma main et la positionner au-dessus des touches. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les miens et il appuya légèrement sur ma main. Une note raisonna et je ne pouvais plus lâcher des yeux ses doigts, qui semblaient épouser les miens.

- C'est un la, expliqua-t-il doucement sans me regarder.

Ses doigts glissèrent entre les miens et il joua une deuxième note.

- Ces deux notes là s'enchaînent, murmura-t-il et je me souvins de respirer. Encore et encore pendant quelques secondes...

Mon esprit pervers, mêlé à son odeur et à sa voix, transforma ses mots en image dans ma tête et il n'était plus question du tout de musique. Je me grattai la gorge en essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

- Ensuite, celle-ci, me dit-il en déplaçant nos mains pour appuyer sur une nouvelle touche. Plus grave, comme... une voix rauque, souffla-t-il et je regardai son visage avant de rougir.

Pourquoi parlait-il de voix rauque ? Mon ventre se noua quand je réalisai que j'étais encore sur ses genoux. Il fit repasser mes doigts sur les deux premières notes, puis à nouveau sur celle plus grave. Il lâcha ma main pour me laisser jouer toute seule, et je tapai presque brusquement sur les touches pour évacuer toute cette pression qui était montée en moi d'un seul coup.

- Il faut que tu sois plus douce... plus délicate... comme une caresse... me reprit-il en posant à nouveau ses doigts sur les miens pour jouer avec moi.

Cette fois ci, je ne rêvais pas, il avait bien parlé de caresse. Le sang afflua mes joues à nouveau et j'inspirai profondément en évitant de le regarder.

- Quand tu joues, il faut que tu... sentes pour chaque toucher le son en conséquence, continua-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte de tout ce que ses mots provoquaient en moi.

J'eus l'impression que la température de la pièce avait augmenté de dix degrés en quelques secondes. Je me tortillai légèrement et son regard se posa sur mon visage.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je rougis encore plus si possible.

- Oui je... je me demande si je ne t'écrase pas... soufflai-je en me levant.

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Il me tira par la main pour me faire rasseoir.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il avant de reporter son attention au piano.

Il joua quelques minutes une douce mélodie qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite avant de poser ses mains sur mes cuisses et de ne plus bouger. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule, en nouant mes doigts aux siens sur mes jambes.

- C'était quoi ? demandai-je en parlant de la mélodie qu'il venait de jouer.

- Une berceuse.

- C'est... de toi ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il doucement.

- C'est très beau.

- Vraiment ?

- oui, vraiment. Mon cœur s'est emballé en t'entendant jouer... avouai-je en rougissant et un petit rire le secoua.

- Tant mieux, c'est que la musique te parle.

- La musique m'a toujours parlé...

Il caressa ma paume de son pouce.

- A moi aussi. Elle parle souvent plus que des mots.

Je hochai la tête contre lui, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

- Bella est ce que... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je me redressais pour le regarder.

Ses yeux verts percèrent les miens et je hochai la tête doucement.

- Rose m'a... elle m'a parlé d'un certain Jacob...

Mon ventre se noua et je baissai les yeux sur nos doigts.

- Je... est-ce qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal ? chuchota-t-il et je sentis de la colère dans sa voix.

Je le regardai à nouveau. L'homme que j'aimais était exactement celui-ci : aimant, attentif, doux…

- Plus que personne, dis-je juste et il soupira.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui c'était passé parce qu'elle considère que c'est à toi de m'en parler, et elle a raison...

Je baissai les yeux sur nos mains liées, sentant ma gorge se nouer.

- Mais... t'es pas obligée de m'en parler maintenant, mais quand tu en auras envie, je serai là pour t'écouter, promit-il en serrant mes doigts.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens. J'eus envie de tout lui dire, mais une partie de moi n'était pas prête. La même partie de moi qui craignait qu'il n'arrive quelque chose entre lui et moi. Quelque chose qui me fragiliserait encore. Quelque chose de tellement fort que ça me briserait, j'en étais certaine.

- Je suis terrorisée à l'idée d'aimer à nouveau, murmurai-je en étudiant ses yeux d'une profondeur époustouflante.

- Je comprends ça, chuchota-t-il dans la quiétude de la pièce.

- Je sais, soufflai-je avant de me pencher vers lui et d'embrasser sa joue du bout des lèvres.

* * *

_Je vais me cacher derrière une planche à découpée pour ne pas recevoir de tomates ou toute sorte de chose... _

_Allez faire un tour sur YouTube, si vous avez deux petites minutes... la musique fera toujours de nous des rêveurs... _

_Avant de vous quitter, laisser moi une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plait._

_On se retrouve en fin de semaine prochaine..._

_Je vais faire ma Gossip Girl, mais vous m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire !_

_ xoxo_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Mes petites cuillères ! _

_On est vendredi... et il est midi ! (pour la rime...) _

_Trêve de flagorneries, voici le nouveau chapitre... _

_Merci à ma fantastique Beta, mlca66, qui ne se vexe jamais et d__ont j'adore le sens de l'humour... (je t'ai, je te garde!)_

_Petites réponses aux personnes sans compte (et après je vous laisse tranquille!) : _

_lilou : Merci ! Je te frustre ? Tant mieux j'ai envie de dire... je suis sadique, et j'adore ça ! Mike n'est que lui... alors qu'Edward... ha... ben, c'est Edward quoi ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications... J'espère que ça te plaira autant !_

_Marjo : Fidèle Marjo (j'adore, ne t'arrête pas!) Edward jaloux encore plus ? hum... on a le temps pour ça ;) Pardon, pardon... voilà la suite ! _

_Merci à toutes les autres, vous êtes des amours... si, si ! _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy !_

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Quand je descendis à la cuisine le lendemain, la matinée était déjà bien attaquée.

Edward et moi étions restés tard la veille, dans la pièce de musique. Il avait joué du piano pendant quelques heures, moi assise sur ses genoux. Des morceaux que je connaissais pour certains, et d'autres que je découvrais. De temps en temps, il jouait des chansons connues et sa voix soul résonnait doucement dans la pièce.

J'avais l'impression d'être un peu plus émerveillée par lui à chaque fois qu'il chantait, à chaque fois qu'il riait. Le temps s'était suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne nous prévenir qu'ils allaient se coucher. Devant ma porte, il avait embrassé mon front et mon cœur s'était emballé. La nuit avait été longue et pleine de rêves plus ou moins agréables à propos d'un homme aux yeux verts perçants. J'avais souvent rêvé d'Edward par le passé, mais aujourd'hui j'avais la sensation que c'était différent.

- Salut marmotte ! rigola Alice en me voyant entrer dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle était assise à table en train de lire un magazine.

Je la saluai de la main avant de jeter un coup d'œil dehors pour constater que le temps ne s'était pas amélioré depuis la veille. Je soupirai en me servant une tasse de café. Je pris place à côté d'Alice et jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous.

- Il n'y a personne, souffla-t-elle doucement sans lever les yeux de sa lecture. Ils sont partis en ville faire quelques courses. A la radio ils disent que l'orage va durer quelques heures et il y a des risques de coupure d'électricité si jamais ça ne se calme pas. Donc... bougies, rigola-t-elle en me regardant rapidement.

- Oh... génial.

- Les bougies c'est cool, contra-t-elle avant de rire.

- Super cool.

On échangea un sourire et je bus ma tasse de café lentement.

- Comment ça va avec Edward ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma dose de caféine et elle me regarda étrangement.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Eh bien... hier en rentrant de la plage vous aviez l'air... tendus tous les deux. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je baissai les yeux sur ma tasse en jouant avec l'anse de celle-ci.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais c'est arrangé, maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête en continuant de feuilleter son magazine.

- Oui. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir assis au piano hier, ça fait chaud au cœur de le voir aussi heureux... tu sais il... il n'a jamais autant ri que depuis que tu es là...

Je rougis en me cachant dans ma tasse. Le tonnerre éclata et résonna dans la maison avec violence. Alice sursauta.

- Bon sang, je déteste ça ! s'écria-t-elle et je ris.

Elle m'adressa un regard mauvais.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute d'Edward, il prenait son pied à me faire peur les soirs d'orage, grogna-t-elle et j'éclatai de rire.

- Edward n'est pas responsable de toutes tes peurs, rigolai-je en me levant pour poser ma tasse dans l'évier.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Le fait que tu aies peur des épouvantails vient de lui ?

Elle me regarda de travers à nouveau.

- Bien sûr que oui. A chaque Halloween il me traumatisait avec celui qu'il mettait devant la maison.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Et ta phobie des papillons ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Ok, pour celle-ci, je ne trouve pas.

- Et les enfants ? demandai-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

Elle m'adressa le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait.

- Ces choses-là sont terrifiantes.

- Alice... tu sais que c'est dans ta tête...

Elle pouffa avant de retourner à son magazine.

- On dirait que tu es Alex de Madagascar...

Je ris à mon tour et elle se leva de sa chaise en un bond .

- Oh Bella ! On regarde ? Allez, ça fait des années qu'on ne l'a pas vu ensemble !

Je l'étudiai une poignée de secondes avant d'acquiescer. Par moment, j'avais l'impression que l'on n'avait pas grandi, et que notre enfance était encore là, à quelques pas de nous.

- Je dois juste prendre ma douche avant, la prévins-je et elle rigola en sautant presque sur place.

- Super ! ça me laisse le temps de tout organiser !

Elle sortit en tapant des mains et monta à l'étage en chantant. Je regagnai ma chambre pour prendre des affaires avant de filer à la salle de bain.

Quand je descendis dans le salon, je me stoppai dans l'entrée un petit moment. Elle avait fermé les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une semie obscurité et des cousins étaient étalés un peu partout. Elle avait mis plusieurs pots de pop-corn géants sur la table et elle m'attendait, debout à côté du canapé en tapant des mains.

- Alors ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 12 ans, rigolai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle prit place sur les coussins par terre, pas loin de moi, en rigolant.

- Je sais, c'est pas génial ?

- Carrément. Mais Alice...

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder tout en mettant le lecteur de DVD en route.

- Tu te souviens qu'on est que toutes les deux ? rigolai-je en désignant les pop-corn.

- Emmet sera de retour dans quelques minutes, ironisa-t-elle et le film commença.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Emmet et Rose débarquèrent dans la maison en braillant que le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête. Alice scanda un "chut" pour qu'ils se taisent. Emmet rigola franchement avant de partir dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses qu'il tenait dans sa main. Rosalie prit place avec nous en le traitant d'abruti. Mon cœur accéléra tout seul à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je savais qu'il était là, quelque part. Jasper passa à côté de nous en regardant rapidement la télé avant de s'arrêter.

- Avez-vous entendu parler de la maturité ? demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête et Alice le lui lança un regard noir.

- Chut ! s'énerva-t-elle et j'éclatai de rire.

Il secoua la tête et entra dans la cuisine pour ranger ce qu'il avait apporté. La lumière de l'entrée qui se reflétait contre le mur en face de moi dessina une ombre derrière nous et mon cœur s'emballa.

- Madagascar, vraiment ? chuchota-t-il en récoltant un regard mauvais de la part de Rose.

Alice était bien trop à fond dans le film pour réagir. Je me tournai pour le regarder et le sourire qu'il m'adressa me coupa le souffle. Je retournai à l'écran pour arrêter de penser à ce que je pourrais faire à cette bouche si j'en avais l'autorisation. Quand il s'assit entre moi et Rose, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur pesait des tonnes. Son parfum intoxiqua mes sens et je me battais furieusement contre l'envie d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou et de le respirer à pleins poumons.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je me rendis compte que je respirais difficilement et tentai de me calmer.

- oui... et toi ? murmurai-je sans le regarder.

Son regard sembla brûler tout mon visage, ou bien, était-ce moi qui rougissait ?

- Ouep.

- Es-tu vraiment en train de regarder Madagascar avec nous ? demandai-je et il rigola avant qu'Alice lui rappelle de se taire.

- Ouep, chuchota-t-il.

Cette façon qu'il avait de dire "ouep" me réchauffa toute entière et je me mordis la lèvre pour lutter contre mes pensées, qui me donnait envie de ne plus regarder la télé du tout.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? insista-t-il et je levai les yeux vers lui.

Il déglutit difficilement et je me demandai si mes pensées n'étaient pas écrites sur mon visage avant qu'il ne se baisse un peu vers moi. Mon cœur battit plus fort.

- Tu as l'air... préoccupée...

- Non, ça va, dis-je difficilement, ses yeux sondant les miens avec une intensité jamais égalée.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de reporter son attention à l'écran. Emmet et Jasper revinrent et après quelques secondes à rester debout, ils prirent place sur les coussins et je ris légèrement.

- Qui parlait de maturité, déjà ? chantonnai-je et Jasper se tourna vers moi avec un regard menaçant.

- Fais gaffe Mini Swan, la pluie dehors, ça refroidit les pensées.

Une seconde je pensai que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour oublier le corps d'Edward à mon côté et celle d'après je grimaçai en pensant à ce que ce serait.

- Chut ! scandèrent Rose et Alice d'un même ensemble.

Tout le monde se tut et Jasper retourna à l'écran. Je lui tirai la langue quand je fus sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir et Edward rigola discrètement.

- Tu es une peste, souffla-t-il.

- Il est super méchant ! m'indignai-je en le regardant.

Il leva les sourcils et je ris légèrement.

- Ok, c'était peut-être mérité.

Un rire le secoua et sa main prit la mienne. Le contact de ses doigts chauds me fit arrêter de rire et mon souffle s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les miens et tout autour de moi sembla avoir disparu, hormis lui. Il posa nos mains enlacées sur sa cuisse avant de regarder à nouveau la télévision. Comment pouvait-il rester si calme alors que moi j'avais la sensation que tout autour de moi brûlait ? Mon cerveau bouillonnait et le sang dans mes veines semblait plus chaud qu'avant.

Au bout d'un moment, je me penchai pour attraper un pot de pop-corn sur la table.

Emmet en avait déjà vidé presque deux. Je le ramenai sur mes genoux et Edward plongea la main dedans au même moment que moi. Nos doigts se frôlèrent et malgré la chamade de mon cœur, je m'efforçai à quitter ses doigts pour mettre le pop-corn dans ma bouche.

Le goût explosa sur mes papilles et j'ouvris les yeux en grands quand je me rendis compte que j'avais gémi tout bas. Edward se tortilla légèrement et je le regardai brièvement en rougissant. Son regard sombre était fixé sur mes lèvres, et malgré la semi-obscurité, je savais qu'il me voyait rougir.

Je me mordis les joues avant de reprendre du pop-corn et de rester silencieuse un moment. Je n'osai même plus bouger, l'air me semblait électrique. La main d'Edward qui tenait toujours la mienne se détacha doucement et je soupirai au manque de contact de sa peau contre la mienne quand je ne le sentis plus. Une seconde plus tard, ses doigts frôlèrent mon poignet et je sursautai nerveusement. Il remonta l'intérieur de mon bras tout doucement, créant un chemin brûlant sur ma peau hyper réactive. Ses doigts firent le chemin inverse avec une lenteur abominable, avant de caresser la paume de ma main avec délicatesse. Il frôla ma peau jusqu'à mon pouce, puis repartit à l'intérieur de ma paume avant d'en dessiner chaque doigt. Sa caresse en elle-même était presque pure, mais ses doigts sur moi m'enflammaient complètement, et qu'importe s'il ne touchait que ma main.

Quand mon regard se porta sur son visage, je vis qu'il me fixait avec insistance. Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens et il ne me lâcha plus du regard quand ses doigts passèrent sur le dessus de ma main. Je tremblais, j'en étais consciente et j'étais certaine qu'il le sentait aussi. Quand ses doigts eurent fini de caresser les miens, il fit glisser à nouveau sa main dans la mienne et mêla nos doigts.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur l'écran et je manquai de crier "c'est tout ?" avant de me souvenir que nous étions loin d'être seuls.

La journée passa lentement, chacun de nous proposa un film et durant l'après-midi, on regarda "Transformers", pour Emmet, et "Ma vie pour la tienne", pour Jasper. Je me moquai de lui en lui disant que j'adorais son côté sensible et féminin. J'eus le droit de recevoir un coussin en pleine figure.

Évidemment, à la fin de "Ma vie pour la tienne", je fondis en larmes. Alice pleura aussi et Rose s'essuya les yeux avant de dire qu'elle détestait que la grossesse la fasse devenir aussi émotive -ce qui fit rire tout le monde- Jasper avait les yeux rouge mais s'entêtât à me jurer qu'il n'avait pas pleuré (ce dont je ne croyais pas un traître mot).

Seul Emmet parut insensible et leva les épaules quand on lui demanda comment il avait trouvé le film. Edward, qui savait comme les autres comment ce film pouvait me toucher encore plus à cause de la leucémie de mon père, se contenta de rester silencieux avant de me prendre contre lui quand il vit que mes larmes avaient débordé.

Après le film, les autres se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Rose et Emmet allèrent dans leur chambre et Alice monta prendre une douche. Jasper nous informa qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer avant de partir à son tour.

Je me retrouvai donc seule, contre Edward, ses doigts enlacés aux miens. J'essayai de toute mes forces de ne pas penser à Charlie et la proximité d'Edward m'y aida beaucoup. J'eus du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à son odeur et à son corps chaud contre le mien pendant plusieurs minutes. Je fermai les yeux quand il posa un baiser dans mes cheveux. C'était tellement apaisant.

- Tout va bien ?

Mon cœur s'allégea en entendant sa voix.

- Oui.

Il passa son bras libre autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui. Mon cœur accéléra.

- Et toi ? murmurai-je doucement.

- Très bien.

Je sentis quelque chose vibrer contre moi avant de me rendre compte que c'était son portable. Il lâcha ma main pour le sortir de sa poche avant de soupirer.

- Salut Josh, dit-il en décrochant.

Il écouta son interlocuteur parler un moment et je le sentis se tendre légèrement. Je me redressai pour le regarder, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'énerva-t-il.

J'étudiai les traits de son visage et ses yeux restèrent coller sur la table basse un moment.

- Je... je suis à L.A. Avec ma famille, Josh.

Il laissa passer un silence.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupira-t-il sans joie. Ouais, je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha vivement avant de serrer son téléphone dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'inquiétai-je et son regard revint sur moi.

Je le sentis se détendre un peu, puis il inspira profondément.

- Faut que j'aille à New York.

Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir brusquement.

- Que... quoi ? pourquoi ?

Il coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille délicatement avant de se redresser pour prendre appui sur ses genoux.

- La maison de disque a besoin de ma signature pour vendre notre dernier album studio.

- Vous... vous avez refait un album ? demandai-je alors que je croyais qu'ils n'avaient plus joué depuis l'accident.

- Quelques semaines avant que Sam...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais j'avais compris.

- Et ils ne peuvent pas t'envoyer ça par courrier ? m'énervai-je et son regard s'ancra au mien.

- Apparemment pas.

Il soupira.

- Tu dois y être quand ? fini-je par demander calmement.

- Demain après-midi...

- Si tôt ?

Il prit à nouveau ma main dans la sienne.

- C'est juste une histoire de quelques heures. Dans deux jours je serai de retour.

- Mais... et l'orage ? paniquai-je en cherchant un argument pour le retenir.

La dernière fois qu'il avait pris l'avion, je ne l'avais plus vu pendant 10 ans. Il haussa les épaules et mon cœur se serra douloureusement en le voyant quitter la pièce pour l'étage.

Alice se mit à crier quand Edward lui annonça qu'il devait s'absenter au moins 48h. Il eut droit à quelques noms d'oiseaux avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes, à la surprise de tout le monde. Edward la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Ma gorge se noua douloureusement.

- Je... je suis désolée, s'excusa Alice contre son épaule, c'est juste que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et Edward la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Je sais Lily...

Je savais aussi exactement ce qu'Alice voulait dire. Elle comme moi souffrions de la même peine depuis la première fois qu'il était parti. Et de la même peur aujourd'hui qu'il ne revienne pas. Rosalie entoura mes épaules et je me rendis compte que des larmes m'avaient échappé. Elle embrassa ma tempe avec tendresse en pressant mon épaule.

- Pleure pas ma puce, chuchota-t-elle.

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de main avant de respirer profondément. Je lui souris du mieux que je pus et je fus certaine que ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. J'allais m'en aller quand Edward s'écarta d'Alice et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime ma Lily, dit-il avec tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa sœur et elle sanglota de plus belle.

Elle lui souffla qu'elle l'aimait aussi avant de s'accrocher à lui. Je souris avec émotion et échangeai un regard avec Jasper. Lui comme moi savions qu'elle attendait ces mots là depuis des années. Il me rendit le même sourire chargé d'émotion avant qu'Emmet ne lui tape dans les côtes en le regardant avec un air idiot. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent voulut tout dire et Rosalie à mes côtés soupira.

- Oh non... se plaignit-elle en voyant Emmet et Jazz se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime Jazzounet, dit Emmet avec une voix aiguë en lui frottant le dos et Jasper le serra d'autant plus contre lui.

- Oh, je t'aime aussi Memmett ! s'écria Jasper avant de simulés des pleurs.

J'éclatai de rire et Edward et Alice se séparèrent pour les regarder faire les idiots. Elle rit en essuyant ses larmes et Edward rigola à son tour, malgré cette émotion palpable sur son visage. Emmet et Jasper se séparèrent quand Alice leur tapa dessus en riant. Elle glissa dans les bras de Jasper en disant qu'il était à elle. Emmet vint vers Rosalie qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, à côté de moi. Il lui fit un sourire aguicheur et voulut l'embrasser mais elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, je ne veux pas que mon bébé est un père à moitié gay.

Il éclata d'un rire gras avant de déglutir devant le regard sérieux de Rose. Il hocha la tête et elle le laissa l'embrasser. Je détournai les yeux et tombais sur ceux d'Edward. Il me sourit timidement et je lui rendis en sentant ma gorge se serrer.

Il me fit signe de venir vers lui et mes pieds, indépendants du reste de mon corps, me portèrent jusqu'à lui. Il m'étudia un moment avant de m'entourer de ses bras et de me coller à lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras. Il nous berça doucement de gauche à droite.

- Tu sais que je vais revenir, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant son front contre le mien.

Je hochai la tête même si je n'étais certaine de rien, j'étais seulement trop absorbée par son souffle sur mon visage, par son odeur et nos corps enlacés. Ses yeux me scrutèrent un instant avant que son visage ne glisse dans mon cou. Il posa son front contre mon épaule et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Une de mes mains remonta entre nous et vint se poser sur sa nuque doucement. Je remontai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine. Leur texture n'était en rien celle que j'avais pu imaginer. Ils étaient incroyablement doux et soyeux. Je sentis Edward embrasser mon épaule mais je fus trop obnubilée par la sensation de ses cheveux contre mes doigts pour avoir une quelconque réaction. Je passai ma main dedans le temps qu'il nous berça et quand il se recula, je vis que les autres s'étaient éclipsés. Il embrassa ma joue avant de reculer et de remonter à l'étage.

L'heure qui suivit fut... étrange. D'un côté il y avait l'effervescence d'organiser quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu. Edward fit rapidement un petit sac de voyage, il appela la compagnie aérienne et réserva son vol pour tôt le lendemain matin. Rosalie lui réserva une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit de demain. Les autres tournaient en rond dans la maison pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié de vital. Alice appela un traiteur chinois pour le repas du soir.

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait cette angoisse qui me tordait l'estomac. C'était idiot de penser qu'il ne reviendrait pas alors qu'il avait juré le contraire. Pourtant, je croisais souvent le regard d'Alice, et je savais qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi. Je restai assise dans le canapé pendant que les autres déambulaient dans la maison. J'avais du mal à réfléchir, et dès que je le faisais mon cœur se comprimait dans ma poitrine à l'idée qu'il allait être à l'autre bout du continent.

Je me relevai en réalisant que ça n'était pas un drame en soit. Il ne partait que 48h, je n'allais pas en mourir. Il allait revenir comme prévu dans deux jours, et tout irait bien.

On sonna à la porte et j'allai récupérer la commande d'Alice en donnant un pourboire au livreur. Emmet me dépassa et s'empara du sac avant de disparaître dans le salon pendant que le livreur le regardait étrangement.

- Faut pas s'inquiéter, il a tendance à avoir une certaine obsession pour la nourriture chinoise, rigolai-je et il me sourit.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! sourit-il en descendant les marches du perron.

Je soufflai un merci alors qu'il était déjà en train de disparaître dans l'allée. Quand je revins dans le salon, ils étaient déjà tous installés et Alice et Edward rigolaient. Je m'installai sur un coussin à même le sol pour manger. Emmett me regarda du canapé avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de t'asseoir par terre, il reste des places libres, dit-il la bouche pleine et je levai un sourcil.

- Entre toi et Jazz ? Non merci !

- Hé ! s'indigna ce dernier et je l'ignorai.

- Ensuite, manger chinois assis par terre est une tradition avec Alice, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en la regardant assise à l'autre bout de la table, les fesses sur le sol.

- Manger les fesses sur un canapé n'est pas digne d'un chinois, rigola-t-elle avant de pousser

Edward qui faisant semblant de s'endormir sur elle.

- Voilà ! m'exclamai-je en pointant Emmett avec mes baguettes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer de manger.

- J'ai encore faim, soupira Rosalie en posant les mains sur son ventre rond quand on eut fini de manger.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Rose, tu as mangé autant qu'Emmet ! s'écria Alice

- C'est pour dire... soulignai-je en riant.

- Hey, vous n'avez pas un ogre qui pousse dans votre ventre vous ! dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Surtout que l'ogre est celui d'Emmet, rigola Edward.

Celui-ci grogna.

- Je vous emmerde. Ce bébé sera parfait ! souffla-t-il en se penchant vers le ventre de sa femme. Hein tu seras parfait mon bébé !

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward avant qu'il ne les baisse sur ses mains. Je savais exactement à quoi il pensait. Mon ventre se tordit. Comment Victoria avait-elle pu faire ça sans lui demander son avis ?

Il y eu un silence tendu pendant lequel Alice fit les gros yeux à Emmet avant de regarder Edward.

- Bon ! Va falloir allez se coucher, l'heure tourne ! s'écria Jasper en se levant.

- Il n'est que 21h, lui fit remarquer Alice et il se rassit.

- Ouais, désolé.

On échangea tous un sourire.

- Ça vous dit un scrabble ? sourit soudainement Emmet.

Je le regardai de travers mais les autres s'enthousiasmèrent et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se levèrent pour rejoindre la table de la salle à manger.

- Tu viens Mini Swan ? demanda Jazz en voyant que je n'avais pas bougé.

- Un scrabble, vous êtes sérieux ? rigolai-je en m'installant à la place restante : à côté de l'homme qui torturait mes sens.

- C'est mieux que de rester comme des cons à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sourit Rosalie en distribuant des lettres à tout le monde.

On joua presque trente minutes avec sérieux avant qu'Emmet (Non ?!) ne lance les hostilités. Il écrivit le mot "pénis" en l'écrivant "paynis".

- Ça ne compte pas ! s'indigna Jasper.

- On s'en fou de l'orthographe, rigola Emmet, fier comme un paon.

- Bien sûr que non, vire moi ça ! ordonna Alice et Emmet s'exécuta en bougonnant.

A la place de son mot, il écrivit "pays"

- C'est carrément moins drôle, intervint Rosalie avant de lui frotter les cheveux. Mais c'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

Il grogna légèrement. Edward inscrivit "brûlante" et son regard ne me quitta pas des yeux. Évidemment, j'eus un coup de chaleur. Alice écrivit "cri" et Jasper la regarda de biais. Il écrivit "orgasme" et on rigola tous.

- Avec un "s" chéri, le corrigea Alice en posant un "s" à la fin de son mot.

- C'est plus plaisant, rigola-t-il avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

Je tirai la langue de dégoût et ils me fusillèrent des yeux.

- Swan, t'as pas intérêt à ouvrir la bouche, menaça Jasper.

- Pas pour toi, ça c'est sûr ! m'amusai-je et il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Je suis choqué ! s'exclama Emmet avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mini Swan, tu es vraiment dévergondée ! dit enfin Jasper et je ris.

- C'est depuis que je fréquente Emmet ! me défendis-je en essayant de ne pas rougir quand je sentis le regard d'Edward sur mon visage.

- Hé ! s'insurgea celui-ci et Rosalie hocha la tête.

- Je confirme que c'est depuis qu'Emmet et moi sommes ensemble que tu es aussi... ouverte...

- Rose ! m'écriai-je en devenant écarlate et Alice éclata de rire.

- Ouverte d'esprit ! reprit Rosalie avant de rire à son tour.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains en rigolant. Mes amis étaient vraiment cinglés. Je sursautai en sentant la main d'Edward se poser sur ma cuisse. Bien que mes jambes soient recouvertes d'un Jean's, je sentis la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu. Je relevai les yeux vers lui alors qu'il discutait avec Jasper à propos de l'orthographe d'un mot. Comme s'il n'y avait rien. Comme si sa main n'était pas sur ma cuisse. Comme si son pouce n'y traçait pas des petits cercles qui me faisaient frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Je ne savais pas Bella si... ouverte, lança Edward au bout d'un moment, sa main toujours sur ma cuisse.

- Je ne le suis pas ! m'écriai-je en espérant que mon visage ne prenne pas feu tant mes joues me brûlaient.

- Tu as loupé beaucoup de choses ces dix dernières années, lança Jasper gentiment.

La main d'Edward descendit jusqu'à mon genou avant de remonter dans une caresse jusqu'au milieu de ma cuisse, j'eus l'impression que toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient localisées sous ses doigts.

- Comment s'appelait ce gars en Colombie déjà ? s'amusa Rose, je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir.

- Quel gars ? demanda Alice qui était partie chercher des pop corn à la cuisine.

Elle s'assit et eut à peine le temps de poser le bol qu'Emmet piochait déjà dedans. Rosalie lui tapa la main en faisant les gros yeux.

- Attends que tout le monde se serve, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Je soufflai en espérant que la conversation sur mes expériences soit close.

- Alors, de quel gars vous parliez ? questionna Alice après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant l'autorité de Rosalie sur Emmet.

- De personne, coupai-je Jasper qui avait ouvert la bouche.

Edward rigola légèrement et sa main remonta de deux centimètres sur ma cuisse, j'eus soudainement du mal à penser.

- De ce gars en Colombie il y a deux ans... c'était quoi son nom... Pedro ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise.

- Non, ça finissait par "ban", rétorqua Emmet en se servant dans le pot à pop corn.

Rose prit le pot pour le poser de l'autre côté de la table, sous le regard désespéré d'Emmet.

- Esteban ? demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

Je levai les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

- Non c'était... Mateo ! Voilà ! s'extasia Rosalie avec un sourire machiavélique.

- C'est ce que je disais !

On regarda tous Emmet de travers.

- Tu as dit que ça finissait par "Ban", le réprimanda Jazz.

- Bien sur que non !

- Bien sur que si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Ca suffit ! s'écria Rosalie.

Edward étouffa un rire et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler devant ces deux idiots. Rosalie souffla et posa sa main sur son front.

- Bien, où j'en étais moi...

- Tu nous parlais de ce fabuleux poisson que tu as mangé en France il y a un an, dis-je rapidement en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Elle me regarda de travers avant de reporter son attention sur Edward en appuyant son menton sur ses deux mains croisées. Je la détestais profondément.

- Donc, ce... Mateo...

- Rose ! suppliai-je et elle ne me regarda même pas.

- Il a réussi à la mettre dans son lit en exactement quarante sept minutes !

- Enfin, dans son lit... façon de parler, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Alice allait payer ça très cher.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous pouvez parler...

- Hum, une ruelle éclairée derrière un bar, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Elle n'était pas éclairée, il faisait noir ! remarquai-je avant de fermer la bouche rapidement.

Là, je devais ressembler à une écrevisse. Jasper éclata de rire.

- Bon sang, Bella, respire !

Je priai pour qu'Edward ne me regarde pas et quand je levai les yeux vers lui, il m'observait avec un sourire en coin. Sa main se déplaça jusqu'à mon genoux pour revenir à sa place lentement. Je me mordis la langue pour étouffer un gémissement. Je quittai ses yeux dont la profondeur me faisait tourner la tête avant de regarder les autres qui nous observaient. J'essayai de ne pas rougir sous le regard insistant de Rosalie.

- Bon, ok, j'ai fait ça avec un inconnu dans une ruelle sombre, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? avouai-je en mordant ma lèvre.

Alice leva les épaules de façon désinvolte.

- Bien sur que oui, tout le monde l'a déjà fait !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Jasper et elle embrassa chastement ses lèvres.

- C'était avec toi, idiot !

- C'est pas un inconnu, remarqua Emmet.

Je manquai de l'applaudir pour sa vivacité légendaire.

- C'était au début de notre relation, on sait bien qu'on fait ça n'importe quand et n'importe où, quand on est un jeune couple !

- Et même un vieux couple, gloussa Rose en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Emmet

- Bien, qui a fait mieux qu'une ruelle sombre ? s'excita Jasper et je retins un sourire.

- Une cage d'escalier ? proposa Edward et je le regardai.

Pourquoi rien que ces quelques mots provoquaient-ils en moi un tel chamboulement ?

Je ne regarderai plus jamais les cages d'escalier de la même façon, j'en étais certaine.

- Classique, se moqua Emmet.

Non, pas classique.

Faire l'amour avec Edward, n'importe où, et même dans des toilettes publiques, devait être loin d'être classique... Quoi que... les toilettes publiques... Je grimaçai de dégoût avant que la main d'Edward ne presse ma cuisse doucement. Je relevai les yeux vers la table pour voir qu'ils m'observaient.

Dites moi que je n'avais pas encore...

- Alors Bella, à toi de répondre, un endroit spécial ?

Je secouai rapidement la tête. Je vidai l'air de mes poumons, soulagée de n'avoir pas pensé tout ça tout haut.

- Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop comme ça !

Emmet rigola d'un rire gras.

- Allez mini Swan, avec ce Jacob vous avez dû en faire des bonnes non ?

Mon ventre me brûla et je tentai de l'ignorer du mieux que je pus.

- Pas tant que ça, avouai-je, le regard d'Edward brûlant à nouveau mon visage.

- Et si on continuait de jouer ? coupa Rosalie et je lui souris doucement pour la remercier.

Elle savait à quel point parler de ça pouvait me faire mal. Alice gagna la partie et fit une petite danse de la joie en nous désignant tour à tour de ses doigts manucurés en chantant "je suis meilleure que toi, et toi, et toi, et toi..."

Alice, Alice, Alice...

La main d'Edward ne quitta pas ma cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'on décide d'arrêter d'écouter Alice s'extasier de sa victoire.

Tout le monde rangea le scrabble et on monta se coucher. Edward embrassa mon front comme la veille et me souhaita bonne nuit devant la porte de ma chambre. Mon cœur eut du mal à se calmer après ça.

Dans mon lit, je tournai en rond pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

Ses mains.

Ses yeux.

Ses lèvres.

Ses mots.

Son corps.

Son départ...

Edward... Toutes ces raisons étaient liées à lui, et à lui seul.

* * *

_Allez... je vous promet plus d'actions pour la suite... je veux entendre vos théories ! (enfin, les lires, pour le coup)_

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... _

_A vendredi prochain,_

_xoxo_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Mes petits lapins, (petites lapines, plutôt) _

_(J'écris ça en écoutant du Mike Brant, ça me donne envie de vous faire plein, plein, plein de bisous... Oui, il a cet effet là sur moi :3) _

_Je sais, j'ai pas répondu à toute les reviews et je me confonds en excuses... j'ai mangé trop de chocolat et mon cerveau est embrumé maintenant... MAIS, pour me faire pardonner (vous me pardonnez hein?!) un nouveau chapitre... j'espère que vous allez l'aimer parce que moi... j'adore certains passages *sauteentapantdesmainsetbave*_

_J'voulais vous dire merci, aussi, pour mon OS qui à eu des reviews de dingues (et je pense que certaines d'entre vous le sont devenus en le lisant...) Donc, merci à toutes ! _

_(qui saura, qui saura, qui saura... qui saura me faire oublier dites moi -hahaaaaaa-...) HUM. _

_Donc, un grand, géant, immense merci à toi, mlca66, ma beta à qui un passage de ce chapitre appartient... Tu as des droits d'auteur, je te le confirme ! Merci d'être toi, de me faire rire et de me parler de maillot de bain et de Rob dans un pays chaud... *soupire* (je m'arrête là le concernant, tu sais à quel point je peux devenir hystérique quand on parle de lui! Sauf depuis hier soir : j'ai vu une photo de lui et de l'autre pimbêche (je ne vise personne, évidemment) main dans la main dans la rue... donc, mon coeur brisé et mon honneur -avec mon moral et ma dignité- vont aller se cacher sous la couette et ne rien faire d'autre pendant plusieurs heures que vider une boite de kleenex, voir deux ou trois...)_

_Merci à Lilou et Marjo, pour leurs petites reviews qui font du bien et qui me font rire... La fidélité, j'adore. (Contrairement à d'autre... Ooooh ! *secache*)_

_Une petite dédicace pour ce chapitre à mon chaton (ouais, je sais... ça craint mais elle est sur mes genoux au moment où j'écris ces mots et si elle pouvait parler, elle vous dirait qu'elle aime ce que j'écris... et qu'elle vous aimes pour tout vos adorables messages...)_

_Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs... Vous êtes ma première source d'inspiration. (Bon, pas quand Edward se déshabille, j'avoue qu'à ce moment là je ne pense plus du tout à vous... hihi) _

_Enfin bref, j'écoute encore du M. Brant, et là, c'est "laisse moi t'aimer"... vous comprenez mieux, maintenant ?_

_Merci à vous toutes, pour votre fidélité (pas comme certaine... et de deux ! *secachederrièresesmains* Promis, j'arrête.) et vos encouragements..._

_" Le groupe n'a plus autant d'importance pour moi qu'autrefois. Je sais que ça fait mauvais effet de dire ça, mais avant, le groupe était ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie, et maintenant j'ai une femme et une fille. Bien sûr, je l'aime toujours mais ce n'est plus ma raison de vivre. " Kurt Cobain._

_Ok, je me tais. On se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy !_

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 8h30. La maison était silencieuse et Edward avait son vol dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je me levai et pris ma douche en traînant sous l'eau chaude. J'évitais soigneusement de penser qu'Edward n'allait pas être là les prochaines 48h. Quand je descendis, Alice et Jasper venaient de se lever.

- Hey ! les saluai-je en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- 'jour, souffla Alice, le nez dans son bol.

- Vous êtes les seuls debout ? demandai-je en me servant une tasse de café frais.

- Edward est parti fumer et vérifier qu'il avait tout et Emmet et Rose dorment encore, répondit Jasper en tournant une page du journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Alice se leva et posa son bol dans l'évier.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Jazz ? demanda-t-elle en partant.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

Elle monta les escaliers lentement. Je posai mon regard sur Jasper avant de m'asseoir en face de lui.

- La nuit a été difficile, dit-il doucement.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains qui avaient commencé à trembler.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Elle... elle a tellement souffert de ces dix ans en ne le voyant que tous les deux ans...

- Je sais Jazz...

Son regard gris perça le mien et il me sourit tendrement.

- Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, souffla-t-il et je sus qu'il ne parlait plus d'Alice. J'ai confiance en l'avenir. Il a de bonnes raisons de rester ici maintenant. Il ne serait pas parti si ça n'avait pas été obligatoire.

- Je sais... c'est juste que... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu monter dans un avion, il...

- Oui, me coupa Jasper. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, tu le sais.

je hochai la tête et il se leva après m'avoir souri.

- Je vais rejoindre ta tyran de meilleure amie.

Je ris pendant qu'il montait les escaliers. Mon regard se perdit sur la mer couverte d'un ciel gris perle. En quoi était-ce réellement différent, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est ce qui avait vraiment changé par rapport à l'époque ? Nous avions vieilli... oui, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé entre nous. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient là, sous ma peau, dans mes veines... mais il n'y avait que ça.

- Oh, tu es levée, souffla Edward en entrant dans la cuisine, me faisant sursauter.

- Ouais...

- Je me demandais... tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à l'aéroport ? demanda-t-il en prenant appui sur la table, en face de moi.

Je faillis faire tomber ma tasse. Son T-shirt blanc lui collait à la peau et j'eus du mal à quitter son torse des yeux pour retrouver les siens qui me scrutaient avec attention.

- Euh... je...

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes, dit-il doucement. Et puis, comme ça tu pourras ramener ma voiture ici, ça m'évitera de payer le parking pour deux jours là-bas.

- Tu veux que je vienne uniquement pour ta voiture ? plaisantai-je pour contrôler mon cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort.

Il sourit. Et quel sourire !

- Et bien puisque tu en parles...

- Hé ! m'indignai-je et il rigola.

- On part dans dix minutes, m'informa-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

Je regardai la pendule accrochée au mur avant d'écarquiller les yeux. L'heure était vraiment passée si vite ? Combien de temps était-je restée à contempler la mer ? Je me levai et débarrassai la table avant de monter à l'étage. J'y croisai Alice et Jasper qui descendaient.

- Tu accompagnes Edward ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, je descends dans cinq minutes.

Elle hocha la tête et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain en appuyant mon front contre la porte. Je détestais profondément ma vie. Je me lavai les dents en observant mon reflet. J'avais l'air... désespérée. Je me mis un claque mentale avant de sortir de la salle de bain. J'étais forte. Edward allait revenir, et ça n'était pas le même départ que dix ans auparavant. Ça n'était pas la mort.

Quand je descendis, Rose et Emmet déjeunaient et les autres étaient assis à table avec eux, y compris Edward, le dos appuyé contre son dossier de chaise, ses bras croisés sur son torse, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras. Il me sourit quand j'entrai dans la cuisine et je fus éblouie.

La conversation semblait plutôt animée et Emmet jubilait.

- Tu nous enverras une carte postale ! rigola-t-il, la bouche pleine de céréales.

Rosalie lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

- Qui enverra une carte postale ? demandai-je en regardant Rosalie débarrasser leurs bols.

- Eddydounet part en vacances... sourit Emmet en posant à nouveau son regard sur Alice.

- Emmet... s'exaspéra Rose avant de quitter la cuisine pour l'étage.

Edward, resté silencieux jusque-là, soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Emmet McCARTY, ferme la ! gémit Alice en rongeant son ongle.

Je restai figée sur son geste. C'était la première fois en plus de vingt ans d'amitié que je la voyais manger ses ongles. Elle ne l'avait pas fait le jour du bac, ni pour son permis, ni pour la première fois où elle avait été se faire épiler à l'institut, ni pour aucun examen.

Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Jamais... Elle devait réellement paniquer.

Avant que je ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Emmet l'avait prise contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

J'adorais autant l'Emmet drôle et sarcastique que l'Emmet sérieux, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent ou alors pas longtemps, aimant et présent pour les autres.

On échangea un regard avec Edward avant qu'il ne se lève pour venir près de moi, à un mètre d'Emmet qui berçait doucement Alice. Il embrassa son front avant de se reculer pour la regarder.

- Edward est toujours revenu et reviendra toujours, rappela-t-il à Alice, avant d'effacer une larme qui lui avait échappée, de son pouce géant. Et puis... même s'il y a presque 5000 kilomètres qui vont vous séparer les deux prochains jours...

Alice gémit contre lui et je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmet restera Emmet.

- Hum, enfin je veux dire... il sera toujours sur le même continent... Et il reviendra parce que désormais, c'est différent...

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant de quoi il parlait, quand son regard rencontra le mien.

- Il semble avoir aujourd'hui une très bonne raison de rentrer, termina-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.

Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi et son regard brûla mon profil. Sous les insinuations d'Emmet, je rougis furieusement en me demandant si la raison était moi...

Rosalie revint dans la cuisine avec un livre dans les mains. Elle nous observa tour à tour, Emmet tenant Alice par l'épaule en souriant sournoisement, Jasper assis à table, les bras croisés sur son torse, nous regardant Edward et moi avec un petit sourire, Edward dont le regard semblait me faire prendre feu et moi, cramoisie, qui priait désespérément pour être engloutie par le sol.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle, passant de mon visage à celui d'Emmet qui souriait fièrement.

- Mon Belliquelicot a encore frappé... sourit Emmet en relâchant Alice.

- Ton Belliquelicot ? m'indignai-je.

Son sourire mangea son visage.

- C'est une contraction de Bella et de coquelicot, expliqua Jasper, un sourire sadique posé sur ses lèvres.

- J'avais compris, merci Jazz, grimaçai-je le faisant rire.

Alice éclata de rire, suivie des autres rapidement. Je les regardai un instant rire en me disant que mes amis étaient totalement et irrévocablement fous.

Puis j'observai Edward qui souriait et lui jetai le regard le plus noir que j'avais.

- Si par malheur ta bouche frémit ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, tu vas tout seul à l'aéroport, le menaçai-je et il sourit d'autant plus en se rapprochant de moi, faisant sursauter mon cœur.

- Vraiment ? Et si je te force à venir avec moi ? sourit-il en avançant encore vers moi.

- Et bien... je... commençai-je avant de m'arrêter, incapable de réfléchir quand son odeur m'enveloppa toute entière et que son regard se fit profond.

J'étais certaine à cet instant qu'il pourrait faire trembler n'importe qui avec ce regard-là.

- Tu n'avais pas un avion à prendre ? demanda soudain Jasper, faisant reculer Edward.

Je vis alors à quel point il s'était rapproché de moi.

- Ouais, si...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en pinçant les lèvres. Je déglutis bruyamment au mouvement de celles-ci avant de regarder partout sauf vers Edward.

Penser à autre chose. Un oiseau, une maison, un bateau... Edward. Oups.

- Va falloir qu'on y aille si on veut y arriver à temps, dit-il simplement sans me regarder.

Il les embrassa rapidement. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur... Lorsqu'elle le regarda, son visage prit un air déterminé. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi sûre d'elle. La petite fille qui rongeait ses ongles avait de nouveau disparu pour laisser place à la Alice que je connaissais, en plus sûre d'elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

- A dans deux jours. Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives.

- Oui maman, rigola-t-il avant de la serrer plus fort.

- Allez, tu vas rater ton avion !

Elle le poussa presque jusqu'à la sortie avant de me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je... j'y vais ! soufflai-je en sortant sous son rire amusé.

- Soyez prudents sur la route ! dit-elle quand je montai dans la Volvo grise d'Edward.

Edward leur fit un petit signe en quittant l'allée avant de s'engager sur la route. On traversa L.A dans un silence pesant. Je le regardai de temps en temps mais son regard était concentré sur la route et ses mains serrées autour de son volant. J'imaginais que quitter sa sœur n'était pas simple pour lui non plus. On arriva rapidement à l'aéroport, la ville était plutôt calme aujourd'hui.

Edward enregistra son billet d'avion et déposa son sac sur le tapis des bagages. Je soupirai en espérant que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyait partir comme ça. On marcha en silence jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'embarquement de son vol et ma gorge se serra. Je me répétais que j'étais forte pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent.

Quand la porte d'embarquement s'ouvrit et que les passagers du vol commencèrent à y entrer sans envie, je lançai un regard affolé à Edward.

Il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder et mon cœur sursauta.

- Tu... tu dois vraiment y aller ? murmurai-je.

- J'y suis obligé... je ne partirai pas sinon, je t'assure, dit-il en se rapprochant.

- J'ai toujours détesté les adieux d'aéroport, avouai-je et ma voix trembla.

- Bella...

- Je sais, tu reviens. C'est... c'est juste que... la dernière fois que tu es monté dans un avion je ne t'ai plus vu pendant dix ans... articulai-je difficilement.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça quelques secondes. J'enfonçai mon visage dans son cou et respirai son odeur lentement.

- Je ne partirai plus, souffla-t-il en me relâchant.

La voix qui indiquait que les passagers du vol devaient rejoindre la porte d'embarquement résonna dans le hall et je me reculai sagement. Il sortit les clés de sa voiture avant de me les tendre.

- J'allais les oublier. Fais attention à mon bijou, rigola-t-il et je les lui pris des mains.

- Je la ramène en un seul morceau, promis-je, obtenant un sourire.

Il s'approcha encore et embrassa mon front avant d'y poser le sien .

- On se voit dans 48h, lui dis-je doucement.

- Je sais...

Il me lâcha et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement avant de se figer. Je fronçai les sourcils quand il fit demi-tour pour revenir à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? rigolai-je en espérant que mon cœur n'allait pas s'arrêter à force de battre si rapidement.

Il s'approcha tout près et prit mon visage en coupe. Mon cœur sembla crier qu'on le libère pour qu'il puisse sauter partout autour de nous pendant que les yeux d'Edward passaient de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

Je n'avais plus peur, plus mal nul part et les planètes semblèrent s'aligner parfaitement pile à ce moment là. La Terre cessa de tourner.

Mon ventre se retourna brusquement et mon sang se figea dans mes veines avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Mon cœur fit de drôles de sursauts avant de battre frénétiquement et de résonner dans mes tempes.

Il m'embrassait. Edward m'embrassait et tout mon corps semblait en ébullition.

Ses clés s'échappèrent de mes mains dans un bruit de métal en tombant sur le sol, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Sa bouche était sur la mienne, et je ne sentais plus que la caresse de ses lèvres.

- Edward... qu'est-ce que... balbutiai-je contre ses lèvres et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens.

Sa bouche quitta doucement la mienne et son regard se fit si intense que je n'arrivai absolument plus à me souvenir de mon prénom.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que l'adulte en moi était assez grand pour faire ses choix tout seul ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je le regardai en étant incapable d'avoir une réaction quelconque.

- Je suis en train de faire un choix, souffla-t-il, ses doigts caressant mes joues.

Je me souvins de respirer et il se pencha à nouveau sur mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression que chacun de ses baisers m'envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Mon être entier me picotait, mais ma seule pensée fut que j'adorai ça. Son baiser resta léger et superficiel, et mon ventre me tirailla. J'avais désespérément envie qu'il ait envie d'aller plus loin.

Et puis, la réalité me percuta. C'était Edward qui m'embrassait, Edward. Mon ami...

- Mais... Edward... tu... tu as dit... bafouillai-je maladroitement contre sa bouche.

Il recula légèrement pour me regarder. Un sourire triste illumina son visage. Ma gorge se noua.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes à nouveau et j'étais trop tétanisée pour penser, pour bouger. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'écarter légèrement, son regard ancré dans le mien.

- Tu vas me manquer, chuchota-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître derrière la porte d'embarquement.

Je restai presque cinq minutes sans bouger, les doigts sur mes lèvres, à fixer la porte d'embarquement. Les siennes m'avaient brûlée de la façon la plus belle qui soit.

Je regagnai sa voiture sur le parking, après avoir ramassé ses clés à terre, avec l'impression d'avoir fumé un joint et d'être en train de planer. Littéralement en train de planer. C'était presque si je sentais encore mon corps.

Edward m'avait-il réellement embrassé ou était-ce mon imagination qui l'avait vu revenir à moi et coller sa bouche contre la mienne ? Je déverrouillai les portières avant de monter et de claquer la portière doucement. Son odeur m'enveloppa entièrement et je m'appuyai contre l'appui tête, en fermant les yeux. En y repensant, j'arrivai presque à sentir sa peau contre la mienne et le tressautement de mon cœur quand ses lèvres m'avaient frôlée. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassée ? Surtout maintenant, juste avant son départ ? Cherchait-il à me torturer ? Si c'était le cas, il avait parfaitement réussit.

Je démarrai et la musique se déclencha. Je reconnus "I've got you under my skin" de Frank Sinatra. Les paroles m'arrivèrent aux oreilles doucement et je frissonnai avant de quitter le parking.

**I've got you under my skin**  
_(Je t'ai dans la peau)_  
**I've got you deep in the heart of me**  
_(Je t'ai au plus profond de moi)_

**I've tried so not to give in**  
_(J'ai essayé de ne pas céder)_  
**I've said to myself this affair never will go so well**  
_(Je me suis dit que cette aventure ne marcherait pas)_  
**But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well**  
_(Mais pourquoi devrais-je résister, quand, bébé, je sais bien)_  
**That I've got you under my skin**  
_(Que je t'ai dans la peau)_

**_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_**_**  
**__(Je sacrifierais ce qu'il faut)__  
_**_For the sake of having you near_**_**  
**__(Contre l'assurance de t'avoir à mes côtés)_

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, le ciel se dégageait. Je me garai et restai quelques secondes à caresser le volant d'une main distraire. Il avait posé ses mains _là_. Ils les avaient encore, _là_, il y avait à peine une heure. Et _sa bouche_ s'était posée sur la mienne. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de sortir et de claquer la porte. A peine avais-je fini de passer la porte de la villa qu'Alice cria.

- C'est toi Bella ?

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? entendis-je Rosalie.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas bougé de l'entrée. Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? demanda Emmet et je secouai la tête.

- Je t'entends Em ! criai-je et son rire résonna jusqu'à moi.

J'enlevai ma veste en Jean's et la gardai dans ma main en avançant vers le salon. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour de la table basse, à jouer aux cartes. Je posai ma veste sur le dossier du canapé et Jasper me regarda avec un petit sourire avant de regarder à nouveau ses cartes.

- Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas alors ? demanda Emmet et je me demandai de quoi il pouvait bien parler avant de me souvenir de mon entrée.

- Je... regardai mes messages, dis-je en partant vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant.

Il y eu un silence.

- Elle à laissé son portable sur le bar de la cuisine, murmura Alice mais je l'entendis en rougissant.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a bu ? demanda à nouveau Emmet et je soupirai en me versant un verre d'eau.

- Je t'entends toujours !

Il rit encore une fois et je bus mon verre lentement. Mon regard se perdit vers le fond de mer, là où le ciel était bleu. Le soleil allait bientôt revenir. Je soupirai en me rendant compte que je n'allais pas voir le superbe corps d'Edward, allongé sous le soleil, pendant 48h.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il n'allait pas arriver là-bas avant cinq heures de vol encore... lui écrire maintenant ne servirait à rien. Mes doigts se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres qui me brûlaient encore et je soupirai encore une fois. Je n'avais jamais soupiré autant en quelques minutes.

Une main s'agita devant moi et je relevai les yeux pour voir une Rosalie inquiète.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je crois...

- C'est Edward ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine avant d'entendre les trois autres en pleine conversation.

- Oui... soufflai-je en baissant les yeux sur le verre vide dans mes mains.

- Il va revenir, affirma-t-elle.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens et je me sentis rougir en pensant à _ses_ lèvres sur les miennes.

- Il... il s'est passé quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle et je rougis encore plus.

Mon silence parla de lui-même. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

- Mon dieu ! Vous avez...

Elle fit un geste tordu avec ses doigts et je sursautais.

- Non ! m'écriai-je et les voix se turent de l'autre côté, avant de reprendre avec entrain. Non, repris-je calmement.

- Alors quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle et je regardai à nouveau l'océan se dégager.

- Il m'a embrassée, avouai-je en ne croyant pas moi-même à mes mots.

Et pourtant cela était bien plus que réel.

- Eh bien, soupira-t-elle un sourire dans la voix.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur elle. Elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds en arrière, un sourire sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'a pas traîné, rigola-t-elle comme si ce que je lui avais dit était une bonne blague.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, bougonnai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

- Moi si... et lui qui disait... elle se stoppa en me détaillant et je haussai un sourcil.

- Il disait quoi ?

Elle regarda rapidement la plage avant de revenir sur moi.

- On a discuté l'autre matin lui et moi, sur la plage... il disait qu'il te laisserait faire le premier pas si jamais il devait avoir quelque chose parce qu'il ne voulait pas... te brusquer.

- Tu étais au courant de ça ? m'écriai-je et je vis rapidement Jasper venir fermer la porte de la cuisine en me regardant de travers.

Pourquoi me regardait-il de travers ?

- Depuis avant-hier seulement Bella ! se défendit-elle.

- Mais... quand même !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe, l'important c'est qu'il l'ait fait.

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité.

- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

Elle sourit grandement avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir a table pour discuter.

- Il m'a avoué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait... plus, lâcha-t-elle lentement et mon cœur s'emballa.

Tout était si irréel.

- Je... lui ai dit qu'il te faudrait du temps... après ce que tu avais vécu avec Jacob, continua-t-elle en me regardant.

Les lèvres d'Edward me l'avait fait oublié, celui-là. Je me souvins de notre conversation sur le banc du piano.

- Et ensuite, il a voulu savoir et je lui ai dit que c'était à toi de lui raconter. J'ai bien fait ? demanda-t-elle en prenant ma main sur la table.

- Je... oui. Merci. Et... après ?

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas prête pour quoi que ce soit. Et il a dit que lorsqu'il était près de toi, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à autre chose que ton corps à proximité du sien...

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre.

- Je l'ai donc traité de pervers.

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi.

- C'est qu'un mec, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je la regardai de travers.

- C'est Edward, la corrigeai-je et elle sourit.

- Bon, vous allez faire quoi ?

Je soupirai à nouveau.

- J'en ai aucune idée...

- Bella, si je peux te donner un conseil... écoute ton cœur. Je sais qu'avec Jacob... ça a été très difficile, mais... Bella, Edward ne sera jamais Jacob, ça je le sais. Je sais aussi qu'il a des peurs, lui aussi et que ça ne sera pas facile mais je veux que vous soyez heureux, vraiment.

Je lui souris, émue, avant de la serrer contre moi, malgré la table entre nous et son ventre énorme.

- Merci, murmurai-je contre son épaule.

- Je t'aime Bella, depuis toujours.

J'inspirai profondément, la gorge nouée.

- Je t'aime aussi Rose, pour toujours.

Quand elle se recula ses yeux brillaient. Pour Rose qui ne pleurait presque jamais, c'était une première. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de la voir si émue et une larme glissa le long de ma joue alors qu'on se souriait.

- La grossesse, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

- Edward, expliquai-je en ne trouvant que ça pour justifier mon émotivité.

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Je ris légèrement et essuyai mes joues. On rejoignit les autres après quelques minutes et je me joignis à eux pour faire une partie de cartes. Quand, après le déjeuner, le temps fut totalement dégagé, on retourna sur la plage pour aller se baigner.

J'aimais ça en Californie. Les orages étaient violents, mais quand ils étaient terminés, le soleil et la chaleur revenaient rapidement. Le mauvais temps ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Je restai plusieurs heures sur la plage à profiter du temps. Rosalie me rappela plusieurs fois de me mettre de la crème solaire. Une vraie mère poule...

Le portable d'Alice sonna à mes côtés pendant qu'elle était dans l'eau. J'échangeai un regard avec Rose sur son transat avant de prendre le téléphone dans mes mains. Mon cœur accéléra en identifiant l'appelant.

C'était Edward.

- Décroche avant qu'il ne raccroche ! s'exclama vivement Rosalie.

J'avais encore pensé à voix haute ?! Sonnée, je décrochai avant de porter l'appareil à mon oreille.

- Allô ?

- Bella ? s'étonna Edward au bout du fil et entendre sa voix me fit frissonner.

- Alice se baigne, expliquai-je en tentant d'ignorer le regard de Rosalie sur moi.

- Oh... d'accord.

Il se gratta la gorge après un court silence.

- Tu... tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Oui, et toi ? ton vol ça a été ?

- Long et ennuyeux.

- Quelle heure est-il chez toi ?

- C'est pas chez moi, contra-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais, je veux dire...

- 20h, me coupa-t-il, évitant que je me ridiculise.

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais ?

- Oui, c'est bon, tout est réglé... je rentre demain matin.

- D'accord.

Il y eu un silence à nouveau et je me mordis la lèvre.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-il doucement.

- Oui ?

- A propos... de ce qui s'est passé je... je ne voulais pas... te faire peur, murmura-t-il et je me sentis rougir.

- Edward...

- Je... je veux dire je sais que c'est bizarre après autant de temps mais c'est juste que...

- Edward...

- Tu... c'était tellement... argh...

- Edward !

- Je suis désolé... on peut oublier si c'est ce que tu veux.

Mon sang se glaça.

- Tu vas me laisser en placer une ?! m'écriai-je avant de soupirer. Bon sang, t'es pire qu'Alice quand tu t'y mets...

Il rigola nerveusement et je fermai les yeux. Comment lui dire ?

- Je... j'ai aimé ça, murmurai-je et j'entendis son souffle se couper.

Net, franc, direct.

Du Swan dans toute sa splendeur !

Je rougis furieusement en me rendant compte de mes paroles. Il y eut un moment de silence et je me demandai s'il était toujours là.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me dises ça quand je suis à l'autre bout du pays ? soupira-t-il.

Je ris légèrement.

- Parce que je suis Bella ? tentai-je.

- Exact, dit-il et je l'entendis sourire.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence pendant lequel je souriais idiotement en l'imaginant sourire également.

- Je... j'ai très envie de recommencer, murmura-t-il et je rougis tellement que mes oreilles me brûlèrent.

- Recommencer quoi ? demandai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

- Bella... soupira-t-il et je ris légèrement.

- Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, je me demandai s'il n'avait pas raccroché.

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser encore, dit-il tout bas, la voix soudainement plus rauque.

Bouffée de chaleur. Son "encore" m'électrifia toute entière. J'inspirai profondément pour calmer les battements de mon cœur sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

- Tu sais mieux que moi que... c'est... compliqué pour moi... tout ça, soufflai-je doucement.

- Bella... je sais, c'est juste... je voudrais qu'on... tu es importante pour moi, tu le sais ?

Ma respiration se fit lourde et mes mains devinrent moites.

- Je... toi aussi Edward.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone.

- On en reparle quand je rentre, dit-il au même moment si bien que je me demandai si je n'avais pas encore pensé à voix haute. Alice est toujours dans l'eau ?

- Euh... oui, dis-je après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

- Bien, tu lui diras que je l'ai appelée ?

- Euh... oui.

- Vas-tu dire autre chose que ça ? rit-il et je me mordis la lèvre à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

- C'est déjà fait, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ha ha ha, ironisai-je en passant une main dans mes boucles.

- Je dois te laisser, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence durant lequel j'écoutai sa respiration calme. Le décalage horaire me fout toujours en vrac.

- D'accord.

- Note mon numéro et écris moi... si jamais tu veux qu'on parle un peu.

- D'accord, répétai-je avant de me taper le front.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis content de t'avoir entendue...

Je m'empourprai.

- Moi aussi.

- Je donnerai tout pour te voir rougir, sourit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Au revoir Edward !

- Attends attends, Rose est avec toi ? rigola-t-il et je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui avait posé son chapeau sur son visage.

- Elle commate, dis-je doucement.

- D'accord, dis-lui juste que je lui ramène une surprise, rigola-t-il encore.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu verras bien... Je dois vraiment te laisser.

- D'accord.

Il hésita quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'entendis son souffle devenir légèrement plus rapide.

- Je... je pense à toi.

Mon ventre sursauta.

- Moi aussi, murmurai-je en rougissant encore une fois.

Il finit par raccrocher et je fixai le téléphone quelques instants, avant d'aller chercher le mien, resté dans ma chambre, en courant presque. Je me rallongeai sur la plage en souriant comme une idiote alors que j'enregistrais son numéro. Je replaçai le téléphone d'Alice sur sa serviette avant de créer un nouveau message. Devant la barre clignotante, je me figeai en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Je souris en pensant à quelque chose que nous faisions, plus jeunes, avec lui et Alice.

**"And we will feel the weight fall away frim us in the time, searching our past for the true, You an I... ****all for you."** B.  
_(Et nous pourrons sentir le poids nous délester avec le temps, recherchant dans notre passé pour la vérité, toi et moi... tout pour toi)_

Je lui envoyai le message en étant fière de moi. Quand nous étions plus jeune, Alice lui et moi nous amusions à communiquer seulement en chansons. Je repensai à ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures plutôt, assis sur le banc de son piano... _"Elle parle souvent plus que les mots" _La musique. Lui et moi étions liés par elle. Par toutes ces chansons qui nous réunissaient et nous faisaient vivre. Je m'allongeai sur le dos en soupirant alors que je comptais les heures qui me séparaient de lui. Mon téléphone vibra et mon cœur accéléra sa course.

**" I'm a fool to want you, such a fool to hold you... To seek a kiss not time alone."**E.  
_(Je suis fou de te vouloir, tellement fou de te prendre... De donner un baiser qui n'est pas seulement mien)_

Je rougis en manquant de gémir furieusement. Comment pouvait-il mettre le feu à mon corps en quelques mots ? Je sentis l'angoisse prendre vie en moi et courir le long de mes veines. J'avais tellement peur que ce que tout ça pourrait déclencher. Tellement peur que mon cœur n'y survive pas si les choses devaient se terminer. Elles n'avaient déjà presque pas commencé...

**"Lose myself in time just thinking of your face, God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go... ****You're the only one that I want."**B.  
_(Je me suis perdue avec le temps juste en pensant à ton visage, seul Dieu sait pourquoi ça me prend si longtemps pour que mes doutes s'en aillent...__  
__Tu es le seul que je veux)_

Je fixai mon écran dix minutes avant de soupirer longuement.

- Il s'est peut-être endormi, souffla Rosalie et je sursautai.

J'avais oublié qu'elle était là. Je la regardai, elle n'avait pas bougé de sous son chapeau de paille.

- Je... sûrement, avouai-je en rougissant.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je regardai rapidement Alice et les garçons se battre dans l'eau en riant.

- Il a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour toi, lui dis-je et elle soupira longuement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu encore faire comme connerie...

Je ris avant de penser à notre conversation.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait encore m'embrasser, murmurai-je en me faisant l'effet d'une adolescente qui vivait ses premiers émois.

Rose leva son chapeau pour me regarder avant de le rabaisser en soupirant.

- Tu as l'air d'une parfaite idiote, rigola-t-elle et je me rendis compte que je souriais grandement.

Je ris légèrement avant de me gratter la gorge.

- C'est... bizarre comme situation.

- En quoi c'est bizarre ? Vous êtes deux adultes attirés l'un par l'autre, il n'y a rien de bizarre, dit-elle en enlevant son chapeau pour le poser sur ses cuisses.

- Oui mais... on se connaît depuis toujours...

- Et alors ? Emmet et moi avons été amis avant de se rendre compte qu'on s'aimait !

- C'est pas pareil !

- Bien sûr que si... Ne complique pas les choses Bella... essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir, sinon, c'est voué à l'échec...

- Très bien. Faire comme Rose, arrêter de réfléchir.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle en me lançant une poignée de sable.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir concernant Emmet et moi... mais j'ai écouté mon cœur.

- N'as-tu... jamais eu peur ?

Elle me regarda tendrement avant de regarder Emmet au loin.

- Bien sûr que si, même encore aujourd'hui... s'il me quittait, je n'y survivrai pas.

- Rose, soufflai-je quand je vis ses yeux s'embuer.

Je me levai et m'assis à côté d'elle sur la chaise longue.

- Putain d'hormones, cracha-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

Je ris en lui prenant la main.

- Rose... Emmet est dingue de toi, vraiment. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi... même vendre sa biche.

- Tu crois ? demandait-elle doucement, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Absolument.

- Tant mieux, je la déteste de toute façon.

Je ris à nouveau. Mon dieu ce que j'aimais cette femme !

- Ça n'a pas toujours été aussi facile entre nous... tu te souviens de notre première année ?

Je hochai la tête. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un oui et pour un non. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien.

- Quand... quand tu es partie en Europe, nous nous sommes séparés pendant quelques temps.

- Vous quoi ? m'étonnai-je et elle serra un peu plus ma main en ne quittant pas Emmet des yeux.

- Personne n'est au courant.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler Rose...

- C'était... difficile de faire quoi que ce soit pendant ces quelques semaines sans lui.

Elle eut un sourire triste avant de me regarder.

- Et puis, on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre... et voilà que 4 ans plus tard je porte son bébé...

Je souris.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle... C'est Emmet quand même !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de l'épouser, rigola-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Bien qu'il soit... Emmet, grimaça-t-elle comme si il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son comportement étrange parfois, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Je regardai Emmet faire voler Alice dans l'eau en me disant qu'elle avait vraiment raison, bien qu'il soit lui...

- Et Edward aussi... poursuivit-elle après un silence.

- Je sais...

Elle serra ma main en m'adressant un regard tendre.

- Edward saura être patient... mais... je pense que lui expliquer tout ce qui a pu se passer avec Jacob pourrait l'aider à comprendre certaines choses...

Ses yeux bleus me scrutèrent longtemps. Je savais qu'il allait falloir que je lui dise tout... je le savais. Mais rien que d'imaginer lui dire, mon cœur me faisait mal et mon ventre me brûlait. Allait-il me voir différemment , après ça ?

- J'en ai conscience, dis-je juste et elle embrassa mon front.

- Je sais. Allons nous dégourdir les jambes tu veux ? J'ai l'impression de peser une tonne !

J'éclatai de rire sous un regard noir de sa part.

- Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas qu'une impression ou je balance tout à Emmet.

Je grimaçai, il n'allait jamais me lâcher quand il allait savoir tout ça. Elle rit en m'entraînant jusqu'à l'eau. On fit la plus mémorable bataille d'eau de ma vie en cette fin d'après-midi là.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, on s'allongea quelques heures sous les étoiles. Les nuits étaient douces et même si je savais qu'Edward dormait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder mon portable, pour voir s'il m'avait répondu, toutes les dix minutes.

Je savais à présent ce que je voulais. Je le voulais lui, peu importe si j'étais terrifiée comme jamais, peu importe si le revoir le lendemain me donnait mal au ventre, peu importe si je devais supporter les remarques déplacées d'Emmet tous les jours. Le fait qu'Edward ne soit pas là ce soir-là me fit réaliser que j'avais besoin de lui comme de personne d'autre.

J'allai me coucher après avoir pris une douche chaude qui détendit mes muscles. Quand je m'endormis, tard dans la nuit ou bien tôt le matin, -selon les points de vue- mon ventre était noué par l'attente de son retour et mon cœur battait de manière désordonnée.

* * *

_Alors, quelques petits trucs à dire : _

_**"And we will feel the weight fall away frim us in the time, searching our past for the true, You an I... ****all for you." **C'est une chanson de Jeff Buckley, You and I... Allez faire un tour sur Youtube, elle vaut vraiment le détour !_

_**" I'm a fool to want you, such a fool to hold you... To seek a kiss not time alone." **Chanson de Frank Sinatra, I'm a fool to want you (J'ai sortit les classiques... j'adore cette chanson!)_

_**"Lose myself in time just thinking of your face, God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go... ****You're the only one that I want." **J'vous laisse deviner pour celle ci... un petit indice : c'est une chanteuse qui a fait fureur l'année dernière, (fin 2011/2012) avec une chanson d'amour terriblement triste... (qui n'est pas celle-ci) Vous voyez qui c'est ? _

_Bien. Perso, j'adore l'idée de parler qu'avec des paroles de chanson... d'ailleurs, prochain chapitre, je vais faire que ça... *risdiaboliquementensefrottantlesmains* _

_Bon, je vous laisse vous en allez et m'abandonner à mon triste sort... _

_Laissez moi une petite review, c'est important pour l'auteur d'avoir pleins, pleins d'avis (le message est passé? :3) _

_J'vous embrasse mes poussins, _

_A vendredi prochain avec la suite que vous mourrez d'impatience de lire, le cachez pas... _

_"Si j'avais le portefeuille de Patrick Bruel, j'partirai en Vegas, pour jouer au poker. Si j'avais le compte en banque de Mimie Mathy, j'partirai en vacances, au moins jusqu'à lundi !" _

_Ouais, j'écoute désormais les Enfoirés... _

_Allez, à dans 7 jours. _

_xoxo_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Poussin d'un jour, poussin toujours..._

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, on est pas vendredi... Mais, j'ai un week end super chargé et je préfère publier aujourd'hui que lundi... pas vous ? _

_J'me suis calmé... presque. Enfin, je l'étais, jusqu'à ce matin. J'ai gardé un bébé de 3 mois, j'ai allumé la télé pour me détendre et je suis tombé sur "la petite maison dans la prairie", ensuite, j'ai zappé et là, sur quoi je tombe ? "au nom de la vérité" (petite pensée pour toi Biibou's) Quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir, c'est pas possible ! _

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont laisser un petit mot sur "Pour ton amour" cet OS vous a fait rêver apparemment... merci pour tout !_

_Petites réponses aux reviews sans compte : _

_Lolaa : Merci merci merci ! Voici la suite, respire, tout va bien se passer :) _

_Isiss : T'es pas la seule à vouloir Edward comme prof de musique, crois moi... _

_Laure : Ta théorie me plait... mais bon, tu vas bien voir ça ! haha ;)_

_Marjo : Merci. Tu vois, là il y a que 6 jours ! Comme quoi, continuer de surveiller peut être bien ;) J'suis contente que ça te plaise, et moi aussi je veux le même :') _

_bibou : Merci beaucoup !_

_JJ : Merci de ton passage, j'espère que ça va te plaire ça aussi :)_

_Elisha : Merci beaucoup ça me touche que ça te parle autant ! J'avoue que j'adore l'idée de les faire communiquer par des chansons... j'ai tendance à être addict à la musique moi aussi donc, ceci explique cela ! J'adore la fidélité, et c'est vraiment avec plaisir ! Merci à toi :)_

_Merci à ma beta, Mlca66, t'es super, super ! Pardon de te mettre la pression mais... il le faut ! Ha ha (j'ai divisé la dose par deux... j'sais pas si ça change grand chose...)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos messages encourageants et adorable, je me régale à chaque fois que je les lis ! _

_Enfin bref, je ne dirai rien sur R.P même si j'en ai très envie. (en passant, vivement que ses cheveux repoussent... c'est presque plus supportable là!)_

_Je me tais et je vous laisse lire tout ça... On se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser (et les torturer, un peu...) avec !_

* * *

**"If I had you for what else could I pray ? If I had you I could make my way. The sun is up, the sky is blue, there's nothing I can't do if I had you..." ****E.  
**_(Si je t'avais pour quoi d'autre pourrais-je prier ? Si je t'avais je pourrais faire mon chemin. Le soleil est haut, le ciel est bleu, il n'y a rien que je ne pourrais faire si je t'avais...)_

Ce fut la première chose que je lus quand je me réveillai. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je réalisai que je n'avais pas rêvé et qu'Edward revenait bien aujourd'hui. Et... qu'il m'avait embrassée dans ce hall d'aéroport. Je m'étirai avant de voir que j'avais un deuxième message.

**Je t'attends à l'aéroport pour 11h... Ne sois pas en retard. E.**

A onze heure moins dix, j'étais dans le hall et l'angoisse que je ressentais n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Edward allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre mais j'avais la sensation que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Mais mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Pourquoi étais-je si angoissée ? Même pour mon premier rencard, je n'avais pas autant tourné en rond. Alice m'avait presque poussée dehors pour que je parte. Je lui envoyait apparemment de trop mauvaises ondes et le poulet en refusait de cuire... Ce furent ses propres paroles. Rosalie me força à mettre une robe, et j'eus le droit de garder mes converses puisque Edward avait dit que c'était "sympa". Elle avait même tenté de me convaincre de me maquiller mais j'avais résisté jusqu'à la fin. J'allais juste chercher Edward à l'aéroport, pas à un rencard avec lui !

Et à présent, j'étais là, dans ma petite robe grise sans bretelles à l'attendre, et mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et aussi fort. Partagée entre l'envie de le retrouver et l'angoisse, car je savais qu'il allait falloir qu'on parle de beaucoup de choses, je sursautai quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine avant de reprendre sa course folle, résonnant dans mes tempes.

- Devine qui c'est... souffla une voix rieuse sans me lâcher.

Tout mon corps l'avait reconnu. _Edward. Edward. Edward..._

- Je... je vois pas du tout, m'amusai-je et je le voyais presque grimacer.

- Allez... le gars que tu attendais toute seule dans ce hall...

- Euh... John ?

Il éclata de rire sans me lâcher.

- Nope' !

Pourquoi même sa façon de dire "Nope" était sexy ?

- Ah ! Je sais ! c'est toi Steve ?

- Non plus...

Je fis mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sur mon menton.

- Je ne vois pas du tout... j'ai épuisé le stock de mes amants, boudai-je avant de rire légèrement.

- D'accord je vais peut-être aller rejoindre cette blonde qui ne m'a pas lâché du vol alors ! sourit-il en me lâchant avant de faire demi-tour.

- Hé ! m'écriai-je en lui rattrapant le bras après mettre tournée.

Il éclata de rire en revenant vers moi. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille en m'attirant contre lui, son front se posa contre le mien et mon souffle se raréfia. Je rougis quand son regard transperça le mien et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il était encore plus beau que la veille.

- Salut, murmura-t-il.

- Salut, soufflai-je sur le même ton.

J'avais l'impression de pouvoir me noyer dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

- C'était qui cette blonde ? questionnai-je en me souvenant de ses paroles.

Il rit en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Quelle blonde ? demanda-t-il innocemment et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Fais le malin Cullen...

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel j'étudiai les traits de son visage, si beau. Je rougis à nouveau quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'observait et il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts. Ma main glissa entre nous, remonta son torse et son cou avant de rejoindre sa nuque. Sa mâchoire se contracta quand ma paume passa contre son torse et mon cœur s'accéléra. Je caressai les cheveux de sa nuque et ses yeux se fermèrent quand il soupira doucement.

- Tu es revenu plus vite que ce que tu avais dit, murmurai-je en réalisant que nous avions été séparés à peine 24h.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il et je me sentis rougir encore une fois.

Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour arrêter de rougir autant.

- Toi aussi, dis-je tout bas et ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement pour tomber sur ma bouche.

Je mordis ma lèvre instinctivement et il posa son pouce dessus.

- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-il en libérant ma lèvre.

Il se pencha un peu vers moi et je cessai de respirer. Son nez caressa le mien et mon ventre donna naissance à des centaines de papillons qui s'envolèrent partout en moi.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-il doucement et j'eus du mal à lui répondre.

- Oui ?

Il inspira lentement, son regard retrouva le mien.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux... t'embrasser ? bredouilla-t-il et je hochai la tête.

Les mots semblaient avoir déserté mon corps. Tout comme mon cerveau et ma respiration.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et mon sang se figea avant de couler, brûlant, dans mes veines. Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement puis repartit à toute vitesse. Sa main glissa sur mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui quand il quitta mes lèvres avant d'y revenir lentement. Il butina mes lèvres ainsi quelques secondes avant que, impatiente, le bout de ma langue ne caresse sa lèvre. Il se recula et je le regardai, hébétée.

- Bella... arrête ça, grogna-t-il, la voix cassée.

- Je... pourquoi ? murmurai-je et il posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres entre-ouvertes.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, répondit-il simplement avant de se reculer et de glisser sa main dans la mienne.

Je me souvins qu'on était encore dans le hall de l'aéroport et vis que plusieurs personnes assises sur les bancs plus loin nous regardaient sans gêne. Edward n'était pas vraiment anonyme ici, surtout à L.A, et je sentis mes joues me brûler pendant qu'un sourire illuminait le visage d'Edward. Je détestais me donner en spectacle.

- Au moins, tu rougis toujours autant... rigola-t-il en nous faisant avancer vers la sortie, son sac, que je n'avais pas encore vu, dans une main et ma main dans l'autre.

- Arrête, gémis-je en devenant cramoisie et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules sans lâcher mes doigts, en me rapprochant de son corps.

- Ces rougeurs sont adorables, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille, faisant frissonner ma peau avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

On regagna sa voiture et il s'installa au volant après avoir balancé son sac dans le coffre.

- Où est la surprise de Rosalie ? demandai-je pendant qu'il démarrait.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique avant d'enclencher la marche arrière pour quitter l'emplacement où je m'étais prudemment garée quelques instants plutôt.

- Dans mon sac...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionnai-je curieuse et il rit avant de prendre ma main et de mêler mes doigts aux siens pour les poser sur le pommeau de vitesse.

- Tu verras bien. Je pense qu'elle va devenir dingue.

- Tu sais que c'est injuste de me dire ça si tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire ce que c'est ?

Il éclata d'un rire sensuel en s'engageant sur la route. Nos mains enlacées passèrent les vitesses ensemble quelques instants et il mit la musique en route.

- Clair de lune ? demandai-je en le regardant et il me lança un regard de biais.

- Tu connais ?

- J'aime beaucoup, répondis-je avant de monter un peu le son.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant et, quand on se gara devant la maison, Edward coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de poser une main sur ma nuque et d'attirer mon visage contre le sien pour m'embrasser. Mes lèvres bougèrent avec les siennes lentement et je me mis à penser qu'elles avaient été faites pour s'embrasser. Quand sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, je la laissai entrer sans m'y opposer.

Qui ferait ce genre de chose alors qu'Edward Cullen était en train de l'embrasser ?

Je gémis quand sa langue caressa la mienne avec sensualité et je m'accrochai à sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il me goûta lentement, profitant de ce moment de calme pour se découvrir à travers un baiser, et mon cœur semblait avoir envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se carapater hors de mon corps. Quand -pauvre condition humaine- à bout de souffle il se recula, je gémis de protestation et il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres quand j'ouvris les yeux.

- Bella ? m'interrogea-t-il, la voix rauque, et mes mains ne lâchèrent pas sa nuque pendant que je retrouvai ses yeux assombris.

- Hum ? dis-je, incapable de parler.

- C'est officiel, j'aime vraiment t'embrasser, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers ma bouche à nouveau.

Je gémis quand mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, et ses doigts dans ma nuque caressèrent ma peau doucement. Quand il se recula, il resta quelques secondes les yeux fermés, et je le regardai passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sensuel ?

- On devrait sortir d'ici, soufflai-je en me demandant si les autres avaient vu que nous étions arrivés.

- Je sais... je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose avant...

Il s'écarta sans me quitter des yeux et ma main qui était dans sa nuque tomba sur mes cuisses.

- D'accord.

- Je... Dieu seul sait à quel point je veux être avec toi de toutes les façons possibles mais je... je voudrais qu'on prenne notre temps... j'ai conscience que tu en as besoin, et je respecte ça.

Je le regardai quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

- Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses et que tu les regrettes par la suite.

Je faillis lui dire que je ne les regretterais pas mais me ravisai. Je n'étais tellement sûre de rien.

- Et je...

Il hésita en prenant ma main dans la sienne pour mêler nos doigts.

- Tu quoi ? demandai-je doucement en fouillant ses yeux.

- J'aimerais que... ça, dit-il en nous désignant tour à tour, que ça reste entre nous, pour l'instant... juste histoire de quelques jours, le temps qu'on... s'habitue à l'autre, comme ça.

_Comme ça_. Quel était le nom de notre relation ? Nous n'étions pas totalement un couple mais nous avions franchi la ligne de l'amitié depuis longtemps, ça c'était certain... Alors, qu'étions-nous vraiment ?

- Tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas réagi.

- Oui... d'accord, ça me semble... raisonnable.

Son sourire en coin apparut et il effleura mes lèvres à nouveau. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

- Allons-y avant que je n'oublie mes engagements, grogna-t-il contre ma bouche avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je restai quelques secondes figée avant de sortir à mon tour. Quand on entra dans la maison, elle était silencieuse, et ce fut après avoir entendu le rire tonitruant d'Emmet qu'on comprit qu'ils étaient sur la plage. Edward sourit avant de s'approcher de moi et de dégager mes boucles, qui tombaient sur mon épaule, en les faisant passer derrière avec ses doigts. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir faire ça. Il resta figé une poignée de secondes avant de me sourire tendrement. Il caressa ma joue quand je retombai sur mes pieds et j'appuyai mon visage contre sa paume.

- Va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive dans une minute, souffla-t-il doucement.

- D'accord.

Pourtant, aucun de nous ne bougea et il se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau avant de se reculer sagement.

- Vas y, sourit-il et je fis demi-tour en soupirant.

Ses lèvres me manquaient déjà. M'avait-il droguée ?

- Hey Bella ! Me salua Alice quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur sur la plage.

Ils étaient tous allongés à se dorer la pilule. Elle regarda derrière moi avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Edward n'est pas là ?

J'essayai de ne pas rougir en me mordant la langue.

- Il est parti monter son sac dans sa chambre, soufflai-je en enlevant ma robe pour rester en maillot de bain.

Ce matin, j'avais mis le noir, en comptant aller me baigner avant de partir, avant de me rendre compte que je n'en n'avais absolument pas le temps. Jasper me sourit avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Je tentai d'ignorer le sourire de Rosalie et son regard en m'allongeant dans une chaise longue avec eux. Je fermai les yeux et me perdis dans les sensations des baisers d'Edward.

- Est ce que vous croyez qu'elle picole en cachette ? demanda Emmet.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir quatre têtes m'observer.

- Quoi ? demandai-je en essayant de ne pas rougir.

- Tu avais un sourire idiot, rigola Jasper et là, je rougis.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

- Je suis juste... heureuse. Il fait beau et nous sommes tous ensemble. C'est parfait.

- Elle a raison, souffla Alice. Tout est parfait.

- Ha Edward enfin ! s'écria Rose et je me tendis.

Je restai les yeux fermement fermés quand je l'entendis saluer tout le monde.

- Tiens, cadeau, l'entendis-je et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir tendre un petit paquet à Rose.

Je souris. J'allais enfin savoir ce que c'était. Je m'assis en croisant les jambes.

- Ouvre-le ! s'impatienta Alice alors que Rosalie étudiait le petit paquet argenté.

- J'y viens !

Elle déchira le papier et elle se figea en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! s'écria Alice en se levant pour rejoindre Rose et son cadeau.

Je ris quand Alice lui arracha des mains pour le regarder, l'étirant entre ses mains. C'était un T-shirt sur lequel il y avait écrit "NIRVANA" en grosses lettres jaunes sur fond noir. Je vis quelque chose à droite du T-shirt et haussai un sourcil vers Edward. Il me sourit fièrement avant de reporter son attention sur Rosalie qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Respire, lui conseilla Jasper et elle s'exécuta.

- Mon dieu... il... il...

- Elle a bugué, se moqua Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Comment tu as fait pour qu'il le lui dédicace alors qu'il est mort ? demandai-je sans le regarder.

- Ce T-shirt était à la maison de disque... je le leur ai piqué.

Je ris et il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est... bizarre comme comportement, même pour toi, avouai-je en souriant.

Son sourire en coin étendit ses lèvres.

- J'ai négocié avec mon producteur. Ma signature contre ce T-shirt.

Rosalie rougit quand elle vit la dédicace avant de lancer un regard noir à Edward. Son sourire s'amplifia. C'était la première fois que je voyais Rose rougir et je me réjouissais de ne pas être la seule à le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il...

- T'es sérieux Edward, ce T-shirt a vingt ans ? s'écria Rose en me coupant et tout le monde explosa de rire.

- T'es jamais contente, ce tee-shirt vaut une fortune aujourd'hui... Il serait venu te voir s'il n'était pas mort ! rigola-t-il.

Rosalie rougit à nouveau en grognant. Il y eu un long débat où tout le monde voulait voir et toucher le T-shirt et je les regardai se battre, amusée, avant que Rosalie ne l'enfile, coupant court à la discussion.

- Merci Edward, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Il rit.

- J'imagine, oui, Rose...

Je ris à mon tour avant de me rallonger. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je restai les yeux fermés, sentant par moment le regard d'Edward brûler mon corps. Après une énième fois, je me mordis la lèvre et il grogna légèrement.

- Arrête de faire ça, chuchota-t-il, tendu.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il fixait ma bouche.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je en lâchant ma lèvre, et il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi... je... j'ai du mal à réfléchir quand tu fais ce genre de chose...

Je rougis et fermai les yeux.

- Désolée, dis-je à nouveau et il rit légèrement avant de prendre ma main et de caresser distraitement mes doigts.

Alice partit s'occuper du poulet avec Jazz quand je décidai d'aller me baigner. Je m'étirai avant de me lever. Le regard d'Edward balaya mon corps et je me sentis rougir à nouveau.

- Arrête ça, murmurai-je en me penchant pour attraper la crème solaire.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains en souriant. Je me mis de la crème là où je pouvais et, alors que j'allais demander à Rose de m'en mettre dans le dos, Edward me prit le tube de crème des mains avant de me dire de me tourner.

Je m'assis devant lui en dégageant ma nuque de mes cheveux que je ramenai d'un seul côté, devant mon épaule. J'essayai de respirer calmement en appréhendant de sentir ses mains sur moi.

Ses jambes apparurent de chaque côté de mes cuisses, et il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes omoplates avant de remonter lentement vers ma nuque, qu'il massa avec douceur. Je frissonnai quand il longea ma colonne vertébrale, passant ses doigts sous mon maillot de bain avant de descendre sur mes reins.

J'eus la chair de poule quand il fit le chemin inverse lentement. Ses paumes partirent sur chacune de mes épaules avant de longer légèrement mes bras, puis de remonter sur ma nuque, et mes mains se posèrent sur ses genoux. Il sursauta à mon contact et je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon épaule s'accélérer légèrement. Ses mains effleurèrent mes côtes lentement, puis la naissance de mes seins sous mon maillot de bain, et je me sentis rougir furieusement en sentant le feu naître dans mon bas-ventre. Je serrai les cuisses en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, et ses mains retournèrent dans le bas de mon dos avant d'abandonner ma peau.

Il embrassa mon épaule du bout des lèvres et ma respiration s'accéléra honteusement. Je tournai le visage pour le voir et son nez frôla le mien. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses lèvres en me disant que je donnerais tout pour que nous soyons seuls à ce moment-là. Il posa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et je me sentis rougir avant de jeter un regard vers Emmet et Rose, qui étaient allongés sur le dos, les yeux fermés, devant nous,. Je tournai la tête pour voir Alice et Jasper dans la cuisine, penchés au-dessus du four, nous tournant le dos.

Je pivotai et posai une main sur le torse d'Edward avant d'embrasser ses lèvres lentement, savourant cette sensation de plénitude qui me saisissait chaque fois que nos bouches étaient en contact. Il me rendit mon baiser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, et, quand je reculai, il eut l'air troublé. Il me regarda un moment avant de vérifier que le champ était libre. Alice et Jasper avaient disparu de la cuisine et Rose et Emmet semblaient être endormis.

Il prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Quand sa langue goûta la mienne pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je gémis doucement et griffai sans le faire exprès son torse. Ma main; qui était restée sur son genou, remonta presque inconsciemment sur sa cuisse et il m'attira contre lui d'une main sur les reins, me positionnant assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'effleurai de mes doigts son ventre, qui se contracta alors, avant de passer sur son torse musclé et d'atterrir sur sa nuque. Je fouillais dans ses cheveux quand son baiser devint plus profond, et mon bassin ondula légèrement contre le sien. Il étouffa un gémissement contre mes lèvres lorsque je recommençai le même mouvement contre lui, sentant sa virilité réveillée contre mon corps brûlant.

J'avais tellement envie de le sentir...

Il s'écarta de ma bouche et on se regarda un moment, haletant tous les deux.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir arrêter ça, murmura-t-il doucement en me faisant descendre de ses genoux pour que je m'asseye devant lui à nouveau.

- C'était agréable, protestai-je à voix basse en appuyant mon dos contre lui.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, étendant mes jambes devant moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et il me rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Ce que je sentis contre mes reins n'était certainement pas le tube de crème solaire.

- Voilà pourquoi il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te frotter à moi de la sorte, chuchota-t-il, tendu, et je m'empourprai.

Je bougeai légèrement et il grogna.

- Bella... gronda-t-il et je mordis la lèvre en recommençant.

Jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi rauque, aussi séduisante... et je devais l'avouer, aussi excitante. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me faire arrêter de bouger et son souffle chaud brûla ma joue.

- Tu sais qu'on peut être deux à jouer à ça ? menaça-t-il avant de poser les mains sur mon ventre.

J'eus du mal à penser quand elle glissèrent lentement vers mon nombril. Elles descendirent encore plus bas, effleurant ma peau du bout des doigts et mon bas-ventre se contracta dans un sursaut.

- Edward, soufflai-je difficilement en ne sachant plus si j'avais envie qu'il s'arrête ou qu'il continue.

Il embrassa ma tempe avant de remonter ses mains sur mon estomac et de nouer ses doigts ensemble. Il ne bougea plus et je retrouvai une respiration presque normale.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et mêlai nos doigts avant de soupirer de contentement. C'était tellement évident d'avoir ce genre de geste entre nous.

- A table ! Hurla Alice de la cuisine en me faisant sursauter.

- Tuez la, soupira Edward derrière moi et je ris légèrement.

Emmet roula sur le côté en grognant lourdement pendant que Rosalie baillait. Ils s'étaient donc bien endormis. Je me détachai d'Edward à regret et, après un sourire en coin de sa part, me rendis dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds. J'aurais voulu rester des heures dans son étreinte rassurante.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et j'eus même le droit d'échapper à la vaisselle parce que j'étais allée chercher Edward à l'aéroport, ce qui entre nous, avait été loin d'être une corvée. Les autres débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle pendant que je repartais sur la plage.

J'allai jusqu'à l'eau et laissai les vagues s'échouer sur mes pieds en regardant l'horizon. Cette maison était une vision de rêve. Depuis que j'étais venue ici la première fois, quand j'avais 5 ans, je m'étais promis d'en avoir une à moi un jour. Hélas, il allait falloir que j'économise pendant longtemps avec mon salaire de bibliothécaire. Je nouai mes mains dans ma nuque avant levant le visage vers le soleil, en me disant que ma vie était en train de prendre un sens. Grâce à Edward, j'avais de nouvelles raisons de me battre.

Je sursautai quand je le vis apparaître à mes côtés, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

- A quoi penses-tu pour être aussi captivée ? demanda-t-il doucement, les pieds dans l'eau et le regard à l'horizon.

Il était tellement beau.

- A un homme, dis-je doucement et son regard se posa sur moi.

- Vraiment ?

Je hochai la tête en reportant mon attention sur les vagues.

- Il en a de la chance, murmura-t-il et je souris.

- Plutôt bel homme en plus... et musicien.

- Ha oui ? s'étonna-t-il et mon sourire s'amplifia.

- Hum... et il a de très beau cheveux, ajoutai-je après un silence.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'autre ? questionna-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

Mon sourire n'arrivait plus à quitter mon visage.

- Il chante.

- Il chante quoi ?

Je mordis ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire.

- Il chantait, avant sa mort, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

- Que... quoi ? s'indigna Edward et je le regardai.

- Qu'y-a-t-il d'étonnant ? Kurt Cobain est décédé, c'est connu.

Son sourire retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu. J'éclatai de rire quand il fit demi-tour pour remonter à la maison.

- Allez, Edward ! rigolai-je en rattrapant son poignet.

Il revint vers moi et même s'il ne souriait pas, je devinai qu'il essayait d'être sérieux.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop de cet homme-là, souffla-t-il et je ris.

- Je n'aimerais pas sortir avec un homme mort, boudai-je et ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens.

Il me tira un peu vers lui et je posai ma main à plat sur son torse. Son cœur sous ma paume accéléra et je souris bêtement en constatant que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ce genre de réaction. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et j'humidifiai les miennes en luttant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- J'ai... vraiment envie d'être seul avec toi, murmura-t-il doucement

Je rougis, évidemment, et son sourire en coin apparut. Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

- T'ai-je dis que j'adorais ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire et je le repoussai alors qu'il riait.

Il noua ses bras autour de ma taille avant de me faire passer devant lui, en posant son menton sur mon épaule. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en boudant, et il rit encore.

- Tu es sublime, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es puéril, rétorquai-je et il embrassa mon épaule.

- Pense ce que tu veux, je te trouve sublime.

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre et il embrassa à nouveau mon épaule. Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds, et son corps se pressa contre le mien. Il soupira longuement avant de nous faire avancer un peu dans l'eau.

- A quoi tu joues ? souris-je quand l'eau arriva jusqu'à mes cuisses.

- Je sais pas... je veux peut-être que tu sois mouillée, dit-il lentement, la voix rauque.

Je repensai au jour de nos retrouvailles, six jours plutôt et à la façon dont il avait dit qu'être mouillée m'allait bien... Le sang afflua mes joues et mon bas-ventre se réveilla.

- C'est déjà fait, murmurai-je en rougissant encore plus.

Il se figea dans mon dos, je me mordis la lèvre.

- Mes jambes sont déjà mouillées, précisai-je et un rire lui échappa.

J'entendis quelque chose et tendis l'oreille en ne bougeant plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

- Chut, le coupai en tournant la tête vers la plage. T'as pas entendu quelque chose ? lui demandai-je en me tournant complètement pour observer la plage déserte.

- Ben... non.

- Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu un truc, soufflai-je et le bruit recommença. Écoute ça ! m'écriai-je avant de remonter sur la plage.

- J'ai entendu mais on dirait...

Le bruit se fit plus distinct et j'observai la motte de sable d'où s'échappaient quelques herbes folles.

- On dirait un couinement, finit-il en s'approchant de moi.

J'avançai un peu plus en suivant le bruit.

- C'est peut-être une bête sauvage, dit Edward et je le regardai de travers.

Je vis une petite boule noire au milieu des plantes et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Edward ? demandai-je sans quitter ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il sans s'approcher.

- Alice va nous tuer, dis-je simplement en tendant les bras.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Alice, comme prévu, quand on rentra dans la cuisine.

- C'est qu'un pauvre bébé, soufflai-je d'une petite voix en lui montrant le-dit "bébé"

Elle observa la petite bête dans mes mains, qui miaulait, avant que son regard ne se radoucisse un peu. Puis, elle me regarda sourire et elle se ressaisit.

- Il est hors de question que cette chose reste ici !

- C'est un chaton orphelin ! protesta Edward avant de me le prendre des mains pour le lui mettre sous le nez.

Le chaton miaula encore et c'était vraiment adorable.

- Regarde-moi ses petits yeux bleus, chuchotai-je en espérant la faire flancher.

- Qui vous dit qu'il est orphelin ? demanda Jasper et je lui lançais un regard noir.

Il leva les mains devant lui en signe d'excuses.

- On ne peut définitivement pas le laisser tout seul dehors... remarqua Rose avant de prendre le chaton contre elle.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de miauler à nouveau. Il était totalement adorable.

- Je n'en veux pas, protesta Alice et je soupirai.

- De toutes façons, d'ici demain, il aura été bouffé par un renard s'il reste dehors, soupira Emmet en levant les épaules de façon désinvolte.

- D'accord, on le garde, s'écria vivement Alice et je lui sautai dessus.

- Merci merci merci ! l'embrassai-je et elle me repoussa avant de me prendre par les épaules.

- Tu t'en occupes, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ses besoins partout et s'il fait des bêtises, je te le fais manger.

Je secouai vivement la tête et elle soupira en me lâchant pour partir dehors.

- Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée... gémit-elle avant de disparaître.

J'échangeai un sourire avec Edward. Je me retins d'aller l'embrasser en me souvenant que les autres étaient encore là, bien qu'ils soient tous occupés avec le chaton que Rose tenait dans ses bras. Ils firent des 'oh' des 'ah' en le regardant pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Malheureusement, malgré les caresses et les bisous qu'il reçut, il ne cessa de pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça mange ces choses-là ? demanda Jasper en le caressant. Il est tout maigre...

- Du lait ? proposai-je.

Edward ouvrit le frigo et sortit une petite assiette qu'il remplit en quelques minutes. Il posa ensuite l'assiette sur la table avant de me faire signe de rapprocher le chaton. Dès qu'il fut sur la table et qu'il sentit le lait, ses sens s'affolèrent et il lécha prestement l'assiette.

- C'est super mignon, souffla Rose en se penchant sur la table.

Edward le servit trois fois et quand il fut rassasié, il se coucha en rond, à proximité de l'assiette et bailla. Je me sentis fondre. Edward le prit dans ses bras et l'observa s'endormir.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? demandai-je en voyant ses petits yeux se fermer.

- Faut savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, d'abord, conseilla Jasper en s'approchant.

C'était une fille.

- On n'a qu'à l'appeler "compote", dit Emmet et on lui lança tous un regard noir.

- Non... je sais, souffla Rose en la caressant du bout des doigts... Nirvana...

Edward soupira.

- Pourquoi parle-t-on d'eux tout le temps ?

- Hé, tu m'as ramené un T-shirt dédicacé de la main de Kurt Cobain, c'est une raison indiscutable.

- J'aime bien Nirvana, avouai-je en ignorant leurs chamailleries.

- Bon, eh bien... bienvenue chez les fous, Nirvana, rigola Jazz.

- Une bière pour fêter ça ? demanda Emmet en ouvrant le frigo.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel, tous les prétextes étaient bons. On partit avec Rose chercher ce qu'il fallait pour Nirvana en ville. Ce qui devait être à la base quelques achats pour le nécessaire se transforma en nombreux sacs avec d'innombrables choses inutiles. Ce chat avait tout, à présent, pour vivre pleinement heureux, et même des choses qui ne lui serviraient jamais, c'était certain. Après avoir fait plusieurs animalerie, on s'arrêta dans un café.

- Alors ? commença Rosalie en prenant sa tasse de café chaud entre les mains.

- Alors quoi, Rose ? demandai-je en concentrant toute mon attention sur mon cappuccino.

- Fais pas la maligne avec moi, j'ai bien compris ce qui se passait avec Edward... vous êtes ensemble ?

- Je... oui, je crois.

Elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de croiser mon regard.

- Tu crois ?

- Eh bien je... on s'est embrassés... plusieurs fois, avouai-je en rougissant. Il veut qu'on prenne notre temps, dis-je face au silence de Rosalie.

- Et il a raison...

- Je sais mais c'est dur de... résister à... ça, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux sur ma tasse.

Et par "ça", je voulais dire ce désir qui semblait me broyer de l'intérieur.

- Ça arrivera quand ça devra arriver...

- Je sais. Mais je vois bien qu'il lutte pour ne pas... se laisser emporter... juste pour ne pas me brusquer

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne en me regardant.

- Il veut faire les choses bien et je crois que pour l'instant il y arrive.

Je hochai la tête en réalisant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

- Mais, continua-t-elle après un court silence, il faut aussi réfléchir à ce qui est important vous concernant... laissez-vous guider et cessez de réfléchir constamment. Votre désir l'un pour l'autre finira par prendre le dessus, tôt ou tard.

- Tu as raison, soufflai-je en finissant ma boisson.

- Tu apprendras que j'ai souvent raison, Swan ! rigola-t-elle en buvant son café.

J'observai les gens défiler dans la galerie marchande quand elle se leva.

- Bon, allons voir si notre petit trésor n'a pas rendu folle Alice !

On regagna la maison dans la bonne humeur et Emmet, Edward et Jasper eurent besoin de s'unir pour monter l'arbre à chat géant qu'on avait ramené, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire. Alice se joignit même à nous et s'installa sur le canapé à mes côtés, en regardant le chaton qui dormait, calé contre ma poitrine et mon bras.

- Avoue qu'elle est vraiment mignonne, soufflai-je en ne quittant pas Edward des yeux.

- On dirait que tu parles d'un bébé...

- C'est un bébé !

Elle me lança un regard qui voulut tout dire.

- D'accord, c'est juste un chaton... mais elle est craquante non ? regarde-moi ses toutes petites pattes...

Je la vis grimacer avant de soupirer.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, souffla-t-elle en la caressant légèrement.

Je souris, victorieuse. Nirvana s'étira en écartant ses pattes, et Rosalie à ma droite soupira.

- Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour accaparer leur attention, intervint Jasper en se tournant vers nous.

On releva toute les trois la tête vers lui et il rigola.

- Rentrez les griffes mamans-chat !

Edward se tourna vers nous et nous sourit. Mon sang chanta dans mes veines.

Plus tard, après que notre nouveau bébé se soit endormi dans les bras de Rosalie, elle me la repassa pour aller prendre une douche. Je déambulai dans le salon en marchant lentement, berçant cette petite boule de poils contre moi. Dormait-elle toujours aussi profondément ? Je l'enviai en la regardant respirer à rythme régulier. J'avais l'impression d'être épuisée.

- Elle va prendre l'habitude dormir dans tes bras, remarqua Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

- Elle est trop mignonne, souris-je en le regardant brièvement.

Il avança jusqu'à moi et j'arrêtai de bouger, et de respirer. Il se pencha vers moi mais embrassa la tête du chaton dans mes bras. Malgré l'odeur qu'il dégageait, je réussis à m'éloigner, vexée qu'il embrasse le chat, et non moi.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant et je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Rien du tout, crachai-je et il revint vers moi.

- Tu as peur que je préfère le chaton à toi ? rigola-t-il en se penchant vers moi et mon souffle se coupa.

- Non, je m'en fous que tu puisse... commençai-je, avant d'être coupée par ses sublimes lèvres qui m'embrassaient.

J'allais oublier le chat dans mes bras et enrouler mes mains dans sa nuque quand il se recula. Je me sentis coupable envers cette petite boule de poils mais décidai que sur ce coup-là, Edward était ma priorité.

_Tu m'étonnes !_

- Tu disais ? s'amusa-t-il en me dévisageant.

- Que... je...

Je posai le chat dans le canapé derrière moi avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge et je sursautai en lâchant la bouche d'Edward. Rosalie se tenait dans les escaliers, un sourcil haussé et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je rougis en m'écartant d'Edward.

- Je vais tout de suite faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et partir rejoindre les autres dehors, dit-elle sournoisement avant de passer à côté de nous.

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de nous et se tourna pour nous regarder.

- Pour ce que ça vaut, vous êtes... vraiment parfaits ensemble.

Je me sentis rougir et le regard d'Edward brûla ma nuque. Elle allait repartir quand elle ajouta :

- Mais trouvez-vous une chambre !

* * *

_J'espère que j'en ai pas perdue en route... _

_J'vais faire ma réclame, mais si jamais (par un pure hasard qui viendrait de mes brillantes lectrices) mes reviews atteignent 150 pour ce chapitre, le prochain arriva... rapidement ! J'dis ça... j'dis rien !_

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! _

_xoxo_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Coucou les poussins ! _

_Vous ne revez pas, un nouveau chapitre vient d'être posté !_

_Je vous écris en direct de Paris... Yes ! Bref, j'suis euphorique, un truc de malade... _

_J'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je m'en excuse d'avance mais j'vais faire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont posté sans avoir de compte. Vous êtes juste géniales, merci merci merci ..._

_Merci à ma beta, mlca66, t'es géniale géniale géniale !  
_

_J'tiens à dire que pour ce chapitre (vous verrez par vous même) la chanson de la fin est "finir contre toi" de Nolwenn Leroy. Elle m'a autorisé à l'utiliser et c'est génial... (ok, je redescend sur Terre...) _

_J'vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas. _

_Enjoy !_

___****__Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Il y eut un moment durant lequel le silence remplit la pièce et je devins cramoisie. Rosalie et sa légendaire délicatesse...

- Hum... c'était... gênant, souffla Edward et un rire m'échappa alors que je me tournai vers lui.

- Je déteste Rose dans ses moments-là, ris-je en le regardant.

Son regard était tellement profond que mes côtes me brûlèrent. Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, jusqu'à ce que mon corps touche le sien, et sa main épousa mon cou. Il me fit relever le visage vers lui avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres roses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait avant qu'elle ne nous dérange ? Susurra-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Je... il va falloir que tu me le rappelles, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres avant de rire.

Mon rire mourut contre ses lèvres et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche avant que ma langue ne trouve la sienne, le faisant gémir dans ma bouche. La main qui ne tenait pas ma nuque trouva mes reins et me plaqua contre lui d'un geste rapide tandis que mon cœur s'affolait brutalement en le sentant contre moi. Il finit par s'écarter de ma bouche, restant près de moi. Je restai les yeux fermés, profitant de son souffle saccadé sur mes lèvres et de sa chaleur qui m'enveloppait en douceur.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il m'observait, les yeux brillants.

- J'aurais vraiment du t'embrasser avant, chuchota-t-il et je rougis.

- On aurait eu moins d'années d'écart j'aurais tout fait pour que tu veuilles être avec moi à l'époque, dis-je sur le même ton.

Il embrassa mes lèvres légèrement avant de me lâcher.

- L'important, c'est aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il doucement et j'acquiesçai.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Viens, on va rejoindre les autres, sourit-il en me tirant par la main.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nirvana qui dormait paisiblement.

- Elle va encore dormir quelques heures, me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées.

- T'es sûr ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas sa vraie mère, pas vrai ?

Je ris en le poussant vers la sortie. On rejoignit les autres dehors et ils étaient tous dans l'eau. On marcha jusqu'à eux ensemble. Jasper nous fixa avant de regarder nos mains liées. Je vis Edward lui faire les gros yeux avant qu'un sourire n'étire les lèvres de Jazz. Edward me sourit avant de lâcher ma main, en s'enfonçant dans l'eau.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, Emmet fit des grillades avec Edward et Jasper, en buvant une bière, et je préparai quelques légumes en salade avec les filles. L'image était idyllique. C'était le genre de soirée qui me faisait totalement rêver quand j'étais plus jeune.

Une belle soirée d'été, mes meilleurs amis, l'homme avec qui je partagerai ma vie, de la musique et du vin… On s'installa à table et je me trouvai en face d'Edward, coincée à côté d'Emmet.

- Tu vas retourner à San Francisco à la fin des vacances, Bella ? demanda Alice en faisant la moue et j'essayai d'éviter le regard d'Edward sur mon visage.

- Étant donné que je vis là-bas, sûrement Alice...

- J'aimerais que tu reviennes vivre ici, souffla-t-elle doucement, ses yeux scrutant les miens avec attention.

- Je... j'ai ma vie là-bas Alice

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ta vie ? Nous sommes plus importants que ta vie là-bas, rigola-t-elle en désignant la table du doigt.

Elle en rigolait, mais c'était la pure vérité.

- Bien sûr que oui mais... mon boulot...

- Il y a des bibliothèques, ici, insista-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse, tu pourrais y réfléchir.

- Alice, je pense qu'elle a saisi, souffla Rosalie.

- C'est réfléchi depuis que j'ai quitté L.A, soupirai-je.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu peux me passer la salade ? demanda Emmet en ignorant royalement notre conversation, ou plutôt notre non–conversation, pour le coup.

Je la lui passai avant qu'Alice ne soupire.

- Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Questionna-t-elle.

Elle ne comptait donc pas abandonner si facilement. Je soupirai à mon tour.

- Peut-être que Bella a quelqu'un là-bas, suggéra Emmet, la bouche pleine.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Je me sentis rougir sous le regard d'Edward.

- Tu as quelqu'un là-bas ? Hoqueta Alice.

- Non ! M'écriai-je avant de me ressaisir. Non, je n'ai absolument personne... c'est juste qu'on ne décide pas ça du jour au lendemain ! Je... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'avenir me réserve pour l'instant alors...

- Hum, commenta Rosalie en finissant son assiette.

Je la regardai de biais et elle me renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Quoi qu'elle préparait, ça sentait mauvais.

- On peut décider de son avenir, parfois, dit-elle mine de rien.

Je savais exactement où elle voulait en venir.

- Je... ne pas précipiter les choses, tu connais ? Demandai-je.

Son regard m'indiqua qu'elle avait compris que je savais qu'elle ne parlait pas d'un potentiel retour à L.A.

- Savoir ce qui est important... continua-t-elle et je rougis légèrement.

- Je sais ce qui est important.

- Tant mieux, j'espère que tu sauras faire les bons choix dans ce cas.

- Parfaitement !

- Très bien, sourit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

Les autres nous regardèrent un moment sans avoir compris de quoi on parlait vraiment. Les conversations reprirent, et je restai figée dans mon optique de ne pas affronter le regard d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, que je redoutais, avec lui, ce soir. Quand on eut fini de manger, on débarrassa avant de traîner sur la terrasse.

- Tu sais ce qui serait parfait ? demanda Alice en regardant son frère avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Quoi Alice ?

- Que tu chantes un morceau ! S'extasia-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Il la regarda une minute avant de soupirer.

- Je suis trop faible, murmura-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher sa guitare.

Quand il revint, il accorda sa guitare rapidement.

- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué, je suis peut-être rouillé, nous prévint-il avant de sourire dans ma direction.

Mon corps frissonna. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les cordes, j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il n'était pas du tout rouillé.

- Veux-tu quelque chose en particulier Alice ? lui demanda-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux pour autant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, sourit-elle en posant son visage dans ses mains, appuyée sur la table.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant que ses mains ne se mettent à jouer avec habilité. Je ne reconnus "Yellow" de Coldplay que lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans l'air, faisant frissonner ma peau.

**- Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And everything you do, Yeah, they were all Yellow, I came along, I wrote a song for you, And all the things you do, And it was called Yellow. So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to have done, And it was all Yellow...**  
_(Regarde les étoiles,__Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi,__Et tout ce que tu fais,__C'était tout Yellow__Je suis venu avec toi,__J'ai écrit une chanson pour toi,__Et sur toutes les choses que tu fais,__Et elle s'appelait Yellow.__Ainsi j'ai eu mon tour,__Oh quelle chose à faire,__Et c'était tout Yellow...)_

J'avais la sensation d'être quelqu'un. Ce soir-là, dans ses mots, dans sa voix, j'étais quelqu'un, j'en étais certaine. Mon cœur battit plus vite quand ses yeux lâchèrent ses doigts qui pinçaient les cordes pour se poser sur moi.

**- Your skin, Oh yeah, your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful, You know... ****You know I love you so...**  
_(Ta peau,__Oh oui, ta peau et tes os_, _Se transforment en quelque chose de superbe,_ _Tu sais_... _Tu sais je t'aime tellement...)_

J'eus du mal à respirer en l'écoutant chanter les dernières paroles, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Bien que ça n'était pas lui qui avait écrit cette chanson, entendre ces mots-là dans sa bouche était déboussolant et magnifique.

-**I swam across, I jumped across for you, Oh what a thing to do, Caus' you were all Yellow, I drew a line, I drew a line for you, Oh what a thing to do, And it was all Yellow... Your skin... something beautiful... And you know, For you I'd bleed myself dry... ****For you, I'd bleed myself dry...**  
_(J'ai nagé à travers_, _J'ai sauté à travers pour toi_, _Oh quelle chose à faire_, _Car tu étais tout Yellow_, _J'ai tracé une ligne_, _J'ai tracé une ligne pour toi_, _Oh quelle chose à faire_, _Et c'est tout Yellow...__Ta peau...__quelque chose de superbe...__Et tu sais,__Pour toi je me saignerais à blanc... pour toi, je me saignerais à blanc...)_

Je repris mon souffle difficilement, mes yeux accrochés à son magnifique visage, à son regard si profond que lui seul me faisait frissonner.

- **It's true, Look how they shine for you... And all the things that you do...**  
_(C'est vrai_, _Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi...__Et toutes les choses que tu fais...)_

Ses doigts grattèrent sur la guitare quelques accords avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Tout le monde l'applaudit joyeusement et il salua son faux public avant de rire légèrement. Moi, je restai figée dans un mélange d'éblouissement et de nœud au ventre.

- Waouh, Emmet n'existerait pas, je serais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, souffla Rosalie, émerveillée.

Alice éclata de rire devant la tête d'Emmet. Bien qu'elle fût sans doute une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, j'eus envie de claquer Rose juste parce qu'elle avait dit ça. Je me mordis la langue pour ne rien dire d'absurde.

- Mais j'existe, sourit celui-ci en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- Et tant mieux, sinon je me serais tapé cet homme de taille moyenne, rigola-t-elle en désignant Edward.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, rigola-t-il en allumant une cigarette sur laquelle il tira lentement.

Comme la cigarette, j'eus l'impression de me consumer quand je vis le mouvement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il recracha la fumée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé Bella ? demanda Rose et je clignai des yeux.

- Hum... c'était...

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur moi et j'eus du mal à réfléchir.

- Cette chanson est superbe, bafouillai-je maladroitement et son sourire en coin apparut.

- Ça serait génial que tu fasses un album solo, trépigna Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ça ? Edward me lâcha du regard pour l'étudier.

- Hum, souffla-t-il juste avant de gratter quelques notes, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

Je rêvais de la remplacer... moi aussi je voulais être coincée entre ses lèvres. Je me mordis la lèvre en essayant de réprimer mes pensées les plus impures.

- Pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas un ? demanda Jazz en le regardant jouer sur sa guitare distraitement.

De quoi il parlait déjà ? Ah oui, un album solo.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Questionnai-je prenant part à la conversation pour me distraire.

Il leva son regard vers moi, j'eus l'impression que mes jambes devenaient molles.

- Il faut l'envie pour ça... soupira-t-il et je soutins son regard du mieux que je pus.

- Avec ton nom et la réputation du groupe dans le monde, ça serait facile pour toi de percer, fit remarquer Rose et je hochai la tête malgré le regard d'Edward qui semblait oppresser mes poumons.

- Je... ce n'est pas d'actualité, dit-il en coupant court à la conversation.

Rosalie étouffa un bâillement avant de se lever, les mains sur son ventre.

- Cette chose me tue, je vais aller dormir...

Emmet se leva à son tour et ils quittèrent la table sous un "bonne nuit les jeunes !" On resta encore une heure, à écouter Edward jouer et à parler musique. J'appris qu'Edward adorait les Kings of Leon et ça me fit sourire, leurs chansons m'électrifiaient complètement. Quand il remarqua que je frissonnai à cause de la fraîcheur qui tombait sur nous, on rentra à la maison, et Alice et Jasper montèrent se coucher. Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Edward et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de rire légèrement. Je filai dans la cuisine et bus un verre d'eau lentement en me demandant si Nirvana allait bien. Ce chat semblait occuper une bonne partie de mes pensées... Quand elles n'étaient pas portées sur Edward, évidemment.

_Ce qui voulait dire, pas souvent…_

Je sentis un creux dans mon estomac, en pensant à lui, j'avais conscience de toutes les choses que j'allais devoir lui dire.

- Hey, murmura-t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- Hey, dis-je à mon tour en le regardant marcher jusqu'à moi.

J'adorais le mouvement de ses hanches, de son torse et de ses jambes quand il marchait. Sa démarche ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

Il ne ressemble à personne d'autre, pensai-je quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, me faisant sourire.

- Et toi ? Soufflai-je avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer mon front contre le sien.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, chuchota-t-il et je fermai les yeux pour ne plus avoir à soutenir son regard profond et déstabilisant.

- Toi non plus, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je l'entendis soupirer doucement.

- Je vais bien, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Et toi ?

- Je vais bien, assurai-je sans rouvrir les yeux.

Mes doigts caressèrent sa nuque quand je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

- Bella ? Chuchota-t-il dans le silence de la pièce et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

J'aimais profondément sa voix.

- Regarde-moi, continua-t-il tout bas.

Je me battais contre moi-même pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber directement sur les siens. J'eus du mal à respirer sous son regard si intense.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher mes yeux.

Je lançai un regard vers la porte avant de retomber sur mes pieds et de lui prendre la main. Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui souris avant de l'entraîner vers le salon. Je le fis asseoir dans le canapé avant de prendre Nirvanas qui dormait encore pour la mettre sur mes genoux, m'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle miaula légèrement et je la calai contre ma poitrine, la retenant d'un bras.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant, souffla-t-il doucement, pour briser le silence entre nous.

- Hum... un peu poilu, souris-je en la caressant distraitement.

Il rit légèrement avant de passer un bras autour de moi et de me tirer vers lui. Ses doigts caressèrent mon épaule avant de descendre lentement vers mon coude. Je sentis la pulpe de ses doigts effleurer ma cicatrice et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, ses doigts repassant à nouveau sur ma peau marquée.

Je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder. Nos visages étaient au même niveau et son sourire en coin me réchauffa le cœur.

- Si... si je te le dis il va falloir que je te parle de... Jacob, chuchotai-je, la gorge nouée.

Il fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparut.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux clairs s'assombrissant légèrement.

Je me pinçai les lèvres en réfléchissant rapidement à une façon d'éviter cette conversation. J'étais épuisée ce soir, et parler de lui, de _ça_, me ferait bien trop mal.

- Je... je sais qu'il faut que... je te parle de certaines choses, commençai-je mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'arrêtant dans mes dires.

- Tu le feras quand tu seras prête, murmura-t-il en caressant mon épaule du bout des doigts. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit...

Je baissai les yeux sur son cou.

- Bella, dit-il en posant deux doigts sous mon menton pour que je le regarde à nouveau, s'il le faut j'attendrai deux jours ou trois mois... je t'assure...

Ma main se posa sur sa joue et j'embrassai ses lèvres avec délicatesse. J'eus l'impression d'être éternelle quand il me rendit mon baiser tout aussi délicatement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y penses comme une… corvée, souffla-t-il en relâchant ma bouche.

- Je... merci, prononçai-je doucement.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes à nouveau et je me mis à penser que je pourrais l'embrasser toute ma vie ainsi. On resta longtemps sur le canapé. On parla peu... on s'embrassa beaucoup. J'eus du mal à le quitter quand il m'embrassa une dernière fois devant la porte de ma chambre en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Comme j'étais épuisée, le sommeil m'emporta rapidement.

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Edward et moi étions tout le temps ensemble sans pour autant être tous les deux. Notre attention à tous fut fixée sur Nirvana. Cette petite chose s'était amusée à jouer avec les rideaux du salon pendant la nuit, et le cri horrifié d'Alice m'avait tiré du sommeil en sursaut le lendemain matin. Edward, qui fut réveillé par la même chose que moi, descendit une minute après moi, affolé. Bien que Jasper informa Alice que ça ne servait à rien de faire la leçon au chat, elle s'entêta à lui faire comprendre par des mots et des gestes étranges qu'il ne fallait pas déchirer les rideaux de, et je cite, "tata Alice".

Sa réplique nous fit rire Edward et moi, avant qu'elle ne nous regarde de travers en disant à Nirvana, qui faisait sa toilette sans comprendre le moins du monde pourquoi cette personne petite et agaçante lui cassait les oreilles, qu'il ne fallait pas devenir comme Edward et moi. Le chaton finit par bailler et s'endormit couchée en boule entre les coussins, sur le canapé. Alice ne cessa cependant pas tout de suite ses remontrances et j'échangeai un regard avec Edward, avant de remonter à l'étage, suivie de près par lui et son corps foutrement sexy, laissant Alice râler toute seule en bas avec Jasper, qui lisait son journal sans lui prêter attention.

Nous fûmes à peine arrivés en haut qu'Edward me plaqua contre le mur en m'embrassant avec toute la passion qui l'habitait, me faisant gémir sur ses lèvres. Bien que totalement désarmant et excitant, ce fut le seul baiser qu'on put échanger et je me languissai de sa bouche et de ses mains sur moi tout le reste de la journée.

Ce fut Rosalie qui nous interrompit, en se grattant la gorge, alors que j'étais presque prête à ce qu'il me déshabille dans le couloir, oubliant totalement où nous étions, avec qui et pourquoi nous voulions prendre notre temps. Elle ne dit rien mais se contenta de sourire diaboliquement avant de descendre les escaliers lentement.

On échangea un regard, puis un sourire avant de se séparer.

La journée passa vite, on oscilla entre la plage et la maison, où Emmet passa presque deux heures à essayer d'apprendre à Nirvana d'aller faire ses besoins dans la caisse. Ce fut assez drôle de le voir expliquer à une si petite chose que si elle faisait dans sa caisse, il l'embrasserait. Et il le fit quand elle ressortit de sa caisse deux heures plus tard.

Jasper exécuta une petite danse de la joie quand elle mangea quelques croquettes et Alice l'embrassa avant de la reposer et faire comme si de rien était... sauf que nous avions tous été là pour la voir.

Il était à présent presque vingt-et-une heure et Edward avait disparu dans la salle de musique depuis presque une heure et demie. Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre depuis presque autant de temps, en me demandant si je pouvais l'y rejoindre ou s'il voulait être seul un peu. Quand mes pieds me portèrent jusque devant la porte de la salle de musique, j'en déduisis que mon envie d'être avec lui avait pris le pas sur le reste. J'entrai doucement sans frapper et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Edward, debout, de dos, était appuyé contre son piano.

Edward et ses longues jambes mises en valeur par ce Jean's foncé.

Edward et ses larges épaules recouvertes d'une chemise gris perle.

Il sursauta avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Oh, c'est toi, sourit-il en me voyant et je m'appuyai contre la porte en hochant la tête.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur son corps quand il vint vers moi, son foutu sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées sur ses avants bras, mettant en valeur sa musculature, et elle était ouverte de cinq boutons sur le haut de son torse. J'eus brusquement envie de défaire les autres aussi. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre encore plus important que d'habitude, ses lèvres étaient roses, son regard pétillant et profond. Son être entier me fit penser à un mot et un seul quand il arriva à ma hauteur : Sexe.

Il était tout entier un appel à la tentation, au sexe et à toutes sortes de choses qui devraient être censurées. Je priai pour ne pas avoir pensé tout ça à voix haute, mais son visage presque sérieux m'indiqua que j'étais restée silencieuse.

- Hum... qu'est-ce que... tu faisais ? Demandai-je difficilement quand ses longs doigts frôlèrent mon épaule, découverte par le débardeur noir que je portai.

- J'écrivais, dit-il en recommençant sa caresse sur mon épaule avant de longer mon cou du bout des doigts.

- Tu écrivais quoi ? Murmurai-je, en essayant de faire abstraction de son regard brûlant.

- Des chansons, répondit-il, ses doigts caressant à présent ma mâchoire, puis ma joue.

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête en s'écartant légèrement. Il prit ma main avant de m'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'au piano, où il s'assit avant de me positionner sur ses genoux, comme quelques jours plus tôt. Des feuilles et un crayon étaient posés sur le piano mais je n'arrivais pas à lire ce qu'il avait pu écrire.

- Est-ce que je... peux voir ? Demandai-je en désignant ses feuilles, et son regard plongea dans le mien.

- Je... j'ai pas fini, dit-il simplement.

- C'est pas grave... j'ai envie de les lire, murmurai-je et je me sentis rougir légèrement.

- Plus tard, peut-être, souffla-t-il sur le même ton.

Je hochai la tête, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas que je lise ses chansons... ça n'était pas un drame en soi, si ?

- Ce ne sont que des brouillons, se justifia-t-il après m'avoir dévisagée.

- D'accord.

Je reportais mon attention sur ses doigts qui était figés au-dessus des touches.

- Tu comptais me jouer quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Pourquoi était-il si troublé ? Je lus dans ses yeux quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

- Oui, se rappela-t-il en regardant ses doigts.

Il se mit à jouer une douce mélodie pendant quelques secondes, ses doigts dansant avec délicatesse sur le piano, avant qu'elle ne devienne plus rapide, plus saccadée, presque plus violente, puis, lentement, elle se calma, devenant presque langoureuse . Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à penser à nos baisers de la vieille sur le canapé. A la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, à l'érotisme de sa langue caressant la mienne et je sentis mon visage s'enflammer.

Pourquoi même ce qu'il jouait était sexy ? Il termina sa chanson sur une note aigue avant de rester quelques secondes sans me regarder.

- C'était... commençai-je sans savoir quoi dire.

Sa musique provoquait des choses en moi que je ne pouvais expliquer par des mots. Je mis mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles avant de tourner mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et ce baiser devint rapidement quelque chose de brûlant lorsque sa langue chercha à avoir le dessus sur la mienne. C'était étrange qu'Edward m'embrasse avec tant de hargne. Lui qui m'avait habituée, la vieille, à de la douceur et de la lenteur, semblait vouloir de l'excès et presque de la violence. Je rougis contre lui en découvrant que cet Edward-là m'enflammait tout autant. Je passai les jambes de chaque côté de son corps, pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et il me plaqua contre lui d'une main sur les reins.

Tout se passa très vite, sa main me souleva contre lui avant de me faire asseoir sur le clavier du piano qui, avec mes fesses appuyant sur ses touches, produisit un bruit sourd, faisant résonner les notes en moi, pendant qu'Edward dévorait ma bouche, encore et encore. Ses mains caressèrent mon ventre, mes côtes, ma poitrine, sans s'y attarder, avant de prendre mon visage en coupe pour approfondir encore plus son baiser. Son jean, déformé par son désir, frotta contre mon short, entre mes cuisses et je gémis contre sa bouche avant de reculer. Son regard brûlant me dévisagea un moment, pendant que, haletante, j'essayai de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je... je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que quand j'étais entrée dans la pièce.

- Non ! C'est... c'est moi aussi je... et tu... bafouillai-je, lui tirant un sourire.

Je respirai profondément pour calmer les battements sourds de mon cœur.

- Je crois qu'on s'est laissé un peu emporté, dis-je et il se recula pour me faire descendre du piano.

- J'ai cette impression-là aussi...

On resta un moment à se dévisager, debout, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Je... je vais aller me coucher, dis-je prudemment et il hocha la tête.

J'hésitai une seconde avant de monter sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser chastement. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et il me serra contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, inspirant à fond son odeur captivante, en entourant son cou avec mes bras.

A regret, je quittai la pièce avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes. J'avais tellement envie de lui que c'en était douloureux. Je pris quelques affaires et gagnai la salle de bain rapidement, et je pris une douche très, très froide.

En me couchant, je pensai à ce que Rosalie m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. "Votre désir l'un pour l'autre finira par avoir le dessus" Était-ce ce qui était en train d'arriver ? Je pensai à tout sauf à ses mains et à sa bouche sur moi, en essayant de m'endormir.

Ce fut peine perdue.

Le sommeil ne me gagna pas comme je l'aurais espéré et je tournai en rond pendant des heures dans mon lit. Vers minuit, je pris un livre pour me distraire. Je relisais pour la troisième fois la même page pour comprendre ce qui était écrit quand j'entendis Edward aller dans sa chambre. Je souris en l'entendant se cogner quelque part et jurer. Et puis le silence revint, mais je ne pus continuer à lire pour autant. Mon esprit était juste dans la pièce d'à côté, et je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Edward qui dormait à quelques mètres de moi.

A trois heures, je ne dormais toujours pas et les tic-tacs du réveil me tapaient sur les nerfs. Je sursautai quand j'entendis la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir. Mon ventre se noua et mon cœur accéléra. Et s'il venait me rejoindre ? J'en avais terriblement envie, et à côté de ça, je redoutais le reste. J'entendis quelques pas, puis, je vis son ombre sous la porte de ma chambre. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il était là, juste derrière la porte. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop emmêlés et attendis qu'il entre.

Malheureusement pour moi, il ne le fit pas. A la place, je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et mon sourire retomba.

A trois heures et demie, il n'était toujours pas remonté et je me mordis la lèvre en me levant. Etait-il parti ? Je quittai ma chambre et descendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans le salon, la lumière de la cuisine filtrait à travers la porte presque fermée et j'hésitai avant d'aller l'ouvrir.

Edward était là, penché au-dessus du bar, un stylo dans la main et des feuilles éparpillées devant lui. Je profitai des quelques secondes où il ne m'avait pas encore aperçue pour faire glisser mes yeux le long de son corps. Je ne voyais que son torse nu, mais mon cœur s'affola et mon corps gagna quelques degrés quand mes yeux papillonnèrent sur ses abdos musclés et dessinés avec finesse. Il était musclé sans trop l'être. Il était parfait.

Quand je regardai son visage à nouveau, il me dévisageait et je me sentis rougir.

- Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai... hum, je vais boire un verre d'eau, me justifiai-je avant de me mordre la langue.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, pensai-je en attrapant un verre à un mètre d'Edward.

Je me forçai à ne pas le regarder quand je bus le plus rapidement possible mon eau, alors que ses yeux semblaient enflammer mon corps tout entier. Quand je le regardai à nouveau après avoir posé mon verre dans l'évier, ses yeux me coupèrent le souffle. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi brûlants ou était-ce mon imagination ? Je jetai un œil à ce qu'il faisait, restant à distance, en évitant de penser à son regard sur mes jambes nues. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas mis de pantalon avant de descendre ? Le large T-shirt qui me recouvrait m'arrivait en haut des cuisses, et je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rougir.

- Tu écris encore ? Lui demandai-je en me demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu sa langue.

Il se gratta la gorge.

- Je... ouais.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je regardai tout sauf son corps, simplement couvert d'un pantalon de jogging noir tombant bas sur ses hanches. Le faisait-il exprès ? Cherchait-il à ce que je meurs de combustion spontanée ?

- Est-ce que... tu veux lire ? Hésita-t-il et mes yeux se posèrent sur son magnifique visage.

Avait-il vraiment changé d'avis ?

- Je voudrais pas... que tu te sentes obligé, lâchai-je en reculant d'un pas.

Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait écrit avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Ça te concerne, murmura-t-il et je m'empourprai.

Venait-il de me dire qu'il écrivait des chansons sur moi ? Mon sang accéléra dans mes veines et mes doigts tremblèrent. Avant que je ne décide d'aller lire ou pas, mes pieds me portèrent jusqu'à lui, et j'eus du mal à quitter l'intensité de ses yeux pour regarder ses feuilles. Son écriture fine et gracieuse apparut et mon cœur accéléra sa course en lisant son titre: "Finish against you" _(finir contre toi)_

I shall never say to you _(Je ne te dirai jamais)_  
Where my desires take me _(où mes désir_s_m'entraînent)_  
How much my body hates me _(Combien mon corps me hait)_  
When I close your door _(Quand je ferme ta porte)_  
And what you touch ceaselessly _(Et que tu frôles sans cesse)_  
Without feeling it really_(Sans vraiment le sentir)_  
Which suffers from the drunkenness _(Qui souffre de l'ivresse)_  
Words not to be said _(Des mots à ne pas dire)_  
I shall never say to you _(Je ne te dirai jamais)_  
Where my desires kidnap of me _(Où mes désirs m'enlèvent)_  
How much my body hates me _(Combien mon corps me hait)_  
When I destroy these dreams _(Quand je détruis ces rêves)_  
He who feels the heat _(Lui qui sent la chaleur)_  
Of your hidden looks _(De tes regards cachés)_  
Which is fired with every hour _(Qui s'embrase de chaque heure)_  
Past by your side _(Passée à tes côtés)_  
If you knew _(Si tu savais)_  
Against what I fight_(Contre quoi je me bats)_  
This perfume which you leave_(Ce parfum que tu laisses)_  
Every time _(Chaque fois)_  
The fight _(Le combat)_  
That I lead for not not _(Que je mène pour ne pas)_  
Finish against you _(Finir contre toi)_  
Finish against you _(Finir contre toi)_  
Rooms are alcoves _(Les pièces sont des alcôves)_  
When your breath embrace me _(Quand ton souffle m'enlace)_  
I have to save _(Il faut que je me sauve)_  
Of the desire which breaks me _(Du désir qui me casse)_  
And my body curses me _(Et mon corps me maudit)_  
It rocks as a raft_(Il tangue comme un radeau)_  
Made drunk, demolished _(Enivré, démoli)_  
By this passion of excess _(Par cette passion de trop)_  
If you knew _(Si tu savais)_  
Against what I fight _(Contre quoi je me bats)_  
This perfume which you leave _(Ce parfum que tu laisses)_  
Every time _(Chaque fois)_  
The fight _(Le combat)_  
That I lead for not _(Que je mène pour ne pas)_  
Finish against you _(Finir contre toi)_  
Finish against you_(Finir contre toi)_

S'il y avait une surchauffe maximale concernant les rougissements, je pense que j'y étais à ce moment-là.

Le souffle court, je restai les yeux fixés sur sa feuille, les mains tremblant de chaque côté de mon corps. Edward ne bougeait plus depuis quelques secondes et je finis par me demander s'il respirait encore. Mon corps me brûlait terriblement et mon cœur battait fort et vite, en réaction à ses mots pour moi, en moi.

- Edward ? Soufflai-je doucement quand je ne l'entendis plus du tout.

Je sentis ses mains dégager les cheveux de ma nuque du bout des doigts, me faisant sursauter nerveusement. Il bougea légèrement pour se positionner derrière moi et ses mains glissèrent sur ma taille. Son corps se pressa contre le mien et j'avais déjà oublié mon nom. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent ma joue quand il se pencha pour embrasser mon épaule du bout des lèvres, en tirant légèrement sur mon tee-shirt. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour savourer la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau et je m'accrochai au bar des deux mains pour ne pas défaillir. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou, et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans mes hanches, quand sa langue chaude traça un chemin humide de ma clavicule au-dessous mon oreille. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tout fort tant la sensation était grisante.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, susurra-t-il lentement contre mon cou et je crus que mes jambes allaient me lâcher.

- Edward... soufflai-je à nouveau incapable de prononcer le moindre mot quand sa langue dessina des arabesques sur ma peau.

Je pris une grande inspiration quand je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Edward cessa son voyage érotique contre la peau de mon cou et posa son front contre mon épaule en soupirant bruyamment. Je restai quelques secondes à essayer de calmer mon cœur, avant de comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Je me tournai lentement dans ses bras et il se redressa. Ses yeux capturèrent les miens et je fus dans l'incapacité totale de penser à autre chose qu'à son prénom, encore et encore. Son front se posa contre le mien avec douceur et ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens. Mon regard glissa sur sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et je manquai gémir quand sa langue passa au ralenti dessus.

- J'en ai marre de lutter, murmurai-je quand mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens pour s'y perdre.

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts avant de soupirer.

- Je... si on fait ça c'est pour que tu ne regrettes rien plus tard.

- Je ne regretterai pas, protestai-je en posant une main sur son torse.

- Bella...

- Edward ! Je...

Comment lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête à tout pour lui ?

- Je ne veux que toi, soufflai-je, en ignorant le rougissement de mes joues et mon cœur qui résonnait dans mes tempes.

Il ferma les yeux en serrant la mâchoire. Je savais qu'il luttait contre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il disait, tout mon corps le sentait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, je compris qu'il ne céderait pas ce soir. Je posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me dégager de son étreinte et de partir. Il avait peut-être besoin de temps lui aussi, après tout.

J'allais quitter la cuisine quand je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet.

Il me ramena contre lui d'un mouvement brusque et je vis que ses yeux avaient changé. Toute l'hésitation qu'il semblait ressentir quelques secondes plutôt s'était évaporée, laissant place à un désir profond. Mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné dans ma poitrine et ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bouche.

Je sus alors qu'il avait changé d'avis, et le temps sembla s'arrêter quand il plongea sur ma bouche avec une quasi-violence qui me fit trembler.

* * *

_Bon, je sais vous me détestez... Mais y'a la Tour eiffel et les champs elysées qui m'attendent... J'vous laisse deviner ce que je préfère ! (bien qu'j'vous adore tout fort, tout fort!) J'ferai pas de commentaires sur certaines photos qui m'ont contrarié grandement... Hum, hum. _

_Ne changez jamais. _

_A très vite, _

_xoxo_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Avant que vous ne me lanciez des tomates ou ce genre de choses, je tiens à dire que j'ai été dépassé par un bon nombre de choses ces derniers temps... ça fait plus de 15 jours que j'suis pas chez moi et c'est parfois difficile de se connecter, et d'écrire... Donc, pardon, vraiment pour ça !_

_En attendant, le chapitre est là et j'suis contente de pouvoir publier sans trop TROP de retard ! Pour ça, il faut remercier ma merveilleuse Beta, mlca66, qui fait un boulot de dingue en très peu de temps ! Merci beaucoup... C'est un plaisir de bosser avec toi._

_Merci à Lolaa, JJ, Laure, Marjo, Lilou pour vos reviews toujours encourageante, pour votre fidélité... (vous avez, vu, en passant que j'ai pas fait de réfléxion par rapport à la fidélité ou l'infidélité... ou pas.) _

_Biibou's, je sais que tu l'attendais donc... le voilà ! Respire..._

_Pour le reste, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde... si c'est pas le cas, pardon, et merci ! _

_Avant d'arrêter de vous embêter et de vous laisse lire, j'veux juste dire un truc : cullen15000, ma meilleure amie de FF (ML, soit pas jalouse...), ma maman de loin... Merci, infiniment, pour tout... Notre bébé me tient à coeur réellement... ça va être une très belle aventure... ça l'est déjà. Merci de délirer avec moi, de rire avec moi, de pleurer avec moi, aussi. Et de baver, surtout. J'ai trop d'IMAGE en tête à cause de nos conversation... mais j'adore ça, ne t'arrêtes jamais._

_Bon, ça doit être à peu près tout... On se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Edward POV

Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes avec hargne, et le gémissement qu'elle poussa contre ma bouche me donna l'impression que j'allais pouvoir voler après ça. Je la soulevai contre moi, mettant un bras au niveau de ses fesses et elle entoura ma taille de ses jambes, ondulant contre moi sans sembler s'en rendre compte. Je montai les escaliers avec difficulté alors que sa bouche quittait mes lèvres pour mon menton, puis pour la peau de mon cou. Ses mains tirèrent mes cheveux légèrement quand je la serrai plus fort contre moi, en refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière nous.

Quand mes jambes butèrent sur le bord du matelas je me laissai tomber sur le lit, sur elle, sans aucune délicatesse, chose que je regrettai une seconde après quand je l'entendis gémir sous le poids de mon corps contre le sien. Je m'appuyai sur mes mains, positionnées de part et d'autre de de son visage. Ses cheveux ondulés étalés autour d'elle me donnaient l'impression qu'elle était irréelle. Ma main épousa son cou et mes doigts caressèrent sa joue, avant que mon pouce ne s'échoue sur sa bouche entrouverte. Son souffle brûla le bout de mon doigt avant qu'elle n'y pose un baiser qui m'électrifia. Son regard vitreux, plein d'un désir brûlant me coupa le souffle.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle, aussi attirante, tentante, entêtante ?

Ma bouche retrouva la sienne, et sa lange glissa lentement contre la mienne quand mes mains passèrent sous son T-shirt dans lequel elle se noyait.. Du bout des doigts je caressai son ventre plat avant de remonter avec lenteur sur son corps. Sentir sa peau frémir contre ma main fit décoller mon cœur. J'effleurai lentement la naissance de ses seins et un soupir lui échappa contre mes lèvres, me faisant frissonner entièrement.

Alors que je m'écartai pour me redresser, elle me supplia en posant une main sur ma nuque pour me retenir contre elle:

- Edward... reste...

Ses mots me figèrent, et, tandis que mes yeux fouillaient les siens, brûlants et sombres, le passé me revint comme une claque.

Je me souvins de mon attirance pour elle… ça avait été tellement compliqué, dix ans plus tôt...

Pourquoi désirer cette fille qui était de cinq ans ma cadette, qui n'était encore qu'une pré-adolescente ? J'avais tout fait pour ne plus ressentir ça, cette attraction entre nous, ce magnétisme... Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle. Ça n'était pas logique... elle était la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur. C'était tout. Pendant des semaines, j'avais fait tourner ça en boucle dans ma tête.

Et puis... elle était montée sur scène, pour chanter avec le groupe. Elle et Alice nous suivaient souvent, chantant dans les coulisses ou devant la scène, entraînant la foule avec elles. Mais c'était le dernier concert que j'allais faire avec les gars avant de partir à Seattle. Je voulais qu'elle me rejoigne sur scène. Je voulais graver ça dans ma tête. Elle avait été au delà de tout ce que j'avais pu espérer... L'envie de l'embrasser avait été tellement forte que j'avais eu du mal à finir notre chanson, tant mon cœur était serré et ma gorge nouée. Je n'avais pas le droit de la désirer ainsi.

Je me souvins qu'à l'époque déjà j'avais envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais bouger. J'avais envie d'être celui à qui elle aurait tout donné. Son amour, ses baisers, son innocence, son cœur, sa vie... Mais ça n'était pas... bien. Je n'étais pas _bien_ pour elle. Pas assez stable, pas assez calme, pas assez... Pas assez tout.

Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire pour l'oublier... et partir allait m'y aider.

Couper les ponts avec elle était la solution.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

La nuit, elle m'obsédait... Le jour, elle me hantait.

J'entendais son rire, sa voix. Je l'imaginais vivre, loin de moi. Je l'imaginais vivre ses premiers amours, ses premières fois et la colère que je ressentais dans ces moments-là n'avait pas d'égal. Je devais me résigner à vivre ma vie de mon côté, sans elle... loin d'elle. Une année était passée, puis deux, trois... puis dix. Je ne voulais plus rentrer. La voir vivre sans moi, exister sans moi, peut-être même faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi était insupportable.

Qu'allais-je faire, si elle m'invitait à son mariage ? Serais-je capable de rester debout, l'observant se donner à vie à un autre que moi ? Ça n'était pas envisageable... pas tolérable. Insupportable.

Bien sûr, j'avais eu des aventures, passant de fille en fille, ne me souciant de rien. Je ne voulais pas de relation, je ne voulais pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Vivre ça sans Bella n'était pas acceptable... jusqu'à Victoria.

Par un hasard peut-être glauque, elle _lui_ ressemblait. Pas physiquement, mais par certains aspects de sa personnalité : sa douceur, ses mots spontanés, sa manière de parler... Son humour, peut-être, aussi… J'avais essayé de me perdre dans ses bras, mais rien n'y avait fait... J'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle, m'en contenter. J'aurais pu, si elle n'avait pas décidé seule de tuer notre enfant, finir par faire d'elle ma femme, et vivre avec elle une existence tranquille. J'aurais pu vieillir avec elle, dans une résidence calme au sud d'Adélaïde. Mais quand mes yeux se posaient sur elle, quand je voyais ma vie avec elle, quelque chose manquait. Ça n'était pas suffisant, et je le savais. Peu importe combien je voulais m'investir dans notre relation, combien je voulais l'aimer, ça ne suffisait pas. J'en étais conscient aujourd'hui.

Son avortement avait bouleversé ma vie bien plus que tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis plusieurs années… Cet enfant ressemblait à une chance, une raison de me battre pour vivre ma vie. Cet enfant était, en fait, sûrement ce qui aurait pu me sauver de cette colère, de cette rancœur qui semblait m'engloutir par moment. Bella n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus là et par cet enfant, par mon enfant, j'aurais eu une nouvelle raison de vivre. J'étais heureux rien qu'à imaginer que j'allais pouvoir le voir grandir et prendre soin de lui ou d'elle, ça n'avait pas d'importance au fond. Je faisais des projets… ce gosse me donnait envie d'avoir des projets, des ambitions. Mais jamais je ne le verrais grandir, jamais je ne pourrais jouer au foot avec lui, ou l'accompagner à sa première rentrée scolaire…

Avant l'accident de Sam, ma vie était simple.

J'avais la musique, des filles, le groupe et les gars, les concerts, et le public toujours au rendez vous. On faisait des petites salles aux quatre coins du monde, et ça nous suffisait. La musique était toute ma vie, et ça me comblait comme personne ne pouvait le faire. Personne, sauf _elle… __j'en étais certain._

Mais il y avait eu l'accident, et mes colères du passé avaient ressurgi. Ces colères qui me dévastaient pour un rien, cette violence qui prenait le dessus, souvent. Cette détresse qui m'engloutissait un peu plus à chaque fois. Mes colères du passé étaient revenues, elles m'avaient rattrapé alors que je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi.

J'en voulais à nouveau à mes parents pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Je leur en voulais de m'avoir envoyé loin d'eux, et surtout loin d'Alice. J'en voulais à Alice, de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher tout ça, même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant à cette époque-là. J'en voulais à James, mon ami, mon frère qui m'avait entraîné dans ces soirées délurées où je m'étais perdu. J'en voulais à mes ex, à mes amis, au groupe, au monde entier. J'en étais même arrivé à en vouloir à la musique. Parce que j'étais seul, parce que la colère que peut ressentir un adolescent ne m'avait jamais totalement quitté. Parce que mon ami, mon frère par la musique, l'homme avec qui je faisais les routes depuis 5 ans était mort dans un accident de voiture, écrasé par un camion. Parce que la vie lui avait été arrachée alors que sa femme attendait leur premier enfant dont elle, elle voulait. Parce que j'avais veillé sur lui pendant les 24h les plus longues de toute ma vie pour qu'au final il ne survive pas… Parce qu'il aurait mérité de voir grandir cet enfant qui ne le connaîtrait jamais qu'à travers les souvenirs d'Emily, sa femme.

Sam, mon Sam… mon pote.

Le groupe s'était dissout, on ne pouvait plus jouer sans Sam. Ça n'était pas technique, c'était psychologique. Jouer sans lui n'était pas possible, pas acceptable. Avec Marcus et Tom, nous étions tombés d'accord… le groupe ne pourrait plus exister maintenant.

C'était fini.

Et un matin, la musique avait fini par m'en vouloir aussi. Elle m'avait quitté, tout simplement. Je m'étais réveillé en me rendant compte que je n'écrivais plus, que je ne composais plus depuis des semaines, que je ne jouais plus non plus. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une explication à ça, et, finalement, j'abandonnais l'idée de savoir pourquoi la musique n'était plus là. Je savais que peu importe l'explication qu'on me donnerait, ça ne serait pas suffisant. La musique avait fini par me déserter.

Mon retour en Californie m'avait fait du bien. Retrouver Alice m'avait rendu joyeux, j'avais envie de rire à nouveau. Retrouver mes parents avait été agréable, et ma colère contre eux restait bien au fond de moi quand je les serrais contre moi.

J'avais trouvé un appartement dans le centre de L.A. Retrouvé des amis du passé, des filles, aussi. Le boulot manquait mais l'argent des tournées avec le groupe me promettait pas mal de mois de tranquillité, et j'en profitais.

Les semaines avaient passé, mais cette sensation de vide en moi ne s'en allait jamais. Ma colère refaisait surface quelquefois, mais je la contrôlais le plus souvent possible. Je n'étais pas en paix, mais j'allais bien. Je voyais Alice le plus souvent possible, et elle me faisait du bien. J'avais désespérément besoin de rattraper ces longues années sans elle.

Alice m'avait dit que, pendant un mois, elle et ses amis s'invitaient dans la maison sur la plage, pour les vacances et elle m'avait invité à me joindre à eux. Je savais que Bella serait là. Je savais que j'allais obligatoirement la voir et passer du temps avec elle. Je savais.

Mais l'après midi où j'avais vu sa silhouette assise sur la plage, mon cœur avait bondi de manière inexplicable et mes mains étaient devenues moites. Elle était désormais une femme, je le savais, mais le voir de mes propres yeux, voir ses longs cheveux bruns tomber en cascade sur son dos avait réveillé des sensations en moi que je pensais inimaginables.

Je me sentais... bien.

Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Et quand ses yeux avaient trouvé les miens, j'avais eu l'impression que tout prenait un sens. Que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre par le passé s'était déroulé pour une raison, et la raison n'était autre qu'elle. Une évidence. La paix m'avait envahi en croisant ses yeux marron. Tellement profonds, tellement expressifs de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Plus les heures passaient, plus les souvenirs du passé m'envahissaient, plus mon corps la désirait.

La vie nous avait changés, elle comme moi le savions mieux que personne.

La réalité était saisissante, je la voulais,_elle_. Plus que je n'avais jamais voulu personne. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses rires me coupait le souffle.

J'aurais pensé que les années loin d'elles m'auraient immunisé contre tout ça… Je pensais qu'avec le temps, l'effet et les sentiments qu'elle déclenchait en moi à l'époque se seraient estompés. Mais tout était aujourd'hui plus violent, encore plus dévastateur… quel genre de pouvoir avait-elle sur moi ?

Je revins à la réalité quand sa main caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Je revins à cette réalité dans laquelle son corps contre le mien me brûlait, et mon regard retrouva le sien, brillant d'une émotion à peine contenue.

- Je reste là, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Je me souvins avoir rêvé de faire ça des milliers… non, des millions de fois. Son corps à proximité du mien toutes ces fois, ses lèvres sur ma peau, ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses sourires, ses yeux qui trahissaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette étincelle parfois, que j'y voyais quand nos corps s'effleuraient, ses hésitations à me toucher, à me parler aussi quelquefois... Les réactions de son corps qu'elle combattait, les tremblements qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Je voyais tout... Je _sentais_ tout.

J'avais cédé à tout ce que j'avais toujours ressenti, j'en étais certain maintenant, un matin dans un hall d'aéroport. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes était indescriptible. C'était flagrant que j'étais né pour l'embrasser. La toucher était évident. Lui parler l'était aussi. La faire rire et la regarder vivre l'était d'autant plus.

La musique était revenue grâce à sa peau, j'en étais certain. Mes doigts avaient joué sur mon piano pendant des heures et j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de composer, d'écrire, et j'aimais ça. Putain c'que j'aimais ça... J'avais des milliers de choses à dire, des milliers de choses à jouer.

- Je ne partirai plus, soufflai-je doucement contre sa bouche quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour me voir.

- Ne pars plus… jamais… murmura-t-elle en agrippant doucement les cheveux de ma nuque.

Sa voix, cassée et tremblotante, tordit mon estomac, elle semblait tellement… bouleversée.

- Hey, bébé, je… je suis là, répétai-je en passant une main sur son front avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais…

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un baiser brûlant et je sus… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Pour personne. Personne n'avait fait battre mon cœur si vite, personne ne m'avait autant émerveillé de la sorte. Personne ne me donnait l'impression d'être vivant comme ça, personne ne m'avait donné la sensation qu'on me tordait les entrailles comme ça. Je devais prendre mon temps, pour elle, pour nous… Je le devais.

Mais je ne pouvais pas… j'avais trop attendu pour l'aimer, trop attendu pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, trop attendu pour l'embrasser comme ça, pour lui faire l'amour comme ça…

Le désir semblait me broyer et l'attente de l'avoir entièrement à moi possédait mon être. Et alors que mon corps épousait parfaitement le sien, je me mis à penser que la seule chose dont j'étais certain dans ma vie, c'est qu'elle et moi étions liés.

Quand elle se cambra contre moi, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma nuque, je réalisai qu'au plus profond de moi, je le savais. Personne ne me toucherait plus jamais de la sorte. C'était elle, c'était une évidence, une chance… une notion de justesse et d'éblouissement inouïe. Personne n'était comme elle… personne.

On resta silencieux pendant les minutes qui suivirent et je pus reprendre mon souffle lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. J'eus envie de lui dire tout un tas de choses, pendant que ma main caressait sa hanche lentement, avant de remonter dans son cou et de me pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser me fit penser à celui que l'on avait échangé pour la première fois à l'aéroport. Je restai léger et il me sembla qu'elle ne voulait pas pousser plus loin non plus. Je savourai simplement le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres.

Et puis, je pensai à ce qu'on venait de faire et aux conséquences de nos actes. Quand je quittai sa bouche, son souffle rapide percuta mes lèvres et je frissonnai légèrement en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de tout ce qui s'était passé. Était-elle réellement consciente de ce que nous faisions ? Sinon, allait-elle le regretter ? Je réalisai que si c'était le cas, je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre.

- On... on aurait pas du... commençai-je avant que ses lèvres ne me coupent.

Elle recula doucement, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- Dis pas ça... s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle doucement.

- Bella... soupirai-je, et elle passa sa main sur mon front pour dégager les cheveux qui y étaient négligemment tombés .

Ses gestes étaient si tendres…

- Arrête, ordonna-t-elle.

Je sus alors que c'était sans appel. Soudain, elle s'assit et tira sur le drap pour se cacher dedans.

Je me demandai pourquoi elle cachait son sublime corps? quand elle se tourna vers moi à nouveau. Lorsque je retrouvai ses yeux, elle rougit et je m'assis à mon tour, pour être face à elle et sa magnifique bouche. Les secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles elle me dévisagea, et j'appréhendai presque le moment où elle allait me crier dessus.

Au lieu de ça, elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser et je me figeai. Voilà un exemple des réactions qui me surprenaient autant qu'elles me ravissaient, chez elle. Ma main sa posa contre sa nuque pour la maintenir le plus longtemps possible contre mes lèvres.

Condition humaine oblige, je reculai pour respirer. J'avais envie de la protéger, de me protéger… de nous protéger, finalement… Je voulais garder ce qui se passait secret, je voulais profiter d'elle un maximum… sans que tout le monde s'en mêle. Je voulais faire ça pour elle, réussir à la mettre assez en confiance pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi… totalement.

- J'ai pas envie que quiconque soit au courant de ça... murmurai-je en nous désignant de la main.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en clignant des yeux et j'allais lui demander si elle allait bien quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? répétai-je, surpris qu'elle accepte si facilement.

- Oui, d'accord, je ne dirai rien. Mais ne me dis plus que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait.

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne regretterai jamais dans ma vie, c'est bien ce qu'elle et moi venions de faire. Je pris son visage en coupe et sentis son souffle s'accélérer. Je cherchais mes mots un moment, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

- Cette nuit... a été la meilleure de toute ma vie, et je ne parle pas que de sexe...

Elle rougit et je la dévisageai quelques secondes avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Quand je reculai, son air presque abasourdi me fit sourire. J'adorais terriblement la voir rougir.

- Bien que le sexe avec toi soit vraiment...

Je pressai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre les siennes et mon désir pour elle ressurgit, violent, dévastateur.

- Jouissif, soufflai-je contre sa bouche avant que le bout de ma langue n'en dessine les contours.

Elle gémit à nouveau contre mes lèvres avant que je n'aspire sa lèvre inférieure.

Mes mains atteignirent les siennes, restées contre le drap qui cachait sa poitrine et je la découvris avant de l'allonger sur le dos et de me faufiler entre ses jambes.

Ma bouche retrouva la sienne et je l'embrassai avec toute l'envie qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Elle se cambra contre moi quand ma langue épousa la sienne, et je gémis en poussant mon corps contre le sien. Je la caressai avec lenteur, appréciant sa chaleur et son humidité, avant d'entrer légèrement en elle.

- S'il te plaît.. Edward... gémit-elle en se tortillant contre moi.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux, soufflai-je contre son cou, avant de passer le bout de ma langue contre son oreille.

Malgré les réactions de son corps à proximité du mien, je voulais être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

- J'ai... je veux...

Elle se cambra contre moi, incapable de parler et je reculai pour la regarder.

- Dis le... gémis-je presque, tant l'avoir si près de moi sans pouvoir être complètement en elle était douloureux.

Elle gémit encore une fois et mes doigts glissèrent le long de son corps pour atteindre sa féminité que je caressai lentement. Elle creusa son dos pour en avoir plus.

- Toi... en, en moi, s'il te plaît..

Je souris sur ses lèvres, incapable de rejeter ce sentiment violent de joie à ses mots, avant de m'enfoncer complètement en elle d'un coup de rein. Tout son corps se souleva contre le mien. Etre en elle est encore meilleur que la première fois, et ma bouche retrouva la sienne dans un baiser profond tandis que nos corps humides se mouvaient l'un dans l'autre.

On s'endormit l'un contre l'autre, sa tête posée sur le haut de mon torse, son bras en travers de mon ventre, sur lequel sa main fit des petits cercles jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le fait qu'elle soit mienne était… enivrant, exaltant. J'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits, j'avais envie d'aller réveiller ma sœur, Jasper, Rosalie et même Emmet pour le leur dire. J'avais une terrible envie d'appeler ma mère pour lui dire qu'une femme me faisait sentir heureux comme jamais… Hurler au monde entier que la femme qui dormait contre moi était mienne et que j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle le reste.

Quand je m'endormis, un sourire qui ne pouvait plus me quitter sur les lèvres, je réalisai qu'un homme amoureux avait les pensées les plus idiotes qui soient.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut quand on frappa à ma porte.

J'eus deux réactions.

La première, un éblouissement total. Bella dormait encore contre moi, son visage d'ange totalement détendu, un petit sourire discret figé sur ses lèvres, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes. Comme si elle rêvait à quelque chose d'agréable. En l'observant une brève seconde, je me détendis immédiatement, mais les coups recommencèrent, un peu plus fort.

Ma deuxième réaction ne se fit pas attendre : je paniquai légèrement, à l'idée que si c'était ma sœur et qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour nous trouver, Bella et moi, nus dans le même lit, elle ferait une attaque, c'était certain. Le plus délicatement possible, je me dégageai du lit et enfilai mon pantalon de jogging qui traînait là. Je marchai à tâtons à travers la pièce, uniquement éclairée par la faible lumière de la lune dehors, et par le fin trait de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Je l'ouvris prudemment et y passai la tête pour voir un Jasper avec les cheveux en pétard et la mine inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je doucement, à voix basse, en coinçant la porte à l'aide de mon bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il voit Bella dans mon lit, et s'en était fini de la discrétion de notre relation…

- Rose a des contractions régulières depuis quelques minutes, expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement… tic qu'il m'avait volé.

- Oh, merde… elle n'est pas à terme, pourtant ?

Un cri résonna dans la maison, suivi de plusieurs insultes.

Rosalie.

Je frissonnai en pensant à une Rose qui souffrait… Pire qu'une Rosalie en colère.

- Non, mais apparemment c'est parti là… donc, Emmet va la conduire à l'hôpital… Alice et moi l'accompagnons, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour la… gérer… Tu nous rejoins avec Bella quand elle est revenue ?

- Revenue ?

- Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre… elle a du aller faire un tour sur la plage, ça lui arrive souvent…

_Et merde…_ Je jetai un coup d'œil, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, derrière moi, sur une Bella dormant toujours à poings fermés, le visage enfoncé dans mon oreiller. Quand je retournai au visage de Jasper, un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

- Euh… OK, soufflais-je doucement, presque d'un ton nonchalant.

- Hum… tu lui diras de s'habiller…

_Re merde…_

- Jazz…

- J'ai rien vu, affirma-t-il en reculant légèrement pour partir, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres… il savait que Bella était là.

- C'n'est pas…

Je me tus. Bien sûr que si, c'était ce qu'il croyait… Je lui avais déjà parlé, quelques jours plutôt, de l'attirance toujours plus frustrante et désarmante que j'éprouvais pour elle. Jasper était un homme qui savait comment pousser à la confidence… je réalisai aujourd'hui que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire.

- Ce n'est pas ? rigola-t-il en partant vers les escaliers.

- Je ne dirai rien. Va donc t'occuper de conduire Rosalie à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne tue son mari, soupirai-je en entendant Rose insulter Emmet qui, apparemment, paniquait totalement.

- On en reparlera, Cullen !

Je levai les yeux au ciel quand il descendit les escaliers. Je détestais ce type et j'allais lui faire payer ça. Mais, pour l'instant, on avait des choses plus importantes à régler : Rosalie et le bébé.

Je refermai ma porte en soufflant. _Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras Cullen !_ Je regagnai mon lit après avoir enfilé un Jean's et un T-shirt et m'allongeai de façon à être au dessus de Bella sans l'écraser, appuyé sur mes mains, positionnées de chaque côté de son visage. J'embrassai son épaule dénudée du bout des lèvres pour la réveiller en douceur. Je savais que pour elle, apprendre que Rose était en chemin pour l'hôpital allait être difficile à gérer émotionnellement… Je savais à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle grogna légèrement, son corps brûlant de sommeil réchauffant le mien doucement.

- Bella ? Faut que tu te lèves…

- Hum… non, s'te plaît, gémit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de ma nuque.

Je souris en frottant ma joue contre la sienne.

- Il est encore tôt, murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur ma nuque, puis sous mon vêtement.

- Rose a des contractions, va falloir qu'on les rejoigne à l'hôpital, dis-je calmement, réprimant un frisson.

- Quoi ? sursauta-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup, m'obligeant à me redresser pour m'asseoir

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? s'écria-t-elle, en sautant du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements par terre.

Alors que je l'observais les enfiler, mon cerveau eut du mal à réagir.

- Je… Ils viennent de partir, on a juste à les rejoindre.

- Juste à les rejoindre ? Edward on n'a pas juste à les rejoindre c'est… c'est ma meilleure amie qui est sur le point d'accoucher d'un bébé d'à peine 8 mois comment tu peux dire qu'on…

Je ne la laissai pas finir. En deux enjambées, j'avais pris son visage en coupe et je l'embrassai. Pour la réduire au silence, et parce que j'en avais terriblement envie… surtout. Quand je reculai de quelques centimètres, ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Comment faisait-elle pour que j'ai encore envie d'elle ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, bébé… on va aller les rejoindre et tout ira très bien. Le bébé et Rose vont aller parfaitement bien, je te le promets. De plus, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller, avant que je ne déchire ce qui te sert de pyjama pour te faire des choses que l'on n'a malheureusement pas le temps de faire maintenant…

Elle hocha doucement la tête en rougissant et j'embrassai furtivement ses lèvres.

Quand elle quitta la chambre, je m'assis sur le lit en me sentant à l'étroit dans mon Jean's. Quel genre de pouvoir avait-elle sur moi pour me faire cet effet-là, avec juste un baiser et ses putains de jambes dénudées ? Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur mon lit et son parfum m'enveloppa. Je souris comme un idiot, en pensant à nos corps étroitement enlacés. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon entre-jambe avant de siffler. Putain. Un rire m'échappa quand je posai un bras sur mes yeux, cette femme serait ma perte…

Le trajet jusqu'au California Hospital se fit dans un silence angoissant. Bella était perdue dans la contemplation de la ville, encore endormie à cette heure-ci de la matinée, et elle ne cessa de triturer ses mains nerveusement. L'aube serait levée d'ici une heure à peine. Arrêtés un énième feu rouge, je lui pris la main.

- Tout ira bien Bella…

Elle me regarda de biais avant de baisser les yeux sur nos mains. Le feu passa au vert et je démarrai, un peu plus pressé…

L'arrivée de ce bébé n'était pas prévue pour maintenant, et sans jamais oser le dire à Bella, ceci m'inquiétait aussi.

- Elle… Rosalie a toujours été la plus forte de nous trois, souffla Bella d'une petite voix. Je sais qu'elle y arrivera… c'est juste…

- Je sais…

- J'espère que tout ira bien, c'est tout.

- On l'espère tous, bébé…

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux me scrutant avec une douceur inédite. Un petit sourire prit naissance sur son visage quand elle porta nos doigts liés à sa bouche pour y poser un baiser.

Quand on franchit les portes de l'hôpital, ma gorge se serra. Je détestais cet endroit. J'eus une pensée pour Sam, et Bella prit ma main dans la sienne doucement lorsque je baissai les yeux vers elle. On échangea un sourire complice mais triste avant de demander dans quelle chambre était Rosalie McCarthy à l'accueil.

Bella était de plus en plus nerveuse pendant qu'on rejoignait nos proches. Sa main n'avait pas lâché la mienne et cette boule dans ma gorge persistait.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, s'écria une voix familière au moment où je poussais la porte de la petite salle dans laquelle trônait un lit sur lequel Rose, revêtue d'une de ces horribles blouses d'hôpital, grognait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Les autres étaient tous autour d'elle. Bella me lâcha et se précipita vers Rosalie, bousculant Jasper sur son passage, lequel me sourit ridiculement en me regardant la suivre des yeux. Idiot.

- Ça va ? et le bébé alors, il vient ? Est-ce que tu sais à combien t'es dilatée ? Qu'est- ce qu'ils ont dit pour sa prématurité ? Est-ce que tu…

Rosalie la coupa en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Bella, respire.

Elle s'exécuta et les autres sourirent.

- Bien, tu es calmée ? demanda Rose sans pour autant enlever sa main.

Bella hocha la tête lentement et Rosalie la libéra.

- Le bébé n'est pas pour maintenant, annonça Rosalie d'une voix douce.

- Pas pour maintenant ? Du genre... il va arriver quand ?

- Bella ! la réprimanda Rosalie. Arrête de paniquer. C'était une fausse alerte apparemment… le médecin va venir dans peu de temps.

- Une fausse alerte ? m'étonnai-je et Rosalie me regarda.

Bella lui prit la main sans la quitter des yeux.

- Oui, ils ont parlé du syndrome de… Barton j'sais pas quoi, acquiesça Emmet.

- Braxton Hicks, le reprit Alice en passant une main sur le front de Rosalie, de l'autre côté du lit.

On s'en fout de son nom à ce con... rétorqua Emmet en asseyant son imposante carrure sur une des chaise d'une couleur verte très discutable.

- Ce qu'on doit retenir, c'est que le bébé n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui… poursuivit Jasper, son sourire d'imbécile toujours collé sur le visage.

- Fausse alerte, donc ? soupira Bella en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Fausse alerte, confirma Rosalie en hochant la tête. Je veux juste rentrer et retourner dormir pour ma part…

- Je pense qu'il y en a d'autres dans ton cas, Rose… hein Edward ? Lança Jasper qui s'était approché de moi, me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- La ferme Jazz, gémis-je, en regardant l'aube naître par la petite fenêtre.

Je sentais le regard de Bella sur moi mais je ne voulais pas avoir cet échange silencieux avec elle, surtout quand tout le monde me regardait comme maintenant. Un médecin d'une quarantaine d'année, grisonnant rentra dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de moi. Je soufflai discrètement et posai les yeux sur Bella, qui fronça les sourcils. Je lui dis discrètement « non » du bout des lèvres.

- Bonjour à tous, vous êtes bien matinaux ! Docteur Amun… C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre dossier, sourit-il en agitant les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains. Je peux parler devant tout le monde ?

Oui allez-y, ils sont de la famille, confirma Rosalie en souriant tendrement.

Le regard entre elle et Bella fut discret, mais je le vis.

- Bien, vous avez fait ce qu'on appelle des contractions de Braxton Hicks. Ce sont, en langage plus courant, ce qu'on appelle de "fausses contractions" ou le "faux travail"…dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

- Votre corps est en train de se préparer à accoucher, qui devrait arriver à la date prévue, d'après vos examen de ce matin…

Il lança un regard à l'assistante silencieuse que nous formions… Je n'avais jamais vu Alice silencieuse aussi longtemps…

- C'est dû à quoi, Docteur ? demanda-t-elle.

_Tiens, ça m'aurait étonné ! _

- Les fausses contractions ont tendance à survenir pendant les activités d'intensité modérée, lorsque vous sortez un sac du coffre de votre voiture par exemple… Changer d'activité semble une bonne solution pour calmer la douleur. Ainsi, allongez-vous si vous étiez debout, ou levez-vous et déambulez si vous étiez en train de vous reposer. Un bain chaud soulage agréablement de nombreuses mamans…

- OK, donc tout va bien ? résuma Emmet, tendu.

- Tout va bien, le rassura le médecin avec un sourire encourageant. C'est normal de paniquer, ça fait toujours ça au premier enfant… ajouta-t-il quand Emmet passa deux mains sur son visage en soupirant.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, lança-t-il à Rose, qui, en réponse, lui tira la langue de manière la plus puérile qui soit.

Je vis Bella rire légèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle semblait à présent sereine et c'était si bon de la voir ainsi.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ? demanda le médecin en fermant le dossier dans ses mains.

En l'absence de réponse, il quitta la pièce en nous souhaitant une bonne journée.

- On rentre maintenant ? soupira Rosalie en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

On ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter. Le trajet pour rentrer se fit dans un silence confortable. Plus de tension, plus d'anxiété. Bella se contenta d'enlacer nos mains sur sa cuisse et de regarder la ville qui s'éveillait. Le soleil donnait à sa peau une couleur rouge-orangée sublime, j'aurais pu passer des heures à la regarder.

- On… tu… enfin c'est… bredouilla-t-elle alors que je me garais devant la maison avant de couper le moteur.

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

- On… je… enfin c'est… ? me moquai-je pour la faire sourire.

Ce qui marcha. Je portai ses doigts à ma bouche quand elle me traita d'idiot.

- Tu veux… faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement, ses yeux fouillant dans les miens.

Je ne compris pas l'hésitation que je vis dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Dormir serait une bonne chose, avouai-je en réprimant un bâillement.

Elle sourit en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, juste au dessus de mon oreille. Mon corps fut parcouru de délicieux frissons, et je m'autorisai même à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de son contact.

- Je suis d'accord sur le principe, sourit-elle en rosissant, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

- Sur le principe ? m'enquis-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle hocha la tête, baissant les yeux sur ses cuisses en rougissant un peu plus.

- Ça veut dire que tu… _dormirais_ bien avec moi pour quelques heures encore ? continuai-je en souriant comme un idiot.

Son regard retrouva le mien et j'eus du mal à réfléchir correctement devant sa profondeur et le désir que j'y lisais.

- Je pense… pouvoir répondre à ta requête, m'amusai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle gloussa contre mes lèvres, avant de passer ses deux mains dans mes cheveux dans l'unique but de me rapprocher au plus près d'elle. Je réalisai qu'on était encore dans la voiture quand le levier de vitesse m'empêcha de me pencher plus vers elle.

- On devrait…

- Oui, murmurai-je en la lâchant.

On échangea un sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés, puisqu'ils étaient partis après nous de l'hôpital, nous étions donc seuls… Je poussai Bella à grimper en vitesse les escaliers, sous son rire joyeux et détendu, avant de nous enfermer dans ma chambre. Je tournai le verrou de façon à être sûr et certain que personne ne viendrait nous déranger.

Quand je me tournai vers mon lit, Bella y était déjà, allongée sur le dos, relevée légèrement sur ses coudes pour me regarder. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade, bouclés, sur son dos et ses épaules. La lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre, teintant la chambre des couleurs de l'aube, la rendait presque irréelle. Ses yeux étaient sombres, envoûtants, mais son sourire persistait sur son visage.

Je m'allongeai au dessus de son corps, comme quelques heures plus tôt, et elle se recoucha dans la même position.

- Salut, sourit-elle en passant ses mains sur ma nuque.

- Salut, répondis-je sur le même ton, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter de sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

Ses mains dévièrent sur mes épaules, et elle tira sur mon T-shirt pour m'en débarrasser. Je m'exécutai en le retirant d'une main, avant de le balancer dans la chambre. Ma bouche retrouva la sienne, me faisant gémir contre sa langue. Cette femme allait être ma mort.

- C'était… quoi, avec Jazz, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle soudainement alors que je laissais sa bouche pour son cou.

Je me redressai et haussai un sourcil, étonné par sa question… Pourquoi pensait-elle à Jasper pendant que je l'embrassais ?

- Tu es vraiment en train de me parler de Jasper alors que je m'apprête à te faire l'amour ? la questionnai-je, pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre au moment où je poussai mon bassin contre le sien.

- Je veux savoir… dit-elle, le souffle court.

- Jasper est… au courant, pour nous deux, murmurai-je en reculant un peu, prenant appui sur mes mains.

- Vraiment ?

Je hochai la tête, attendant une réaction.

- OK… Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait tout ces… trucs bizarres, souffla-t-elle en caressant ma joue puis ma tempe.

- Des trucs ?

- Hum… il me lançait des regards et des sourires… étranges, rigola-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur mon arcade sourcilière.

- Jasper est… étrange déjà, à la base donc…

Elle rit et ce son me tordit les entrailles. Elle était sublime. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma bouche.

- Nous avons fini de parler de Jasper ? m'enquis-je quand elle eut cesser de rire, son regard déboussolant dans le mien.

Elle hocha la tête, humidifiant ses lèvres et m'attira contre elle d'une main sur la nuque.

* * *

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire après tout ça, si ce n'est merci... a toutes. On se retrouve bientôt... vendredi si tout se passe bien. _

_Pour ceux et celles qui me mettent en alertes et qui me suivent, merci. Si vous pouviez laisser une trace de votre passage... ça serait top, top, top. _

_Pour les autres, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... _

_A très vite, _

_xoxo_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Nous sommes vendredi... et il fait beau ! FAN-TAS-TI-QUE ! Non je déconnes. Il fait vraiment moche. On s'en fou du temps pas vrai ? Tout ce que vous voulez c'est lire la suite... non ? Que celles qui veulent la suite lève la main biiiiien haut ! _

_*Inspire-expire* Tout va bien se passer. Bon alors, j'ai quelques petits trucs à dire : (dans le désordre)_

_- Ce chapitre est... léger et ils ne seront pas tous comme ça... j'vous promets de l'action (différente que dans celui ci...) *soupire*_

_- J'ai une petite (ou pas) surprise pour vous... (qui ne concerne pas "Je suis") qui va arriver... bientôt... peut-être, ce soir ou demain... qui sait !_

_- Concernant les LEMON (cache-toi, toi... j'ai vu ton oeil être attiré par ce mot !) Ils ont été... soft dans le dernier chapitre (POV E.)... peut-être que dans ce chapitre (si il y en a... moi je sais pas hein...) ils le seront moins... âme sensible, protégez vous... (Biibou's... pensée pour toi!) _

_- Sinon, ce chapitre à été corrigé par une beta de... substitution (la mienne est en vacances... sous le soleil... (?) en passant... si tu as vraiment du soleil, je tiens à dire que je te déteste profondément.) Donc, un immense merci à cullen15000, qui a fait un boulot génial en quoi ? un après midi ? Tu sais que je t'adore ? Respire ! (là, j'ai fais exprès...) Je me tais, mais merci. Sinon... une pensée pur ma beta, la vraie, mlca66... profite de (la fin de?) tes vacances ! _

_- Sinon :_

_Rc : Merci... j'espère que celui ci te sera aussi agréable ! _

_ness49 : Combien de temps... ? lis, tu verras ;) Merci pour ta review, tu m'as faite bien rire ! _

_bouchon : Merci à toi de venir la lire et de laisser une trace de ton passage... ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si c'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de me détester... mais pas longtemps._

_En passant... si vous voyez Rob... qui est monté dans un avion et que j'ai pas revu depuis... dites lui que je l'attends à la maison et que j'ai acheté des fraises et de la chantilly... je dis ça, je dis rien. _

_En se retrouve en bas... _

_Enjoy ! _

**____****_Disclaimer : Les personnages a nianiania... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_**

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Plus tard, allongés sur le dos, côte à côte, nous reprenions notre respiration en regardant le plafond.

Bon sang, cet homme était parfait.

Jamais faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ne m'avait fait ressentir ça. J'avais l'impression que nos corps étaient faits pour ça, pour s'emboîter et bouger ensemble.

Aucune étreinte de m'avait jamais fait ressentir un plaisir aussi puissant...

C'était... grisant, enivrant... et effrayant.

Sa main reposant doucement contre ma poitrine et ma tête appuyée sur son bras, je regardai son profil pendant qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement roses, sa bouche entre ouverte, rouge de nos baisers et ses yeux s'étaient fermés dans un apaisement total. Ses cheveux formaient un halo humide et désordonné autour de son visage... Il était terriblement beau, tentant et attirant. Ses doigts bougèrent presque imperceptiblement contre ma peau et mon corps entier fut secoué d'un violent frisson.

Je savais qu'il avait vu ma cicatrice, -la deuxième- je m'en étais rendue compte quand son regard s'était posé sur mon sein alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, mais il n'en parlait toujours pas et c'était mieux ainsi. Lui parler de ma cicatrice aurait été lui parler de Jacob, et ça n'était pas encore acceptable pour l'instant. Il avait dit qu'il me laisserait du temps, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

La radio balançait de la musique et je me laissais bercer par la voix de Ray Charles en fermant les yeux.

Quand je m'éveillais, quelques heures plus tard, je pris conscience de deux choses. Le corps d'Edward contre le mien, son torse contre mon dos et nos jambes mêlées. Et le fait que les autres allaient se lever dans peu de temps, (à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà levés), et qu'ils allaient surement s'apercevoir que ma chambre était vide…

Edward ne voulait pas en parler autour de nous, et pour dire vrai, y penser me donna mal au ventre. Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire ? Était-ce trop tôt ? Je ne regrettais absolument pas tout ce que nous avions pus faire, lui et moi, mais lui, le regrettait-il ? Peut-être jugeait-il que c'était trop tôt... Je ne savais toujours pas le genre de relation qu'il désirait avoir... ni le genre de vie, ni même si il allait rester ici ! Les questions tourbillonnaient dans ma pauvre tête.

Son souffle chaud dans mon cou devint moins régulier et je compris qu'il se réveillait. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et sa bouche embrassa mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je posai un baiser sur nos mains liées en les ramenant à ma bouche.

- Il faut que je retourne dans...

Ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge quand ses doigts glissèrent sur ma hanche, avant d'effleurer mes fesses.

- Dans ? murmura-t-il.

- Dans... répétai-je incapable de parler pendant que ses doigts effleuraient mes cuisses.

Sa main dévia à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tout fort. Il se recula un peu, et je me tournai de façon à pouvoir le regarder.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-il doucement, ses doigts m'effleurant à peine.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur les siens, d'un vert si intense et si sombre que mon ventre sembla se retourner. Sa main quitta ma cuisse pour se poser sur ma hanche et il me fit basculer pour m'allonger sur lui.

Je remontais alors contre son corps avant de poser mon front contre le sien, mes cheveux tombèrent de chaque coté de son visage, nous cachant du reste du monde. Ma main gagna sa joue où sa légère barbe me piqua agréablement le bout des doigts.

Il me sourit doucement avant d'avancer son visage vers le mien. Mon souffle se coupa quand son nez caressa le mien et sa main se posa dans ma nuque.

Il m'attira contre sa bouche doucement et je soupirai de bien être quand mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes avec la douceur qui le caractérisait. Mes doigts trouvèrent ses cheveux en même temps que sa langue demandait l'accès à ma bouche et il gémit contre mes lèvres quand je l'ouvris légèrement pour le laisser entrer. Je le laissai me guider délicieusement avant qu'il ne s'écarte, le souffle court. Puis, il me poussa à me redresser et suivant le mouvement, se retrouva assis sous moi. Je remontai mes cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches et mon corps s'enflamma en sentant son désir contre le mien.

Son regard sombre balaya mon corps d'un regard avant de retrouver le mien. Son pouce passa sur mes lèvres entre-ouvertes et le bout de ma langue goûta sa peau, le faisant presque grogner contre moi. Sa paume glissa dans mon cou avant de descendre le long de mon corps, ses doigts effleurant ma poitrine lentement, calmement.

Je me demandais vaguement comment il pouvait être si calme alors que le martèlement bruyant de mon cœur résonnait dans tout mon corps. Sa bouche embrassa mon cou tendrement avant de glisser jusqu'à mes seins. Sa langue et ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts et ma tête tomba en arrière, les yeux fixés sur le plafond d'un blanc immaculé en gémissant honteusement. Il était tellement doué qu'il me faisait perdre pieds.

Le désir de le sentir encore plus près me tirailla et je roulais des hanches contre lui, cherchant à éteindre le feu ardent qui courrait dans mes veines, de ma tête à mes pieds. D'une main sur la nuque il me fit redresser et sa bouche remonta lentement, dans un chemin brûlant de sa langue sur ma peau jusqu'à mon menton, puis mes lèvres. Mon corps ondula contre le sien quand ses deux mains empoignèrent mes hanches pour me soulever contre lui.

Mes mains ne quittèrent pas sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse glisser lentement sur lui, emplissant mon corps d'une façon qui me coupa le souffle, mes doigts s'accrochèrent à ses épaules quand il bougea légèrement pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en moi. Son souffle saccadé percuta mon visage au bout de quelques secondes et je gémis quand il posa sa main contre mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique.

Il attira mon visage contre lui de sa main sur ma nuque, avant de m'embrasser langoureusement et je me délectai de sa langue contre la mienne, de son corps dans le mien. Ses doigts retrouvèrent mes hanches et il m'incita doucement à bouger contre lui alors que ses lèvres errèrent vers mon cou puis trainèrent doucement jusqu'à jusqu'à mon oreille.

- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il avec difficulté, sa bouche effleurant mon oreille à chacun de ses mots.

Je frémis contre lui et commençais à bouger lentement sur lui, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Comment cela pouvait-il être encore meilleur que les trois fois de la nuit dernière ? Sa bouche retrouva la mienne avec ferveur pendant que mon corps se mouvait presque tout seul contre le sien. Il se recula pour me regarder avant de dégager les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur mon visage.

Ses doigts traînèrent sur mon front, puis ma tempe et il fit passer mes cheveux derrière mon épaule. Ma main l'imita et passa dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper sa nuque pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps et il me pressa contre lui, pendant que je gémissais dans ses cheveux et déposait un baiser sur son front.

Mon corps ne cessait de bouger contre lui et plus les secondes passaient plus le plaisir semblait m'embraser toute entière. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et fit accélérer mes mouvements sur lui, collant son front contre le haut de ma poitrine. Un gémissement sourd m'échappa et il se crispa un peu plus contre moi, soufflant contre ma peau, me faisant frémir contre lui.

Il souleva les hanches légèrement: mon corps se figea et mon dos se cambra pendant que j'étouffai un nouveau gémissement en mordant ma lèvre. Il recommença son mouvement une fois encore et mon corps se resserra sur lui violemment pendant qu'un cri s'échappait de mes lèvres. Il les captura dans un baiser la seconde suivante, se libérant en moi en serrant ses bras autour de ma taille, grognant contre ma bouche.

L'apaisement nous gagna lentement. Tremblante, je posai mon front contre le sien et passais une main derrière sa nuque, sa peau frissonnant sous la pulpe de mes doigts. J'ouvris les paupières lentement pour tomber sur ses yeux clos. Ses longs cils bruns caressaient presque ses pommettes, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait passer un souffle rapide, Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres presque au ralenti et je me penchai instinctivement vers sa bouche qui semblait n'être faite que pour moi. Son souffle s'écrasa alors contre mes lèvres, les brûlant délicieusement.

- T'es magnifique, murmurai-je après avoir rompu notre baiser.

Il resta les yeux clos quelques secondes, esquissant un sourire en coin. Ce même sourire qui faisait battre mon cœur plus fort, celui-là même qui me faisait l'aimer toujours plus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour tomber dans les miens et mon cœur s'envola devant leur douceur.

Une porte claqua me ramenant brutalement à la réalité et je sursautai avant de regarder autour de nous.

- Merde, faut que je retourne dans ma chambre, faut qu'on...

- C'était ça que tu essayais de dire tout à l'heure ? se moqua-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher tandis que je me tordais pour attraper mon tee-shirt.

- Et bien... oui, mais tu avais autre chose en tête, donc... soupirai-je faussement agacée en enfilant mon vêtement.

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'en avais pas envie ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre, si ?

Je haussai un sourcil et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Ravale ce sourire arrogant Cullen, t'es pas irrésistible.

_Mensonge !_

- Voyez-vous ça ! rigola-t-il avant d'attirer ma bouche contre la sienne.

Sa langue trouva la mienne et j'abandonnai derechef l'envie de le repousser.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en relâchant mes lèvres.

Je posais les deux mains à plat sur son torse pour le repousser avant de descendre de ses genoux.

- Aucun effet ! affirmai-je malgré les battements fous de mon cœur et mon envie de lui qui revenait au galop.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pendant que je cherchais mon sous-vêtement.

_Ne le regarde pas, surtout, ne le regarde pas..._

- M'aide surtout pas à le trouver, grognai-je en remontant à quatre pattes sur le lit avant de me pencher pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit.

Il pencha la tête pour regarder mes fesses.

- Hé ! m'indignais-je en tirant sur mon tee-shirt pour cacher mes formes et il rit en m'attirant contre lui d'un bras autour de ma taille.

- I peine deux minutes tu étais beaucoup moins habillée que ça, remarqua-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

Je rougis avant de le repousser à nouveau.

- Il faut que je retrouve cette foutue culotte, soufflai-je en l'ignorant.

Un petit rire le secoua et je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais, loin dans la chambre. Presque à la porte...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là bas ? rigolai-je en regardant à nouveau Edward qui s'était levé.

Il avait enfilé un boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement ses sublimes fesses. Il fit quelques gestes désordonnés mimant de faire voler mes vêtements. Je ris en récupérant mon sous-vêtement. Je trouvais ensuite mon jean et quand je fermais mon bouton, Edward me regardait, scrutant mes gestes, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Avec ses cheveux comme ça, totalement désordonnés et sa bouche rouge, il était à tomber. Comme toujours.

- Bien, je vais devoir y aller alors, dis-je en reculant jusqu'à la porte.

- Et bien oui...

Il se rapprocha de moi et caressa ma joue d'un revers de main.

- Ce fut un plaisir de répondre à votre requête Mademoiselle Swan...

- Requête ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil

Son sourire se fit plus grand.

- Ta demande désespérée ?

- Edward ! m'indignais-je en tapant son torse et il éclata d'un rire séduisant.

- S'il te plait Edward, s'il te plait... m'imita-t-il d'une voix sur aiguë.

Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces, le faisant à peine bouger. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa bouche fondit sur la mienne alors qu'il rigolait encore contre mes lèvres. Je savais exactement comment lui faire oublier de rire. J'attrapai sa lèvre entre les miennes et je la suçais lentement, il déglutit difficilement en me regardant. Son sérieux était revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti.

- Bella... souffla-t-il doucement.

Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Hey ! Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix devenant rauque et ce fut mon tour de rire.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, me moquai-je en sachant exactement de quoi il parlait.

Le désir m'avait moi même embrasé.

- Mais... Bella ! reprit-il quand j'allais partir.

- Une douche froide est conseillée, lui dis-je avant de refermer sa porte derrière moi.

Je l'entendis pester avant de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Quand je regardai autour de moi je tombai sur Rosalie qui sortait de sa chambre. Elle haussa un sourcil en me voyant et je lui tirai la langue.

- Tu es puérile, remarqua-t-elle en venant vers moi.

- Je suis puérile, avouai-je avant de sourire.

- Hum... joues roses, sourire idiot et yeux pétillant... Mon dieu, vous venez de... commença-t-elle en levant son doigt entre nous et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Non ! mentis-je et son regard me fit comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être dupe. On... discutait juste...

- Prends-moi pour une cruche...

Elle descendit les escaliers, les mains sur son gros ventre et je rentrai dans ma chambre en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire idiotement. Oh oui, nous l'avions fait... ce matin, et cette nuit... Plusieurs fois, même.

J'avais presque envie de monter sur le toit de la maison pour le crier. Mieux, j'allais courir sur les collines d'Hollywood avec un haut parleur géant et annoncer au monde entier qu'Edward m'avait fait l'amour et qu'il faisait ça divinement bien.

Avais-je déjà précisé qu'il m'avait fait l'amour ? Et plusieurs fois ? Et toujours aussi... intensément ?

J'hésitai à prendre mon oreiller pour crier dedans avant d'éclater de rire, seule dans le milieu de ma chambre.

Bien, mon cerveau avait décidé de ne plus fonctionner correctement dès la première seconde où Edward avait posé les mains sur moi.

Je pris une robe avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'odeur d'Edward disparut sous mon gel douche à la fraise et j'en fus terriblement navrée mais je me consolais en sachant qu'à la moindre occasion, il faudrait remédier à ça.

Etait-ce normal de… désirer quelqu'un à ce point là ? Il allait falloir que j'en parle à Rosalie… ou pas.

Je passai par le salon où je trouvai Nirvana couchée en boule sur le canapé. Cette image me fit craquer et j'allais à elle pour l'embrasser et la caresser doucement pendant qu'elle s'étirait avant de se tordre pour se coucher sur le dos. Elle était vraiment à tomber, elle aussi.

Quand je gagnai la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà sur la plage et je vis au loin le corps d'Edward entrer dans l'eau pour rejoindre Jazz. Je poussai un soupir sorti du plus profond de moi quand mes yeux s'égarèrent sur son dos et ses épaules carrées, puis sur sa nuque et ses cheveux désordonnés dans lesquels il passa une main.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, pourquoi était-il si... lui ?_

- Ça va Belliquelicot ? s'écria Emmett depuis la plage en me faisant violemment sursauter.

Plantée devant la baie vitrée ouverte, je les regardai quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et d'avancer.

Ressaisis toi... tu as juste passé la nuit avec Edward..._Oh oh oh_ !

J'inspirai profondément en arrivant à leur hauteur pour m'asseoir sur une chaise longue. Alice me tendis un plateau où étaient posés croissants et pancakes.

- On sort ce soir, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement quand je pris un croissant entre mes doigts.

- Où ça ? J'espère que ça ne finira pas comme la dernière fois... soupirai-je avant de sourire.

Alice me jeta un regard noir.

- J'étais fatiguée et j'avais trop bu, se défendit-elle.

- Tu as embrassé chaque personne que tu as croisé, Alice, rétorqua Rosalie, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Emmett rigola.

- Tout sexes confondus, confirma-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Alice vira au rouge avant de serrer le nœud de son paréo sur ses hanches rageusement.

- C'était avant ou après son lap-dance ? demanda Jasper qui arrivait à nous.

- Avant, confirmai-je en essayant de ne pas regarder Edward qui arrivait derrière lui.

Je savais que poser mes yeux sur son corps mouillé et parfaitement musclé me ferai perdre toute contenance. Je mangeai un morceau de mon croissant du bout des doigts quand il s'assit sur le bord de _mon_ transat.

_Bordel. De. Merde._

Pourquoi, alors qu'il s'était plongé dans l'eau de mer, son parfum persistait, arrivait jusqu'à mon nez faisant battre mon cœur si vite et arrêtant mon cerveau?

- J'ai adoré ce petit roulement des épaules, avoua Jasper en s'asseyant à coté d'Alice qui lui tapa le bras.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de lap-dance ? interrogea Edward et mon souffle se coupa.

Lap-dance dans sa bouche sonnait terriblement bien... et chaud. Bouillant. Inflammable.

- Rien du tout ! s'écria Alice en agitant les bras avant de sauter sur Emmett sur son transat alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

Elle atterrit ainsi en travers du transat de Rosalie qui cria.

- T'étais au courant ? me demanda Edward pendant que j'observais Alice se faire jeter sur le sol par Emmett.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens et je perdis ma conscience, mon cerveau et ma mâchoire qui tombèrent quelque part sur le sol.

- Bella ? insista-t-il.

Je me raclais la gorge. J'eus soudainement peur de baver ridiculement.

- Euh... ouais…

- Ma sœur à fait un lap dance dans une boite de nuit et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Eh bien je suis...

- T'es au courant que MA petite sœur fait un striptease et tu m'en parles pas ?

- Techniquement, ce n'était pas un striptease, le corrigeai-je et un sourire prit naissance sur son visage.

J'étais prête à lui demander si ça lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit de me faire un striptease quand il se pencha vers moi. Mon cerveau arrêta encore de fonctionner et mon cœur aussi. J'arrêtais même de respirer sans le vouloir.

- Tu l'accompagnais ?

- Euh...

- Bella se battait avec les gars qui voulaient sauter sur Alice, intervint Rosalie.

Il se recula et je lâchai l'air de mes poumons d'un seul coup.

- Dommage, murmura-t-il sans me quitter des yeux et je virai au coquelicot d'Emmett encore une fois.

Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents et il y eu un silence.

_Ok..._

- Donc, pas de tout ça ce soir, reprit Jasper en détournant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde qui était sur nous.

- On ira au Redwood Bar, à Downtown, dit Alice en l'ignorant.

Je respirai profondément, soulagée que plus personne ne me regarde... sauf Edward. Son sourire en coin revint et je fus incapable de le lui rendre tant j'étais troublée. L'envie de lui sauter dessus m'assaillit violemment et je serrai mes mains autour de mon croissant, le ratatinant.

- Doucement avec ce pauvre croissant, sourit-il en prenant ma main.

Il prit le croissant écrabouillé entre ses doigts avant de croquer dedans.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que cette bouche qui entourait ce croissant m'avait embrassé et ce, plusieurs fois ?

Il prit un bout de croissant et me le colla dans la bouche.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il et je m'exécutai en mâchant avec énergie.

_Cette voix... Ugh._

Il l'avait utilisé aussi quand...

- Bella ?

Je tournai la tête pour voir Alice, détachant mes yeux des magnifique abdos d'Edward.

- Hum ?

- T'as entendu ?

- Euh... j'étais plongé dans mes pensées... hum, pardon Alice, tu disais ?

- Pas toutes blanches ces pensées, souffla Rosalie avant de m'envoyer un sourire éblouissant.

Je lui fis les gros yeux, elle rigola en levant les yeux au ciel. Edward à côté de moi se racla la gorge, toussotant.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, souffla Alice en grimaçant et un rire nerveux m'échappa. On sort ce soir, ce qui veut dire... Shopping cet après midi !

- Alice ! gémis-je en me laissant tomber ma tête sur mon dossier de transat. J'ai déjà plein de chose à me mettre, du shopping n'est pas utile...

Les narines d'Alice se dilatèrent et elle posa calmement le pancake qu'elle avait entre les mains sur le plateau. Jasper me regarda avec un air désolé en secouant la tête.

- Isabella Marie Swan, dois-je te rappeler à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as eu des rapports rapprochés avec un homme ?

- Euh...

_Cette nuit, et ce matin ?_

Cette fois ci, Edward toussa franchement. Rosalie rit à gorge déployée, et Jasper aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Voilà, donc, nous allons faire du shopping pour que ce soir, ça change. Tu me suis ?

Je virai au rouge, Edward me regardant. Emmett rigola en m'appelant à nouveau Belliquelicot et je lui montrai mon plus beau doigt.

Alice et Rosalie parlèrent de tous les magasins que nous allions pouvoir faire et je grognai à chaque fois qu'elles y ajoutaient des boutiques.

- Hors de question que tu ailles avec elles, intervint Emmett au bout d'un moment, comprenant que Rosalie prévoyait de venir avec nous.

- Je suis enceinte, pas malade Emmet !

- Ça revient au même, tu ne sors pas faire les magasins pendant des heures, le stress c'est pas bon pour le bébé !

Rosalie haussa un sourcil parfait.

- Faire les magasins me détends plus qu'un massage, s'insurgea-t-elle et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? _Et pourtant..._

- Et ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? C'était rien d'après toi ? l'interrogea-t-il, agacé.

Mon cerveau se mit en pause. Ce qui c'était passé cette nuit ? Certes, Rose avait été à l'hôpital en panique... Sauf que, honnêtement, tout ce à quoi mon cerveau arrivait à penser à cet instant, c'était les mains et la bouche d'Edward sur moi. C'était petit pour Rosalie, je l'avoue. Mais Edward avait tendance à prendre le dessus sur tout. Vraiment tout.

Mon regard se dirigea vers son visage et je l'observais regarder Rosalie et Emmett se chamailler pour savoir si oui ou non elle irait faire les magasins. Rosalie allait gagner, ça, c'était certain. Un sourire discret mais vrai illuminait le visage d'Edward et je me sentis fondre devant le battement de cil qu'il effectua la seconde suivante.

Comment pouvait-il faire accélérer mon cœur en un seul battement de paupière ?

Evidemment, Rose gagna contre Emmett et il fut contraint d'admettre qu'elle était enceinte, et pas malade ni handicapée. En échange et parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait, elle lui promit d'y aller doucement et de faire des pauses régulièrement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Alice et Rosalie allèrent se baigner, me laissant agonisante sur la plage en pensant à tout ce qu'elles allaient me faire subir cet après midi. Je soupirai lourdement.

- Tu t'en sortiras, tu es forte, rit Jasper à côté de moi.

- Si tu le dis...

- C'est quand même pas la mort, dit Edward qui avait prit place à ma droite, allongé sur son transat.

J'ouvris un œil pour le regarder.

- Tu n'as jamais fait les boutiques avec ta sœur toi !

Il secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu as de la chance, parce que moi, si... des centaines de fois et c'est toujours pareil. Elle me prend plein de vêtements, me force à me déshabiller et à les enfiler un par uns avant de me faire de sortir de la cabine rapidement, si bien que je n'ai pas le temps de finir de m'habiller quelques fois... Et ensuite, elle m'entraîne dans une autre boutique, et on recommence tout... et ça, trente fois en moyenne !

- Ça à l'air intéressant comme programme , murmura-t-il, son regard brûlant le mien.

- Non, c'est de la torture et de l'esclavagisme... soufflai-je en essayant de garder la tête froide.

_A défaut d'autre chose._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais peut-être négocier pour pouvoir voir tout ça... ça m'a l'air très, _très_, intéressant !

- Edward !

Il éclata de rire en retenant dans ses mains mon poing qui allait frapper ses côtes.

- Doucement bébé, on se calme...

Je sentie mes joues me brûler et il comprit qu'il m'avait appelé "bébé" devant Emmett et Jasper.

- Bébé chat, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant que Jazz nous dévisageait tour à tour.

Emmett, lui, semblait perdu dans la contemplation de Rosalie dans l'eau.

Jasper rit légèrement avant de regarder la mer qui roulait doucement plus loin. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention sur les vagues à mon tour, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Edward, qui avait gardé ma main dans les siennes caressa distraitement mes doigts en fermant les yeux.

- Edward ? Tu peux venir deux minutes ? lui demandai-je en me levant, dix minutes plus tard, pour remonter vers la maison.

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant, ses yeux clairs se plissant à cause du soleil. Je lui fis un regard insistant et son sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres. Je levai les yeux au ciel en rentrant dans la cuisine.

_Les mecs..._

A peine n'étions nous plus à portée de vue qu'il me tira vers lui de sa main sur mon coude et sa bouche trouva la mienne, je gémis contre lui avant de le repousser.

- Je sais que je peux être rapide quand je veux mais deux minutes ça va pas être assez, souffla-t-il contre mon cou avant d'y poser ses lèvres.

- Edward, soufflai-je en essayant de le repousser à nouveau mais sa langue trouva le petit carré de peau sous mon oreille et je frémis.

Il me rapprocha en posant ses mains sur mes reins et captura à nouveau ma bouche.

- Attends, Edward...

Cette fois ci, il se recula en restant à quelques centimètres de mon visage pendant que j'essayais de calmer ma respiration un peu laborieuse. Son sourire fier me fit rougir. Il effleura ma joue de ses lèvres, souriant encore plus à ma réaction.

- Ça me gêne, lâchai-je finalement et il se recula pour me regarder.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son visage prenant une expression perplexe.

- De quoi ?

- Les autres... le fait qu'on leur mente, pour nous c'est...

- Bella, je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec ça, m'interrompit-il en se reculant un peu plus.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds en me mordant la lèvre.

- Tu étais d'accord, non ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Mon regard retrouva le sien.

- Oui mais je... j'étais dans une position où mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus vraiment... normalement...

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Laisse moi deviner... ne venais-tu pas de prendre ton pied avec un beau mec ?

Je lui frappai l'épaule et il rit à nouveau avant de m'embrasser.

- C'est juste que... après cette nuit, je... j'ai plus vraiment envie de nous cacher, avouai-je et il fit la moue.

- Tu es... surprenante, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser encore une fois.

- Surprenante ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais...

Il leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, embrassa le bout de mon nez.

- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais... qu'on... se cache, du moins pour l'instant. Le temps qu'on... tu sais, s'habitue l'un à l'autre en tant que couple. J'avais l'impression que tu en avais besoin après... ta précédente histoire, murmura-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux sondèrent les miens et la douceur que je lus dans son regard me fit du bien.

- Mais si c'est ce que tu veux et si tu es prête à supporter les vannes d'Emmett, et peut-être même des autres, je suis d'accord, sourit-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai dit ça pour toi surtout Bella, pour ne pas te faire peur... ça fait quelques temps déjà que j'ai envie de crier au monde entier que ton corps m'appartient...

- Mon cœur aussi, murmurai-je sans réfléchir avant de rougir furieusement.

Il caressa ma joue d'un revers de main, un sourire tendre s'étendit sur son si beau visage et ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes à nouveau. Ce fut le baiser le plus doux qu'on ait jamais échangé jusque là.

- Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends, murmura-t-il en lâchant ma bouche pour embrasser mon menton.

Ses lèvres dévièrent sur ma joue, ma mâchoire, avant de finir dans mon cou, sous mon oreille qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres. Quand il se redressa, son regard pétillait de bonheur et je ne pus retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent aux miens et il me tira légèrement vers la porte.

- Prête ?

- Hum... on emploi la douceur où on leur balance direct qu'on couche ensemble ?

Il rit à nouveau.

- De toute façon va bien falloir leur dire donc...

On échangea un dernier sourire, puis un dernier baiser avant de regagner la plage, main dans la main. Ils étaient tous allongés dans les transats, les yeux fermés, profitant du soleil et de sa chaleur. Nous postant devant eux, je me raclais la gorge. Edward lâcha ma main et posa la sienne dans le bas de mon dos.

- Quoi ? grogna Rosalie sans ouvrir les yeux. Si jamais tu fais ça juste pour nous dire que tu vas te baigner, arrête tout de suite.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel devant moi, c'est pas possible ça ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour me regarder.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir quand je levai les yeux au ciel sans même me regarder ?!

Elle se figea légèrement en nous voyant, avant de sourire.

- Les gars, regardez et écoutez les deux personnes devant vous, conseilla-t-elle, je sens que ça va être distrayant.

Elle se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre en souriant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Les autres nous regardèrent, et Jasper eut un rictus totalement sadique.

- Quoi ? demanda Emmett en croisant les bras sur son torse, faisant ressortir ses muscles.

Edward juste derrière moi déglutit en se raidissant.

- Si il veut me frapper, je nierai tout ce que tu diras en bloc... gémit-il, les yeux rivés sur les bras d'Emmett.

- Chut ! scandai-je.

Je regardai les autres avant de soupirer.

- Edward et moi on a un truc à vous dire, commençai-je en risquant un petit sourire.

- Ed, t'es gay c'est ça ? Nom de Dieu, je l'ai toujours su, tu t'habillais trop bien pour être hétéro... gémit Alice en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

- Hé, non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! s'écria-t-il et je ris légèrement.

- Alors quoi ? Accouchez, j'en peux plus moi... sourit diaboliquement Rosalie qui, elle, savait exactement de quoi nous voulions parler.

- Rosalie, tu ne nous aides pas là, remarquai-je et elle rit.

- Tu sais Edward, tu resteras mon frère même si t'es gay, dit doucement Alice en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Je retins un rire pendant qu'Edward laissait tomber sa tête sur mon épaule.

- C'est pas vrai... soupira-t-il avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille.

- Non mais je suis sincère, ça ne changera rien pour moi, continua-t-elle et Edward grogna contre mon cou.

- Bella et moi sommes ensemble Alice ! s'exaspéra-t-il en se redressant.

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre et Rosalie et Jasper se tapèrent dans les mains.

- Tu me dois cents dollars, s'écria Jasper en exécutant une petite danse ridicule, les bras en l'air.

- Vous aviez fait un pari ? m'indignai-je et Rose hocha la tête dépitée.

- Ouais, et j'ai perdue... se plaignit-elle.

- J'avais parié que vous nous le diriez avant la fin des vacances, rigola Jasper.

- Vous êtes... vraiment timbrés, remarqua Edward.

- Exact !

Je reportai mon attention sur Alice qui était restée figée, sa bouche formant un "o" parfait.

- Bon, Edward, t'as plus qu'à me payer une bière et rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je raconte certaines de tes histoires à Bella, sourit Emmett.

Celui ci était aussi timbré que les autres. Alice, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé et je commençai à m'inquiéter pour elle. La phrase d'Emmett fit son chemin dans ma tête.

- Quelles histoires ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire d'Emmett s'amplifia.

- Des histoires honteuses, ajouta-t-il pendant qu'Edward se tendait contre moi.

- Edward ? l'interrogeai-je et l'intéressé embrassa mon crane.

- C'était avant toi, éluda-t-il et je me tournai pour le regarder.

- Tu sais que tu vas ne pas t'en sortir comme ça ?

Un sourire traversa son visage.

- J'ai quelques moyens de te faire oublier ça en réserve, murmura-t-il de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je rougis et mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres avant que je ne me retourne. Pas la peine de se donner en spectacle, surtout qu'Alice n'était toujours pas revenue à nous.

- Alice ? demandai-je doucement en m'approchant d'un pas vers elle.

Elle cligna des paupières puis, reporta son regard sur Edward, puis sur moi.

- Vous êtes...

- Ensemble, oui, Alice... dit doucement Edward.

J'eus l'impression qu'il parlait à une enfant de quatre ans.

- Respire, lui conseillai-je.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Emmett se leva et disparu dans la cuisine.

- Alice... souffla Jasper en entourant ses épaules, c'est génial non ? Ton frère et ta meilleure amie, ensemble ?!

- Oh mon Dieu, répéta-t-elle et Edward rit nerveusement.

Je savais à quel point l'avis d'Alice comptait pour lui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! répéta-t-elle encore et je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper.

- Tu crois qu'elle à un problème ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle fait souvent ça ces derniers temps.

- Sérieux ?

Il rigola et Emmett revint avec un grand verre d'eau. Je crus qu'il allait lui donner pour qu'elle le boive mais il jeta le contenu du verre sur elle et elle sursauta en criant.

- Mais ça va pas non!

Edward éclata de rire en même temps que les autres en prenant ma main et je retins de peu mon rire.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?! hurla-t-elle en frottant son visage de ses mains pour se sécher.

- Tu buggais, l'informa Jazz et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête et elle soupira avant de nous regarder, Edward et moi, puis nos doigts enlacés.

- Désolée... alors vous êtes... euh...

- Ensemble, oui, l'aida Edward.

Elle ne dit rien quelques secondes et je me demandai si elle n'avait pas encore bugger.

- Hé bien c'est... inattendu !

- Sérieux Alice ? T'es vraiment la seule à ne pas t'en être rendu compte. Ils se sont chauffés toute la semaine, grimaça Rosalie en grattant son ongle.

- Hey ! m'indignai-je et Rosalie me regarda dans un grand sourire.

- Va pas me dire que vous l'avez pas fait Bella, c'était intenable cette tension sexuelle entre vous... d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas lequel de vous à pris l'initiative de faire ça cette nuit, mais merci ! C'était vraiment plus supportable parce que franchement...

- Ok ! s'écria Edward. Je crois qu'on à compris, merci Rose.

- Pas de quoi, sourit-elle.

- C'est bizarre, avoua Alice en ignorant Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Edward derrière moi.

Il me poussa à aller m'asseoir sur le transat, s'y installa avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux.

- Eh bien vous êtes... presque frère et sœur et là, c'est de l'inceste.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Jasper.

- Bella et moi n'avons jamais été frère et sœur, corrigea Edward. Je la considérai presque comme une sœur quand vous aviez dix ans... mais les choses ont vraiment changés après... murmura-t-il doucement avant d'embrasser mon épaule nue.

Je frissonnai violemment. Alice hocha la tête en nous regardant nouer nos doigts ensemble. Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage et elle retrouva mes yeux.

- C'est plutôt génial, admit-elle en souriant plus grandement. Bella est officiellement ma sœur maintenant.

Sa réplique me tira un sourire tendre. Soudain, elle écarquilla ses yeux et son visage s'illumina.

- Oh mon Dieu, je vais pouvoir te faire ta robe de mariée, je sais exactement à quoi elle va ressembler ! Oh et j'ai ma collègue sur Sunset Boulevard qui vend son monospace faut que je l'appelle qu'elle vous le vende pour vos prochains enfants et si...

_Quoi ?!_

- Alice, Stop ! s'écria Rosalie.

Je me crispai brusquement, Edward embrassa mon épaule à nouveau, y faisant traîner ses lèvres plus longtemps qu'à la normale. Je me détendis sous ses lèvres doucement, inspirant profondément.

- Je crois qu'Edward et Bella ne sont pas encore rendus à tout ça, remarqua-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Il faut tout prévoir, on ne sait jamais, tout va très vite des fois.

- On va prendre le temps qu'il faut pour faire les choses bien, dit Edward doucement, posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Alice nous observa pendant quelques minutes, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Bella ? demanda-t-elle doucement et je quittai des yeux les mains d'Edward enlacés aux miennes pour retrouver le regard pétillant d'Alice.

- Hum ?

- Tu sais que le fait que tu couches avec mon frère ne m'empêchera pas de te traîner dans les boutiques cet après midi ? questionna-t-elle, un sourire sadique sur sa bouche.

_Et merde..._

Ai-je déjà dit qu'Edward m'avait fait l'amour ? Dois-je le redire encore une fois ?

* * *

_Ai-je déjà dit que j'avais des fraises ? Et de la chantilly... ? Message pour toi Rob : J'ai aussi du sirop d'érable... ouais, je sais, c'est moche. _

_Je pense avoir tout dit... _

_On se retrouve ici... ou ailleurs. En attendant... à vos reviews... (on en est presque à 200... si on y arrive, je fais péter le champagne pour le prochain chapitre !)_

_Vous êtes géniales... _

_xoxo._


	13. Chapitre 12

_Ouep, il est exactement 2: 08 au moment où j'écris ses mots. Donc... on est vendredi... donc, je publie ! YEEAH ! _

_Je suis en plein pétage de câble Et ce, pour plusieurs, plus ou moins SUBLIMES raisons. J'ai un truc à vous annoncez mais j'hésite (De 1, parce que c'est pas sûr à 100%, de 2, parce qu'après ça, vous allez toutes me détester et j'aimerais pas que ça arrive...) Hésitations... _

_Je peux pas résister. _

_OMG. Je. Vais. A. Cannes. La. Semaine. Prochaine. Pour. Le. Festival. Et. **Rob**. Y. Sera. OMG._

_Mon cerveau est complètement ramolli et j'ai envie de rire hystériquement depuis presque trois heures. Normal vous allez me dire... Je risque de placer des "OMG" un peu partout maintenant et encore plus quand je serais rentré. OMG.  
_

_OMG. OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG.__ OMG._

_____Vous vous rappelez des matins de Noël quand vous aviez 8 ans ? J'suis dans le même état, en mille fois pire. OMG. _

_____Je respire profondément pour me calmer. Pour votre information, oui, je sais, IL ne sera pas seul. L'autre... pimbêche y sera aussi mais j'en ai rien à f... à faire. D'ailleurs, si quelques unes d'entre vous ont des idées à me donner pour lui transmettre tout l'amour et le respect que je lui porte (à elle... j'adore l'ironie), je suis toute ouïe ! _

_____OMG. x1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000. Au moins._

_____Avant que vous me détestiez complètement, j'ai quelques trucs à dire : (dans le désordre, allons y) _

_____- MERCI à toutes les personnes sans comptes qui ont posté dans "**L'Océan**" ! C'est dingue... Pour tout le monde : J'me suis rendu compte avec cet OS que j'arrivais à mettre des mots sur certains sentiments, que j'arrivais à vous faire passer tout ce que l'humain peut ressentir... C'est magnifique. Certaines d'entres vous m'ont émue au larmes. Merci, infiniment._

_____- Ensuite, merci à ma beta Mlca66, pour son soutien, sa correction, ses blagues et son épilateur... (avoue, t'as honte!) _

_____- Merci à ma Biibou's, ma copine aussi timbrée que moi avec qui je ne fais que rire tout le temps. (t'es heureuse, ça y est ?) _

_____(OMG.)_

_____- Je suis en train d'écouter le nouvel album d'Emmanuel Moire, Le chemin. C'est une tuerie et cet homme est un poète. Hésitez surtout pas à le découvrir si vous ne connaissez pas déjà. _

_____(OMG)_

_____- Merci à Cullen15000, mon amie, pour tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi. Merci de me faire rire autant que tu le fais, de me faire rougir -aussi. Merci de me lire et d'être une relectrice géniale. Merci d'être toi, de faire partie de ma vie et de me rappeler que la nuit il faut que je dorme, de temps en temps. Merci pour tes commentaires, tes chansons, tes vidéos, tes pétages de plomb... Merci pour ta patience, aussi. Merci d'être heureuse pour moi. Merci puissance mille, comme tu le sais. Profondément. OMG ! _

_____- Ensuite : _

_____Marjo : La surprise était mon nouvel OS... je ne t'en veux pas ! Paris était génial, merci de demander. Et ton Edward viendra... regarde le ciel... Bisous ma belle, merci ! _

_____ness49 : J'ai eu TOUTES tes reviews... mais, comme pas de compte, j'ai jamais pu te répondre... Merci pour tout, et hors de question que je te prête Rob. Je suis pas généreuse de ce côté là. Trouve le tien. (si jamais l'idée de débarquer à Cannes t'effleure, je te boude.) _

_____lilou: Je te combles ? J'en demandais pas tant ! Merci beaucoup, c'est moi qui suis comblée !_

_____Guest : Merci. La voilà, ta soirée ! Prends une profonde inspiration avant de lire, je veux pas te perdre en chemin ! _

_____(OMG !)_

_____- Merci aux autres, pour tout. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde... si c'est pas le cas, vous pouvez m'en coller une bonne. _

_____- **Une dernière chose** : Avec mon amie, Cullen15000, nous sommes en train de commencer une fic à deux. Notre bébé s'appelle "**Respire !**" Allez y faire un tour, le lien est dans mes favoris. On tient beaucoup à cette histoire et on espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à nous. _

_____Je fais trop d'heures, je devrais demander à FF de me payer. _

_____J'arrête de causer. J'vous laisse lire. OMG._

_____On se retrouve en bas, _

_____Enjoy !_

**_OMG ! _**_(oui, je met des points d'exclamations partout... D'ailleurs, Cullen15000, ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ?)_

* * *

La fin de la matinée et le repas se déroulèrent de manière très... habituelle, finalement.

Alice, parfaitement remise de notre annonce, resta sur la plage pour profiter du soleil. De temps en temps, je la surprenais à me regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres et un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Il suffisait qu'Edward, assis contre mon dos dans le transat, touche mes mains ou embrasse mon épaule pour qu'un petit couinement lui échappe, ses yeux devenant brillants et un sourire géant naissant sur son visage.

Plusieurs fois, j'envisageai de dire à Edward que sa sœur avait un problème mental avant de me raviser. Étais-je la seule à l'entendre couiner à chaque fois qu'il y avait un geste entre moi et Edward ?

On mangea une salade préparée par Rosalie sur la plage avant que les filles ne me forcent à rentrer pour me préparer à notre après-midi shopping.

J'enfilai un short court en jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt terriblement grand sur lequel je fis un nœud au niveau de la taille, pour qu'il arrête de ressembler à une robe.

Quand je retournai en bas, Edward était appuyé debout contre le canapé, ses longues jambes croisées recouvertes d'un Jean's Levis. Il portait également une chemise blanche à peine boutonnée, qui mettait en valeur la musculature de ses épaules.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, il fit glisser son regard sur mon corps avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur son visage quand il rencontra mes yeux. J'étais presque certaine que je bavais devant ce sublime spectacle.

- Tu... tu viens avec nous ? Me réjouis-je en avançant un peu vers lui.

- Je vous dépose en ville, j'ai deux-trois trucs à régler de mon côté, sourit-il en avançant à son tour à ma rencontre.

- Oh… ok, soupirai-je, déçue.

- Je te promets qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion d'être nus dans une cabine d'essayage, me murmura-t-il, sa bouche dans mon cou, sa voix rauque me faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds alors que ses bras me ramenaient contre lui.

Mon cerveau se ramollit en même temps que mes jambes.

- Edward, dis-je doucement dans un quasi-gémissement.

Sa langue traça un chemin brûlant de la peau de mon cou au dessous de mon oreille.

- Ta façon de gémir mon prénom comme ça est vraiment indécente... Exactement comme quand j'étais en toi... continua-t-il et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que je ne me sente rougir vivement.

Comment voulait-il que je reste de glace en me disant des choses pareilles ?!

Il se recula de façon à ce que ses yeux puissent voir les miens, nos nez se caressant. La respiration coupée, je le regardai quelques secondes sans bouger. Son regard sombre passa de mes yeux à mes lèvres et il humidifia les siennes, pendant que sa main trouvait ma nuque. Doucement, il se pencha vers moi et je soupirai de bien-être quand sa bouche embrassa la mienne avec lenteur. Les yeux clos je profitai de la caresse lente de sa bouche.

Pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, je posais mes deux mains à plat sur son torse lorsqu'il se recula, son cœur battant frénétiquement contre une de mes paumes. La chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise m'électrifia et je frissonnai.

- "Get off my dick" hein ? Sourit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon tee-shirt.

- Euh... ouais, c'était...

- A moi, je m'en rappelle. Je pensais l'avoir perdu...

Il m'écarta de lui en tenant mes mains pour regarder ce fameux tee-shirt. En l'enfilant, j'avais oublié qu'il avait été à lui, par le passé. Je le lui avais piqué presque 11 ans plutôt parce que j'adorais ce tee-shirt... et que je portais déjà une admiration maladive à Edward. Je l'avais porté tellement souvent qu'il était à présent plus identifié à moi qu'à lui.

- Il te va mieux qu'à moi, dit-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même, un bras en l'air.

Je grimaçai en pivotant sur mes pieds jusqu'à être à nouveau face à lui. Encore une fois, je rougis.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe, me rapprochant à nouveau de son corps.

- J'ai déjà l'air idiote de t'avoir dérobé ce tee-shirt alors si en plus tu me fais danser ça va être... vraiment gênant.

Son sourire en coin apparut et il pencha la tête pour me jauger.

- Mademoiselle n'aime pas danser ?

- Je ne sais pas danser, le corrigeai-je pendant qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur mes hanches.

Mon corps se réchauffa et je sentis mes muscles se détendre quand il me tira à lui, son corps contre le mien.

- Tu peux apprendre, souffla-t-il doucement, son corps poussant le mien à bouger légèrement de droite à gauche.

- Edward, je ne suis pas sûre...

- Laisse-moi faire, tout est dans le cavalier, promit-il, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

_Dieu, ses lèvres..._

Ses mains glissèrent dans les miennes et il noua nos doigts. Mon cœur reprit un rythme effréné quand il nous fit bouger sensuellement de gauche à droite, son regard ne lâchant pas le mien et son sourire persistant sur son visage.

- Tu danses... et sans musique... commenta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Tout est dans le cavalier, l'imitai-je en souriant.

- Tu te débrouilles bien mieux qu'il y a quelques années en tout cas, sourit-il en ignorant ce que j'avais dit.

Les images de sa mère cherchant, désespérément, à nous apprendre à moi et à Alice à danser apparurent devant mes yeux et je grimaçai, le faisant rire doucement.

- Alice a toujours été meilleure que moi, avouai-je en repensant à une mini Alice dans son tutu rose bonbon, tournant gracieusement sur elle-même.

- Seulement parce qu'elle a hérité de la grâce des Cullen...

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son sourire arrogant. J'allais répliquer quand il embrassa ma bouche dans un sourire, avant de se reculer, ses yeux d'un vert éclatant scrutant les miens, réduisant à néant mes pensées.

Un couinement retentit derrière moi et le regard d'Edward me quitta pour regarder-je devinais aux petits bruits étranges qui sortaient de sa bouche- Alice. Je me tournai pour la découvrir les mains croisées sous son menton, un sourire tellement grand sur la bouche que ses yeux se plissaient, disparaissant presque.

Elle couina à nouveau (mélange d'un cri hystérique et d'un gémissement) et soupira longuement, ses yeux passant de son frère à moi plusieurs fois.

- Tu voulais… Alice ? demanda celui-ci en passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour attirer mon dos contre son torse.

Alice suivit le mouvement des yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas couiner encore une fois. Je retins un rire devant ses yeux qui nous scrutaient avec dévotion.

- Nous allons y aller, dit-elle rapidement. Vous êtes...

Elle soupira à nouveau, Edward embrassa mon épaule.

- Merci Alice, dis-je doucement quand je compris qu'elle ne dirait rien d'autre nous concernant.

Elle couina à nouveau et partit vers la cuisine en sautillant.

Je jure qu'elle _sautillait littéralement_ en partant.

- Si j'avais des soupçons tout à l'heure, maintenant je suis fixée. Ta sœur est dingue, commentai-je quand elle disparut de ma vue.

Il rit et dégagea mes cheveux de ses doigts pour embrasser ma clavicule, en tirant sur mon tee-shirt pour libérer ma peau. Ma respiration s'alourdit et la pièce gagna quelques degrés d'un coup.

Nirvana sauta sur le dossier du canapé et miaula en réclamant notre attention. La bouche d'Edward quitta ma peau et il se redressa avant de nous tourner vers elle. Elle se tortilla quand Edward la caressa...

Je l'enviai totalement.

_Comment peut-on être jalouse d'un chat ?_

Rosalie et Alice finirent par nous rejoindre pour nous dire qu'on pouvait y aller.

Je soupirai lourdement quand on quitta la maison pour la voiture d'Edward.

Puis, quand on monta dedans, Rosalie s'installa devant (et je lui fis remarquer que son prétexte d'être enceinte ne marcherait pas toujours) en nous laissant Alice et moi la banquette arrière.

Celle-ci me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant tout le voyage. Edward croisa souvent mon regard dans le rétroviseur, et à chaque fois, mon cœur sursauta.

Je soupirai à nouveau quand il se gara sur Hollywood Avenue pour nous déposer au centre commercial Hollywood & Highland Center.

Je soupirai encore une fois lorsque les filles sortirent de la voiture et firent claquer leurs portes en même temps. L'endroit grouillait de monde et la nervosité d'Edward m'atteignit directement. Je savais à quel point les endroits publics le mettait mal à l'aise... c'était l'inconvénient d'être musicien dans un groupe célèbre à travers le monde.

- Tout ira bien, sourit-il malgré l'angoisse que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux au travers du rétroviseur par lequel il me regardait.

- Hum... on verra quand je serai rentrée...

Son sourire en coin revint et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Ne les fais pas attendre, conseilla-t-il et je me détachai pour sortir.

- T'as raison. Bon... à tout à l'heure.

Il me sourit à travers le miroir.

- A ce soir...

Je sortis de la voiture en soupirant encore une fois alors que je voyais Rose qui m'attendait les bras croisés et une expression réprobatrice et Alice, un peu plus loin, un sourire sur le visage. En les rejoignant, je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Hé ! Bella ? s'écria Edward derrière moi en baissant sa vitre teintée.

Je me tournai pour le regarder, sa main sortit de la voiture et son index me fit signe d'approcher. Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers lui, parce que son cri n'avait pas été discret et je me sentis rougir en le rejoignant. Il sortit légèrement la tête de sa fenêtre et je me baissai à sa hauteur.

J'entendis Rosalie se racler la gorge, vaguement agacée, quand Edward posa sa main sur mon visage pour me rapprocher du sien. Mon souffle se coupa quand il effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

- C'est sûrement ridicule mais tu me manques déjà, murmura-t-il après s'être écarté de quelques centimètres.

Ma main accrocha son poignet, qui tenait mon visage près du sien, et je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Toi aussi, soufflai-je en voulant m'éloigner.

Il me tira contre ses lèvres et je gémis lorsque sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure.

Edward me roulait la pelle du siècle, c'était certain.

Quand je me reculai, le souffle court, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. J'entendis les gens s'agiter un peu autour de nous, quelques murmures me parvinrent mais mon cerveau était trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Mon ventre me tirailla soudainement et mes paumes devinrent moites. Une sensation d'angoisse me prit à la gorge et je quittai le regard profond d'Edward pour apercevoir une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue. Mon cœur se figea et une sueur froide coula dans mon dos. Un bus passa sur le boulevard et quand mes yeux retrouvèrent le trottoir d'en face, la silhouette avait disparu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Edward, sa voix inquiète fit revenir mes yeux sur son visage, mon cœur ralentit sa course doucement.

Je lâchai sa main en reculant, tétanisée.

- Je t'appelle depuis un moment mais tu... Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta-t-il encore et je secouai la tête.

Je devais avoir rêvé. C'était ça, j'avais rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas être là... Je me rapprochai d'Edward à nouveau, et embrassai furtivement ses lèvres.

Mon cœur s'apaisa derechef et je me détendis au contact de sa peau.

- Rien, rien c'était... J'ai cru avoir vu quelqu'un mais... j'ai dû me tromper, me repris-je rapidement en secouant la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Edward fronça les sourcils, ses doigts caressèrent ma joue et il m'embrassa encore une fois.

- T'es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu à l'air... bouleversée...

- C'est rien, assurai-je en acquiesçant d'un sourire, pour le rassurer. Je vais bien.

Il hocha la tête doucement.

- Si... on te pose des questions nous concernant, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, dis que notre vie privée ne regarde personne.

Je fronçai les sourcils et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Les joies d'être Edward Cullen, soupira-t-il en désignant du menton un groupe de jeunes filles pas très loin, qui nous regardait de manière impolie.

Je remarquai alors qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'être arrêtées pour nous observer et j'en soupçonnai même certaines de nous prendre en photo avec leur portable.

- Ok... je sors avec une rock star alors ? Demandai-je et il s'esclaffa brièvement.

- Allez, file avant que Rosalie ne t'arrache les ongles, conseilla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière fois.

Il se remit en place au volant de sa voiture pendant que je reculais en le regardant démarrer et s'enfoncer dans la circulation.

Quand je me tournai, Alice me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et Rosalie comme si j'étais l'insecte le plus insupportable du monde. Je les rejoignis en traînant des pieds, cette sensation d'angoisse revenant lentement dans mon corps, comprimant mon cœur.

Une blonde me coupa la route, me faisant sursauter tandis qu'elle se postait devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

- T'es sa meuf ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, mâchant son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte.

Je détaillai son visage botoxé à bloc, ses lèvres et son nez refaits. Elle semblait figée dans cette expression vide et impassible.

- De quoi tu...

- Edward Sexy Cullen, t'es sa copine ou non ? Insista-t-elle, ses yeux marron fouillant les miens.

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rougir... ou lui en coller une. J'étais la seule à avoir le droit de dire qu'Edward était sexy...

… _et pas qu'un peu._

- Notre vie ne regarde personne, dis-je juste, avant de voir Rosalie et Alice se rapprocher pour voir ce qui se passait. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis attendue, soupirai-je en la contournant.

Elle et son énorme fausse poitrine.

Elle et son fond de teint de trois centimètres d'épaisseur.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel en faisant éclater son chewing-gum vulgairement. Rosalie me prit par le bras en même temps qu'Alice, et on s'éloigna de la dizaine de personnes qui nous épiait.

- Ok, ça c'était vraiment... bizarre.

- Hum... va falloir t'y habituer, Edward a tendance à être légèrement harcelé dès qu'il sort dans un lieu public, et surtout par des petites blondes innocentes, ironisa Alice tandis qu'on entrait dans la première boutique d'une longue série.

Quand on pénétra dans la sixième boutique (dois-je vous préciser que c'était une boutique de sous-vêtements chics ?) Alice m'avait déjà fait acheter deux robes (l'une noire, l'autre blanche), trois maillots de bain (un rouge, un bleu marine et un vert bouteille) et deux shorts en Jean's scandaleusement courts. J'hésitais sur le pas de la porte et Rosalie me poussa vers l'avant pour me faire entrer. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil rouge pour se reposer pendant qu'Alice virevoltait dans le magasin, bizarrement aménagé de façon à ce qu'aucun angle n'existe. Tout était rond, même les portes, à y penser.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Rose en soupirant. Après un coup d'œil vers la vendeuse, qui regardait Alice aller et venir à travers le magasin avec un sourire sur le visage (à croire que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici), je fermai les yeux en posant mes deux bras sur mon visage.

C'était certain, je détestais Alice dans les magasins.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à la personne que j'avais cru apercevoir quelques heures plus tôt... ça ne pouvait pas être lui...

Il était censé avoir quitté le continent.

Il devait être partit, être loin... mais pourtant, l'angoisse qui me prit à la gorge lorsque j'y repensai me confirma mes plus grandes peurs... Il était là, j'en étais certaine. Au fond de moi, je le savais.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et mon sourire se fit immense envoyant que c'était Edward qui m'écrivait. Toute angoisse déserta mon corps d'un seul coup.

**Toujours en vie ? Si ma sœur te torture, pense à moi qui t'attends sagement... E.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel... Edward, sage_? Impossible._

**Vraiment ? Sagement ? J'ai du mal à te croire... B.**

**Je sais être sage quand j'en ai envie... et les gars jouant à la console ne sont pas très... excitants. E.**

Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi mon cerveau, lisant ses mots, eut du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les images de lui contre moi ?

**Tu veux un spectacle distrayant ? Nous sommes dans une boutique de lingerie... B.**

Il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois la seule à souffrir...

**Garde m'en pour ce soir... Tu me manques. E.**

La punition était amplement méritée mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Et de sourire... grandement.

**Tu viens nous chercher quand ? J'en peux plus de ta sœur... Tu me manques aussi. B.**

**Dans deux longues heures... Patience. E.**

Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière en soupirant avant de voir Alice revenir vers nous, une tonne d'ensembles dans les bras.

**Si je m'en sors, rappelle-moi de tuer ta sœur. B.**

**Je t'aiderai... E.**

Je rangeai mon portable dans mon sac quand elle arriva à nous et déposa le paquet de sous-vêtements sur le fauteuil qui restait.

- Bella... Cabine, ordonna-t-elle et je gémis en ne bougeant pas.

Elle soupira, Rosalie à côté de moi fit semblant de dormir en ronflant plus qu'il n'aurait fallu...

- Bella, dois-je te menacer de dire TOUS tes secrets honteux à Edward ?

J'ouvris un œil pour voir qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Il en sait déjà pas mal, avouai-je en me sentant sourire.

- Mais il ne sait pas tout, intervint Rose en dardant un regard menaçant sur moi.

- Ok ! M'écriai-je ne me levant pour aller dans la cabine en vitesse.

Je refermai le rideau derrière moi et me déshabillai en soupirant... encore.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait... souffla Rosalie, un sourire dans la voix.

- Mets ça, dit-Alice en passant un bras dans la cabine, au bout duquel pendait un ensemble bleu nuit.

En dentelle, totalement en dentelle.

- Hors de question que je mette ça devant vous ! Protestai-je.

Elle passa sa tête dans la cabine et me jaugea de la tête aux pieds.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et ignorer que tu portes là, elle désigna ma poitrine de son doigt, un soutien-gorge en coton tout simple ! Tu essayes ça, vite.

Je roulai des yeux en lui arrachant l'ensemble des mains.

- Alice ? Dois-je vraiment sortir de la cabine ? Demandai-je en m'observant dans le miroir après l'avoir enfilé.

Elle passa sa tête dans la cabine à nouveau et siffla en me regardant.

- T'es... vraiment canon, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Edward ait craqué pour toi !

Rosalie passa sa tête de l'autre côté du rideau et m'observa à son tour.

- Oh... je suis jalouse.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Tu es juste enceinte Rose, ton corps redeviendra comme avant... Et le mien est juste... dépourvu de formes, grimaçais-je.

- J'espère, sinon je tue Emmet... Et toi, tu es idiote.

Le rire cristallin d'Alice résonna dans le magasin.

- Tu le prends, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Va falloir que j'appelle mon banquier, gémis-je en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière.

- Pour ?

- Je pense que je vais devoir faire un prêt !

Rosalie pouffa et Alice suspendit un autre ensemble en m'ignorant.

- Passe celui-ci.

- C'est...

- De la soie, oui, me coupa-t-elle pendant que je caressai le tissu d'une douceur incroyable.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter ça, Alice !

- Tututut, cadeau d'Edward ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant la carte de crédit de celui-ci.

- Il te l'a vraiment donnée ? demanda Rose qui la regardait suspicieusement.

- Eh bien oui, il a dit qu'il payerait et je cite : "Tout ce que j'aurai le droit de toucher" ... dont cet adorable ensemble, confirma Alice.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en observant à nouveau mon corps dans le miroir. Rosalie hocha la tête en souriant et sa tête disparut derrière le rideau.

- Allez, enfile moi ça ! s'exclama Alice en disparaissant à son tour. J'adore l'idée que ma meilleure amie sorte avec mon frère, s'extasia-t-elle en tapant des mains.

L'après-midi allait être très, _très long._

Finalement, je cédai pour l'ensemble en soie... en pestant contre Alice pendant la demi-heure qui suivit. Elle rajouta deux ensembles aussi indécents que le premier et une nuisette noire totalement transparente, qui me fit rougir rien qu'en la prenant entre les mains. Je sortis, soulagée de quitter ce magasin où ma capacité à rougir avait battu des records, avec, au total, 7 sacs dans les mains.

Mais ça n'était rien comparé aux paquets (et je n'en dirais pas le nombre parce que j'avais arrêté de compter au bout de 9 sacs) que trimbalaient Rose et Alice.

On s'arrêta au Starbuck dans la galerie pour se rafraîchir. La chaleur était presque suffocante. On commanda deux Mocha Frappuccino, et un Caramel Macchiato glacé pour moi. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche avant même de l'avoir sous les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu... ce truc est... c'est... gémit Rosalie en aspirant lentement dans la paille, les yeux fermés.

- C'est orgasmique, admit Alice en goûtant le sien.

Je remuai ma paille dans ma boisson en les regardant s'extasier à chaque fois qu'elles en avalaient une gorgée, en essayant de ne pas faire comme elles. Ce truc était divin.

- C'est presque aussi bon que le sexe, avoua Alice et je manquai de recracher tout ce que j'avais dans la bouche.

- Si jamais Jasper apprend ça, Alice...

- J'ai dit presque ! Se défendit-elle en fusillant Rose des yeux.

- Mais tu l'as dit ! Lui fis-je remarquer et elle rougit légèrement.

- Bon, ça suffit. Jasper est un super, super, super...

- On a compris, la coupa Rosalie.

- Super, super, super, super... coup ! Continua-t-elle en l'ignorant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et on recommença à marcher, ressortant dehors sous le soleil brûlant.

- Mais ce truc, s'écria-t-elle en positionnant son gobelet devant ses yeux, ce truc est... waouh ! C'est...

- On a compris Alice, répéta Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustrée que tu dois me couper à chaque phrase, rétorqua Alice, acide.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

- Je ne suis PAS frustrée ! s'écria Rosalie et quelques passants se retournèrent pour la regarder. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à un gars qui recula avant de disparaître à grands pas.

Rosalie-la-terreur était de retour en ville... je voyais déjà les gros titres...

- Alors arrête de m'empêcher de parler... regarde Bella, elle est parfaitement comblée et elle comprend pourtant ce que je ressens en mangeant ce fabuleux Mocha Frappuccino !

- Je...

- Peut être que Bella n'est pas satisfaite ! grogna Rosalie en me coupant.

_Hein ?!_

- Et alors ? Emmet McCarthy n'est pas doué, c'est ça ?

- Les filles...

- Emmet me fait des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas !

Trop d'informations.

- Ok, stop ! M'écriai-je en me plaçant entre elles. Bella vous écoute et en a marre que vous déblatériez sur sa vie sexuelle alors... s'il vous plaît, arrêtez !

Elles me dévisagèrent durant un moment.

- Et je suis parfaitement comblée, ajoutai-je en m'y sentant obligée.

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas insulter Edward de cette façon sans que je n'intervienne. Alice me prit par l'épaule et couina encore une fois. Je pensais pourtant que ça lui était passé...

- Edward est doué à ce point ?!

Je rougis et elle rit.

- Ha... je suis si fière de lui, j'ai toujours su qu'il était bien...

- Stop, Alice, s'il te plaît.. c'est de ton frère que tu parles !

- Justement, il faut que je sois sûre et certaine qu'il est parfaitement apte à te faire du bien...

_Oh oui il l'était !_

Rosalie passa son bras autour de ma taille et me força à reprendre notre marche.

- Je...

- Est-ce qu'il est meilleur que ce sacré Matteo ? demanda Rosalie.

Je me sentis rougir furieusement.

- Eh bien je...

- Il est forcément un meilleur coup que "Viva Italia"... non ? S'inquiéta Alice.

Je souris, malgré mon envie de me terrer à l'autre bout du monde. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur raconter mes histoires en Europe... et autre.

- Edward n'a rien à envier à Matteo, ni à la vie italienne, avouai-je dans un sourire.

- Tu me rassures... l'honneur des Cullen est sauf ! Soupira Alice en souriant grandement.

- Heureusement que la maison est bien insonorisée... commenta Rosalie en m'observant. Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini avec ces deux-là !

- On peut parler d'autre chose ? M'agaçai-je, les faisant rire.

Elles m'entraînèrent dans une autre boutique et je me dis que mon banquier allait finir par pleurer... et moi aussi.

A la sortie d'une boutique, je tombai sur un magasin de robes de soirée. Mon regard se perdit sur la sublime robe beige qui était en vitrine. Hypnotisée, je m'en approchai au ralenti avant de me poster devant, les bras ballants. Cette robe était une pure merveille. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge quand je vis son prix. A regret, je rejoignis les filles qui regardaient la devanture du magasin de chaussures un peu plus loin, semblant ne pas me prêter attention du tout.

Ma joie, quand je vis la voiture d'Edward nous attendre sur le boulevard, un peu plus loin, ne fut comparable à aucune autre.

Surtout quand je le vis, appuyé contre celle-ci, une cigarette dans la bouche, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était aussi beau.

Mon sourire se fana légèrement quand je vis plusieurs pimbêches autour de lui, lui réclamant des autographes avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je marchai vers eux en réprimant mon envie de courir, de lui sauter dessus, de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes sous les yeux ébahis de toutes celles qui étaient là, pour bien leurs faire comprendre qu'il était à moi.

_Rien qu'à moi... Et pour longtemps._

Elles s'éloignèrent en pouffant, quand on arriva à sa hauteur, se retournant pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Je leur lançai mon regard le plus noir... mais elles ne le virent même pas. Les yeux d'une des filles descendirent le long du corps d'Edward, je me mordis la langue pour ne pas aller lui en coller une. Depuis quand étais-je aussi violente ?

- Elles sont parties tu sais, souffla Edward doucement, soudain tout près de moi.

- Hum... dis-je juste, en fixant le coin de la rue où elles avaient tourné.

- Elles voulaient juste des autographes, continua-t-il sur le même ton en passant ses bras autour de moi.

J'avais _juste_ envie de les tuer, moi aussi.

- Hum...

- Bella ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Hum ? Dis-je, cette fois-ci perturbée par le ton grave de sa voix.

Il tourna autour de moi sans me lâcher, de façon à me cacher la rue des yeux et à me regarder. Son regard captura le mien et je vidai l'air de mes poumons devant leur intensité.

- T'es la seule qui compte, tu le sais ? murmura-t-il avant de se pencher sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de parler et de réfléchir par la même occasion.

Ma main retrouva sa nuque pendant qu'il m'embrassait, là, en pleine rue, devant tout le monde. Bizarrement... je m'en foutais complètement. J'avais envie que le monde entier sache que je lui appartenais.

- Hum hum... Si vous avez envie de coucher là, Alice et moi allons retourner dans quelques boutiques, s'agaça Rosalie derrière moi.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur magistral sans quitter les lèvres d'Edward, qui sourit contre ma bouche en sentant mon geste. Il me ramena contre lui, mettant ses bras autour de moi. J'entendis vaguement Alice couiner.

- Très bien, nous vous laissons dans ce cas !

_Alléluia..._

- Je ne crois pas non, intervint Alice avant de couiner à nouveau, légèrement. Nous avons du boulot avant de sortir ce soir.

Je lâchai les lèvres d'Edward difficilement avant de les regarder.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez bavé cet après-midi ? Me plaignis-je en m'écartant du corps bouillant d'Edward.

_Swan, soit forte. Ne le regarde pas. Vraiment pas. Même pas du coin de l'œil._

Elle m'adressa un regard mauvais.

- Veux-tu que je répète à Edward ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure ?

J'avais dit quoi déjà ?

_... Ah oui, ça !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il, son sourire perçant sa voix.

- Rien, intervint Rosalie sèchement. On peut y aller maintenant, j'ai mal aux jambes.

Je fronçai les sourcils en l'observant, et son regard dur me fit froid dans le dos. Pourquoi semblait-elle autant en colère ?

- Rose ? Demandai-je doucement en approchant d'elle.

- Bella, montons dans cette voiture et partons, s'il te plaît, dit-elle, les yeux brillants avant de faire un sourire tellement faux que personne n'y cru.

On monta quand même dans la voiture après avoir mis nos nombreux sacs dans le coffre et Rosalie ne se détendit pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit garé devant la maison. Les nerfs en boule, elle claqua la portière avant de disparaître dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Alice qui était restée bizarrement silencieuse pendant tout le trajet.

Edward haussa les épaules avant de descendre de la voiture. A court de mots, je fis le même geste en on rentra à notre tour. Je mis ça sur le compte de ses hormones chamboulées par la grossesse...

Assise dans la salle de bain d'Alice, les yeux clos, je la sentais tourner et tourner encore autour de moi, me donnant ainsi le tournis. Ses mains maquillaient, coiffaient, parfumaient... Rosalie était penchée au-dessus du miroir, se mettant une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres.

J'étais assise ici depuis une heure et quatre minutes. Alice m'avait forcée à m'asseoir pour me préparer et j'avais à présent envie de la remercier de m'avoir installée ainsi... Debout, je n'aurais pas survécu à tous ses mouvements circulaires autour de moi.

Rosalie, après une heure à bouder dans sa chambre, était finalement descendue dans le salon où nous regardions la télévision, moi dans les bras d'Edward, les autres assis un peu partout. Elle s'était excusée, prétextant qu'elle avait été fatiguée. Son regard était fuyant, je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

Alice avait fini par nous entraîner dans sa salle de bain pour nous préparer après le dîner, moi pleurnichant presque rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui, je savais, allait suivre.

Et ça n'avait pas loupé.

Cependant, quand Alice me fit découvrir mon reflet dans le miroir, je lui sautai dessus avant de m'examiner de plus près.

Elle m'avait maquillée légèrement, un trait d'eye-liner sur les yeux et un léger dégradé de brun et d'or sur mes paupières. C'était... très joli. Pour moi qui pensais que mes yeux étaient les plus banals de la Terre, je les trouvais sacrément profonds et brillants ce soir. Une légère touche d'un gloss rose pâle sur les lèvres suffisait à me rendre physiquement plus vivante. Mes cheveux étaient enroulés dans une tresse sur le côté. Elle m'obligea à enfiler mon nouvel ensemble bleu nuit, puis une petite robe noire qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, évasée à partir de la taille.

- Edward va devenir dingue, commenta-t-elle en m'observant enfiler les escarpins monstrueux qu'elle m'avait fait acheter un peu plus tôt.

- Je dirai à Edward de te tuer, si jamais je ne survis pas perchée sur ces monstres...

Elle éclata de rire en balançant sa tête en arrière, pendant que je pestais en me remettant debout. Je m'observai dans le miroir. Je devais bien avouer que le résultat n'était pas mal... Je me trouvais agréable à regarder -et c'était rare pour moi à qui Dieu avait oublié de donner des formes- j'avais l'impression d'être jolie, pour une fois.

J'oubliai cette pensée quand Rosalie sortit de sa chambre, au moment où je descendais, avec une robe longue très colorée, faisant ressortir son bronzage.

- La vache... Rose... t'es superbe ! M'exclamai-je

Elle me sourit et me pointa du doigt.

- TU es superbe Bella ! Regarde-moi ces jambes...

Je me tortillai légèrement, provoquant son rire.

- Tu sais que je te déteste ? me demanda-t-elle subitement, son regard fixé sur mes jambes.

- Et moi je t'envie, avouai-je en voyant avec quelle classe elle se déplaçait, sa robe volant doucement autour d'elle.

- Quoi ? Tu veux peser dix kilos de plus et être énorme ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en descendant, suivie de Rosalie.

- Tu es loin d'être énorme, finis-je par dire une fois arrivée saine et sauve en bas.

- C'est sûr, on ne peut pas toutes avoir une taille de guêpe, rétorqua Alice avant de descendre à son tour.

Son jean slim la moulait parfaitement et son bustier couleur or était superbe sur elle. Question taille de guêpe, elle n'avait absolument rien à m'envier.

- On dirait qu'on va à une soirée branchée de Manhattan, commenta Rosalie en nouant un fin bracelet en or autour de son poignet.

- Nous allons à Downtown, mais tu peux te dire que c'est à Manhattan si tu préfères, sourit Alice en époussetant le bas de ma robe.

- Très bien, nous allons donc à la soirée Gucci de Manhattan, s'extasia Rosalie avant de partir à travers le salon.

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard, avant de sourire et de la suivre. En traversant la cuisine pour rejoindre la terrasse d'où j'entendais Edward jouer quelques accords de guitare, je me demandai vaguement s'il s'était changé lui aussi. Alice rejoignit les autres sur la terrasse pendant que je restais quelques secondes figée dans l'entrée de la cuisine, le cœur battant.

Edward était assis sur une des chaises installées autour de la table, grattant sa guitare distraitement pendant que les autres discutaient. Il avait une cigarette sur les lèvres et cette vision manqua de me faire gémir.

Allez savoir pourquoi, moi qui détestais profondément les cigarettes avant, trouvais ce geste aujourd'hui incroyablement sexy. Surtout quand il tira dessus lentement.

Je lâchai un soupir, émerveillée de ce petit spectacle. Je remarquai qu'il avait troqué sa chemise blanche contre une noire, ouverte sur son torse de quelques boutons, pile comme il se doit, quand mon regard quitta ses lèvres pour détailler le reste de sa personne. Son Jean's noir et ses chaussures habillées le rendait terriblement attirant. Le regard qu'il m'adressa quand je retrouvai ses yeux le fut d'autant plus.

Mon cerveau se liquéfia...

… _et pas que._

Il se leva, posa sa guitare sur sa chaise et vint vers moi après avoir écrasé sa cigarette dans le cendrier. J'eus l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti, exactement comme au cinéma. Mon cœur, lui, accéléra sa course quand Edward se posta devant moi, si près que je dus lever la tête pour le voir. Son parfum percuta mon nez, puis mon cerveau, me faisant perdre encore plusieurs neurones.

Il plongea sur mes lèvres, anéantissant le peu de cerveau qui me restait en même temps que le gloss d'Alice, que j'entendis jurer après Edward. Un des gars, que je supposai être Emmett, siffla pendant qu'Edward ravageait mes lèvres avec les siennes, embrasant totalement le reste de mon corps.

- Vous n'allez pas faire des bébés sur la terrasse non plus ! s'écria Rosalie et je lui aurais fait un doigt d'honneur si je n'avais pas senti Edward le faire avant moi.

Je ris contre ses lèvres pendant que Rosalie lui lançait des noms d'oiseaux. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, avant de retrouver ses cheveux et de le tirer contre moi un peu plus. Edward prit mon visage en coupe pendant que sa langue embrassait avec volupté la mienne.

Alice couina pour la centième fois de la journée.

J'aurai dû me sentir gênée.

J'aurai dû rougir violemment.

J'aurai dû ne pas aimer me donner en spectacle en public, même devant "juste" mes amis.

Mais, sous ses lèvres, j'avais le sentiment que mon corps vivait plus que jamais auparavant. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'être aimée, désirée... c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Bon ok, s'exclama Jasper après quelques secondes durant lesquelles je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, maintenant ça devient carrément indécent, arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Edward sourit contre mes lèvres avant de rompre le baiser doucement, finissant par effleurer à peine mes lèvres avec les siennes. Sa respiration était lourde lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, et je ne vous parlerais même pas de la mienne. J'entendis les autres discuter à nouveau, nous laissant seuls pour reprendre notre souffle.

- Cette robe a de l'effet sur toi, murmurai-je sur ses lèvres en les embrassant chastement.

Il sourit doucement et appuya son bassin contre le mien.

Cette robe lui faisait _vraiment _de l'effet. J'eus soudainement du mal à respirer.

- Apparemment... mais faut voir la fille qui la porte aussi, sourit-il, charmeur.

Je rougis et il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

- Ai-je besoin de te dire que tu es sublime ? demanda-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes à chaque mouvement.

- Euh... je... balbutiai-je, trop perturbée par son corps contre le mien pour avoir une parole sensée.

- Tu es sublime, murmura-t-il en ignorant ma non-réponse.

J'aurai rougi si je n'avais pas déjà été écarlate. Il s'écarta un peu de moi et ses yeux parcoururent mon corps lentement, me réchauffant toute entière.

- Et ces talons sont... presque indécents ! Cherches-tu à me faire souffrir ? demanda-t-il sérieusement pendant que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens. Sombres, puissants, enivrants.

- Et bien... un peu, ris-je nerveusement.

Il se pencha pour embrasser mes lèvres avant de soupirer longuement.

- Tu as parfaitement réussi, alors.

J'aurais pu faire une petite danse de la joie tellement mon cœur bondit fort dans ma poitrine et mon sourire mangea mon visage. Je me contentai de rester contre lui et de ne plus bouger.

Alice couina encore une fois, faisant rire Edward, puis moi.

Avant de partir, j'embrassai brièvement Nirvana avant de partir, sous le regard amusé des autres et Alice me remit du gloss en couinant désespérément tout le long de l'opération. On prit deux voitures pour y aller. Emmet, Rose, Edward et moi dans la première, Jasper et Alice dans l'autre.

Calée à l'arrière contre Edward, nos doigts mêlés par-dessus mon épaule, je regardai les rues éclairées de centaines de couleurs défiler sous mes yeux.

Cette ville me manquait. Son dynamisme, sa musique, ses soirées, ses pubs, ses centres commerciaux -lieu de mes tortures- sa gaieté, son mélange d'origines qui la rendait si riche. Los Angeles était une belle ville, vivante et jeune. C'était ça qui me manquait. L'amour que j'avais pour cette ville me surprit alors qu'on arrivait à Downtown.

- Ça va ? demanda Edward à voix basse dans mes cheveux quand il remarqua que je m'étais légèrement crispée.

- Oui, c'est juste... je me rends compte que L.A me manque, avouai-je doucement.

Ses doigts serrèrent les miens et il embrassa ma tempe.

- Tu es là pour l'instant... profites-en.

Je hochai la tête en me disant que dans trois semaines, je partirais d'ici... sans Edward.

Loin, sans Edward.

Sans lui.

Je ne savais pas si ça allait être réellement vivable... J'espérais qu'on y résisterait. J'espérais que... tout ça, nous... vivrait encore. Pour longtemps... La pensée d'être séparée de lui m'effleura et mon cœur me fit mal. Je savais désormais qu'être loin de lui n'était pas envisageable... plus maintenant. Pas encore une fois. Plus jamais...

- San Francisco n'est pas si loin, intervint-il doucement et je compris que j'avais, à nouveau, pensé à voix haute.

Je m'empourprai encore une fois. _Idiote._

- Je... je sais, murmurai-je en regardant les gens marcher sur les trottoirs quand la voiture ralentit.

Il embrassa à nouveau ma tempe, puis ma joue. Je pivotai pour le regarder et son sourire en coin revint sur son visage alors que j'avançais vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Pas de ça dans ma voiture ! s'écria soudainement Emmet, me faisant sursauter en même temps qu'Edward.

_J'avais totalement oublié qu'il existait..._

- Emmet ! Grogna Rosalie.

- Je veux rien savoir, personne ne copule dans ma biche, c'est tout !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et embrassai quand même Edward rapidement... Emmet ne nous vit pas, heureusement pour moi, j'aurai été éjectée de la voiture sinon.

- Y'a du monde, commenta Rosalie quand on se gara sur le parking du pub.

Edward se tendit légèrement, mais je le sentis dans tout mon corps. Alice et Jasper sortirent de leur voiture garée un peu plus loin pour venir nous rejoindre.

- Ça va aller, Ed ? demanda Jazz quand on quitta la voiture.

- Ouais, c'est ok... tu peux voir avec le videur si on peut entrer par derrière, comme d'habitude ?

C'était démentiel. Jasper acquiesça et partit vers l'entrée.

- Si une bande d'hystériques crie mon prénom, tu ne vas pas leur arracher les dents, hein ? demanda Edward en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Je sais pas, hésitai-je vraiment, le faisant sourire.

- Ça se calmera avec le temps, affirma-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- Hum... sûrement oui.

Il embrassa mes lèvres chastement dans un sourire et Jasper revint.

- On peut y aller, on va nous ouvrir.

On marcha vers les portes doubles à l'arrière du bar. Edward me prit la main et j'eus envie de rire hystériquement en scandant qu'il était mon amoureux. _Ridicule_. Les portes s'ouvrirent pile au moment où on arrivait.

- Ravi de vous revoir vous et vos amis Edward ! Sourit un homme de la carrure d'Emmet, que je présumais être le videur.

- Merci John, sourit Edward en se détendant un peu.

Les autres entrèrent et Edward posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

- J'vous présente Bella, ma petite amie, dit-il doucement pendant que ce John me regardait avec un sourire tendre.

Je tentai de rester calme et posée. Ma conscience, elle, sautillait en rond en criant qu'il m'avait présentée comme sa petite amie...

- Enchanté Bella, sourit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la regardai quelques secondes, avant d'y glisser la main. Celle-ci disparut dans la sienne tant cette dernière était immense.

- Enchantée, répétai-je avec un sourire timide.

Edward nous fit entrer, les lumières tamisées du pub me détendirent presque immédiatement. Il ne serait pas facilement reconnaissable avec toutes ces lumières qui éclairaient à peine. Le pub était plutôt calme, peu de monde était déjà là.

- Bonne soirée, Monsieur, sourit à nouveau John quand il referma les portes derrières nous.

- A vous aussi, John.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'Edward ne me pousse déjà à la recherche des autres. On monta à l'étage, dans une mezzanine où tout était noir et rouge avec vue sur la piste de danse en contre-bas. Alice nous fit signe de les rejoindre, assise tout au fond de la salle avec les autres.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, les blagues d'Emmet me faisait rire, sauf quand elles étaient sur moi, les filles s'amusaient et Jasper aussi. Edward semblait être complètement détendu en sirotant sa bière. Son bras sur le dossier du canapé derrière moi, il montrait ainsi que je lui appartenais aux quelques hommes de la salle et j'adorais ça.

Je souris en laissant tomber ma tête contre son épaule quand j'eus finis mon verre. Son bras s'enroula autour de moi et il embrassa distraitement mes cheveux en parlant avec Emmet du match du lendemain. J'étais totalement, complètement éblouie par le charme qu'il pouvait dégager en le regardant parler puis poser ses lèvres autour du goulot de sa bière. Je priais pour être réincarnée en cette bouteille, juste pour être en contact avec ses lèvres encore une fois.

Aviez-vous déjà trouvé une pomme d'Adam sexy ?

Celle d'Edward l'était totalement et irrévocablement. Surtout quand elle montait et descendait...

_Pile comme ça_, pensai-je quand il avala une gorgée de bière.

Le DJ, lui aussi, avait décidé de torturer mes sens en mettant quelques minutes plutôt_ Sexy Back _de_ Justin Timberlake_. Cette chanson était... on ne peut plus explicite.

- Tu baves, se moqua Jasper, à côté d'Alice dans le canapé d'en face.

Je le regardai de travers en lui faisant un magnifique doigt d'honneur et il rit avant de finir sa bière.

Edward était vraiment plus sexy que lui... bien que Jasper soit vraiment beau.

- On va danser ? S'extasia Alice en se levant d'un bond.

- Certainement pas ! intervint Emmet en regardant noir Alice. Rosie ne va surement pas danser avec ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit !

- Emmett ! protesta celle-ci en lui tapant dans les cotes de son coude.

- Non Rosie, tu n'iras pas, affirma-t-il en la regardant.

Ses yeux et son visage trahissaient son inquiétude.

- Hey… le médecin à dit que c'était ok… souffla-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et je détournais les yeux quand Emmet l'embrassa doucement.

Edward caressa distraitement mon bras en embrassant ma tempe. Son autre main se posa sur mon genou et mon cœur sursauta. Son regard capta le mien quand il remonta lentement ses doigts jusqu'au milieu de ma cuisse, sous ma robe. Je du ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir mieux respirer. J'haletai presque. Ses yeux sombres me firent perdre pieds et j'oubliai les autres autour nous jusqu'à ce qu'Alice n'ouvre la bouche.

- Bon on y va ! Bella tu viens ?

Evidemment, je sursautais en quittant les yeux d'Edward. Il fallait vraiment que je m'éclaircisse les idées et que je fasse une pause. Tout ça était trop… intense. J'avais envie de lui alors qu'il m'avait à peine effleuré mais ce regard et ses doigts… Comment pouvais-je avoir envie de lui sans cesse ? Quel pouvoir avait-il sur moi pour que je m'enflamme si vite ?

- Ah non, certainement pas, soufflais-je en me levant aussi.

- Pourquoi tu dis non alors que tu lèves quand même ? demanda Emmet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, ce qu'elle dit n'a aucun sens, confirma Jasper en hochant la tête.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Abrutis !_

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes, dis-je juste avant de m'éloigner.

J'avais juste besoin d'aller souffler un peu. Alice et Rose me rejoignirent pour, elles, aller danser. Nous chemin se séparèrent au pied des escaliers.

Quand je sortis des toilettes, je les cherchai des yeux sur la piste avant de les voir se dandiner l'une contre l'autre. L'image de Rosalie, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, se déhanchant comme ça me fit rire doucement.

_Elle ne changera jamais..._

- Tiens... Bells, quelle surprise ! dit une voix sombre derrière moi, qui me fit frissonner violemment.

Je déglutis difficilement, ma bouche s'asséchant d'un seul coup. Une sueur froide courut le long de mon dos alors que je me tournais pour affronter mon pire cauchemar.

* * *

_(OMG.)_

_Je sais, vous planter comme ça, c'est inhumain. MAIS, je posterai le chapitre prochain à la date prévu, vendredi, (sauf si mon coeur ne survit pas d'avoir vu Rob en vrai... forcément.) même en étant à Cannes ! PROMIS JURE. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! _

_Juste un truc : "Get off my dick" veut littéralement dire : "Descendez de mon pénis." ou "Descendez de mon... détective." Je vous laisse choisir la version que vous préférez. Mon choix à moi à été fait il y a longtemps. C'est pas de ma faute, mais de celle à Rob. Il n'avait qu'à pas porter ce T-shirt. OMG. C'est honteux d'avoir un truc comme ça écrit dans le dos ! Faudra que je lui dise au festival... _

_Je sens que vous me détestez alors, je vais juste m'en aller discrètement. _

_(OMG.)_

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. _

_Histoire de vous achever : Il y aura aussi Justin Timberlake à Cannes. Arrêtez de baver. Je ferais coucou à la caméra pour que vous me reconnaissiez ! _

_Bisous mes poussins, à très vite._

_Tied._

_(OMG.)_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Salut les poussins... NON, je ne suis pas en retard, on est encore VENDREDI... jusqu'à minuit. _

_En direct de Cannes... (avouez que vous me détestez...) J'ai vu Dicaprio... et plein de p'tit monde. Rien d'intéressant... Pas de Rob à l'horizon... _

_Il y a des rumeurs le concernant : _

_- Il ne viendra pas. _

_- Il viendra. Avec ou sans... sa pimbêche. _

_- Ils se sont disputés le jour de son anniversaire. _

_- Ils veulent partir vivre dans l'Ihao. _

_- Il ne viendra pas à cause de... sa pimbêche. _

_- Il viendra avec l'équipe de MBL._

_- Il viendra avec Cronenberg pour "Maps to the stars" ... _

_Que des conneries. Si jamais il vient et que je le vois je vous poste un message direct. _

_J'suis en train de regarder un film horrible en même temps et je suis actuellement dos à ma télé... BEURK. Trop de sang. _

_Merci à toute pour vos messages, encore sur "L'Océan" et sur "Pour ton amour" _

_Merci à toutes celles qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. _

_Merci à Cullen15000, mon amie, ma maman chat, pour tout... Nos délires, nos larmes, nos chansons... nos IMAGES !_

_Merci à ma beta, Mlca66 pour sa correction (dois-je préciser que si le chapitre est presque en retard, c'est de ta faute? HAHAHA) Merci merci merci ! _

_Merci à... quelqu'un, de me donner autant d'inspiration... même si j'avoue que ces derniers jours, j'ai du mal à me concentrer... on se demande pourquoi. _

_Merci à Biibou's de me faire rire autant. _

___Sinon... prenez des glaçons._

___On se retrouve en bas, _

___Enjoy !_

* * *

Jacob.

Jacob était là. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Salut beauté, me dit-il avec un sourire en biais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jacob ?

Mes mots me semblèrent presque lointains. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il se rendit compte que ma voix tremblait.

- T'es pas contente de me voir ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil ébène.

J'aurais voulu répondre mais mon souffle s'était bloqué dans ma gorge.

- Oh fait... il est là aussi ? Continua-t-il, sa voix froide me faisant trembler.

- Je...

- Edward Cullen c'est bien lui ? Me coupa-t-il et son sourire s'amplifia quand il me vit pâlir.

- Arrête, il... Edward n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Voulu-je m'énerver mais ma colère avait été avalée par la peur qui s'installait rapidement dans mon corps, faisant trembler mes mains, nouant mon estomac.

- Vous êtes si... attachants tous les deux, se moqua-t-il avec un rictus qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Il avança d'un pas et je reculai.

- Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure, sur Hollywood Boulevard... mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

Je dus devenir livide, car son regard s'alluma subitement, une lueur de jubilation pure dans ses pupilles.

- Tout ça dégouline d'amour, continua-t-il devant mon mutisme, en grimaçant exagérément.

- Jacob, arrête...

- Ta copine blonde m'a vu aussi... Elle et son gros ventre, poursuivit-il, et je serrai les dents.

- Oublie Rose ! M'énervai-je, la peur se transformant en colère.

Il fit à nouveau un pas vers moi et je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir que les filles avaient disparu. Je n'osais pas regarder vers l'étage, si Jacob comprenait qu'Edward était là-haut, il irait le voir. Je ne voulais pas mêler Edward à ça, jamais.

- Bells... tu m'as manqué toutes ces années, sourit-il sadiquement en levant son bras vers moi.

- Ne me touche pas ! M'écriai-je et plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent.

Son geste resta inachevé et il pencha la tête pour me jauger de haut en bas.

- J'ai mis du temps avant de te retrouver. Ta mère aussi, d'ailleurs, reprit-il après quelques secondes, mon ventre se tordit brutalement et je serrai les dents.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps et il sourit, dévoilant ses dents.

- Mais San Francisco est un bon choix. Très jolie ville. Et ton appartement est bien situé... tu as tout à proximité.

Je tentais de me raisonner pour ne pas éclater en sanglots ou me mettre à hurler. Il avait fait des recherches sur moi... il m'avait retrouvée... Oh mon dieu. Il avança d'un pas et je reculai encore, me retrouvant au milieu de la foule. Pourtant... j'étais plus seule que jamais.

- J'ai été surpris de te voir ici aujourd'hui, et encore plus avec ce... type- là.

- Pour la dernière fois, laisse Edward en dehors de ça, le menaçai-je vivement, la colère brûlant mes yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je me sentis tirée en arrière par deux mains sur mes épaules et le corps d'Edward s'interposa entre Jacob et moi.

- Laisse-moi ! M'écriai-je, me débattant contre Jasper qui me maintenait dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de retourner affronter Jacob.

- Bella, calme-toi, Edward s'en occupe.

- Non ! Non Jasper il... il va, non ! Balbutiai-je, mes yeux s'embrumant.

Rose se plaça devant moi à son tour, et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Regarde-moi Bella, écoute-moi attentivement. Emmet et Edward vont le mettre dehors, calme toi, il ne peut rien leur faire !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, gémis-je, ma gorge me faisant mal à cause des larmes trop présentes que je refusais d'évacuer. Jacob ne veut que ça... laissez-moi lui parler ! Rose, s'il te plaît...

Elle m'étudia quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête prudemment.

- Si il te touche, même un seul cheveu, je le tue.

Jasper me relâcha et je précipitai vers Edward qui me tournait toujours le dos. Il parlait à Jacob mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il disait, mon attention figée sur le visage de Jacob qui jubilait... il avait là ce qu'il attendait. Edward à sa portée.

Me postant à côté d'Edward, je posai ma main sur la sienne, serrée en poing alors qu'il tremblait de colère. Il sursauta avant de me regarder, sourcils froncés. Ses yeux exaspérés me dévisagèrent, perdant leur animosité peu à peu. Jacob qui nous regardait s'esclaffa brusquement, me faisant sursauter violemment quand son rire déchira le silence entre Edward et moi.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Rigola-t-il en se tenant le ventre, comme s'il riait d'une bonne blague. T'es tombée amoureuse de lui ? S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires.

Edward se tendit et je passai devant lui pour atteindre Jacob, prête à lui en coller une, tant la rage me dévorait. Edward me rattrapa par la taille en me tirant vers lui, pendant que Jacob continuait de rire, s'essuyant même les yeux théâtralement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Jacob, c'est fini !

Son visage retrouva son sérieux en une demi-seconde, et la colère qu'il dégagea soudain me terrifia tellement que tout mon corps se crispa et se mit à trembler devant son regard noir.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Cracha-t-il en serrant les dents, et, à nouveau, j'étais la gamine morte de peur et recroquevillée qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

- C'est fini Jacob, intervint Edward en me faisant passer derrière lui.

Je m'accrochai à son bras en essayant de combattre furieusement mes larmes.

- Oh non c'est pas fini ! s'écria Jacob en approchant dangereusement d'Edward.

Emmet s'interposa mais Jacob ne cilla pas, guère impressionné. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Rien ni personne.

- C'est loin d'être fini, cracha-t-il devant le visage d'Emmet qui le repoussa. Bella tu m'appartiens, tu te souviens ?

Mes mains tremblèrent et mes cicatrices semblèrent être à nouveau à vif, brûlant ma peau.

- Virez le de là, siffla Edward, la mâchoire contractée, en s'adressa aux deux hommes de la carrure d'Emmet qui venaient d'arriver.

Je ne les avais même pas remarqués.

Ils saisirent Jacob par les bras pour le traîner dehors, mais il se débattit furieusement.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Bella. Je te retrouverai... s'écria-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage qui l'animait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu m'appartiens, pour toujours Bella... menaça-t-il avant de disparaître derrière les portes doubles de l'entrée.

Je restai quelques secondes interdite, figée sans être capable de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout se mêlait dans ma tête : La peur, Edward, la colère, le retour de Jacob, ses menaces, Edward, ma mère, mes cicatrices qui semblaient être plus lourdes maintenant que tout à l'heure, le chagrin qui m'étouffait, tellement que ma gorge en était douloureuse, Edward, le regard de Jacob, la colère d'Edward, la façon dont Jacob l'avait regardé.

Je savais ce que ce regard voulait dire... Il était jaloux. Jacob pensait que je lui appartenais et, suivant son raisonnement, aucun homme n'avait le droit de partager ma vie, bien qu'il n'en fasse plus partie. Edward partageait ma vie... Jacob avait compris ça ce soir.

J'eus soudainement du mal à respirer quand je me rendis compte que Jacob avait bien été là ce soir, et qu'il m'avait menacée, qu'il avait vu Edward... Ma vue se troubla et je serrai les dents lorsque plusieurs gouttes chaudes dévalèrent mes joues. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant-bras d'Edward, sans que je le veuille, et ce dernier sortit de la stupéfaction dans laquelle il était figé depuis que Jacob avait quitté de force le club. Il me dévisagea, en grimaçant, avant d'entourer mon visage de ses mains et de se baisser de façon à ce que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

- Mon amour, pleure pas, c'est fini, chuchota-t-il avant de me prendre contre lui pour me bercer.

Je me sentais exténuée, vidée et à bout de force. Revoir Jacob me faisait bien trop mal, cela éveillait trop de choses en moi et mes cicatrices étaient là pour me le rappeler. Tous les jours, tout le temps.

Edward dut sentir que mon corps lâchait prise car il me souleva contre lui et j'enfonçais mon visage dans son épaule, bercée par sa démarche souple et féline. Je le sentis s'asseoir, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Nous étions de nouveau à l'étage mais cette fois ci, la salle était totalement vide, et un vigile se tenait en haut de l'escalier, à quelques mètres de nous, nous tournant le dos. Edward essuya le reste de mes larmes avec ses pouces avant de reculer légèrement pour me regarder.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens dans le brouillard qui m'entourait et le tambourinement de mon cœur. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et caressai sa bouche distraitement avec mon pouce, absorbée par le souffle chaud qui en sortait.

- Bella ? M'appela-t-il doucement. Mes yeux quittèrent ses lèvres pour son regard clair dans lequel brillait encore sa colère.

J'eus l'impression que tout mon corps se relâchait d'un seul coup, mes muscles se détendant subitement. L'angoisse sembla disparaitre soudainement.

- Je vais bien, murmurai-je la voix cassée, et ses doigts sur mon bras firent une lente caresse qui me fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Je vais bien, répétai-je en y mettant plus de conviction.

- Tu as le droit d'aller mal, chuchota-t-il avec douceur, ses doigts réitérant leur mouvement sur ma peau.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je vais bien, dis-je encore et son regard se fit plus doux.

Tant que je serais contre lui, tout irai bien. Ma main dessina son arcade sourcilière du bout des doigts avant que je ne me penche sur sa bouche. J'y déposai un léger baiser. Il ne broncha pas, me regardant faire, ses yeux s'assombrissant légèrement.

- Bella... souffla-t-il, en me repoussant doucement alors je recommençais.

Il se recula pour me voir et mes larmes vinrent perler à mes paupières à nouveau.

- Ne me repousse pas, m'étranglai-je en attirant à nouveau son visage contre le mien d'une main sur sa nuque.

- Bébé, gémit-il en voulant s'écarter encore. Tu es... Bella, tu es bouleversée, arrête !

- J'en ai besoin, rétorquai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Je passai rapidement mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps et me penchai à nouveau vers sa bouche. Il n'eut aucune réaction et je me mis à sangloter comme une idiote contre lui.

- Je, je veux oublier Edward... j't'en supplie, pleurai-je sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux.

- Pas comme ça... Pas quand tu as si peur, tu trembles comme une feuille, chuchota-t-il doucement en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent mes doigts et je le regardai faire, fascinée. Comment faisait-il pour apaiser mon cœur rien qu'avec le contact de sa peau ?

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue pour récupérer mes larmes.

- Arrête de pleurer, supplia-t-il doucement.

Je tournais légèrement la tête, son nez frôla le mien et je cessai de respirer.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchotai-je en caressant son nez avec le mien.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et ma main atterrit sur sa nuque, ramenant son visage contre le mien.

- Edward, embrasse-moi... s'il te plaît, pleurai-je presque contre sa bouche.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel je crus qu'il allait me repousser, mais sa main épousa la forme de mon cou et sa bouche se posa doucement contre la mienne pour un léger baiser. Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens pendant la manœuvre et je n'avais soudainement plus mal nulle part, mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il résonnait dans mes tempes. Sa main posée sur mon cou remonta jusqu'à ma joue et il se pencha vers moi à nouveau, ses lèvres embrassant les miennes tendrement. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par son étreinte qui avait le goût du paradis. J'avais la sensation de planer. C'était tellement doux, tellement lent, tellement lui... Et en même temps, c'était si brûlant, tellement brûlant.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle tous les deux. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à respirer à nouveau normalement.

- On va rentrer, souffla-t-il alors j'étouffais un bâillement.

J'eus du mal à garder les yeux ouverts quand il me porta jusqu'à la voiture. Le froid de la nuit me saisit brutalement en sortant dehors et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Je perçus plusieurs personnes parler, des murmures plus qu'autre chose, et on entra enfin dans ce que je supposai être la voiture d'Emmet. J'entendis le moteur gronder et j'enfonçai mon visage dans le cou d'Edward, inspirant son odeur profondément. Blottie de la sorte contre lui, j'eus la sensation d'être chez moi, à la bonne place. Pile à ma place.

- Je suis fatiguée, soufflai-je, mes mots ralentis par mon état proche du sommeil.

Les couleurs de la ville défilèrent devant mes yeux que j'avais du mal à maintenir ouverts. Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi et sa main caressa à nouveau mon bras.

- Alors dors mon amour, murmura-t-il et je fermai les yeux, laissant mon corps se détendre.

La dernière chose que je sentis fut ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions arrivés à la maison et j'étais dans mon lit. Je vis un mouvement et sursautai légèrement en voyant Edward m'enlever mes chaussures et les jeter un peu plus loin.

- Alice va te tuer si elle sait que tu traites mes chaussures comme ça, marmonnai-je, la voix cassée par le sommeil coupé trop tôt.

Il sursauta légèrement avant de me regarder à travers ses cils.

- Tu ne lui diras rien... ça sera notre petit secret, sourit-il doucement.

Il remonta le drap sur mon corps. J'avais la sensation d'être passée sous un trente-huit tonnes.

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en embrassant mon front.

Je secouai la tête, son parfum, qui rendait mes pensées incohérentes, me soulageant presque instantanément de douleurs intérieures qui m'assaillaient.

- Bien, je te laisse dormir alors... chuchota-t-il en se redressant, laissant son odeur m'échapper.

Mon corps redevint brutalement douloureux et je le retins en agrippant son poignet.

- Je... reste, s'il te plaît, suppliai-je presque, la voix tremblante.

Il étudia mon visage quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Il alla fermer la porte, revint de l'autre côté du lit et se déshabilla pendant que mes yeux ne le lâchaient pas. J'avais la sensation que si je le quittais des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la peur et l'angoisse reviendraient à moi au galop. Il éteignit la lumière avant de se coucher à son tour, plongeant la pièce dans le noir total. Le silence était lourd et, comme je l'avais pressenti, dès le moment où je ne le vis plus, mon corps se crispa et l'angoisse grandit en moi vivement, rendant ma respiration difficile.

Edward finit par soupirer dans le noir avant de poser une main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui dans un mouvement lent, collant son torse nu contre mon dos. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre et je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus ma robe sur moi.

Sa bouche embrassa ma nuque et je fermai les yeux, retenant de peu le cri hystérique qui manqua de sortir de ma bouche. Ses doigts remontèrent légèrement sur mon estomac et je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler ma détresse.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, Edward me faisait peur, son toucher me terrifiait.

- Détends-toi, murmura-t-il contre ma nuque en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, sa chaleur enveloppant mon corps.

Je n'y arrivais pas, je ne pouvais pas.

- Edward, arrête, articulai-je difficilement en ravalant mes larmes.

Il se figea et ses bras me quittèrent lentement, à regret. Déjà, sa peau me manquait.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Swan ?!_

- Je... je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence lourd et étouffant.

Ses mots firent déborder mes larmes et un sanglot déchira le silence de la pièce en franchissant mes lèvres. Les bras d'Edward revinrent immédiatement autour de moi et je me tournai vers lui pendant que, dans un trop plein d'émotions, j'éclatais en sanglots dans son cou. De longues minutes passèrent avant que je ne puisse me reprendre, pleurant contre lui pendant qu'il me chuchotait des choses rassurantes. Qu'il était là, qu'il ne partirait pas... que c'était fini, que tout irait bien.

Quand mon chagrin s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître enfin, je reculai légèrement et son nez frôla le mien, mon souffle se coupa, l'angoisse courant à nouveau dans mes veines.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant ma joue de ses doigts, son souffle chaud brûlant mes lèvres.

- Pas... pas tout suite, chuchotai-je en serrant les poings.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, il posa son front contre le mien et mon cœur sursauta. Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le flanc, l'un en face de l'autre. Il se pencha vers moi jusqu'à trouver ma bouche, et je me figeai, le ventre noué. L'obscurité de la pièce semblait me mettre sur le qui-vive au moindre mouvement...

- N'aie pas peur de moi, murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres en les effleurant.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais peur ?

- Je suis désolée, dis-je juste et il posa un autre baiser sur ma bouche.

Sa main sur ma joue se fit plus pressante et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Tout en douceur.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais Bella ?

- Je sais, avouai-je en passant une main sur sa nuque tiède que je caressai du bout des doigts.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes et mon corps se détendit subitement. Je n'avais plus mal, je n'avais plus peur. Le monde me semblait à présent lointain. Il n'y avait que lui et sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

- Voilà qui est mieux, souffla-t-il quand je lui rendis la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes lèvres.

Je gémis légèrement quand sa main glissa de ma joue à mon cœur, se posant sur la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point il cognait fort dans ma cage thoracique.

- J'aime ton cœur, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Ses doigts remontèrent contre mon cou, effleurèrent ma clavicule, puis mon épaule avant de revenir dans mon cou.

- J'aime ton cou, continua-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Toute angoisse m'avait définitivement quittée, laissant ma peau et mon corps être absorbés par le désir.

Mon souffle se coupa au contact de ses lèvres et il se déplaça de façon à être au-dessus de moi. La température de la pièce augmenta ainsi que la pression dans mon corps et je soupirai quand sa langue trouva ma peau. Il écarta le drap qui nous recouvrait.

- J'aime ta nuque, souffla-t-il en y passant ses doigts avant de venir caresser mes lèvres de son pouce. J'aime tes lèvres, et j'aime ton menton, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ma bouche chercha la sienne et il l'effleura à peine avant d'embrasser mes paupières.

- J'aime ton regard, poursuivit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien quand j'ouvris les yeux.

Malgré la faible lumière qui venait de la fenêtre, je le vis.

Le désir et l'adoration l'habitaient, mon cœur accéléra encore plus, rendant ma respiration difficile. Il se pencha en avant et huma mes cheveux.

- J'aime tes cheveux... et ton odeur...

Mon corps frissonna délicieusement. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon estomac et il glissa ses mains dans les miennes.

- J'aime tes mains... tes doigts... et ton ventre...

Il souffla légèrement contre ma peau au niveau de mon nombril, avant d'y poser sa bouche et je me cambrai légèrement en retenant un gémissement. Il glissa son nez le long de ma peau jusqu'à mes hanches qu'il embrassa.

- J'aime tes hanches, et tes cuisses, chuchota-t-il en descendant le long de mon corps, ses mains dans les miennes.

Je serrai ses doigts quand il embrassa mon genou droit, puis le gauche.

- J'aime tes genoux...

_Je t'aime_, pensai-je quand sa bouche embrassa mon mollet, puis le dessus de mon pied.

Il remonta le long de mon corps en embrassant ma peau doucement, et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses doigts quand sa bouche embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse avant de poser un léger baiser contre mon shorty en dentelle. J'avais terriblement envie de lui, comme je n'avais jamais eu envie de personne. Il remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine et lâcha une de mes mains pour passer ses doigts dans mon dos et dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, me l'enlevant délicatement.

- J'aime tes seins, soupira-t-il en embrassant le haut de ma poitrine.

Sa main retourna se loger dans la mienne et je gémis en frissonnant violemment, quand sa bouche descendit sur mes seins.

_Je t'aime_, pensai-je à nouveau en étant cependant incapable de le dire.

Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche en appuyant son corps contre le mien. Mes hanches se levèrent instinctivement contre les siennes quand sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche pour trouver la mienne, ses doigts serrèrent les miens au moment où il fit rouler son bassin contre le mien.

- Je ne veux plus que tu aies peur de moi, murmura-t-il en quittant mes lèvres pour mon cou, le souffle court.

Je gémis doucement quand sa langue glissa de mon cou au sillon entre mes seins. J'étais dans l'impossibilité totale de parler, de penser. Je me sentais... en sécurité, dans une bulle, notre bulle. Edward savait nous isoler du monde comme personne. J'étais une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts. J'avais la sensation de planer, de ne plus appartenir à ce monde, mais de n'appartenir qu'à lui... rien qu'à lui.

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal... murmura-t-il, sa bouche descendant dans une lente caresse.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent un instant et j'inspirai profondément pour me retenir de pleurer encore une fois.

- J'aime le goût de ta peau, continua-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon estomac.

Mes sens étaient décuplés par la pénombre de la chambre et je gémis en enfonçant à nouveau mes ongles dans la peau de ses mains quand il embrassa mon bas ventre.

_Je t'aime_, pensai-je encore quand ses doigts lâchèrent les miens pour faire glisser mon dernier vêtement le long de mes jambes, et le faire disparaître.

La chaleur de son corps s'éloigna de moi quand il se redressa et je vis brièvement sa silhouette bouger. Quand il se rallongea contre moi, il était nu et mon corps se cambra pour trouver le sien. Mes jambes remontèrent contre ses flancs pour mieux le sentir.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et il m'embrassa longuement et profondément avant de poser des baisers de ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille. Il prit le lobe de celle-ci entre ses lèvres, envoyant des frissons directement en moi, directement... _là_. Ses mains retrouvèrent les miennes et encore une fois, il enlaça nos doigts.

- Si tu veux attendre, je m'arrête, dit-il le souffle court, son corps caressant le mien lentement.

- Edward, soufflai-je dans le noir.

Sa bouche longea ma mâchoire pour retrouver la mienne.

- Fais-moi l'amour, murmurai-je, ma voix tremblante, ses lèvres contre ma bouche.

Il posa son front contre le mien en soupirant longuement. Ses doigts appuyèrent contre les miens quand il s'enfonça en moi avec une lenteur insupportable.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, pour accentuer les sensations que son corps dans le mien me faisait ressentir. On gémit en même temps au premier coup de rein.

- Regarde-moi, demanda-t-il doucement, ses doigts appuyant sur les miens dans un nouveau mouvement.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, battant des cils plusieurs fois rapidement, comme pour me sortir d'un rêve. Mais tout ça était réel. Edward était bien là, et son corps me faisait bien l'amour. Je n'arrivais plus à discerner son corps du mien. Il était moi, j'étais lui. Sans barrière ni tabou. Faire l'amour avec lui était magique, magnifique… comme si c'était la première fois, à chaque fois. Comme si, chaque fois, on se découvrait l'un l'autre. Comme si, à chaque fois, je tombais un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

Son corps allait et venait lentement et tendrement en moi, comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer, m'effrayer... comme s'il voulait que ceci dure plus longtemps. Qu'il prolonge le temps en moi... je ne voulais que ça. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et sa bouche, quand elle ne m'embrassait pas, restait entrouverte, répercutant son souffle rapide contre mes lèvres, me donnant la sensation que lui et moi ne faisions plus qu'un, respirant l'air de l'autre sans jamais avoir besoin d'autre chose.

Le feu incendiait mon corps sans répit et une de ses mains quitta la mienne pour passer dans le bas mon dos et me soulever légèrement, son visage s'enfonçant dans mon cou pendant qu'il gémissait.

Comment était il possible que les sensations soient encore plus intenses, plus éblouissantes que la nuit d'avant ? Edward m'avait fait l'amour quatre fois en tout, en peu de temps, certes... Mais chaque fois était meilleure que la précédente... Était-ce possible, réel ? Ou était-ce juste mon imagination ?

Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était présent et bien réel. Edward bougeait avec cette douceur qui le représentait si bien.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, et je griffai sa nuque sans le vouloir quand il poussa plus profondément en moi encore, mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et sa langue traça un chemin brûlant de ma clavicule à mon oreille.

Je me crispai quand il quitta complètement mon corps avant d'y revenir rapidement.

- Détends-toi, souffla-t-il difficilement à mon oreille, sa voix rauque et son souffle m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale.

Ses lèvres traînèrent dans mon cou avant de retrouver les miennes. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne et je fus incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir tout haut quand il accéléra légèrement ses allers retours en moi, rendant mon corps au bord de la rupture.

Son corps chaud contre le mien me fit réaliser que j'étais bien en vie et pour la première fois depuis toujours, je n'étais plus seule. Et je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que mon cœur se gonflait presque douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Je serrai mes bras autour de sa nuque à cette pensée, et embrassait son épaule, qui se trouvait à portée de ma bouche.

- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je tout bas, brisant le fil de ma respiration erratique.

Je me figeai en même temps que lui quand je pris conscience de ce que j'avais dit. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, certainement les plus longues de toute ma vie. Le ventre noué, j'observais ses traits dans la pénombre. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son corps tendu au-dessus de moi, toujours dans le mien.

- Bella... murmura-t-il doucement et je fermai les yeux.

Je le sentis bouger et la lumière de ma table de chevet s'alluma, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière orangée, je le savais.

Ses doigts caressèrent mon front, sur lequel une fine pellicule de sueur avait pris naissance, avant de descendre sur ma joue. Je savais que certaines choses lui faisaient peur, j'avais mes insécurités moi aussi... tellement... mais il... il était toute ma vie, tout prenait un sens grâce à lui. Jamais mes mots n'avaient été plus vrais et je me crispai quand il embrassa mes lèvres furtivement, avant de bouger en moi de manière presque imperceptible. A tel point qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

Lentement, je m'exécutai tandis qu'il bougeait toujours sur le même rythme en moi. Ses yeux sombres brillaient avec tant d'intensité que mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Il cessa ses mouvements et il nous fit basculer pour inverser nos positions. Ce geste m'arracha un petit cri, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se redressa pour atteindre les miennes. D'une main sur ma hanche, il reprit ses va-et-vient langoureux, accentuant la chaleur de mon corps.

J'avais conscience qu'il n'avait pas répondu. J'avais conscience qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait aussi et je ne pus empêcher mon cerveau d'y penser les minutes qui suivirent, ma conscience me criant qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aimais.

Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il fronça les sourcils en s'immobilisant en moi une nouvelle fois. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas pleurer quand son regard sombre balaya mon visage. Il m'embrassa doucement et pris ma main pour la poser contre son torse chaud et humide, sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et mon cœur explosa de joie violemment. L'entendre me dire ces mots provoqua une vague de joie immense en moi et je me laissai engloutir toute entière, en sentant mon souffle et mon cœur s'accélérer. Son cœur, sous mes doigts, prit le même rythme que le mien. Je me rendis compte que j'avais émis un soupir émerveillé lorsqu'il rigola doucement... un son presque étranglé et plus rauque que jamais.

- Comment pouvais-tu encore en douter ? Souffla-t-il pendant que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front.

Pour tout réponse, j'embrassai ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'il me faisait ressentir, avant de poser ma joue contre le sienne.

- Dis-le encore, chuchotai-je en recommençant mes mouvements contre lui, sur lui.

Il gémit et ses bras se serrèrent autour de ma taille, me collant contre lui.

- Je t'aime, dit-il sur le même ton, un sourire dans la voix.

Il me souleva contre lui avant de nous faire rouler à nouveau pour être sur moi. Dans le mouvement, son corps avait quitté le mien et d'une main, il agrippa ma hanche fortement, faisant remonter ma cuisse contre son flanc puis il entra en moi à nouveau.

Mon dos se cambra et ma tête fut projetée en arrière sous l'assaut du plaisir violent que je ressentais.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en embrassant mon cou exposé.

Je gémis lourdement et mon corps trembla quand ses allers retours en moi reprirent leur danse langoureuse. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à la mienne lorsqu'il ramena mon visage contre le sien d'une main sur ma nuque.

- Oh mon Dieu, gémis-je au moment où il quittait mon corps pour y revenir d'un seul coup.

Mon dos se cambra à nouveau et mon corps se figea. Il accéléra ses mouvements, cherchant à se libérer de ce plaisir qui semblait le broyer lui aussi.

Mon gémissement résonna dans la chambre, faisant exploser un million de choses en moi, me donnant l'impression de m'éparpiller partout contre lui, en lui, sur lui. Tout son corps se crispa et sa main agrippa la mienne brutalement. J'eus la sensation de sortir de mon corps pendant qu'il gémissait dans mon cou dans une plainte ô combien sensuelle. Son corps reposa contre le mien pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration, m'enfonçant un peu plus sous son poids dans mon lit, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu bouger.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge. J'étais trop bien pour faire le moindre geste. Je me sentais apaisée et en sécurité. Edward finit par se redresser et posa son front contre le mien, son regard d'une profondeur jamais égalée dans les miens.

- Bella ? Finit-il par demander après plusieurs secondes passées à m'étudier.

Je remontai mes yeux perdus jusqu'à sa bouche, qui semblait avoir été créée pour moi, et retrouvai la profondeur de son regard, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- Tu sais que je peux tout entendre, murmura-t-il dans la quiétude de la pièce.

- Je sais, admis-je pendant que son nez caressait le mien.

Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- C'est juste que... je ne veux pas que ton regard change, continuai-je, ses yeux observant les miens.

Il soupira légèrement avant de rouler sur le côté et de rabattre le drap d'un coup de main sur nos corps. Une sensation de vide me saisit tellement son corps me manqua, et je frissonnai quand il me ramena contre lui, mêlant ses jambes aux miennes.

- Bella, écoute moi attentivement, souffla-t-il contre mon cou. Rien de tout ce que tu me diras ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi... J'ai besoin de savoir, surtout après... ce soir, hésita-t-il quand il me sentit me crisper sans que je ne puisse maîtriser les réactions de mon corps.

Je me redressai sur un coude pour constater qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère, avouai-je en me sentant trembler quand ses doigts frôlèrent mon épaule.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- J'étais déjà en colère contre lui alors que je ne savais rien, ou presque.

Ses doigts frôlèrent mon coude, ma cicatrice.

- Juste à savoir qu'il t'a fait ça... Peu importe comme il l'a fait, ça, ça me met en colère mais je veux savoir.

Son regard était tellement profond et son ton si solennel que je me redressai pour m'enrouler dans le drap avant de m'asseoir en face de lui.

- Ok, soufflai-je, avant d'inspirer profondément.

Il s'assit à son tour et s'appuya contre la tête de lit d, ses yeux ne me quittant plus.

- Je... je sais pas par où commencer, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête.

Sa main prit la mienne et il caressa mes doigts distraitement, je regardai son geste, éblouie de ressentir autant d'apaisement rien qu'avec sa peau contre la mienne.

- Par le début ? proposa-t-il doucement.

Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

- C'est une idée, chuchotai-je en risquant un petit sourire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Je... J'ai rencontré Jacob il y à six ans...

* * *

_COUPE ! Oups... le festival du cinéma me monte à la tête..._

_J'vous tiens au jus concernant Rob... _

_Une review ne coûte rien, vous le savez maintenant... _

_Et n'oubliez pas, ça envoi du boudin ! A la semaine prochaine les poussins._

_xoxo._


	15. Chapitre 14

_Euh... bonsoir ? Hum hum. JE SAIS, j'ai... deux jours de retard... PAS de ma faute. Presque pas. Enfin, si... mais non. (Il est tard quand j'écris ça... désolée!)_

_Plusieurs raisons (excuses) pour mon retard :_

_- J'ai perdu mon chapitre alors que je l'avais TERMINE ! (vous pensez bien que j'ai pleuré et détesté la technologie à ce moment là) Après plusieurs heures à chercher une solution (inutile) pour le récupérer, j'ai abandonné. (C'était... lundi de la semaine dernière je crois...) _

_- J'étais à Cannes jusqu'à Mercredi - pas le temps d'écrire... _

_- Suis rentré chez moi avec environ, dix milles choses à faire. J'ai galéré pour trouver un moment... surtout que ce chapitre à été... difficile et compliqué pour moi à écrire. _

_M'ENFIN BREF, il est là, c'est l'important, non ? _

_Merci à Mlca66, ma beta, à qui j'ai accordé une semaine de vacances... la pauvre est overbooquée... c'est presque comme si tes auteurs étaient des tyrans... A PEINE. Merci à toi d'être... toi. J'adore nos débats et nos mails... idiots. _

_Merci à Cullen15000, mon amie, ma maman chat pour... tout. Les mots ne peuvent exprimer la gratitude et, le respect, l'affection que j'ai pour toi chaque jour un peu plus... crois moi. Merci d'avoir relu ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'attention et beaucoup de... passion? _

_Biibou's... ma copine Biibou's... T'es dingue, mais j't'aime bien quand même. ARRÊTE TES SMS DÉBILES BON SANG ! *avectoimonintelligencedisparait* Ce chapitre est pour toi... je crois que personne à jamais attendu un chapitre comme tu l'attends... J'espère que ton kimono et que tes brocolis vont bien... _

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'ai pas répondu, je sais... J'suis nulle et vous avez le droit de me détester... mais pas longtemps. _

_Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui se donnent la peine de laisser un petit mot qui me réchauffe le coeur. _

_Sinon, oui, je sais **ROB** est **célibataire** et à quitté l'autre pimbêche. Que dire ? Je crois que ce soir je vais être raisonnable et juste dire : Rob, si tu sais pas où allez avec ton Pick-up plein de tes affaires et de tes chiens super mignons, j'ai de la place chez moi. Dans mon placard et dans mon lit. (Et le lit, c'est pas pour les chiens, capiche ?!) _

_Bon, blague à part, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de se mêler de sa vie privée et de donner son avis à tout va... suis la première à le faire mais être à Cannes et voir la folie de certains fans et voir l'agacement de certaines stars m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses... Ce ne sont pas que des stars, ce sont des être humains avant tout, comme vous, comme moi... Respectez ça. C'est important. Comme nous, ils peuvent avoir le coeur brisé, comme nous, ils peuvent faire des erreurs (soyons clairs, je prends _pas du tout_ le défense de K. là...) Ils sont humains, rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_Après ce beau discours d'une fille qui a dormi 4 heures en 48h, je vous laisse lire la suite... _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ! _

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Edward m'étudia quelques secondes et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer. Je pouvais le faire.

- Il venait de commencer à travailler sous les ordres de Charlie à San Fernando, commençai-je en baissant les yeux sur nos doigts enlacés, cherchant mon courage. Je l'ai rencontré juste après être rentrée d'Europe... il avait l'air d'être... quelqu'un de bien. Il était poli, courtois et attentif à moi. On était amis. Des vrais amis je crois. Mon père est tombé malade et Jacob... Jacob a été là pour me faire du bien. Je crois que... qu'il a... profité du fait que j'avais l'esprit occupé par mon père pour... transformer ce qu'il y avait entre nous. J'veux dire, je savais qu'il voulait plus mais il avait jamais, jamais rien tenté avec moi jusqu'à ce soir de printemps où il... il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire.

Je relevai brièvement les yeux vers Edward qui avait la mâchoire serrée.

- J'avais besoin... d'affection. Mon père était malade et je savais que cette fois il... il ne s'en sortirait pas, chuchotai-je.

Ma voix tremblante sembla inquiéter Edward qui me rapprocha de lui, m'installant au travers de ses genoux. Il noua nos doigts sur mes cuisses recouvertes d'un drap. Son nez frôla ma joue qu'il embrassa doucement, des papillons s'envolèrent partout dans mon corps. Sa peau contre la mienne me calma et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, savourant l'apaisement qui me gagnait.

- Tu n'avais plus envie d'être seule... je comprends ça, murmura-t-il doucement, perdu dans mes cheveux. Continue, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je restai sans bouger ni parler, appréciant la caresse de son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

- On est... on est sorti ensemble plusieurs mois. On s'est même installé ensemble ici à L.A., après la mort de Charlie. J'avais besoin d'avoir... quelqu'un avec moi, je n'étais pas prête à vivre seule et rester dans notre maison de Sun Valley, où j'avais toujours vécu avec Charlie n'était pas envisageable. On a vécu ensemble jusqu'en novembre. Rosalie m'a alors fait ouvrir les yeux sur... mes sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas... les bons. J'adorais Jacob. Je, je crois que je l'aimais mais pas... comme il l'aurait voulu. Alors j'ai... j'ai voulu rompre. Ce matin-là on s'est disputé. Violemment. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que j'avais besoin de partir et que notre quotidien n'était pas... suffisant. Ça n'était pas assez. Je voulais... tellement plus.

Je m'égarai dans mes pensées plusieurs secondes, frissonnant en repensant à la colère de Jacob ce matin de novembre. Son regard était devenu sombre qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

La main d'Edward serra mes doigts, me ramenant à la réalité où sa chaleur m'enveloppait et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- On s'est disputé plus que jamais et il... il m'a giflé.

Le souffle d'Edward s'arrêta dans mon cou et je fermai les yeux, inquiète de sa réaction. Il avait déjà dû s'en douter non ? Je serrai ses mains en essayant d'ignorer la brûlure dans ma gorge et mes yeux qui me piquaient.

- Sa claque m'a fait voler à travers la cuisine et je me suis fracturée le coude contre la table. Quand Jacob a vu ce qu'il avait fait, il... il a paniqué et s'est excusé au moins mille fois en m'emmenant à l'hôpital... Je... j'ai fini par dire au médecin que j'étais tombée seule.

- Bella...

- Non, Edward c'est... s'il te plait... laisse moi... s'il te plait, bredouillai-je en reculant pour le regarder.

Ses yeux en colère, cette même colère que plus tôt dans la soirée, fouillèrent les miens. De son pouce il essuya une larme qui m'avait échappée et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas laisser libre court à mes pleurs.

- Pendant quelques jours, continuai-je la voix chevrotante, on a vécu comme avant... ou presque. Il était... en colère, tout le temps. Je savais qu'il n'acceptait pas le fait que je voulais le quitter et pour ma part, je... je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. On ne se parlait plus ou quand on se parlait c'était pour se disputer, on ne se touchait plus car son contact me... répugnait. Je comptais partir après Noel. Il le savait. Il le savait, répétai-je en secouant la tête.

Edward resserra ses bras contre ma taille et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour me calmer. Il fallait que j'y arrive. Je pouvais y arriver. J'allais y arriver. Pour Edward. Il le méritait. Edward n'était pas Jacob. Il ne serait pas comme lui. Jamais... je le savais. Pourtant, c'était si dur...

-Une semaine avant Noel, je suis rentrée tard à la maison. J'avais... j'avais été faire des achats pour Noël avec Rosalie et Alice. Quand je suis arrivée à la maison Jacob était assis sur le canapé avec un verre de Whisky. Je savais à quel point l'alcool le rendait... dangereux. Mais il n'a pas bronché. Il m'a même demandé si j'avais trouvé mon bonheur. Quand je suis allée me coucher, il était encore assis dans un silence de mort. Je pensais qu'il s'était peut-être calmé et que l'alcool n'était finalement peut être pas une si mauvaise chose pour lui... dis-je en tremblant douloureusement, réprimant un rire sarcastique. J'ai compris quand il est venu dans... dans mon lit en pleine nuit que c'était totalement l'inverse...

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward glisser dans mes cheveux avant d'atteindre ma nuque qu'il caressa d'un un geste apaisant. Malgré la brûlure de mes yeux et la sensation que mon estomac était remonté dans ma gorge, mon corps entier s'apaisa alors doucement.

- Il... Il a abusé de moi, lâchai-je avant de fermer les yeux très fort quand le corps d'Edward se figea sous moi. Il voulait me montrer à quel point je lui appartenais. Je... je me souviens pas de tout, ajoutai-je au bout d'un court instant. Je me souviens juste de... de son visage au dessus du mien… qu'il était assis sur moi. Sa main a frappée mon visage après… plus rien. C'est... je, je me suis réveillée deux jours après à l'hôpital et... les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais eu de relations sexuelles récentes alors qu'il ne me touchait plus depuis plusieurs semaines, continuai-je d'une voix que j'espérai neutre et pas autant bouleversée que mon corps.

J'avais l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre, j'allais éclater en sanglots ou me mettre à hurler hystériquement.

- Ils... ils m'ont aussi dit que j'avais une entaille sur la poitrine... je... j'sais pas comment ça, c'est arrivé, murmurai-je en secouant la tête contre Edward qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Toute trace de sa respiration avait aussi disparue, j'en conclus qu'il retenait son souffle. Son corps entier transpirait de colère et se crispait excessivement. Ma vue devint trouble quand il reprit une grande inspiration avant de me serrer plus fort contre lui.

- Je... Bella... murmura-t-il doucement.

Je pinçai mes lèvres pour retenir mes sanglots.

- Je suis désolée, gémis-je douloureusement contre son épaule, sentant mes larmes prendre possession de chaque centimètre de mon corps.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Bella, tu... tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Il... il est...

J'entendis ses dents grincer pendant que j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour le retenir, pour qu'il ne pas qu'il ne m'abandonne, me lâche. Je ne voulais plus sortir de son étreinte, plus jamais quitter le creux de son épaule, la chaleur de sa peau. Il me serra plus fort contre lui en réponse, m'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Mon amour... murmura-t-il, sa voix troublée par l'émotion.

- J'suis désolée, répétai-je encore entre deux sanglots.

- Ne soit pas désolée... moi je..., je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en embrassant le creux de mon épaule.

J'aurai voulu lui demander pourquoi il devait être désolé mais mon corps était trop douloureux et ma gorge trop sèche pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Toute l'eau de mon corps semblait être concentrée dans mes yeux et s'écoulait rapidement sur mes joues. La douleur et la peur mêlées.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là. De n'avoir pas pu l'empêcher de faire ça. D'avoir été si... si longtemps absent, reprit-il d'une voix tendue. J'aurai voulu... J'aurai _du_ être là pourqu'il ne te touche jamais.

Pour toute réponse et incapable d'aligner deux mots, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

- Je te promets qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes à me bercer doucement, attendant que mon chagrin se calme. Pas un seul cheveu. Tant que je serais de ce monde, il ne te touchera plus jamais.

Je pris sur moi le plus possible pour arriver à me calmer. Serrant les dents et inspirant profondément l'odeur de sa peau pendant les secondes qui suivirent, où Edward me berça tendrement, je réussis à arrêter de pleurer contre lui. Je reniflai et essuyai mes joues d'une main tremblante avant de me redresser pour le voir.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son menton avant de remonter lentement, suivant le dessin parfait et net de sa bouche rose, terriblement tentante. Je frissonnai quand je remarquai la crispation de sa mâchoire et remontai jusqu'à ses yeux où ses paupières closes me privaient de son regard. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues et il sursauta légèrement à mon toucher en clignant des yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en ouvrant les paupières, je sois la première chose qu'il verrait. Son regard profond où la colère semblait faire éclater la noirceur de ses iris plongèrent dans les miens et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

- Ne sois pas en colère, suppliai-je doucement, brisant le silence qui m'étouffait en resserrant ma gorge.

- Je ne suis pas en colère...

- Ne me mens pas... le coupai-je et il fronça les sourcils.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- Je ne suis pas colère, je suis... furieux et...

Il secoua légèrement la tête, cherchant ses mots pendant que l'angoisse me tordait l'estomac.

- Je m'en veux. J'm'en veux tellement Bella... tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- De... de quoi ? Edward tu n'as pas à...

- Non. Je... je serais resté ici, je serais revenu après cinq ans, je serais resté tu... il ne t'aurai jamais touché ! J'ai été tellement stupide de penser un seul instant que tu...

- Tais-toi, ordonnai-je brutalement, le souffle court.

Surpris il se tut et je repris une grande inspiration, en rassemblant mes mots, mes pensées. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça, il n'avait pas le droit. Rien n'était de sa faute. Rien. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur ses joues pour qu'il me regarde bien en face.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite. Jacob aurait... agit pareil avec moi, que tu sois dans les parages ou pas. Emmet était là et ça ne l'a jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne suis pas Emmet, me coupa-t-il et je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Bien sur que non, mais je... Jacob serait arrivé dans ma vie quand même. C'était... il fallait que je passe par là. J'en suis sortie vivante et aujourd'hui, on est là toi et moi... C'est toi qui m'a dit que seul aujourd'hui comptait non ?

Il déglutit avant de baisser les yeux sur nos corps enlacés et mes mains relâchèrent la pression sur son visage, caressant ses joues du bout des doigts.

- Le passé est ce qu'il est Edward et... même si j'ai... même si j'ai peur de... tout, de ce que toi et moi on représente l'un pour l'autre. Je veux... je veux être avec toi. Je ne t'en veux pas, alors, s'il te plait mon amour, cesse de t'en vouloir, murmurai-je, ma voix déraillant. J'ai... j'ai besoin de tout, de toi... et de notre passé... c'est... je...

Je me stoppai à bout de souffle. Je n'arrivai plus à parler tant l'émotion me prenait à la gorge et me brûlaient les yeux. Son regard d'un vert soutenu retrouva le mien et sa tendresse mêlée à sa fureur me fit trembler.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Je me détendis brutalement au contact de ses lèvres et mon monde éclata en petites bulles tandis que sa bouche chaude, d'une douceur incroyable goûtait la mienne impatiemment.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, lâchai-je dans un souffle haletant quand sa bouche quitta la mienne.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes reins et il m'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que son bassin touche le mien. Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse, désirant sortir de mon corps.

- Je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas... avoir su te dire plus tôt à quel point je peux t'aimer, chuchota-t-il dans la quiétude de la pièce qui semblait avoir pris plusieurs degrés d'un coup.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et m'écartai de son visage afin réussir à faire une phrase censée.

- Tu es là maintenant, réussis-je juste à dire, bien trop troublée par ses mots.

Il m'étudia quelques secondes avant de passer ses doigts sur ma joue.

- Qu'est ce... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, après ton réveil à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il doucement, son autre main se posant sur ma cuisse que le drap avait dénudée.

Toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses se retrouvèrent sous ses doigts en une demi-seconde.

- Je... je suis rentrée dans notre appartement avec... Rosalie et Emmet. Elle... elle voulait le tuer et Emmet... Emmet voulait lui montrer ce qu'on faisait à ce genre de type à Alcatraz...

Edward grimaça et je ne pus retenir la grimace qui prit place sur mon visage en me souvenant d'Emmet me racontant en détails comment ce genre de gars était accueilli par les autres. Qu'on soit un meurtrier ou le plus grand des cambrioleurs, les violeurs étaient les plus mal vus de tous. En général, ils ne faisaient pas long feu.

- Mais... l'appartement était vide, continuai-je en retrouvant mon sérieux. Il avait tout pris... les meubles... tout. Il restait juste mes affaires qu'il avait mises dans des cartons au milieu du salon... et il y avait un mot de sa main. Il disait qu'il... qu'il partait et qu'il quittait le continent. Qu'il serait toujours... là. Que je lui... que je lui appartenais, qu'il m'avait... marqué, désormais.

Edward resta impassible jusqu'à mes derniers mots. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent à nouveau violemment. Mon estomac sembla se retourner.

- As-tu porté plainte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Pour quoi faire ? Il avait quitté le continent et... il faisait partie du poste de police. Jacob était tellement... tellement quelqu'un de bien devant les autres. Personne ne m'aurait cru et je…

- Et les médecins ? me coupa-t-il brutalement. Tu avais des marques sur le corps Bella... Tu... tu as été violentée, frappée il... Putain ! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents, sa main serra ma cuisse.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de retrouver les miens. La profondeur de son regard me fit frémir à nouveau.

- Tout est fini, chuchotai-je, pas certaine de ce que j'avançais pour autant.

- Il était là ce soir Bella... il était là, il t'a retrouvé... Tu crois que je vais vivre ça comment, moi ? souffla-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Comment je peux... vivre normalement sans craindre qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi quand tu iras prendre un café ou quand tu rentreras du travail ?

- Il ne le fera pas, tentai-je de le rassurer mais ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il le fera.

Son ton et ses mots me firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Je refuse qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je n'étais pas là, la dernière fois, c'est hors de question qu'il pense que cette fois ci tu es seule face à lui.

- Edward...

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point t'entendre dire qu'il t'a... fais _ça_, me brise, me coupa-t-il brutalement, ses mots tranchant mon cœur devenu douloureux de trop d'émotions mêlées.

- Je... je refuse que tu... t'embarques là dedans, gémis-je douloureusement.

Il recula un peu plus pour me regarder, mon visage toujours entre ses mains.

- Je suis déjà embarqué là dedans, me reprit-il alors que je secouai la tête. Bella, je suis impliqué. Continua-t-il insistant sur son dénominatif.

- Non tu... je ne veux pas, je refuse... il... non, baragouinai-je en sentant l'angoisse m'étouffer.

- Isabella, grogna-t-il et l'utilisation de mon prénom entier dans sa bouche me figea et je le regardai à travers des larmes que je refusais de laisser couler. Je t'aime, je suis impliqué. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, articulais-je difficilement en passant une main sur son front pour dégager les cheveux qui y tombaient.

Ses traits se radoucirent et ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, puis ma bouche.

- La seule qui peut me faire du mal c'est toi Bella...

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, mes mains glissant jusqu'à sa nuque.

- Jacob n'est rien à côté du fait de te perdre... Rien que d'y penser je... C'est intolérable, avoua-t-il, ses yeux clairs dans les miens.

La fragilité que je lu dans son regard tordit mon estomac et mes larmes débordèrent pour la énième fois de la nuit.

- Ai confiance en moi... je... Jacob n'est rien. Je te protégerai mon amour... Il ne te fera jamais, jamais de mal. Je te le promets, continua-t-il, faisant redoubler d'intensité mes larmes.

Je fermai les yeux pour me reprendre, pour l'épargner. J'étais épuisée, tout mon corps était douloureux et ce, malgré la chaleur et la douceur de celui d'Edward contre moi.

- Cesse de pleurer, s'il te plait... murmura-t-il au bout de longues secondes.

- Pardon, croassai-je en posant mon front contre son cou.

L'odeur fascinante de sa peau me détendit doucement et sa main caressa mon dos de haut en bas pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon chagrin diminue assez pour que j'arrête de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de mon corps se calment, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux, fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré et brûlants, ne se ferment.

Je le sentis bouger mais je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste. Je ne voulais plus bouger... j'étais trop bien pour m'échapper de ses bras, mon corps était enfin anesthésié. Je ne sentais plus que le sien, brûlant sous mes doigts glacés, plus que son souffle chaud contre ma bouche quand il recula.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et mon cœur sursauta.

- On va dormir, chuchota-t-il en me soulevant contre lui d'une main sur les reins.

Je me laissai faire sans ouvrir les yeux quand il nous recoucha, mon dos contre son torse. Je le sentis bouger pour éteindre la lumière, et quand ce fut fait, mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun de nous ne dîmes rien et pour la première fois, le silence me fit du bien. Avant, j'avais toujours trouvé le silence angoissant, terrifiant. Mais ce soir là, il était apaisant, reposant et confortable. Edward était contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes, son parfum enveloppant mon corps tout entier dans un frisson. Je fermai les yeux en calant ma main dans la sienne pour épouser ses doigts avant de les ramener contre ma bouche pour un baiser. En l'ayant lui, j'avais tout. Que pouvais-je bien vouloir de plus ?

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, je m'étirai avant de voir que le lit était vide. Une sensation nouvelle prit possession de moi alors que je me levai et enfilai un T-shirt bien trop grand pour moi pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre. L'angoisse, alors présente à cause de Jacob changea et celle que je ressentis alors me fit trembler. Edward n'était pas là, dans mon lit ce matin... Comment comprendre ça ? Peut être était-il juste descendu avec les autres. Pourtant, quand par la fenêtre de la salle de bain je regardai l'espace vide devant la maison, mon cœur se mit à battre lourdement dans ma poitrine. Sa voiture n'était plus là... Elle n'était plus là.

Quand je descendis à la cuisine, lavée et habillée, Alice était seule, assise sur la plage, à même le sable près de l'eau.

- Oh, tu es levée, souffla-t-elle en m'adressant un petit sourire triste quand j'arrivai à côté d'elle. Assied toi avec moi, me dit-elle en tapotant le sable à ses côtés.

Je m'assis et elle resta silencieuse un moment, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ? finis-je par m'inquiéter, mon cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure.

Elle m'adressa un regard désolé avant qu'une larme unique ne roule sur sa joue. Je n'y comprenais absolument rien. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

- Lily, murmurai-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la prendre contre moi. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien, murmura-t-elle en essuyant sa joue.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Rien et tu pleures ? ça te ressemble pas. Où est passé ta joie ? m'écriai-je en faisant semblant de regarder autour de nous, dans l'unique but de la faire rire, ce qui marcha.

Elle soupira longuement, essuya ses larmes de sa main.

- Edward est... il est rentré chez lui ce matin.

_Hein ?_

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je presque, mon estomac se tordant.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'enquit-elle en me regardant de ses yeux humides.

Je secouai la tête, mon cœur se serra. Il ne me l'avait pas dit... il aurait pu, il aurait du, me le dire. J'étais... sa petite amie non ?

- Il...a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment. Il a prit ses clés et il est parti...

- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? soufflai-je, étonnée de sa réaction.

Alice ne pleurait pas facilement. J'essayai de mettre Edward de côté un instant, me promettant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait me dire un peu plus tard. Alice m'inquiétait. Si elle pleurait, c'est que quelque chose de grave arrivait. Elle ferma les yeux un moment avant de me regarder.

- Non, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Jasper et moi... on s'est disputé hier soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il... il voulait qu'on ait un bébé.

Elle fit une pause, détourna les yeux pour regarder la mer s'échouer à quelques mètres de nous.

- Et ?

Elle me regarda à nouveau, se pinça les lèvres et ses yeux débordèrent encore.

- Je... je peux pas avoir d'enfants Bella, sanglota-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche pour contenir son chagrin.

Là, je comprenais encore moins. A défaut d'autre chose, je la pris contre moi pour la bercer un moment. Cette détresse inhabituelle chez Alice lui faisait baisser sa garde et je pouvais lui offrir ce réconfort physique dont elle avait besoin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce ? chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux, la berçant toujours.

Je détestais la voir malheureuse, ma gorge était nouée à la tenir contre moi alors qu'elle pleurait.

- Les médecins me l'ont confirmé, articula-t-elle difficilement en s'écartant de moi.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Alice avait toujours semblé ne pas vouloir d'enfant... mais là, cette peine que je lisais dans ses yeux me nouait l'estomac. Maintenant qu'elle en voulait un, elle ne pouvait pas.

- Tu... tu te souviens, de mon voyage à NY, il y a trois mois ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Elle était partie une semaine à NY pour différents rendez vous pour ses créations.

- J'n'étais pas vraiment à New York révéla-t-elle sans me regarder. J'étais à Seattle. Je faisais des examens... Quand j'ai été voir un gynécologue la première fois et qu'elle m'a fait une échographie elle m'a dit qu'un de mes ovaires étaient bien amoché. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait... peut-être que j'étais née comme ça ou... une infection passée inaperçue, on ne savait pas, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ça fait quelque temps, déjà, que j'ai envie d'avoir un bébé, murmura-t-elle en serrant un peu plus la main. Quand j'ai été faire des examens, il y a trois mois, donc, ils m'ont dit que... mes ovaires n'étaient plus fonctionnels... J'ai...

Elle soupira longuement pour calmer son chagrin. Mes yeux me piquèrent devant sa peine. C'était si injuste.

- Je suis stérile, finit-elle par lâcher.

Ses yeux bleu foncé me scrutèrent un moment. Le mot résonnait dans ma tête. Stérile. Alice était stérile.

- Je... je suis désolée, murmurai-je et elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

Ne trouvant d'autres mots pour exprimer mes regrets, ma tristesse, je me tus.

- Moi aussi.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence et quand elle me regarda à nouveau, elle soupira.

- Jasper a... quand il m'a dit hier qu'il voulait un bébé, j'ai... je me suis mise à pleurer... Il a rien compris au début. Et ensuite, je lui ai expliqué, je lui ai tout dit et il, il m'a reproché de ne rien lui avoir confié... je sais que j'aurai du lui dire Bella, m'interrompit-t-elle quand j'ouvris la bouche pour parler. Mais, c'est tellement difficile pour moi à accepter que... je sais pas, j'avais besoin de temps.

- Je comprends ça, affirmai-je en pensant vaguement à ma révélation de la veille. Mais Alice... Jasper est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Il est parfait pour toi. Tu aurais du lui dire oui mais... comme tu dis on a... besoin de temps, pour certaines choses. Lui aussi. Il va comprendre. Je le sais...

Elle hocha la tête doucement puis étira ses jambes devant elle. Le soleil commençait déjà à brûler ma peau.

- Depuis que j'ai touché le bébé de Rose, que je l'ai senti bouger sous ma main, mon désir d'enfant est encore plus fort. Je voudrais partager ça avec Jasper. Mais ça n'arrivera pas... Jamais.

Mon Alice, si forte et si souriante s'effondra encore plus contre moi. Que faire ? Que pouvais-je lui dire ? J'étais impuissante, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais incapable de la soulager. M'imaginer dans cette situation avec Edward me noua le ventre, bien que l'on n'en soit pas là encore. Pas encore là du tout.

C'était la première fois que je pensais à ce genre de chose et mon esprit vagabonda vers un mini Edward courant en couche sur cette même plage avec le sourire de son père. Il était bien trop tôt pour penser à ça. Je repris pied dans la réalité quand Alice renifla contre moi. Je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi. Quelques minutes passèrent et je la senti se détendre peu à peu. Puis elle redressa la tête et m'adressa un sourire. Petit mais encourageant et vrai.

- Et Jasper est où, là ?

- Parti faire quelques courses avec Emmet. Rose se repose.

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête.

- Et... Edward est chez lui, alors ? soufflai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Oui... C'est bizarre qu'il ne te l'ait pas dit.

- On... Je lui ai parlé de Jacob, hier soir.

- Oh... C'est pour ça alors.

- Quoi pour ça ? m'inquiétai-je, la peur qu'il ait changé d'avis sur nous, sur tout me tordant l'estomac.

- Il... il a discuté avec Rosalie ce matin, avant de partir il était... tellement en colère, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur nos mains liées.

Mon ventre se noua et la même angoisse que lorsque je m'étais éveillée dans mon lit vide me saisit à la gorge.

- Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose... me concernant ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait laissé quelque chose dans sa chambre pour toi.

- Quelque chose ?

- Ouais. Tu devrais aller voir.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? hésitai-je en la regardant, pas certaine de vouloir la laisser seule.

Elle m'adressa un sourire doux.

- Oui. T'avoir parlé m'a fait du bien... Je vais attendre Jasper.

- Je sais, parler soulage, admis-je en pensant à la veille encore une fois.

- Vas y Bella...

Je me levai et montai à l'étage en traînant des pieds. Quoi que ce soit qu'il est laissé pour moi dans sa chambre, l'angoisse qui me tordait l'estomac n'était pas prête de partir, j'en étais certaine. Quand j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, son parfum me percuta de plein fouet et je restai quelques secondes figée dans l'entrée la main sur la poignée. Les images de la veille me revinrent par flash et j'eus du mal à penser à autre chose que son corps faisant l'amour au mien, et à ses mots terriblement bouleversants. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre. Rien ne semblait avoir changé... Un papier sur son lit attira mon œil et je le pris avant de m'asseoir sur son matelas, le cœur battant.

Son écriture fine et gracieuse me fit légèrement sourire. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

_Bb,_

_Je t'ai laissé mon adresse en dessous._

_Besoin de quelques heures au calme sans... les autres. Avec toi._

_Rejoins moi quand tu veux et si tu veux._

_E._

Mes doigts caressèrent le papier et le relief de son écriture, mon cœur s'apaisant doucement de l'angoisse ressentie plutôt. Je relevai les yeux pour voir Rosalie appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte, les deux mains sur son gros ventre. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement en entrant pour venir à moi.

Je hochai la tête en lui souriant d'un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

- Je vais bien.

Elle s'assit doucement à côté de moi. Son regard trahissait son inquiétude.

- Je... je veux m'excuser Bella... pour... pour Jacob. J'aurai du te dire que je l'avais vu mais j'ai... j'ai paniqué, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses cuisses.

Je lui pris la main et la pressai.

- Ne t'excuse pas Rose... je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagis si ça avait été toi...

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, murmura sa voix soudainement moins audible et tremblante.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent tandis que je regardais ma meilleure amie.

- Je... j'ai eu peur aussi, avouai-je en sentant ma voix trembler.

- Je sais. Edward... Edward était pas bien ce matin, Alice t'as dit non ?

Je hochai la tête avec l'impression que si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais à nouveau me mettre à pleurer. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le papier dans mes mains.

- Va le rejoindre. Vous avez besoin de passer du temps tous les deux... que tous les deux.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et me tendis une main.

- Merci, soufflai-je en lui prenant pour me relever.

J'hésitai à rajouter que je ne la remerciais pas (que) pour sa main, mais pour le reste, pour tout le reste, quand son regard me fit comprendre qu'elle avait saisit. J'aimais ça avec Rose. Les mots n'étaient parfois pas utiles… c'était le résultat de toute une vie à avancer ensemble à chaque pas.

- Fais attention à toi Bella, murmura-t-elle en me prenant contre elle. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et si Jacob se pointe encore une fois, je lui arrache la tête.

Je la serrai plus fort en réponse, malgré son ventre entre nous. Dieu ce que j'aimais cette femme...

Plus tard, quand j'arrivai devant l'adresse que m'avait indiquée Edward, je pris un moment pour me calmer après avoir arrêté le moteur. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée. Mes pensées se perdirent vers Alice qui désirait un enfant qu'elle ne pourrait avoir tout en quittant l'espace confortable de sa voiture qu'elle m'avait prêté pour pouvoir venir rejoindre Edward... J'entrai dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Le concierge me salua d'un hochement de tête quand j'appelai l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage. Tout, tout en haut. J'espérai que mon vertige allait me laisser gérer ça. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un petit couloir où il n'y avait qu'une porte, tout au fond. Légèrement hésitante, j'avançai sous la lumière en vérifiant pour la troisième fois que j'étais bien à la bonne adresse. Tout semblait ok.

J'eus à peine frappé deux petits coups que la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Un sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres quand il me vit et toute la peine que je ressentais dans la voiture s'évapora d'un seul coup. Je le détaillai quelques secondes en me disant que j'étais vraiment la plus chanceuse des femmes de l'avoir dans ma vie. De l'aimer ainsi, et de retrouver la profondeur de ses yeux dont le vert me coupait le souffle inlassablement.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, souffla-t-il en avançant vers moi, parcourant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparait.

Sa main prit la mienne qu'il serra légèrement. Mes doigts glissèrent lentement le long de sa paume, puis dans le creux de son poignet. Je sentis sa peau lisse et chaude frissonner sous mes doigts et mon regard accrocha le sien quelques secondes, perdue dans les sensations que je ressentais face à lui, face à... _ça_. Cette chose extraordinaire entre nous... mon amour pour lui. Son amour pour moi.

- Je t'attendais, reprit-il en caressant ma joue de sa main libre.

Mes yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mon front contre le sien. Automatiquement, mon cœur accéléra sa course folle et mes mains se rejoignirent sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur les miennes et instantanément, mes yeux se fermèrent pour prolonger ces sensations divines qu'il provoquait dans tout mon corps. J'avançai à mon tour pour l'embrasser plus longtemps, faisant traîner ma bouche contre la sienne le plus longtemps possible. A travers ce baiser je voulais lui faire passer tout l'amour, tout le soutien et la confiance qu'il m'inspirait... ce sentiment euphorique et puissant de bien être et de protection que je ressentais près de lui.

Avec lui, tout était multiplié, décuplé. Tout était plus beau, moins douloureux. Chaque chose prenait un sens. Tout était plus vrai, équilibré, juste. Plus juste... tellement plus juste.

* * *

_J'vais pas dire grand chose parce que 1) ça serait qu'un ramassis de conneries 2) ma copine Cullen est en train de s'énerver pour pouvoir lire mes blablas d'en haut... Je vais peut être encore traîner un peu... histoire de bien la faire rager... mais bon, après elle se venge en m'envoyant des mails avec l'artillerie LOURDE. _

_Bon, je m'égare là. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pas... déçu. J'espère vraiment. Traduire certains sentiments est difficile. _

_Je tiens à rappeler... au cas ou, que Cullen15000 et moi on est en train d'écrire un petit (ou pas) quelque chose à deux : **Respire ! **Dans mes favoris, si vous avez envie de le lire. Non, vous devez le lire._

_Sinon, une dernière chose, j'ai créé une page FB pour mes FF... Lien sur mon profile... on pourra y discuter, se tenir au courant de l'avancement des chapitres ect... Ajoutez moi ! _

_On se retrouve ici et ailleurs, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire._

_xoxo._


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour les poussins ! (ou bonne nuit, vu l'heure...) _

_Nous sommes vendredi... si, si, il est 00:08. Mouahahahah. _

_Bon, je suis dans un sale état ce soir (ça, c'est de ta faute, Cullen15000 !) Donc, parce que je suis dans cet état là, je vais éviter de m'attarder parce que ça ne serait que pour dire des conneries... _

_Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de poster une review. _

_Merci aux nouvelles lectrices, aux anciennes (les fidèles). _

_Merci à mon amie, et relectrice, Cullen15000 sans qui... beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas en train d'arriver. _

_Merci à ma merveilleuse beta, mlca66, pour son application dans ses corrections, pour ses mails, son amitié. _

_Merci à vous toutes, pour tout. Vous pouvez pas imaginer tout ce que vous m'apportez. _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ! _

_______Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Il recula pour reprendre son souffle et ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres.

- Tu veux visiter ? Sourit-il doucement quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer les siens.

Je hochai la tête avec entrain et il m'embrassa chastement avant de prendre ma main et de me traîner derrière lui. Nous fîmes quelques pas avant de rentrer dans son salon. C'était joli, raffiné. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Chaleureux. Un grand canapé en cuir marron occupait presque toute la pièce. Une jolie table basse en verre était posée sur un tapis synthétique. J'eus l'envie de le caresser, ça avait l'air tellement doux. Il y avait une cheminée, et je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui me sourit.

- Je suis le seul de l'immeuble à en avoir une... L'avantage d'habiter tout en haut...

Je secouai la tête en réprimant un rire. Une grande télévision était accrochée au mur, et, sur ma droite, dans une immense bibliothèque, trônaient des centaines de livres, de CD et de DVD. Je m'approchai, lâchant sa main et admirai d'un œil émerveillé tous ces livres. Edward me regardait faire, son regard brûlant tantôt ma nuque, tantôt mon visage. Je caressai distraitement la couverture de certains livres, certains CD.

- Kings of Leon hum ? M'amusai-je en constatant qu'il les avait tous... Et dans toutes les versions.

Il rit doucement en s'approchant.

- Ouep... c'est une sorte de... d'obsession, admit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je tentai de ne pas trop le dévisager et continuai mon exploration de la pièce. Il y avait aussi des bougies un peu partout.

- Alice et Esmée sont passées par là, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules négligemment.

A nouveau, j'eus envie de rire. Une toile attira mon regard. Sur le mur opposé à celui de la télévision, il y avait un tableau magnifique, représentant une prairie, au bord d'une rivière. Je regardai chaque détail avec émerveillement, des fleurs sauvages violettes au reflet du ciel dans l'eau.

- C'est superbe, chuchotai-je en me postant devant, admirant la qualité du dessin. De loin on pourrait jurer que c'est une photo...

- C'est... Sam peignait à ses heures perdues, murmura-t-il en passant derrière moi, nouant ses mains sur mon ventre.

Ma main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et je passai mes doigts dans le soyeux de ses cheveux.

- Il était très doué, dis-je juste, en me contentant d'admirer son chef d'œuvre.

On resta quelques secondes dans le silence avant qu'Edward ne se décale et prenne à nouveau ma main pour poursuivre ma visite.

- La cuisine, souffla-t-il en passant devant le bar de celle ci.

J'en fis brièvement le tour d'un coup d'œil. Rouge et noire. Belle, sublime. Je souris, laissant traîner distraitement mes doigts sur la surface lisse et froide du plan de travail en me disant que j'adorerais cuisiner ici. Il m'entraîna à nouveau à travers le salon et fit coulisser une porte que je n'avais même pas vue. Elle était dissimulée derrière un miroir et révéla une vaste pièce dans laquelle un magnifique piano à queue occupait la place d'honneur. Quelques photos décoraient les murs mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ce sublime instrument. Edward s'y appuya et me regarda faire le tour, osant à peine le toucher.

- Il est magnifique, admis-je en reportant mon regard sur Edward.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

- La pièce est insonorisée, expliqua-t-il en avançant vers moi, me faisant vaguement penser à un félin.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je, cependant incapable de quitter ses lèvres des yeux.

- Vraiment, sourit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches avant de me soulever pour m'asseoir sur son piano et de s'insinuer entre mes jambes.

- Donc... je peux... crier autant que je veux ? Demandai-je difficilement quand sa bouche trouva mon cou, faisant prendre feu à mon corps et rendant ma respiration difficile.

- Tu veux une démonstration ? S'amusa-t-il, un sourire perçant sa voix.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand sa langue trouva ma peau, juste sous mon oreille, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

- Je... j'ai vraiment envie de... Commençai-je, avant d'inspirer profondément.

Il recula légèrement, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

- Finir cette visite, affirmai-je, en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Bella...

- Après on... on avisera, rigolai-je en descendant de mon perchoir.

Il rit légèrement en passant une main sur son visage.

- Tu seras ma mort, Swan...

- Et toi la mienne, Cullen, dis-je en lui prenant la main pour qu'il reprenne sa visite.

Il m'entraîna rapidement derrière lui.

- La salle à manger, la chambre d'amis, mon bureau, énuméra-t-il rapidement en traversant un long couloir.

Je ris malgré moi. Il ouvrit une porte et s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

- Va voir, sourit-il en me lâchant la main.

J'entrai, légèrement hésitante dans la pièce. La salle de bains. Mon souffle se coupa en découvrant une sublime baignoire à l'ancienne en plein milieu de la pièce, surélevée par une estrade en bois. Une grande fenêtre donnait une vue incroyable sur la ville.

- Waouh, commentai-je en touchant le robinet cuivré.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras sur son torse.

J'eus du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Edward dans cette baignoire. Nu. Et avec de la mousse. Beaucoup, beaucoup de mousse.

Une douche à l'italienne, toute en pierres noires attira mon attention, et je réprimai les pensées les plus impures et déplacées loin de mon cerveau détraqué. Du moins, j'essayai.

- Pièce suivante ? Demandai-je presque brusquement en le repoussant dans le couloir.

Il fronça les sourcils pendant que je tentai de penser à tout sauf... à cette foutue baignoire.

- Cette baignoire te pose problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il pendant que je fermais la porte derrière nous.

- Pas du tout elle est très... bien.

Une moue adorable prit place sur son visage et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Des projets pour cette baignoire ? Rigola-t-il pendant que je piquais un fard en regardant tout sauf sa personne.

- Arrête, Cullen.

- C'est toi qui a commencé... Rétorqua-t-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Bien sûr que si. Veux-tu une démonstration des... différentes fonctionnalités de cette baignoire ? Demanda-t-il, soudain intéressé en reposant une main sur la poignée.

- Non, soupirai-je quand son sourire s'agrandit.

Celui ci s'affaissa légèrement.

- Tu me vexes, rétorqua-t-il, faussement abattu, je suis certain que tu aurais adoré, surtout qu'on peut mettre de la...

- OK, tais-toi ! M'écriai-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Malgré tout, son éclat de rire me parvint et je le bousculai légèrement pour passer devant lui, continuant ma visite toute seule. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille pour me ramener contre lui alors qu'il riait encore.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, le suppliai-je en tentant de me dégager.

Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent un peu plus et il embrassa ma nuque du bout des lèvres.

- Ma copine a des pensées... intéressantes, j'aimerais pouvoir en profiter...

- Chut, scandai-je malgré le frisson violent qui m'envahissait.

- Si tu pouvais développer, continua-t-il en m'ignorant royalement.

- Edward ! M'écriai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire comme la pire des idiotes.

- D'accord d'accord... si Madame veut bien se donner la peine, sourit-il en se redressant pour m'indiquer de ses doigts l'avant dernière porte.

Sa main retrouva la mienne et il noua nos doigts pendant que j'ouvrais la porte. Son parfum assaillit mon nez quand j'entrai dans sa chambre. Je regardai autour de moi. Cette chambre était jolie, décorée avec goût. Les murs étaient crème et le grand lit brun foncé, presque noir, contrastant avec la clarté des murs. Une table de chevet de chaque coté du lit, une grande fenêtre à gauche. Sur la droite, une porte coulissante, encore. Edward m'invita d'un mouvement de tête à l'ouvrir.

- Alice... doit te détester, m'exclamai-je en découvrant un immense dressing.

- A peine, s'amusa-t-il en me lâchant la main pour que je puisse bouger comme bon me semblait. Elle en a un qui fait deux fois celui-ci chez elle, me rappela-t-il.

- Elle est... désespérante, gémis-je avant de rire légèrement.

J'avançai dans le dressing et le parcourus lentement, frôlant les chemises et manteaux qui y étaient suspendus, son parfum régnant en maître ici. Je m'arrêtai devant le grand miroir, au bout des placards, qui donnait l'impression que la pièce était deux fois plus longue. Je croisai son regard dans la glace et lui souris, tout en constatant qu'il avait pris la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, m'observant faire le tour de la pièce.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je lorsqu'un sourire naquit sur ses sublimes lèvres, le regardant toujours à travers le miroir.

- Rien, s'amusa-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux avant de faire demi-tour pour le regarder.

- On a fini ?

- Hum... non, il te reste à découvrir ma pièce préférée.

Je fronçai les sourcils et il me tendit la main en m'invitant à sortir d'ici. J'atteignis ses doigts rapidement, soupirant presque d'émerveillement quand je retrouvais sa peau chaude. Il nous fit faire demi-tour.

- Tu as... une pièce de torture ? Rigolai-je en traversant sa chambre pour rejoindre le couloir.

Un sourire coquin traversa son visage et je me stoppai.

- Edward t'as quand même pas...

Il éclata de rire en me poussant près de la porte.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et ouvre.

Je m'exécutai en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Si c'était vraiment une salle de torture, je n'étais pas pressée d'y entrer. Mon soulagement fut de taille quand la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant découvrir une sublime piscine creusée. Tout y était, les palmiers, les transats, les murs de verre sur lesquels le soleil tapait fortement, une partie du toit ouvert, laissant passer une légère brise et les rayons du soleil qui illuminait l'eau, la faisant se refléter sur les murs et le visage d'Edward quand on avança un peu dans la pièce.

- T'en dis quoi ? Sourit-il en me tirant par les deux mains, marchant à reculons de façon à pouvoir me voir.

- C'est... Commençai-je en ne sachant quoi dire.

- Ouais, commenta-t-il en lâchant une de mes mains pour poser les doigts sur le bouton de son pantalon.

Soudain, la pièce prit au moins dix degrés de plus et j'eus du mal à décrocher mes yeux de ses doigts, quand il le défit. Je manquai de trébucher sur un tuyau et agrippai sa main plus fort.

- Alors ?

- Tu, tu veux qu'on...

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé !

- Tu te déshabilles, me défendis-je en m'empourprant.

- Tu imagines des choses, rigola-t-il en descendant lentement sa braguette, ses yeux dans les miens.

- OK, ça suffit ! M'écriai-je en faisant demi-tour sous un nouvel éclat de rire de sa part.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille alors qu'il riait encore.

- Tu dirais quoi d'un petit plongeon ? S'amusa-t-il en nous faisant reculer vers l'eau.

- C'est une super idée, avouai-je en espérant que ça me détendrais complètement.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à dans mes poches et il en sortit mon portable, qu'il balança sur un des transats, sur lequel il y avait quelques serviettes que je n'avais même pas vues.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander lorsque ses doigts entrèrent dans mes poches arrière, d'où il sortit les clés d'Alice, qui allèrent rejoindre mon téléphone.

- Je te débarrasse de ce qui pourrait être gênant.

- Pour ? Demandai-je en ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Si on allait se baigner, j'allais forcément enlever mon pantalon non ? Et donc, vider mes poches ne servait à rien. J'allais lui faire remarquer quand une petite ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête, et je m'accrochai subitement à ses poignets.

- Edward, tu ne vas pas faire ça.

- Oh si je vais faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il, en nous tournant pour que mes pieds soient juste sur le bord de la piscine.

Mes Converse étaient déjà trempées à cause du mouvement calme de la piscine.

- Si je te supplie, ça va marcher ? Dis-je précipitamment lorsque je l'entendis inspirer profondément, prêt à faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Non. Retiens ta respiration, conseilla-t-il avant d'enrouler ses bras complètement autour de moi et de me faire sauter en avant.

L'eau me percuta, beaucoup moins froide que je l'imaginais, et c'est en riant que j'en ressortis avant de m'accrocher aux épaules d'Edward qui secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

- T'es dingue, rigolai-je avant qu'il ne plonge sur mes lèvres, me faisant oublier de rire, de reprendre mon souffle, de penser.

- De toi, oui, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, me faisant rougir.

_**Blue Ocean Floor; Justin Timberlake.**_

Ses mains trouvèrent mes reins sous l'eau, et il me souleva contre lui pendant que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- C'était un peu guimauve, dis comme ça, hein ? Sourit-il contre mes lèvres quand mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux.

- On s'en fout, je le raconterai à personne, murmurai-je près de sa bouche et il rit avant de m'embrasser encore une fois.

Sa langue caressa ma lèvre lentement, je ne pus que gémir quand elle épousa la mienne. Longtemps, dans sa piscine, au cœur de L.A., complètement habillés et trempés, on s'embrassa. Longtemps, il me serra contre lui, ses mains caressant tantôt mes cuisses, tantôt mon dos, allant parfois se poser dans ma nuque, sur mon visage.

- T'as pas froid ? Chuchota-t-il quand il se recula, avant de poser sa joue contre la mienne pour reprendre son souffle.

Je manquai de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais tout sauf froid. Le soleil tombait directement sur nous, inondant la pièce, et Edward, sa peau chaude et son odeur réconfortante, ses baisers, ses mains qui m'enflammaient, l'eau presque chaude autour de nous, sur nous. Non, je n'avais vraiment pas froid.

- Pas du tout, dis-je juste, savourant sa peau contre la mienne.

Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-shirt trempé et il caressa du bout des doigts mes reins. Il souleva un peu le tissu, tirant légèrement dessus.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Soufflai-je en m'écartant pour pouvoir le voir.

Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur son front et je passai mes doigts dedans pour les repousser. Ses yeux, d'un vert éclatant, sondèrent les miens et son sourire en coin revint, faisant accélérer mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Son regard était si déroutant et troublant que je dus détourner les yeux pour pouvoir me souvenir de comment faire pour respirer.

- Tu es trempée, remarqua-t-il, ses doigts effleurant l'attache de mon soutien-gorge.

- Bravo pour ton sens de l'observation, me moquai-je en embrassant brièvement sa joue. Ça va sécher, finis-je par dire au bout de quelques secondes à le regarder rire, émerveillée.

Sa main rejoignit ma joue qu'il caressa, avant de toucher mes lèvres distraitement, ses yeux se perdant sur celles ci.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes, d'un sérieux désarmant lorsque ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens.

Leur clarté était telle que j'aurais pu jurer que le soleil les éclairait directement. Il m'éblouissait. C'était ça... J'étais totalement et littéralement éblouie. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien dit depuis un moment.

- Bien je... je crois, avouai-je après avoir profondément inspiré pour calmer les battements fous de mon cœur. Et toi ? Chuchotai-je, incapable de parler plus fort tant les sensations qu'il faisait naître me bouleversaient.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

- Bien.

Ses yeux semblèrent chercher la vérité dans les miens pendant de longues secondes. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson face à l'intensité de son regard.

- J'ai... j'ai pas aimé me réveiller sans toi, chuchotai-je en posant mon front contre le sien, mes doigts jouant avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Il ferma les yeux, me privant de son regard si profond. Une de mes mains caressa sa joue sur laquelle sa barbe de deux jours me piqua le bout des doigts, cette sensation était agréable. Vraiment agréable.

- Désolé. J'avais besoin... je voulais réfléchir. J'ai pas... j'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit.

Je dessinai les cernes mauves sous ses yeux d'un doigt tremblant.

- Je suis désolée, me sentis-je obliger de dire.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, éclairés par le soleil, leur couleur bleu-vert ressortant encore plus, ce qui, encore une fois, rendit ma respiration difficile.

- Ne le sois pas. Surtout pas. Je me demande juste... comment peut-on faire du mal à une femme, et encore plus à une femme… comme toi ? interrogea-t-il, son pouce passant sur mes lèvres, me faisant trembler contre lui.

Pour toute réponse, je serrai son menton entre mes doigts et ma bouche retrouva la sienne. Ce baiser me fit presque peur. J'avais la sensation d'être désespérée, d'avoir irrémédiablement besoin qu'il me rassure, qu'il me promette de ne jamais me faire du mal. Sa main, sous mes cuisses, qui me maintenait contre lui, me rapprocha un peu plus de lui, écrasant ma poitrine mouillée contre son torse, pendant que ma langue cherchait désespérément à avoir le dessus sur la sienne.

Il rompit notre baiser quand l'air lui manqua, laissant son front reposer contre le mien et mes doigts masser sa nuque avec douceur, pendant plusieurs minutes apaisantes durant lesquelles mon corps se détendit contre le sien, bercé par sa chaleur, son odeur, son souffle sur mon visage. Je frissonnai contre lui quand une brise passa entre nous.

- Tu devrais sortir et te doucher... je vais faire quelques longueurs. Prends ton temps, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser chastement, ses lèvres me firent brièvement penser à l'effleurement d'un papillon.

Il me relâcha avant de reculer et de se tortiller dans l'eau pour faire glisser son Jean's le long de ses jambes, puis de le poser sur le bord de la piscine. Son T-shirt passa rapidement par-dessus sa tête et rejoignit son pantalon. Je forçai mes yeux à ne pas descendre sur son corps et remontai rapidement l'échelle pour sortir. Alors que je marchais vers la sortie, Edward nageait déjà et j'observai, incapable de m'en empêcher, son corps long et fin, le mouvement de ses épaules et de son dos quand il commença un crawl parfait. Je soupirai longuement avant de quitter la pièce à regret.

Y avait-il une seule chose qu'il ne faisait pas parfaitement ?

Dans le couloir, je fis glisser mon pantalon trempé et passai mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête, puis les essorai rapidement au-dessus de l'évier une fois arrivée dans la salle de bains.

Je posai mon Jean's sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, en le coinçant de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas tomber. Vu la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi, il serait sûrement sec en une dizaine de minutes. Je mis le reste de mes vêtements sur le porte-serviette avant d'entrer dans la douche et d'allumer l'eau. Je profitai de l'eau chaude, détendant mes muscles lentement quand un courant d'air fit frissonner ma peau.

Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, l'odeur d'Edward m'enveloppa et sa bouche se posa sur mon épaule, ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine avant de s'arrêter, puis de repartir à toute vitesse, semblant vouloir s'échapper hors de mon corps. Déjà, de longs frissons courraient sur ma peau.

- Je croyais que tu devais nager encore un peu, dis-je, le souffle court sans me retourner.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans mes hanches lorsqu'il me colla contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Ma respiration se fit difficile, dut à nos peaux en contact, à chaque centimètre sous l'eau brûlante, et il embrassa mon épaule à nouveau.

- Je sais... mais j'ai pensé à toi sous cette douche et... je ne pouvais décemment pas t'y laisser toute seule... murmura-t-il en dégageant mes cheveux de mon épaule du bout des doigts.

- Des projets, Monsieur Cullen ? Demandais-je, en fermant les yeux, hypnotisée par ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, sa langue goûtant ma peau.

- Des tas...

- Tu as une liste ? Tentai-je de plaisanter pour calmer le feu dans mon ventre.

- Plusieurs. Dans toutes les pièces de cet appartement... Toutes avec toi, évidemment.

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant mes joues me brûler, d'envie, de gêne, de plaisir.

- Toutes les pièces ?

Ses lèvres traînèrent dans mon cou. Haletante, je penchai la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès à ma peau. Je frémis au bruit que fit sa bouche en s'ouvrant tout près de mon oreille.

- Toutes, murmura-t-il lentement, sa voix rauque me coupant le souffle.

- Ça promet d'être... intéressant, soupirai-je lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent mes côtes, remontant, dans une caresse brûlante sur ma épiderme.

Même l'eau chaude coulant sur nous me semblait presque froide et inexistante à côté de ses mains douces et sûres d'elles, qui se baladaient lentement mais sûrement sur ma peau hyper-réactive. Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir honteusement. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou et il me fit tourner entre ses bras, sa main emprisonnant mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Ses yeux sombres m'électrisèrent et il me poussa contre le mur derrière moi. Je gémis quand mon dos rencontra la surface lisse et froide de la pierre, et son corps s'appuya contre le mien, le faisant à son tour gémir entre ses dents.

Ma bouche brûlante retrouva la sienne, me faisant cambrer contre lui quand sa langue força la barrière de mes lèvres. Il grogna presque contre moi, en me soulevant entre lui et le mur, ramenant mes cuisses de chaque côté de son bassin. Instinctivement, mes hanches roulèrent contre les siennes, nous faisant gémir dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

L'eau qui nous tombait dessus semblait à présent brûler ma peau et Edward quitta mes lèvres, sa bouche divine se posant sur ma clavicule, traçant des arabesques totalement indécentes jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Il posa son front contre le haut de ma poitrine et inspira lentement, l'eau dégoulinant sans relâche entre nous, sur nous, rendant les choses presque irréelles, brouillant ma vue en tombant sur mon visage.

Mes mains caressèrent ses larges épaules avant de glisser sur sa nuque que je massai doucement, en proie à une émotion bouleversante qui me tordit l'estomac quand il releva les yeux vers moi, me regardant à travers ses cils bruns, faisant ressortir l'intensité et la profondeur de ses pupilles dilatées par l'envie qu'il avait de moi.

La même envie qu'il devait voir dans mes yeux. Tout mon corps me brûlait et mon souffle erratique semblait s'accélérer à chaque respiration. J'avais tellement envie de lui que c'en était presque douloureux.

Notre étreinte était différente de celles que nous avions eues avant. Il restait doux mais je savais qu'il se retenait de ne pas l'être. Une lueur presque sauvage, dure et brûlante, brillait dans son regard. Le désir à l'état pur. Le désir et la peur mélangés. Le désir et la peur de se perdre. La peur de notre passé, de tout le poids qu'il pesait.

Une de ses mains quitta ma cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à ma joue, qu'il caressa d'un revers de main, avant d'embrasser le creux de ma gorge et de descendre dans une lenteur insupportable sur le sillon entre mes seins, sa respiration chaude et rapide sur ma peau me faisant frémir contre lui. Mon corps se cambra contre sa bouche quand sa langue lécha les gouttes d'eau sur ma poitrine, ses dents frôlant ma peau. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour arriver à inspirer de l'air, mais seul un gémissement passa entre mes lèvres tandis qu'il me torturait. Sa main saisit mon poing serré sur sa nuque sous les sensations plus intenses, et il ramena ma main sur le mur à côté de mon visage, mêlant nos doigts, pendant que son bassin ondulait contre le mien, ne me laissant aucun répit, aucune chance de faire un geste, d'avoir une parole sensée.

- Ed... Edward, je... Bafouillai-je maladroitement en pressant mes doigts sur sa nuque pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour calmer le feu en moi.

Sa bouche et sa langue quittèrent mes seins avant retrouver mes lèvres, son bassin ne cessant jamais son mouvement contre le mien, m'envoyant de longues décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale. Haletant, il rompit notre baiser, avant de tirer un peu plus mon corps contre le sien de sa main toujours sur ma cuisse. Je gémis lourdement, en le sentant encore plus prêt, et il poussa un peu plus contre moi, faisant cambrer mon dos. J'en voulais tellement plus que ses frottements étaient insoutenables et, s'il continuait ainsi, j'allais perdre pied.

Un bruit nous figea tous les deux, me faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux rapidement.

- Que...

- Attends, souffla-t-il, le souffle court, la voix terriblement rauque, en posant deux doigts sur ma bouche.

Il coupa l'eau et je frissonnai comme soudainement consciente de ma nudité, de la sienne, de ce que nous allions ou aurions pu faire. A nouveau, le bruit recommença : L'interphone qui sonnait dans l'appartement.

- Merde, jura-t-il en dénouant mes jambes d'autour de ses hanches.

Je retombai sur mes pieds, légèrement chancelante avec la sensation de ne plus sentir mes jambes.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement en me soutenant d'une main sur le coude, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à tenir correctement debout.

- Oui je... oui.

Il attrapa deux serviettes et m'enroula dans une avant de nouer l'autre autour de sa taille. J'eus du mal à empêcher mes yeux de descendre sur son torse parfait et mouillé. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, tentative inutile.

- Bouge pas d'ici, je reviens dans une minute, le temps de virer les imbéciles qui ont interrompu... _ça_, promit-il en m'adressant un sourire si sexy qu'à nouveau, mes jambes me parurent aussi solides que du coton.

Je hochai la tête, ne pouvant répondre à son sourire, et il quitta la pièce rapidement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Chamboulée et à nouveau plus frustrée que jamais, je me laissai glisser sur le sol jusqu'à être assise dans la douche. Je passai une main sur mon front en me mordant la lèvre avant de rire, seule.

Quand Edward revint, à peine une minute plus tard, il avait enfilé un T-shirt et un Jean's.

- Je conclus donc que nous n'allons pas finir... ça, m'amusai-je en me levant.

- Ça me tue de dire ça mais, non. Mes parents sont les... "abrutis" qui nous ont... interrompus.

- Tes... parents ? M'affolai-je en piquant un fard à l'idée que ses parents avaient failli nous trouver... dans cette position-là.

Il rigola et s'approcha jusqu'à embrasser mon épaule dénudée du bout des lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, gémis-je en posant une main sur son bras pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, tant son contact m'électrisait.

- Panique pas. Ce sont juste mes parents... Tu les connais, non ?

- Oui mais c'était... avant... qu'on...

Je fis un geste incompréhensible avec mes doigts et il éclata de rire.

- Tu vois quoi ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant encore plus.

- Je vois, oui, sourit-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres rapidement.

Je resserrai ma serviette autour de moi en me rendant compte qu'elle glissait.

- J'ai même pas de vêtements secs, me lamentai-je en laissant tomber mon front contre son torse.

A nouveau, il rit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon Jean's.

- Il doit être sec. Je te ramène un T-shirt. Attend-moi ici, m'ordonna-t-il presque en quittant à nouveau la salle de bains.

Quand il revint avec le vêtement dans les mains, il le posa à côté du lavabo, avant de glisser ses doigts dans mes boucles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna jusqu'à nous, et il soupira lourdement avant de faire demi-tour. A peine arrivé à la porte, il revint jusqu'à moi avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et de m'embrasser chastement. Son contact fit sursauter mon cœur et des papillons s'envolèrent partout dans mon corps.

- Ce sont juste mes parents, les mêmes qu'avant... c'est juste... moi qui ai ouvert les yeux, chuchota-t-il sur ma bouche avant d'y poser un léger baiser. Finis de te doucher et rejoins-nous.

J'acquiesçai, perturbée par sa proximité, et il embrassa mes lèvres une dernière fois, avant de disparaître par la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Je restai quelques secondes à fixer celle-ci, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

Était-il possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un ? Et que ce quelqu'un soit aussi... parfait ?

Je finis par retourner sous l'eau chaude, au bout d'une éternité, et me lavai énergiquement les cheveux, tentant d'évacuer la frustration qui me rongeait. Sans grand succès. Je sortis de la salle de bains habillée, et avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient au courant pour nous deux. Je supposais que oui, connaissant Alice et sa langue bien pendue. Ma gorge se serra à sa pensée, en pensant à sa révélation sur la plage un peu plus tôt. Je me demandai si Edward le savait, j'en doutais sérieusement... Alice semblait n'en avoir parlé à personne. Je rassemblai mes cheveux sur une épaule en traversant le couloir, suivant les voix et les éclats de rire d'Edward.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai, ils se demandent encore comment ils ont passé les divisions... entendis-je rire Carlisle lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine.

- Sûrement un coup de chance, leur quater-back est vraiment nul ! Rit Edward à son tour, alors que je repérai sa silhouette, assis au bar avec son père, me tournant le dos tous les deux.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire un autre pas qu'Esmée, de l'autre côté du bar, me vit et un sourire heureux fendit son beau visage.

- Ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-elle en contournant le bar pour venir me prendre dans ses bras pendant que Carlisle et Edward se tournaient d'un même ensemble.

L'étreinte rassurante d'Esmée me détendit et je me blottis contre elle, respirant son parfum frais et fleuri, qui était le même depuis toujours et qui m'avait toujours tant rassurée.

J'étais à la maison. Comprendre ceci me fit un bien fou.

- Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Finit-elle par dire joyeusement, en me relâchant pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Tu as maigri ! Edward, arrête d'épuiser cette jeune femme, tu veux ? Il faut qu'elle mange de temps en temps !

Je piquai un fard alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

- Maman ! Râla-t-il en suivant son père qui m'avait approchée.

- Salut ma belle, sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras à son tour, obligeant Esmée à s'écarter.

- J'suis contente de vous voir, soupirai-je quand Carlisle me relâcha pour m'observer.

- J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas te voir assez ! me reprocha-t-il gentiment, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

De petites rides entouraient ses yeux bleus, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus courts que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Esmée, elle, n'avait pas changé. Ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours les mêmes, presque à l'identique de ceux d'Edward, et ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient en grosses boucles sur ses épaules.

- Un café ? proposa Edward après un court silence durant lequel on resta à se regarder avec ses parents.

J'avais la sensation étrange de ne plus savoir comment leur parler, comment me comporter avec eux. Moi qui les avait toujours connus, je ne savais plus quel geste je pouvais faire ou non. C'était troublant.

- Oh oui, j'en oublie les bonnes manières, s'indigna Esmée en repartant derrière l'îlot du bar. Un café ma puce ? me demanda-t-elle tandis que j'observais Carlisle s'asseoir sur une chaise du bar.

- Oui, je... je veux bien, répondis-je juste, souriant à Esmée faisant du café chez son propre fils.

Je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil à cette pensée. Il haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher, pendant que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ses parents parler d'un nouveau service à café qu'il faudrait lui acheter. Ses doigts trouvèrent le bas de mon dos, caressant mes reins sous son vêtement.

- Définitivement, je préfère mes vêtements sur toi, rigola-t-il dans mes cheveux avant d'embrasser mon front.

Je rougis, en retenant à la dernière seconde une réflexion on ne peut plus déplacée, surtout que ses parents étaient dans la même pièce que nous. Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens et un sourire incroyablement sexy et coquin naquit sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur accéléra dangereusement encore une fois.

- Même si je te préfère nue, cela va de soi, chuchota-t-il contre me oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

Ma main se posa sur son torse pour éviter que mes jambes ne me lâchent, et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses pectoraux.

- Arrête, dis-je tout bas, plus rouge que jamais. T'es parents sont là. Tais-toi.

Il rit en reculant légèrement pour me voir.

- Ils ne font pas attention à nous, sourit-il, confiant, en les entendant parler entre eux.

- Que tu crois ! s'exclama son père, me faisant sursauter.

- Laisse les tranquilles, s'indigna Esmée, en lui tapant doucement la main.

Carlisle rigola et elle déposa les cafés sur le bar. Je lâchai Edward après lui avoir jeté un regard noir -ce qui me valut un sourire moqueur- et m'installai sur la chaise qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Il prit place dans l'espace entre son père et moi, restant debout et refusant la place que je lui proposais. Esmée resta debout de l'autre côté du bar et refusa, elle aussi ma place.

- C'est un truc de famille, se moqua Carlisle en buvant son café.

- Je vois ça, souris-je à Esmée qui observait tantôt son fils, tantôt mon visage.

Son regard fier sur lui me fit un pincement au cœur. Fut une époque où j'aurais tout donné pour que ma mère me regarde comme ça, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

- Il faut que tu me redonnes ton numéro de téléphone, me dit-elle, après un moment passé à écouter les garçons parler. J'étais à San Francisco le mois dernier mais je n'ai pas osé passer sans t'appeler avant et je n'avais plus ton numéro...

- Tu aurais du passer quand même...

- Oh non, pas sans prévenir et je...

- Oh, attends, la coupa Edward, c'est pas ce que vous avez fait ici ? Se moqua-t-il en regardant sa mère qui balaya sa réflexion d'un mouvement de main.

- Idiot. Pour Bella ce n'est pas pareil, toi tu es notre fils, on peut débarquer n'importe quand.

- Bien sûr, oui, ironisa-t-il en roulant des yeux, avant de finir son café.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pratiquement pas touché au mien. J'en bus une gorgée, amusée de les voir se chamailler. Carlisle se leva au bout de quelques minutes et sortit les clés de sa voiture de sa poche.

- Alice nous attends, on était censé aller là-bas directement mais on a voulu venir voir comment vous alliez, sourit-il pendant qu'Esmée prenait nos tasses pour les mettre dans l'évier.

- Laisse, Esmée, je le ferai, intervins-je en me levant pour la rejoindre de l'autre côté du bar.

- Je peux le faire, je ne suis pas si vieille, rigola-t-elle, son rire cristallin résonnant dans la cuisine.

- Laisse ça, rigolai-je en la débarrassant. J'ai le temps de le faire et Alice vous attend.

- Vrai ! Intervint Carlisle qui embrassait déjà Edward.

- Vous venez ce soir ? Nous demanda Esmée en se réjouissant soudain. Alice a fait préparer un osso-buco ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime ça, glissa-t-elle à mon attention, en dégageant les cheveux de son épaule d'un geste élégant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait.

- Edward ? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil vers l'intéressé.

- Comme tu veux, sourit-il en s'appuyant contre le bar.

- Je... on sera là, alors, souris-je à mon tour, désireuse de passer plus de temps avec eux.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de me prendre contre elle.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir vue, chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux, pensant plus que jamais mes paroles.

- Moi aussi, ma puce... Vous êtes beaux tout les deux, murmura-t-elle discrètement, me faisant rougir.

- Merci Esmée.

L'émotion me serra la gorge quand elle se recula et caressa ma joue dans un geste si maternel et tellement affectueux.

- Et je ne plaisante pas, mange plus que ce que tu fais en ce moment...

- Maman c'est bon, elle a compris, rigola Edward en la poussant vers la sortie.

Son rire résonna dans l'appartement. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de rougir comme une idiote. Je ris à mon tour quand elle m'envoya un baiser. Ça faisait un bien fou de la revoir.

- Nous sommes adultes et responsables, reprit Edward en leur ouvrant la porte d'entrée. On saura se nourrir quand il le faut.

- Bien, c'est super ça, approuva Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras à son tour. N'écoute pas toutes ses bêtises... me conseilla-t-il discrètement.

- Je t'entends papa ! Râla Edward en frappant son front contre la porte, désabusé.

- C'était le but, s'amusa Carlisle en lui tapant dans le dos, en passant à côté de lui pour sortir.

- Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes ! s'écria Esmée depuis le couloir en appelant l'ascenseur.

On attendit qu'ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur et disparaissent derrières les portes pour refermer celle d'Edward. Son regard rencontra le mien et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

- C'était pas si terrible, rigola-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Tu plaisantes, c'était horrible, gémis-je en grimaçant exagérément.

Il rit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demandai-je doucement en passant mes mains sur ses avant bras dans une lente caresse.

- Tu... commença-t-il avant de déglutir quand mes mains attaquèrent son torse. Ne me déconcentre pas quand j'essaye de parler...

- Je ne fais rien, rigolai-je, mes doigts effleurant son ventre qui se contracta à mon toucher.

- Rien du tout, ronronna-t-il de plaisir lorsque mes doigts passèrent sous son vêtement, retrouvant sa peau chaude.

Je ris contre ses lèvres au moment où il m'embrassa et posai ma main à plat sur son cœur qui cognait fort contre ma paume, accélérant à mesure que notre baiser s'intensifiait. Le mien prit le même rythme, quand sa langue retrouva la mienne, me faisant gémir contre lui.

- A vrai dire... je, je voudrais qu'on aille quelque part, dit-il, le souffle court après avoir quitté mes lèvres.

- Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la douche ? M'enquis-je, en espérant secrètement que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il rit légèrement avant de me lâcher pour prendre ses clés de voiture sur le bar.

- Viens, sourit-il en me prenant la main.

Je me mordis la lèvre en nouant nos doigts quand il ouvrit la porte, me demandant où il voulait qu'on aille.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça dans ta voiture ? Ca fait partie de ta liste ? Lui demandais-je tandis qu'on attendait l'ascenseur, incapable de rester sérieuse, et il secoua la tête.

Un petit rire le secoua, le rendant plus beau que jamais.

- Tu as vraiment un esprit tordu, mais même si c'est dans une de mes listes, c'n'est pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant, se moqua-t-il, et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Il me fit entrer dans la cabine avant lui et appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée. Je lui lançai un regard que je voulais noir quand les portes se fermèrent et, à nouveau, son sourire en coin revint, illuminant ses yeux d'une lueur de bonheur que je voulais toujours voir dans son regard.

* * *

_Un peu de... bon temps. Ca fait du bien. Non ? _

_M'enfin, vous êtes frustrées ? Moi aussi. M'énervez pas. _

_Surveillez vos alertes, peut être, -je dis bien, peut-être- que je publierais un nouvel OS ce week end... quelque chose que j'ai écris il y à... longtemps. _

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. _

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_xoxo._


	17. Chapitre 16

_Salut les poussins ! _

_Non, nous ne sommes pas vendredi, mais presque... donc, comme j'en meurs d'envie et que vous en mourrez d'envie aussi, je publie... MLaure, t'as qu'à bien te tenir ! _

_Que dire ? J'écoute Nirvana et j'vais péter un câble d'ici peu de temps. PUTAIN DE MOUSTIQUES ! _

_Enfin bref, merci à Mlca66, ma beta préférée de tout l'univers de la mort qui tue pour tes corrections alors que tu es en surproduction en ce moment... promis, je suis sage maintenant. (Presque)_

_Merci à mon amie, ma collègue et cinglée de relectrice, Cullen15000. Ma pauvre, t'es dingue mais je le suis tout autant, voir plus... donc, j'crois qu'on peut s'en sortir... (OU PAS) _

_Une pensée pour ma copine préférée, Biibou's qui est la fille la plus... cinglée, tarée, bonne pour l'HP que je connaisse. J'espère que tu attends ton anniversaire avec impatience... (arrête, je te vois trépigner d'impatience... RELAX!)_

_Mon chat vous fait coucou..._

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ! _

_______Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

On traversa la ville tranquillement, nos doigts mêlés sur le pommeau du levier de vitesse, la voix de Van Morrison nous berçant avec douceur.

Edward s'arrêta dans un fast-food pour acheter à manger avant de reprendre la route.

Comme souvent le dimanche, la ville était calme et, en trente minutes, on arriva où Edward voulait aller. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où c'était et quelles que soient mes questions et théories, il ne voulait pas me répondre.

Il se gara sur une place de parking et je fronçai les sourcils en observant les grandes grilles noires.

- Edward...

_**Light Me Up - The Pretty Reckless.**_

- Ce n'est pas là où je veux t'emmener, expliqua-t-il en se détachant avant de se tourner légèrement pour me regarder. Mais on passait devant et je veux... te présenter quelqu'un, souffla-t-il en me dévisageant, ses grands yeux clairs soudain emprunts d'une tristesse infinie qui me nouait le ventre.

_**Do you have a light ? **_  
_(Est ce que tu as de la lumière ?)_

Son émotion me serra la gorge et je caressai sa joue du bout de mes doigts tremblants, avant de serrer sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Allons-y, dis-je juste avant d'ouvrir ma portière en même temps que lui.

On se rejoignit une fois sortis de la voiture pour avancer ensemble, main dans la main jusqu'aux grilles qui étaient ouvertes.

- Je suis pas venu depuis un moment, souffla-t-il, brisant le silence presque trop lourd entre nous.

- Je... je comprends ça... je crois qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de venir ici pour penser à eux.

Mon esprit dériva vers mon père et je fermai les yeux une demi-seconde pour inspirer profondément.

- Tu ne vas pas souvent voir Charlie ? demanda-t-il doucement, pendant qu'on empruntait une allée à gauche.

- Je... au début si. Mais... j'y vais moins souvent que je ne le voudrais. C'est... difficile.

_**Can you make me feel alright ?**_  
_(Est ce que tu peux me faire sentir bien ?)_

Ses doigts serrèrent les miens légèrement. Je savais qu'il comprenait.

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, vraiment chaud mais, dans ces allées, nous étions à l'abri du soleil grâce aux grands arbres qui nous protégeaient. Une légère brise soufflait, rendant la chaleur supportable. Edward nous fit quitter le chemin initial et on marcha quelques mètres à travers les stèles, souvent recouvertes de fleurs dont les couleurs étaient éblouissantes. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une pierre tombale gris clair sur laquelle des fleurs rouges et violettes étaient posées. Le prénom gravé dans la roche me fit frémir.

_**Well… **__**Light me up when I'm down.**_  
_(Alors... Éclaire-moi quand je chute.)_

Je n'avais jamais rencontré Sam. Il avait rejoint le groupe que formaient déjà Edward, Marcus et Tom un an après qu'Edward soit parti. J'en en avais entendu beaucoup parler par Alice qui m'expliquait toujours en détail chaque concert qu'ils donnaient. Entendre parler de lui sans cesse me l'avait presque fait connaître, mais pas autant qu'Edward c'était certain. Je m'inquiétai de sa réaction face à la tombe de Sam, pourtant son visage était empreint d'un calme et d'une sérénité qui m'impressionnaient et me rassuraient.

_**There's plenty of white to go around**_  
_(Il y a beaucoup de lumières tout autour)_

Son regard se baissa vers moi et il me sourit doucement, la tristesse dans ses yeux encore présente mais moins, beaucoup moins puissante que dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'essayai de lui rendre son sourire, en vain. L'image d'Edward près de la tombe de son meilleur ami faisait tomber une enclume sur mon estomac.

- C'est plus... facile que ce que j'aurais cru, souffla-t-il calmement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Sam, continua-t-il, la voix grave en se tournant vers son ami couché devant nous alors que j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de le lâcher des yeux, je te présente Bella... ma muse, murmura-t-il avec une émotion et une sincérité dans la voix qui me firent monter les larmes au yeux.

J'étais décidément un véritable puits d'émotions depuis qu'il était revenu dans ma vie... même s'il ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ quittée.

Je laissai Edward se recueillir seul quelques minutes et remontai lentement les allées pour rejoindre la voiture.

Sa muse.

Il avait dit sa muse.

_**Does what I'm saying seems to haunt you ?**_  
_(Est-ce-que ce que je dis semble te hanter ?)_

Mon cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment qui me saisissait souvent depuis plusieurs jours : le bonheur. Pur, intense, fort. J'étais dans un cimetière, dans le cimetière le plus grand de L.A. et pourtant, j'étais heureuse. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille raisons à ça. Et s'il y en avait plusieurs, elles étaient toutes reliées à Edward.

_**Do you have a light ? **_  
_(Est ce que tu as de la lumière ?)_

En rejoignant l'allée principale, mon regard tomba sur une petite fille blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, assise sur une tombe, semblant placer des cailloux sur la pierre.

_**Can you make me feel alright ?**_  
_(Est ce que tu peux me faire sentir bien ?)_

Je m'en approchai discrètement, pas trop près mais juste assez pour pouvoir compter le nombre de cailloux qu'elle y avait posé. Quatre.

Elle parlait, et son rire enfantin éclata quand un souffle d'air souleva quelques feuilles à côté d'elle, les faisant s'en voler.

- Arrête papa ! cria-t-elle en riant encore.

Elle était seule à être proche de la pierre tombale, j'en déduisis qu'elle parlait à la personne allongée sous elle. A nouveau, des larmes me brûlèrent les yeux et je me retournai vers le cimetière, cherchant Edward des yeux, le voyant arriver au loin, les mains dans les poches de son Jean's.

_**Well.. Light me up when I'm down.**_  
_(Alors... Éclaire-moi quand je chute.)_  
_**Light me up when I'm down...**_  
_(Éclaire-moi quand je chute...)_

A sa vision, ma douleur retomba derechef et mon cœur accéléra sa course, rendant mon corps attentif au moindre mouvement de son être.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Ma main chercha la sienne et on reprit notre marche pour sortir du cimetière.

- Et toi ? M'enquis-je, peu désireuse de m'étaler sur moi et sur mon émotivité.

- Bien, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu...

- Ça va, dis-je juste.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de l'allée et me força à me tourner vers lui pour me regarder.

- C'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant au bout de quelques secondes.

Je secouai la tête en tentant un sourire.

- Non, je t'assure que... ça... ça compte beaucoup que tu partages ça avec moi Edward...

- Mais ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pas de mais...

- J'ai vu cette petite fille tu sais ? Je ne suis pas... aveugle, j'ai compris à quoi tu as pensé.

Je détournai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre quand ma vue devint floue. Il s'approcha et je posai mon front contre le haut de son torse, me concentrant sur ma respiration.

- Merci, soufflai-je en nouant mes bras autour de sa taille quand mon chagrin eut disparu sans que j'aie lâché une larme. Je suis heureuse que... d'être là, avec toi.

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne avant de poser son front dessus.

- Il... il fallait que je lui parle de toi, murmura-t-il, ses bras me maintenant contre lui.

Je me sentis rougir avant de me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour avoir la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Je reculai et le regardai puis me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Posant à mon tour mon front contre le sien, je restai quelques secondes immobile, les yeux fermés profitant de... lui.

Sa chaleur.

Son parfum.

Son souffle.

Il se pencha légèrement à la recherche d'un nouveau contact, et je reculai un peu, l'empêchant sans vraiment le vouloir de m'embrasser.

Je voulais lui dire, je devais garder les idées à peu près claires.

J'ouvris les yeux et étudiai quelques secondes sa mâchoire carrée, comme taillée dans le marbre, sa bouche rose et parfaitement dessinée, ses paupières closes et ses longs cils balayant ses pommettes doucement. Une de mes mains quitta sa taille pour repousser ses cheveux juste au-dessus de son oreille, glissant lentement mes doigts dedans, appréciant ce contact sublime.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, sentant mon cœur battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et je me sentis fondre, mes jambes se transformant à nouveau en coton devant la tendresse de ses prunelles incandescentes. Il prit quelques secondes pour m'étudier, et je me sentis rougir sous son regard qui me donna l'impression qu'il pouvait lire mon âme.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sur le même ton, sa bouche tout près de la mienne.

Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement, des papillons volèrent en moi, de mon ventre au bout de mes doigts. Ses grandes mains entourèrent mon visage quand il m'embrassa à nouveau, faisant disparaître le reste du monde.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ? Lui demandai-je quand on fut de nouveau sur la route, partant dans le sens opposé d'où nous venions.

- Nope, s'amusa-t-il pour la énième fois depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

- J'n'aime pas les surprises, tentai-je pour le forcer à me dire où nous allions.

- Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que ce n'en est pas une.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en regardant la ville s'éloigner par ma fenêtre ouverte, qui faisait voler mes cheveux. Je les remis derrière mes oreilles avant d'étudier Edward du coin de l'œil. Un sourire persistait sur son visage depuis que nous avions quitté le cimetière. Je me mordis la lèvre encore une fois en reportant mon attention sur la route, creusant dans mes souvenirs pour savoir où il pouvait bien m'emmener.

- Ferme tes yeux, sourit-il en tournant dans une rue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella, cesse de poser des questions et ferme tes yeux.

Je le regardai de travers avant de soupirer puis de fermer les yeux.

- J'adore quand tu m'obéis aussi facilement, soupira-t-il, émerveillé, et je sentis la voiture trembler.

Avions-nous quitté la route ?

- Ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

- Tu veux que je te parle de ma liste ?

- Tu cherches à me distraire ? M'offusquai-je faussement.

- Sur le piano, commença-t-il en m'ignorant.

Je me mordis la lèvre et fermai les yeux plus fort.

- Sur le bar.

- Edward !

- La baignoire et la douche, évidemment.

Je pouffai en posant ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire nerveusement. Il y eut un silence et je mourrai d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir. La route ne comptait plus désormais.

- La table de salle à manger... l'ascenseur aussi.

- Je croyais que ta liste ne comportait que les pièces de l'appartement ? M'enquis-je en me sentant rougir.

Si seulement je pouvais ouvrir les yeux, bon sang !

- Hors de question de s'en tenir à l'appartement, s'écria-t-il avant de rire doucement.

Ce son était merveilleux.

- La piscine, aussi. Forcément.

Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel.

- La voiture, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je le repoussai, presque à regret.

- Concentre-toi plutôt sur la route. Je ne veux pas me prendre un arbre.

- Comment tu sais qu'il y a des arbres ? demanda-t-il avant qu'un court silence emplisse la voiture. T'es bien trop intelligente pour ton bien Swan, soupira-t-il en comprenant ce que je venais de faire.

- Quoi ? Mon père m'a toujours dit de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a des arbres... m'amusai-je en l'entendant presque grogner. Bien que ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup étant donné qu'il y en a partout à LA.

Cette fois-ci, il rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je sentis la voiture prendre un virage et, à nouveau, sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. Je le laissai faire en profitant de la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu de mon Jean's et mêlai même mes doigts aux siens en soupirant.

- Sur mon bureau, reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

- T'es pas croyable, m'exclamai-je en m'appuyant contre l'appui tête, les yeux toujours clos. On arrive bientôt ?

- Bientôt, répondit-il rapidement avant de continuer. Dans mon lit, évidemment. La chambre d'amis aussi. Le canapé.

A nouveau, je me mordis la lèvre et ses doigts bougèrent légèrement sur ma cuisse, faisant sursauter mon cœur.

- Devant la cheminée, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

- Sur une peau de bête ? M'amusai-je, tentant d'ignorer le mouvement de sa main, sur ma cuisse, qui m'enflammait.

- Parfaitement. Avec du vin blanc.

J'en eus presque l'eau à la bouche et il pressa ma cuisse doucement. J'entendis la voiture ralentir tandis que mon cœur accélérait, lui, brusquement, quand ses doigts remontèrent de quelques centimètres.

- T'en dis quoi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- C'est... intéressant, articulai-je difficilement, le feu incendiant à nouveau mon corps.

- Intéressant ? Je préférerais... tentant, attirant, excitant...

- OK, ça l'est ! Ça l'est... alors, arrête maintenant ! Le coupai-je en serrant ses doigts pour qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger.

Il éclata d'un rire heureux et la voiture s'inclina légèrement de mon côté avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Étions-nous sur... une pente ?

- Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, ordonna-t-il en me détachant.

- Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, répétai-je mollement.

Sa bouche embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, me faisant sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si près. Je l'entendis détacher sa ceinture et le vent chaud s'engouffra dans la voiture quand il ouvrit sa portière pour sortir. Durant le court laps de temps pendant lequel il fit le tour de la voiture pour venir me chercher, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer mon cœur. En vain. Il me fit sortir de la voiture et me souleva contre lui pour m'empêcher de marcher. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou en posant mon front contre son cou, respirant son parfum enivrant. J'inspirai profondément, sentant ma poitrine se gonfler.

- Es-tu en train de me... renifler ? demanda-t-il en passant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me maintenir contre lui.

- Es-tu en train de me tripoter ? Murmurai-je sur le même ton.

Il rit légèrement, ses mains recommençant leur mouvement.

- Oui, je te tripote, admit-il avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur mes cuisses.

J'eus du mal à réfléchir quand le balancement de son corps causé par sa démarche fit que son bassin frôla le mien.

- Je suis en train de te renifler, avouai-je à mon tour en posant mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire.

Sa peau frissonna sous ma bouche et un sourire naquit sur mon visage.

- J'aime l'odeur de ta peau, chuchotai-je contre son cou avant d'y faire traîner le bout de ma langue. Et ton goût, ajoutai-je en m'empourprant.

Il déglutit difficilement, ses mains se serrèrent contre mes cuisses, m'écrasant contre lui.

- Bella, veux-tu... arrêter ça... s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, le souffle rapide quand ma bouche atteignit à l'aveugle sa mâchoire.

- Hum... soupirai-je en ne quittant pas sa peau pour autant.

Je suivis le dessin carré de sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser sa joue, sa barbe légère piquant mes lèvres, laissant une sensation de brûlure sur ma bouche.

- Bella... grogna-t-il quand mes doigts descendirent sous l'encolure de son T-shirt, désireux de sentir sa peau d'avantage.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit on était et, pour tout dire, je m'en foutais complètement. Le sentir perdre pied ainsi, sentir son souffle s'accélérer, son cœur battre plus vite, sentir sa poitrine se soulever rapidement au rythme de sa respiration m'électrisait complètement. Mes hanches avancèrent contre lui et il étouffa un gémissement avant de s'arrêter de marcher.

- Arrête ça.

- J'ai envie de toi, gémis-je contre sa bouche, oubliant ma gêne et ma réserve habituelle.

Qu'avait-il fait de la Bella d'avant ?

- Bon sang, souffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses mains se crispant sur mes cuisses. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où on est et tu me dis que tu as envie de moi...

Il émit un petit rire nerveux avant de tourner sur lui même. Le soleil semblait tomber sur nous et le vent secouait mes cheveux, les faisant virevolter autour de mon visage. Où nous avait-il emmenés ?

Il me reposa par terre, et chancelante, je repris le contrôle, ou presque, de mon corps. Il me fit tourner, et une nouvelle bourrasque de vent chaud souffla sur nous. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je le sentis embrasser mon cou, me faisant haleter honteusement.

- Ouvre les yeux.

J'ouvris les paupières rapidement et restai un instant aveuglée par le soleil, le temps que mes yeux se réhabituent à sa puissance, à sa lumière. L'image devant moi me coupa le souffle.

Nous étions montés sur les hauteurs des montagnes bordant Los Angeles, qui s'étendait à présent devant nous, les quartiers résidentiels en dessous de nous, puis, au loin, la ville et ses buildings immenses.

- C'est... c'est magnifique, murmurai-je, à bout de souffle tout d'un coup, sans que Edward y soit pour quelque chose, ou presque.

_Pour une fois._

- J'adore venir ici, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Le paysage était époustouflant. D'ici, on avait du mal à différencier le ciel du sol. L'horizon s'étendait à perte de vue, dans le désert entourant la ville, derrière les montagnes. Il nous fit tourner légèrement vers la droite et désigna un point de son doigt tendu vers le sol et les centaines de maisons à nos pieds.

- Là bas, c'est notre maison de la plage, plaisanta-t-il quand mes yeux se posèrent sur l'océan qu'on voyait au loin.

- En tout petit alors, rigolai-je, le cœur battant à l'entente de son "_notre_ maison".

D'ici, nous étions incapables de voir n'importe quelle maison et de l'identifier. Nous étions trop loin, trop haut.

- On peut monter encore plus haut, mais faut continuer à pieds.

- Tu doutes de mes performances physiques ? L'interrogeai-je en réprimant un rire.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et à nouveau, sa bouche frôla la peau de mon cou.

- Non... juste de la fiabilité de tes jambes dans un chemin où il n'y a pas de bitume pour aplanir la route.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes et il me lâcha en éclatant de rire.

- T'as intérêt à t'excuser, Cullen, le menaçai-je tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur ses cuisses, penché en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, son regard éclairé par le soleil détaillant mon corps lentement, faisant monter d'un cran la pression dans mon corps.

- Très impressionnant, se moqua-t-il, son stupide sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Tu es... pff.

- Très impressionnant là encore, répéta-t-il et je le regardai avec dédain, provoquant à nouveau son rire.

Il se redressa et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, son regard toujours dans le mien. Quand il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre, mon esprit pervers cria "à l'attaque" et je fis derechef demi-tour pour partir dans le sens opposé, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles entre mes dents. Je détestais ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur ma personne. Je passais pour la pire des idiotes face à son être si... tellement... lui. Il ne fut pas long à me rattraper et en arrivant à ma hauteur, il me lança un regard amusé avant de me bousculer légèrement de son épaule. A nouveau, je marmonnai en serrant les dents, provoquant son rire quand sa main chercha la mienne. Il mêla nos doigts avant de retrouver son sérieux et de marcher avec moi en silence.

C'était... apaisant le calme et la sérénité que je ressentais ici. Les arbres nous protégèrent bientôt du soleil et les rayons filtraient à travers les feuilles, éclairant partiellement le visage d'Edward que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder. Après une énième fois, il croisa mon regard et on échangea un sourire.

Sa main ne quittait pas la mienne ou quand elle le faisait, c'était pour se poser sur mes reins, pour m'aider à enjamber des pierres, des morceaux de bois qui se trouvaient là. Bientôt, le chemin disparut, laissant place aux arbres et aux rochers. Sa main glissait souvent _malencontreusement_ sur le haut de mes fesses, faisant sourire Edward plus que de raison, m'électrifiant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Après une nouvelle fois, je m'écartai de lui au maximum et inspirai longuement pour me calmer. J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait imploser.

- Arrête ça. Tout de suite.

- Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment, en s'approchant.

Il roula des épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. J'eus du mal à réfléchir avant de lever les mains devant moi pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

- Oups, s'amusa-t-il quand mes mains se posèrent sur son torse lorsqu'il avança un peu plus.

Ses mains saisirent mes poignets et il fit glisser mes doigts le long de son torse, jusqu'à son ventre. _Merde._

_- _Oups, répéta-t-il en posant mes mains sur sa ceinture.

- C'est... c'est moche de me... rendre complice de... ça, dis-je difficilement.

Sa chaleur contre mes mains était brûlante, j'eus l'impression que mon corps l'était d'autant plus. Vraiment, vraiment plus.

- Tu es la seule coupable, rétorqua-t-il en abandonnant mes mains, les laissant accrochées à sa ceinture.

J'étais incapable de les enlever de là. Mes mains semblaient ne plus vouloir m'obéir, mon cerveau ne les commandait plus.

- Ça n'est pas vrai, me défendis-je alors que mes doigts ne bougeaient toujours pas.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il glissa ses doigts sous mes vêtements. Ma peau frissonna à nouveau, son sourire s'agrandit.

- On devrait continuer de marcher si on veut repartir avant la nuit, soufflai-je en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment déçu, et je le lâchai afin de reprendre ma marche dans la forêt. Une légère brise fouetta mon visage et enfin, je respirai. J'allais péter un plomb. Ma tête et mon corps allaient me lâcher, j'en étais certaine. L'avoir à proximité, si près sans qu'il ne fasse rien d'autre que m'effleurer me rendait dingue. Je voulais plus, je voulais tout. Je ne voulais pas me contenter de sa main dans la mienne, je voulais son corps dans le mien. Je voulais tout. Tout.

- Tu as l'air... tendue, se moqua-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes à marcher à mon côté, ses doigts mêlés aux miens.

- Pas autant que toi, rétorquai-je en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne s'arrête de marcher, et ne me tire sur la main, me stoppant moi aussi. Il me fit tourner vers lui et il prit mon cou entre ses mains. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout près du mien, nos nez se touchant presque.

- Ça te dit de... rayer un endroit de ma liste ? demanda-t-il ses yeux fixés sur ma bouche.

Je me raclai la gorge, essayant de réprimer mon envie de lui sauter dessus immédiatement.

- Un lieu public ? Soufflai-je difficilement, mes mains rejoignant sa nuque.

Il me poussa, m'écartant du chemin dans un mouvement pressé pendant que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. On s'enfonça dans la forêt sèche, jusqu'à ce que le sentier ne disparaisse complètement de notre vue. Quand ce fut fait, il saisit mes hanches, et me poussa contre un arbre d'une largeur impressionnante. Son corps couvrit le mien et il soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Contre un arbre. Cet arbre-ci.

Je réprimai un rire, mes doigts glissant dans ses cheveux.

- C'est très... Tarzan, me moquai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de rire. Un son étranglé et tendu.

- Toi vouloir être ma Jane ? demanda-t-il sur mes lèvres, me faisant rire à nouveau.

- Je pense que tu...

Il me coupa en m'embrassant, et je soupirai de bien-être quand ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, oubliant tout ce que je voulais dire. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance de toute façon. J'aimais la sensualité de sa langue dansant avec la mienne, j'aimais ses mains parcourant mon corps avec passion, sans jamais s'attarder nulle part, j'aimais son corps contre le mien, j'aimais la façon dont il me soulevait contre l'arbre derrière moi, d'une main sous mes fesses, pour me sentir plus près, j'aimais ses doigts caressant mes côtes et mon ventre dans une lente caresse. J'aimais tout ce qui faisait que mon corps désirait le sien chaque fois, chaque seconde un peu plus, j'aimais le mouvement lent et grisant de mon bassin contre le sien.

Son téléphone sonna, mais il ne quitta pas mes lèvres pour autant, faisant même passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête alors que la sonnerie stridente de son portable résonnait dans ma tête.

- Tu devrais répondre, gémis-je contre ses cheveux quand sa bouche descendit dans mon cou.

- Et me priver de te faire l'amour contre cet arbre ? Non merci, lâcha-t-il le souffle court, ses doigts remontant sur mes seins, passant sous mon sous-vêtement.

Je gémis lourdement, poussant ma poitrine contre sa main. Le téléphone cessa de sonner et il soupira dans mon cou pendant que ses mains descendirent sur mon corps, jusqu'au bouton de mon Jean's qu'il fit sauter.

- Edward, protestai-je quand son téléphone recommença à sonner, résonnant dans ma tête.

- Putain, grogna-t-il en se figeant dans mon cou.

Il soupira, mécontent avant de se redresser un peu, de se racler la gorge et de décrocher son portable, posant deux doigts sur ma bouche pour m'indiquer de garder le silence avant de les enlever.

- Salut Alice... souffla-t-il en essayant de prendre une voix normale, ce qui eut le don de m'amuser. Non, nous sommes... sortis.

Son regard retrouva le mien et je me mordis la lèvre devant leur profondeur.

- Maintenant ? s'écria-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, dépité.

J'en profitai pour caresser sa gorge du bout des doigts, avant de me redresser pour y poser mes lèvres. Il se crispa légèrement, son corps se tendant encore plus contre moi.

- Non... je... on arrive. Ouais. Conclu-t-il avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne, me faisant oublier tout le reste.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Réussis-je à dire entre deux baisers enflammés.

Son front se posa contre le mien et il soupira longuement pour se calmer.

- Ils veulent qu'on vienne maintenant, apparemment Alice et Jasper ont quelque chose à nous annoncer, murmura-t-il quand mes doigts massèrent sa nuque.

- Quelque chose ?

- Elle ne veut rien me dire de plus.

- C'est... j'adore ta sœur mais là...

Il hocha la tête, m'embrassa brièvement avant de me faire retomber sur mes pieds. Ses doigts agiles refermèrent le bouton de mon Jean's.

- Je préfère te déshabiller plutôt que t'habiller, en conclut-il en reprenant ma main pour remonter à travers la forêt.

Je soupirai longuement à mon tour, tentant d'apaiser mon pouls et le feu dans mon ventre, et il remit son T-shirt, me privant de son corps parfait. On regagna la voiture à contre-cœur, l'impression de planer et de ne plus toucher terre était là, en moi. La frustration courrait dans mes veines à vive allure si bien que j'en tremblais.

J'allais le faire payer à Alice. J'allais... bousiller toute ses créations. Foutre le feu à son appartement, à sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet, j'élaborai un plan pour pourrir sa journée à elle aussi. Mieux, pour pourrir sa nuit. Prévoir un appel sur son portable toute les dix minutes. Histoire qu'elle et Jasper ne puisse RIEN finir, eux non plus. Pas de raison qu'Edward et moi soyons les seuls à souffrir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Edward en se garant devant la maison de la plage.

Mes yeux quittèrent mes cuisses, sur lesquelles mon regard était perdu depuis qu'on avait quitté les collines de Los Angeles, pour retrouver les siens. Profonds, clairs, époustouflants. Je hochai la tête, encore en proie au désir que mon corps avait à peine réussi à calmer.

- Tu es restée silencieuse tout le trajet...

- Je... je me demande ce qu'Alice veut nous dire, le coupai-je en sentant mes joues me brûler.

Je n'allais absolument pas lui dire que j'avais comploté contre sa sœur la moitié du trajet et fantasmé sur son corps le reste du temps.

- Tu mens, remarqua-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts, se penchant légèrement vers moi.

Son odeur me donna le tournis.

- Mais je vais faire comme si je ne le savais pas parce que... comme tu rougis, ça doit être gênant... et te dire que... je vais peut-être avoir... un neveu ? Sourit-il, un air heureux et fier peignant son beau visage.

Mon estomac sembla remonter dans ma gorge. Je tentai de réprimer la peine que je ressentis d'un seul coup -en vain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il quand je détournai les yeux pour regarder la maison d'où Alice nous faisait de grands signes, à la porte d'entrée.

- Alice... elle... c'est pas à moi de te dire ça, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Vous... vous avez des choses à vous dire.

J'inspirai profondément avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, perdus dans son incompréhension.

- Bella qu'est ce que tu...

- Vous sortez de là ? s'écria Alice de l'autre côté de la voiture, frappant contre sa vitre.

- On devrait sortir, soupirai-je en me dégageant.

- Bella, attends, m'ignora-t-il en rattrapant mon bras.

- Edward, Alice va détruire ta vitre si on...

Comme pour confirmer mes dires elle frappa une nouvelle fois à sa vitre, plus fort en nous demandant ce qu'on fabriquait, le regard d'Edward passa de l'inquiétude à la colère.

- Est ce que t'es en train de me mentir pour de vrai ? demanda-t-il, la voix soudainement plus grave.

- Je... Non Edward c'n'est pas... Alice... Alice doit te dire ça, pas moi, paniquai-je devant la colère de ses iris.

- Putain Bella, je me fous d'Alice là, je te parle et tu me réponds ! Me coupa-t-il brusquement.

Je haussai un sourcil et restai une seconde figée, surprise du ton sec qu'il avait employé.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en foutre non, Alice a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin que son frère et sa meilleure amie soient là, aujourd'hui, donc on va sortir de cette voiture. Ensuite, quand Alice t'aura parlé, on discutera de ce qui se passe, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Son regard sonda le mien et il me relâcha pour que je puisse sortir. J'ouvris la portière sous les cris presque hystériques d'Alice. Edward sortit à son tour pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la voiture pour me prendre par le bras. Sans un mot, il claqua sa portière et partit d'un pas furieux vers la maison.

- Qu'est ce qu'il à ? demanda Alice en le regardant claquer la porte d'entrée, les sourcils froncés.

- Je... je sais pas, chuchotai-je.

- Pense à me rappeler de lui refaire son vaccin contre la rage, souffla-t-elle pour me faire rire.

Ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment. Je ne comprenais pas sa colère. Je ne comprenais pas comment l'ambiance avait pu changer d'un seul coup ainsi.

Tremblante, je remontai dans la maison avec Alice qui me parlait, sauf que, sans le vouloir réellement, j'étais incapable de l'écouter. Venions-nous de nous dire ça, dans la voiture ? M'avait-il parlé comme ça, pour de vrai ?

On s'assit autour de la table de la terrasse. Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur ce qu'Alice disait

- Donc nous sommes allés dans ce bar boire un café comme quand on s'est rencontré et tout à coup, "will you marry me" a commencé à résonner dans la salle et Jasper s'est agenouillé et il m'a...

- Quoi ? Coupai-je Alice qui parlait depuis une éternité. Jasper t'a demandé en mariage ?

- C'est ce que je t'explique depuis cinq minutes, oui, me reprocha-t-elle avec dédain.

- Mais c'est... waouh, Alice ! M'écriai-je, faisant fi de ce qui s'était passé avec Edward pour la prendre dans mes bras. Oh mon dieu c'est... c'est... c'est magnifique ! M'extasiai-je, la joie me saisissant violemment avant de la regarder.

- Je sais, avoua-t-elle soudain émue.

- J'suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma puce, souris-je en regardant ses yeux brumeux.

- Et moi donc, renifla-t-elle en ventilant son visage de sa main.

Je ris légèrement avant de soupirer de joie. Ma meilleure amie allait se marier. Elle qui en rêvait depuis toujours... j'étais heureuse que Jasper l'ai fait. Surtout aujourd'hui. Surtout après qu'elle lui ai dit... la vérité.

- C'est génial, vous êtes... parfaits. Ça va être un mariage parfait. Bordel, j'vous adore ! M'émerveillai-je avant que Jasper n'entre sur la terrasse.

Je me levai précipitamment et lui sautai au cou.

- Nom de Dieu tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Rigolai-je quand il éclata de rire en me rendant mon étreinte.

- Je sais ! S'amusa-t-il quand je reculai.

Je lui cognais l'épaule et il rigola encore plus. Edward entra sur la terrasse et j'évitai de le regarder en retournant près d'Alice qui s'était levée, souriant bêtement à son fiancé. Fiancé. C'était... parfait.

- Je veux voir cette bague, exigeai-je en tendant la main à Alice.

Elle posa ses doigts fins et manucurés contre les miens en couinant. Je levai un sourcil devant la beauté de la bague.

- Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, marmonnai-je à Jasper sans quitter le bijou des yeux.

Un diamant ornait le haut d'une fine bague en or blanc.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Intervint Edward que je m'efforçai à ne pas regarder.

Son regard semblait brûler ma nuque, le mien restait fixé sur la bague, ne désirant pas le croiser. J'avais besoin d'une minute. Ou plusieurs.

- Je vais me marier ! s'écria Alice en me bousculant pour rejoindre son frère.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi aussi, c'est amusant ! Ironisa-t-il pendant que je pouffais.

Le regard d'Edward croisa le mien une seconde, une seule, et le doute et les remords que j'y vis me coupèrent le souffle. Je discutai avec Jasper de la date de leur mariage pendant qu'Edward écoutait sa sœur attentivement, partageant son bonheur en l'étreignant avec amour.

- Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Esmée qui remontait de la plage, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec Carlisle.

Elle le lâcha pour m'étreindre.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Tout va bien.

- As-tu mangé ce midi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en reculant pour me regarder.

- Maman ! grogna Edward à quelques mètres de nous.

- C'est quoi cette obsession avec ce que je mange ? Rigolai-je quand Carlisle me prit dans ses bras à son tour.

- Si tu veux mon avis c'est...

- Non, Emmet, je ne veux pas ton avis ! M'écriai-je en le coupant pendant qu'il sortait de la cuisine, devant Rosalie.

Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à être tout près. Il baissa les yeux et jamais je n'avouerais que sa taille et sa carrure étaient impressionnantes.

- Tu disais, mini Swan ?

- Que je... ne voulais pas ton avis ? Demandai-je en hésitant légèrement.

Les autres rirent.

- Fais la maligne ! Grogna-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Emmet laisse la tranquille ! Le gronda Esmée, provoquant les rires des autres à nouveau.

- Hé oh ! C'est moi la star de la journée ! S'indigna Alice, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Je roulai des yeux même temps que Carlisle.

- C'est ta journée depuis que tu es née, se moqua-t-il en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules, pour la serrer contre lui.

- Parfaitement, pas de raison que ça change, se vanta-t-elle.

J'observai du coin de l'œil Rose et Edward qui échangeaient quelques mots un peu plus loin pendant que les autres se chamaillaient. Les yeux clairs d'Edward croisèrent les miens un bref instant avant qu'il ne détourne le regard sur la mer au loin. Mon ventre se noua. J'avais envie de fondre dans ses bras et de retrouver le Edward d'avant qu'on arrive ici. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pour Alice, ça n'était pas à moi de lui dire, mais à elle. Elle était la seule à pouvoir lui dire ça. Il comprendrait. Je le savais.

Plus tard, sur la plage, allongée sur ma serviette, je profitai du soleil brûlant sur ma peau. Nous nous étions tous mis en maillot de bain pour profiter du beau temps de cette fin d'après midi. Esmée et Carlisle lisaient, assis sur leurs transats, un peu plus haut. Rosalie était rentrée se reposer un peu, la chaleur la fatiguait et le bébé semblait faire des siennes ces jours-ci. Jasper, Alice et Emmet étaient dans l'eau. Ce dernier tentait d'apprendre à Alice à tenir sur une planche de surf, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Elle tombait souvent, criant contre Emmet, contre Jazz, à tour de rôle. C'était un spectacle plutôt amusant à voir. J'avais enfin vu Emmet sur une planche de surf... et je n'avais pas rigolé. Il était doué, vraiment doué. J'aurais aimé qu'il tombe, pour que je puisse le lui rappeler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alice avait pris Edward à part une heure plus tôt. Je les avais observés parler, au loin, assis à la table de la terrasse. J'avais vu Edward essuyer les larmes de sa sœur de ses mains, avant de la prendre contre lui, pour la réconforter. Elle lui avait dit, il savait. Je pensais que ça allait arranger les choses entre lui et moi, mais ça ne fut pas le cas.

Depuis presque trois heures je comptais les minutes, depuis autant de temps, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole... et moi non plus. C'était idiot, pour si peu. Nous ne nous étions pas insultés, pas vraiment engueulés non plus. Mais un malaise entre nous s'était installé et je ne savais pas, absolument pas quoi faire pour résoudre ça.

Fébrile, je remontai dans la maison pour faire une pause. Le soleil tapait fort sur ma peau, et j'avais besoin de boire un verre d'eau fraîche.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda Edward en entrant dans la cuisine à peine une minute plus tard.

Je le regardai avant de finir mon verre rapidement.

- Tout va bien, murmurai-je en le posant dans l'évier.

Il s'approcha et s'appuya contre l'îlot du bar derrière lui, à un mètre de moi. Cette distance semblait être bien trop grande. Son regard clair mais emprunt de remords s'accrocha au mien et j'eus du mal à respirer correctement.

- Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix terne qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Je ne t'évite pas, chuchotai-je avec la sensation terrible d'étouffer, tant l'envie de le toucher et de me blottir contre lui m'étranglait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de venir vers moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, me faisant oublier de respirer face à l'intensité de ses yeux.

- Alice m'a dit...

- Je sais, dis-je doucement, ma gorge se serrant devant sa volonté à rester fort face à ça.

Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour nous.

- Bella pour... dans la voiture je...

- T'as pas à t'excuser Edward, c'est rien... le coupai-je, me sentant tout d'un coup terriblement coupable.

- Non tu... je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai... réagi comme ça.

Ses mains caressèrent mon cou avant que son pouce ne passe sur ma bouche. Ma peau s'enflamma sous son toucher.

- Je... j'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne me cacheras rien. J'ai besoin de... je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Jamais.

- Je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il doucement. Je l'ai compris quand Alice m'a dit pour...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupira.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Je ne te mentirai pas. Alice était la seule à pouvoir te dire ça...

- J'en ai conscience maintenant... Je t'ai mal parlé et je... j'aime pas cette... distance entre nous, depuis. Je veux être proche de toi... comme ça, souffla-t-il en collant son corps contre le mien.

Mes doigts se nouèrent autour de son poignet qui tenait mon visage dans sa main. Mon cœur affolé loupa un battement quand il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Comme ça, répéta-t-il en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes... je... je ne pourrais pas accepter ça, reprit-il après avoir quitté ma bouche, me laissant haletante.

- Je ne te mentirai jamais, promis-je, mes mains glissant sur ses bras.

- Depuis... l'Australie, continua-t-il avec une légère hésitation, le... le mensonge n'est plus tolérable.

Je pris un instant pour l'observer. Son être transpirait le doute, la peur, la douleur… Cet enfant qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

- Alors... ne me mens pas, ne me cache pas des choses... comme ça.

- Je ne le sais que depuis ce matin, me défendis-je doucement.

- Je sais, dit-il encore une fois, son nez frôlant le mien.

- Je... je serai toujours honnête, si tu l'es aussi, soufflais-je sur sa bouche et il recula légèrement.

- Je le serai, jura-t-il avec tendresse.

On resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sans parler. J'aurais pu rester des heures à le regarder ainsi. Ses yeux dans les miens, son corps chaud contre le mien.

- Embrasse-moi, finit-il par chuchoter.

Mon cœur accéléra rien qu'en l'entendant me demander ça. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, ma bouche frôla la sienne et, à nouveau, le temps se figea.

- Vous étiez au courant ? s'indigna Edward en regardant ses parents, l'air faussement contrarié.

- Pourquoi on est là, d'après toi ? Rigola son père, en passant un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de sa femme.

- Pourquoi ils le savaient et pas moi ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Jazz et Alice, à notre droite.

La nuit était tombée et nous étions désormais assis autour de la table, après avoir mangé l'osso-buco d'Alice. L'ambiance était au beau fixe. Tout le monde riait, parlait. Les conversations allaient bon train et je me sentais chez moi. Dans ma famille, dans ma maison. Edward à mon côté avait son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise, ses doigts caressant distraitement mon bras recouvert d'un pull noir à manches longues à lui que j'avais enfilé rapidement avant de manger. Les nuits n'étaient pas fraîches, mais rester en maillot de bain pour manger n'était pas vraiment mon truc. Edward m'avait donc prêté son pull léger et j'adorais avoir son parfum ainsi sur moi.

- Parce que quand on veut épouser une femme, il faut demander la permission à son père, répondit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Même moi je l'ai fait ! Rigola Emmet, en finissant sa bière.

Edward but une gorgée de la sienne et je mourrai d'envie de lécher la petite goutte qui roulait légèrement sur sa lèvre, avant que le bout de sa langue ne la récupère. Ça aurait été peut être... déplacé de faire ce genre de chose devant ses parents.

- Parce que ta mère t'y a obligé, se moqua Rosalie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emmet.

- N'importe quoi, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On le sait tous mon chéri, pas la peine de le cacher, le réprimanda Esmée en souriant grandement.

Edward sourit dans mes cheveux avant d'embrasser mon front.

- Tu as intérêt à me demander mon avis et à pas faire comme lui, Edward, ordonna Emmet en désignant Jasper d'un geste vague.

- Je n'vois pas pourquoi je te demanderais ton avis Emmet... marmonna Edward, ses doigts reprenant leur caresse sur mon bras.

- Bella est comme ma petite sœur. Je suis donc presque son... père de substitution, rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Tu sais ce que veux dire substitution ? Se moqua Carlisle en frottant ses yeux.

- Qui te dit qu'il va se marier avec Bella ? demanda Jasper, cherchant certainement la guerre.

Je lui lançai de la mie de pain à la figure, me retenant de peu de lui lancer la bouteille de bière d'Edward. Les dégâts n'auraient pas été les mêmes.

- Pourquoi on parle de notre mariage déjà ? demanda Edward, le timbre de sa voix et ses mots faisant vibrer mon corps.

_Edward, Edward, Edward..._

- Parce que Jazz et moi allons nous marier, lui rappela Alice, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- C'était ça ! Rigola Rose avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- T'es bien silencieuse, murmura Edward à mon attention, quand les autres parlèrent du choix d'un thème pour le mariage.

- Hum... je crois que je suis juste... fatiguée. La journée à été longue, et la nuit trop courte.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma tempe et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais la nuit dernière, mais si ça te fatigue autant, il va falloir penser à arrêter.

- Dit celui qui voulait me faire l'amour contre un arbre, chuchotai-je le plus bas possible, me sentant rougir.

Il pouffa avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Une pensée me trotta dans la tête et je regardai les autres parler quelques minutes, avant de me redresser pour regarder Edward. Son visage se tourna vers moi et il me sourit doucement, mes yeux faisant des allers retours entre ses yeux et ses lèvres.

- Tu veux que... enfin, ce soir tu... tu retournes chez toi ou tu...

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il en dégageant les cheveux de mon visage.

Ses doigts remirent une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Être avec toi... le reste c'est pas... important.

Il sourit, ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue.

- On va chez moi alors. J'aime... la tranquillité qu'on y trouve.

Après une courte pause, son sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

- Et puis, il y a mon piano là bas.

Un rire m'échappa et je secouai la tête avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

- Rêve pas trop, Cullen.

- Méfie-toi de moi, Swan, menaça-t-il en avançant pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je reculai avant qu'il ne puisse toucher ma bouche.

- Je suis très, très butée, le prévins-je avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux, je le suis aussi, rigola-t-il avant de frôler mes lèvres.

Quand je me rassis correctement à ma place, Esmée nous observa, son regard empreint d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais vue nulle part. Je me sentis rougir quand elle me sourit. Avant de partir, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre prendre un sac et y mis des affaires pour la nuit. Je passai à la salle de bain prendre mes affaires de toilette avant de redescendre. En haut des escaliers, je croisai Emmet qui montait se coucher.

- Fais attention de pas tomber et lave toi correctement les dents, se moqua-t-il en me regardant.

- Emmet... grognai-je en me retenant de le taper.

- Appelle-moi Papa désormais, continua-t-il en m'ignorant.

Je grinçai des dents et le regardai de travers. Quand il fut arrivé en haut des escaliers, ses grands yeux marron scrutèrent les miens et sa mine se fit plus sérieuse.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il doucement, sa douceur me surprenant.

- Emmet...

- Je m'inquiète tu sais... t'es... tellement... toi, rigola-t-il légèrement avant de retrouver son sérieux. Si... t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, pas vrai ?

Je lui souris du mieux que je pus, émue que le Emmet qui m'avait tant soutenue à la mort de mon père soit ici, ce soir. Devant moi. Ce grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

- Merci Em'...

- Pas d'quoi Mini Swan. Donc, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, le rassurai-je et il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Tant mieux.

Il posa un baiser sur mon front avant de me bousculer pour passer... Emmet restait Emmet.

- Bonne nuit Mini Swan, pas de bêtise avec Eddy !

- Ferme-la Em' ! cria Edward depuis le bas des escaliers, me faisant sursauter.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était là. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmet résonna dans la cage d'escalier quand il referma la porte de sa chambre. Je secouai la tête, ne pouvant arrêter de sourire en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre Edward.

* * *

_Un long chapitre pour mes poussins préférés... Kurt chuchote à mon oreille et moi, je reviens de la plage après avoir vu un coucher de soleil superbe... autant vous dire que je plane._

_Prochain chapitre... une nuit avec Edward... celles qui veulent lire lève la main biiiiiieeeen haut ! _

_Vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire. _

_A la semaine prochaine... ou avant... ici... ou ailleurs._

_Bisous bisous, Tied._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Salut mes poussins !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien... moi je... hum... pète la forme ? Bref, là pour arranger mon état, Cullen15000 vient de m'envoyer une photo un peu... hum... dénudée de JT. PUTAIN ! _

_Oh... et une deuxième... Est-il normal qu'un homme soit (presque) plus sexy en costard que torse nu ? J'aime vraiment les cravates..._

_Bon, là, j'arrête de compter le nombre de photos qu'elle m'envoie. Je vais pas survivre. Je mange une dame blanche, pour celles que ça intéresse... Et je regarde "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant" entre autre._

_J'arrête mes bêtises je dis merci à ma beta Mlca66, merci à Cullen15000. Je fais un petit coucou à Biibou's qui me lit et je vous laisse lire. _

_On se retrouve en bas (si je vous ai pas tuées) prévoyez des glaçons et des douches froides les filles... Ben ouais, c'est Ed... et quand lui il est dans le coin, JT peut aller se rhabiller. Si si, Cullen, j'ai raison, arrête de grogner._

_Enjoy ! _

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... Blablablablabla..._

* * *

En rentrant chez Edward, je pris une douche rapide pour éliminer le sel marin de ma peau. Edward resta dans son bureau en attendant que je finisse. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il y faisait et j'essayai de ne pas y penser.

Je sortis de la salle de bains, les cheveux lâchés sur mes épaules après plusieurs minutes à essayer de les discipliner. Chose impossible. Ils allaient boucler comme toujours.

Au même moment, Edward sortit de son bureau et, comme hypnotisée, je marchai vers lui en même temps qu'il venait à moi. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne pour un chaste baiser, ses mains sur mes reins.

- Va te coucher, j'arrive dans dix minutes, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres encore une fois.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux avant de se poser sur ma nuque.

- Ne soyez pas trop long, Monsieur Cullen, gémis-je contre sa bouche.

- Impatiente ? S'amusa-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire avant de glisser dans mon cou.

J'eus un rire étranglé quand sa langue frôla ma peau.

- J'ai attendu dix ans pour que tu te décides à me toucher, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais léger.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, répliqua-t-il en s'écartant pour me regarder quand j'ouvris les yeux.

Les siens étaient clairs, sereins.

- Non, les garçons font le premier pas. Les filles elles, attendent le premier pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, me faisant sourire.

- C'est l'excuse la plus stupide que j'ai entendue, tu le sais ?

- Peut-être, mais je n'aurais jamais osé faire le premier pas avec toi... Avouai-je en me sentant rougir.

- C'est pour ça que moi et mon intelligence brillante l'avons fait ! Se vanta-t-il en époussetant son épaule, l'air fier.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être sexy en faisant ce geste. J'eus du mal à réfléchir en le regardant sourire. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe et son regard passa deux fois de mes yeux à mes lèvres, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement.

- Ne t'endors pas, me prévint-il en me relâchant.

- Je ne m'endormirai pas, soufflai-je, perturbée par son baiser.

- Bien, rigola-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bains à son tour, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Je restai figée quelques secondes, inerte, dans le couloir, jusqu'au moment où je vis son T-shirt passer par dessus sa tête. Je fis demi-tour rapidement et me couchai dans ses draps, dans son odeur, essayant de penser à tout sauf son corps parfaitement musclé sous l'eau chaude.

_Merde._

Je remontai un peu ses draps sur moi, m'enfonçant dans son lit. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de faire ça, par le passé ? Je ne comptais plus le nombre de nuits où je m'étais réveillée, espérant trouver autre chose que ma vie en ouvrant les yeux. A chaque fois, ça avait été la même déception brûlant mes yeux, le même sentiment d'étouffement qui me saisissait. Edward et moi étions faits pour être ensemble, ce soir-là, j'en étais certaine.

Je fermai les yeux, avant de me retourner pour enfoncer mon visage dans les oreillers d'Edward, en inspirant profondément.

Quand je les rouvris deux secondes plus tard, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. J'étirai un peu mon corps lourd de fatigue avant de sursauter en effleurant quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Une peau. Je fronçai les sourcils encore plus, me sentant étourdie, comme si je venais de me réveiller. Je pris une seconde pour réfléchir posément.

Certes, je n'étais pas dans mon lit.

J'avais un corps contre le mien et, après un quart de seconde, je reconnus l'odeur d'Edward. Sa silhouette se dessina dans le contre-jour de la lumière extérieure qui éclairait la chambre d'une couleur orange foncé, quand je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil à ma droite avant de jurer entre mes dents. 4h58. Je m'étais vraiment endormie ? Dépitée, je soupirai dans le noir en mordant ma lèvre. Je m'étais endormie ! Qui s'endormait alors qu'Edward Cullen allait partager son lit et plus si affinités ? Et affinités il y avait. Et pas qu'un peu.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote !_

- Tu penses à voix haute, souffla Edward, la voix endormie en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Sa voix me fit sursauter et un petit cri m'échappa, avant que je n'éclate de rire en me sentant rougir. Je fus heureuse que notre position l'empêche de voir mon visage.

- Pardon, m'excusai-je en ramenant sa main à ma bouche pour embrasser nos doigts mêlés. Rendors-toi.

_**I put a spell on you - Garou.**_

- Hum... dit-il, juste avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Mon corps frissonna, et une de ses mains quitta la mienne pour caresser mon ventre du bout des doigts, sous mon T-shirt.

- Edward, gémis-je doucement quand ils descendirent plus bas, me frôlant par dessus mon short.

Mon corps avança contre sa main, incapable de refréner l'envie de lui qui me saisissait violemment. Il se tendit contre moi et à nouveau, embrassa ma nuque, dégageant mes cheveux pour y enfouir son nez.

- J'ai plus envie de dormir... chuchota-t-il contre mon cou avant que sa langue n'y trace des arabesques totalement indécentes jusqu'à mon oreille.

Sa main arrêta son effleurement, difficilement supportable après toutes ces heures de frustration, avant de faire glisser mon vêtement le long de mes jambes. Je finis de m'en débarrasser totalement d'un geste du pied. Je tentai de me retourner, mais il m'en empêcha en tenant ma hanche fermement.

- Ne bouge pas, souffla-t-il difficilement, le souffle court, la voix rauque.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ne pas gémir alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore vraiment touchée. Rien que le son de sa voix, la façon dont elle résonnait en moi m'enflammait complètement. Je le sentis bouger, et je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qu'il faisait quand sa main remonta de ma hanche à mes seins. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma peau avant qu'il n'empaume ma poitrine, son souffle s'accélérant en même temps que le mien. Je me mordis la lèvre en gémissant contre mon bras replié sous moi quand son genou écarta mes jambes, son bassin se collant contre moi.

Et, sans plus de préliminaires, il guida son corps dans le mien lentement, entrant en moi jusqu'à buter au fond de mon ventre. Enfin. Il était enfin en moi après cette longue journée de torture. C'était tellement... grisant de le sentir ainsi. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce que je ressentais, comment je le sentais.

Nos souffles se coupèrent en même temps, et je gémis quand il quitta presque mon corps avant d'y revenir puissamment. Sa respiration saccadée souffla un air brûlant sur mon épaule, et sur mon cou lors d'un nouveau mouvement. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche, stoppant mes mouvements quand je voulus bouger, quand je voulus faire quelque chose pour calmer le feu qui me consumait, mon corps se cambrant contre le sien tout seul. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau pendant qu'il gémissait dans un autre coup de reins.

J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud, la pièce devait avoir pris dans les trente degrés en quelques secondes. De longues décharges électriques remontaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale à chacun de ses va-et-vient. Au bout d'un moment, il quitta mon corps avant de me soulever. Juste assez pour faire passer mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête. Juste assez pour coller son torse contre mon dos désormais nu. Il nous rallongea, et posa une main sur ma hanche, l'autre sur mon sein avant de me pénétrer à nouveau. Sa peau en complet contact avec la mienne semblait n'avoir fait qu'amplifier les sensations. J'étais comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses , et il le savait.

Lentement, il nous entraîna vers les profondeurs d'un plaisir tellement intense que tout mon corps tremblait, que chaque souffle se transformait en gémissement, que mes mains agrippaient le drap pour me maintenir dans la réalité. J'avais l'impression que je n'allais pas survivre à ça, que mon être allait me lâcher et rompre. Mon cœur allait s'arrêter à force de battre aussi fort, de tressauter à chaque fois qu'Edward glissait en moi, c'était certain. Il n'accéléra jamais ses mouvements, son corps bougeant avec sensualité dans le mien, toujours sur le même rythme calme, langoureux et puissant.

Il se retira presque et, en même temps, vint poser sa main sur mon bas-ventre, pour y appuyer sa paume en revenant en moi. La sensation fut telle qu'un cri franchit mes lèvres pendant qu'il gémissait lourdement dans mon cou.

- Putain, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en recommençant les mêmes gestes, entrant plus puissamment en moi.

Je ne m'appartenais plus. Son corps contrôlait le mien d'une main sur mon ventre, d'une main sur mon sein, du rythme lent de lui en moi. Son corps régnait en maître sur moi, à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que gémir en mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je n'appartenais plus qu'à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

- Bébé... gémit-il contre mon cou, sa paume appuyant plus fort sur mon ventre dans un dernier mouvement.

Son geste et sa voix rauque, mêlés à un gémissement de sa part, me firent basculer de l'autre côté. Mon corps emprisonna le sien violemment, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Ma main tordit le drap sous mes doigts et mon souffle se coupa. Mon cri résonna dans la chambre, se répercutant sur les murs alors qu'une décharge électrique me faisait quitter mon corps, le rendant sans vie, me prenant toute mon énergie d'un seul coup. Edward gémit longuement dans ma nuque, ses mains se crispant sur ma peau, pendant que son corps tremblait en moi, contre moi. Le son de sa voix rauque m'étourdit un peu plus, résonnant dans ma tête, et il se laissa retomber contre moi, cherchant son souffle, le visage perdu dans mes cheveux.

Nos corps en sueur se reposèrent plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre, pendant que j'essayai de reprendre pied avec la réalité, chose difficile. Edward finit par embrasser ma tempe avant de se tourner sur le dos, m'enlevant sa chaleur.

- Putain, dit-il encore quand je me tournais à mon tour, les yeux toujours fermés dans un apaisement total, ayant l'impression d'être dans du coton.

- Hum, marmonnai-je, à court de mots.

Il rit légèrement et j'ouvris les yeux en tournant la tête pour le regarder. Je repliai mon bras sur le haut de son torse humide, caressant sa peau du revers de ma main. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps, me faisant rougir avant de retrouver les miens. Son sourire en coin revint et son bras s'étendit en travers de mon ventre.

- C'était... commença-t-il avant de chercher ses mots, ses doigts caressant distraitement ma hanche.

- Hum, marmonnai-je encore une fois, nous faisant rire tous les deux.

Il se redressa et se pencha pour m'embrasser, sa main sur ma joue, ma main, elle, se perdant dans ses cheveux.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent lentement, et en même temps trop vite.

Lentement, car je profitais du moindre rire à entendre, je prenais et gardais pour moi les sourires de mes amis, de ma famille. Chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque mot.

Trop vite, parce que chaque moment que je passais avec Edward me semble passer à la vitesse de la lumière. Parce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir arrêter le temps chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, me touchait, me disait à quel point il m'aimait, me désirait. Parce que, chaque nuit, nous finissions par nous rejoindre, incapables de s'endormir sans ses bras autour de moi. Trois nuits de suite, il était revenu de son appartement, où il écrivait de nouvelles chansons, pour entrer dans ma chambre doucement avant de se glisser dans mon lit, profitant de la chaleur de mon sommeil en m'enlaçant.

- Tu es vraiment là ? Avais-je marmonné la première nuit, incertaine d'être dans la réalité ou le rêve.

- Oui, rendors-toi, avait-il murmuré doucement en enfonçant son visage dans mes cheveux, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Les nuits suivantes avaient été les mêmes. Il m'avait donné un double des clés de son appartement, afin que je puisse l'y rejoindre quand bon me semblerait. Ce que j'avais fait les autres nuits, me glissant dans son lit en me blottissant dans ses bras pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Finalement, nous avions fini par prendre l'habitude de dormir ensemble dès le début de la nuit, même si j'avais adoré le sentir se glisser dans mon lit sans que ça ne soit prévu. L'avoir contre moi était tout ce qui comptait.

Edward avait reçu des appels de son agent. Une maison de disque le voulait pour le lancer dans une carrière solo. Il avait été catégorique, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait dit à son agent qu'il n'écrivait plus. Sauf que lui comme moi savions que c'était faux. Ces derniers temps, il ne faisait plus que ça. Quand il n'était pas avec moi ou sa famille, il écrivait, composait des heures durant. Je ne lui demandais pas de quoi il s'agissait et il ne m'en parlait pas vraiment non plus. Souvent, je l'écoutais jouer, comme par le passé, la magnifique musique de son piano résonnant dans son appartement.

- Je pense que tu devrais appeler ton agent, soufflai-je ce soir-là en prenant place à ses côtés sur le banc du piano.

Il jouait depuis trois heures, inlassablement. Nous étions dans son appartement depuis le début de l'après-midi et il n'avait cessé de composer sur son piano. Je savais que, même s'il disait que c'était hors de question qu'il rappelle son agent, au fond de lui, il hésitait. Je le sentais. La musique était toute sa vie, je comprenais ça.

- On en a déjà parlé, soupira-t-il, ses mains quittant l'ivoire des touches pour frotter son visage.

- C'est pour ça que je t'en reparle, Edward... tu as... la musique est en toi, ne t'arrête pas parce que... Sam n'est plus là, s'il te plaît.

Son visage se tourna vers moi et la douleur dans ses yeux me fit frémir.

- Bella... tu sais que je ne peux pas, dit-il doucement, sa voix soudain plus rauque.

Je secouai la tête en me mordant la langue. Quelque peu hésitante, je pris place sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et saisis son visage entre mes mains avant de l'embrasser brièvement. Ses mains trouvèrent mes reins, m'approchant plus de lui.

- Je sais que tu peux, le corrigeai-je avec délicatesse. Je crois que Sam voudrait que tu continues...

- Tu ne le connaissais pas, soupira-t-il, son regard clair dans le mien.

Je tentai de ne pas prendre ça mal et de mettre sa phrase dans un tiroir que je n'ouvrirais plus.

- Je te connais toi... tu ne m'as pas dit, hier, qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner ? L'interrogeai-je en faisant référence à la conversation sur l'espoir de la veille.

Nous avions parlé d'Alice et de sa stérilité... encore une fois. Ce sujet était revenu plusieurs fois en quinze jours. Rosalie était de plus en plus fatiguée, son bébé l'épuisait. Alice travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Une mariée avait besoin de ses services. A côté de ça, elle faisait un nombre incalculable de dessins pour sa propre robe mariée. Elle et Jasper voulaient se marier en septembre. Le 21 septembre. Il leur restait à peine 3 mois pour tout organiser, mais Alice tenait bon, obligeant presque Esmée et Jasper à courir partout pour tout organiser. Bien souvent, pour échapper à ça, je filais en douce chez Edward. Ici tout était plus tranquille, plus simple.

Edward soutenait qu'elle pourrait peut-être tomber enceinte, que les miracles existaient. Je persistais à rester rationnelle. Les médecins avaient dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant, mais il refusait de l'entendre. Je pouvais comprendre, c'était difficile pour lui d'accepter que sa sœur ne pourra jamais être mère. L'enfant qu'il avait perdu avait modifié sa vision des choses, je m'en étais rendue compte, bien qu'il ne le dise pas réellement. Est-ce que lui avait au moins senti cette modification ?

- Là, c'est différent, soupira-t-il, me faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Non, tu as... la musique est toute ta vie, chuchotai-je quand ses mains retrouvèrent mon visage. Je refuse de te... laisser gâcher ça, ton talent est bien trop extraordinaire pour ne pas être reconnu. Je veux que tu rappelles ton agent, je veux que tu vives tes rêves, mon amour, tu dois...

Ses lèvres me coupèrent dans mon élan et mon corps frissonna violemment.

- ... chanter, lâchai-je difficilement quand il s'écarta.

- La musique n'est pas toute ma vie, plus maintenant.

Je fronçai les sourcils, prête à hausser le ton quand il embrassa à nouveau mes lèvres chastement.

- Toi, tu es toute ma vie, poursuivit-il sur ma bouche.

Mon corps sembla se ramollir contre le sien, comme si je m'enfonçais dans du coton. Son front se posa contre le mien, ses yeux clairs et envoûtants dans les miens.

- La musique en fait partie... elle est... en toi. Ne gâche pas ça, s'il te plaît, Edward.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, le doute se peignant sur son beau visage. Mes mains caressèrent ses joues, rasées de près pour une fois.

- Je vais y réfléchir, souffla-t-il, juste avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Ses mains lâchèrent mon visage pour atteindre le bas de mon dos, poussant mon bassin contre le sien dans une friction des plus sensuelles. Sa langue dessina le contour de mes lèvres quand il me souleva contre lui pour m'asseoir sur son piano, mes pieds se posant sur ses touches quand il s'insinua entre mes jambes.

- Le piano ? Gémis-je contre ses lèvres, mes doigts glissant dans ses cheveux.

- Le piano, affirma-t-il, ses mains me déshabillant rapidement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à sa fameuse liste. Nous avions rayé pas mal de lignes, coché pas mal de cases, ces dernières semaines. Nous en avions rajouté, aussi. Mais le piano n'avait encore jamais été... expérimenté.

- J'ai toujours adoré cet instrument, murmura-t-il en m'allongeant dessus avant d'embrasser doucement mon ventre.

Ses mains remontèrent contre sur mes cuisses, faisant battre mon cœur sourdement dans mes tempes.

- Mais avec toi nue dessus c'est...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, soupirant contre mon bas-ventre, son souffle chaud faisant bouger mes hanches sans que je ne contrôle rien. Sa bouche descendit plus bas, bien plus bas. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, mon dos s'arqua, ma tête fut rejetée en arrière pendant qu'une plainte passait mes lèvres. Ses mains sur mes reins me soulevèrent contre lui alors que sa langue me faisait me tordre sur son piano.

C'était la première qu'il me touchait ainsi, la première qu'on me touchait ainsi. Tout avait une allure de première fois avec lui et peu importait ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait divinement bien...

Le lendemain, Edward rentra de son footing au moment où j'avais Alice au téléphone.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ? demandait-elle quand il passa la porte de son appartement, sa vision faisant battre mon cœur plus vite.

- Euh...

- Très explicite comme réponse ! Edward vient de rentrer c'est ça ?

- Je...

- Dégoulinant de sueur, j'imagine ? S'amusa-t-elle pendant qu'Edward me souriait en venant à moi.

Je devais être cramoisie, elle était bien trop perspicace.

- Alice... stop. Arrête.

- Donc c'est ça. Vous êtes dégoûtants... se moqua-t-elle.

- Salut Alice ! lança Edward avant de poser un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

Mon cerveau manqua de tomber à mes pieds. Ses mains passèrent sur le haut de mes fesses et y restèrent.

- Edward, va prendre ta douche et laisse Bella respirer ! s'écria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil, si fort qu'Edward l'entendit, à quelques centimètres de moi.

_DOUCHE. Oh mon dieu..._

- La douche est une très bonne idée ! Rigola-t-il en me relâchant. Tu viens avec moi Bella ? demanda-t-il pendant que ma conscience rendait définitivement l'âme.

Je baragouinai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, le faisant rire en même temps qu'Alice, que j'avais oubliée. Je le repoussai d'une main sur son bras, essayant de retrouver une respiration convenable, impossible. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains en riant, et mon regard suivi le balancement de ses hanches, ma tête s'inclinant quand je soupirai.

- Tu vas finir par mourir un de ces quatre si tu continues à le regarder marcher sans respirer. Le don de double vue d'Alice était décidément très …agaçant.

Je m'empourprai et Edward disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bains, qu'il laissa ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, je n'écoutais déjà plus Alice : la douche avait commencé à couler.

- ... pouvais y aller avant 12h, ça serait vraiment super... Edward est actuellement sous la douche et tu m'écoutes pas !

- Je t'écoute, me défendis-je en sursautant. 12h, d'accord.

Elle laissa passer un silence et je fronçai les sourcils en m'asseyant sur le canapé, mes jambes avaient du mal à ne pas trembler.

- Faire quoi ? Demandai-je timidement, réalisant que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler.

Elle éclata de rire, son rire raisonnant dans l'air, me faisant sourire à mon tour.

- Aller chercher le tissu de ma robe. Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS... ça te dérange pas ? S'enquit-elle après s'être calmée.

- Non c'est bon !

12h... il était 11h... ce qui nous laissait une heure pour...

- Super ! S'extasia-t-elle, me faisant revenir à la réalité brusquement.

Elle raccrocha après m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas oublier. Je rompis ma promesse quelques minutes après, quand Edward sortit de la salle de bains, une minuscule serviette autour de ses hanches, son corps encore trempé. J'allais mourir s'il continuait à me faire ça ! Il alla jusqu'au frigo, passant non loin de moi, toujours assise dans le canapé, essayant de me concentrer sur le livre que je lisais. Son parfum m'atteignit et mes mains se crispèrent sur mon livre. Il ouvrit le frigo et but du jus de pomme à même la bouteille, son regard parcourant mon corps avec indécence, le mien luttant pour ne pas descendre plus bas que son menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? S'intéressa-t-il en passant devant moi pour mettre un CD en marche.

Je luttai pour ne pas lever les yeux de mon bouquin. _Stand by me_ résonna doucement dans la pièce et je me mordis la langue.

_Ne le regarde SURTOUT PAS !_

_-_ Les Hauts de Hurle-vent, marmonnai-je en restant les yeux fixés sur les mots devant moi.

- Tu le lisais déjà quand tu avais 13 ans, remarqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Est ce que tu... pourrais aller te rhabiller ? Demandai-je en l'ignorant.

- Pourquoi ?

Je serrai les dents en levant les yeux de mon livre vers son visage. Uniquement son visage. Son sourire était radieux, triomphant. Il était apparemment fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait .

- Parce que c'est... gênant, admis-je en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'approchant, ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire en coin à tomber. Il s'accroupit devant moi, posa un doigt sur mon livre pour le baisser.

- Gênant ? Plus gênant que lorsque je te fais l'amour ? demanda-t-il sérieusement, sauf que son sourire le trahissait.

Évidemment, je m'empourprai, le faisant sourire davantage. Il voulut m'embrasser mais je posai ma main sur sa bouche en reculant légèrement. Son parfum m'intoxiquait et me rendait pas vraiment apte à garder les idées claires.

- Va t'habiller, s'il te plaît.

Il rit légèrement avant d'embrasser ma paume. Je retirai ma main de sa bouche pour prendre son menton entre mes doigts.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore, ses doigts glissant sur mon poignet.

- Parce que je dois partir dans un quart d'heure.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Voir mon amant, mais puisque tu le sais maintenant je vais annuler pour que tu ne me suives pas !

Il rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je vais chercher les tissus pour la robe de ta sœur. Elle a un rendez-vous donc... je prends la relève, dis-je au bout d'une minute à l'observer.

- Donc... pas d'amant en vue ?

Je secouai la tête et il embrassa mes lèvres chastement avant de se relever et de me regarder de toute sa hauteur. Sa main saisit la mienne et il me fit relever rapidement, mon livre tombant à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Rigolai-je quand il me souleva contre lui pour me faire monter sur le canapé.

- T'as jamais dansé sur un canapé ? s'indigna-t-il en montant dessus à son tour.

- Avec un homme vêtu d'une serviette ? Non, avouai-je en secouant la tête.

_Quel gamin !_

Ses mains m'attirèrent contre lui et il entama une danse au rythme de la musique.

- So darling, darling, Stand by me oh, stand by me, oh stand, stand by me, stand by me... chanta-t-il en même temps que Ben E. King, me faisant rire contre lui.  
_(Alors chérie, chérie, Reste contre moi_, o_h, reste contre moi, oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi)_

_- _J'aimerais bien, soupirai-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

- On a qu'à s'enfermer ici pour toujours... pas d'Alice, pas d'Emmet... même pas mes parents pour nous interrompre, continua-t-il, me faisant rire à nouveau.

- Je vois que ça t'as marqué, me moquai-je en reculant pour le regarder.

- Tu penses ! Imagine un peu que mes parents n'aient pas eu besoin de sonner en bas et qu'ils soient montés dire...

- Chut ! Ne me dis pas ça ! M'écriai-je en le coupant dans sa phrase.

Il éclata de rire et je le repoussai, faussement indignée.

- T'es parents nous aurait trouvés dans... cette... position, je serais actuellement en train de mourir de honte dans le fond de mon lit! M'exclamai-je quand une autre chanson commença.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir, s'amusa-t-il en caressant ma joue d'un revers de main, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Je me sentis rougir un peu plus, rien que parce qu'il l'avait fait remarqué.

- Pas de quoi rougir ? Tes parents ont failli nous trouver en train de...

- En train de ?

Je le fusillai du regard alors que son sourire se fit plus grand encore.

- Peu importe, ça n'est pas arrivé et heureusement ! L'ignorai-je en feignant de n'avoir rien entendu.

Il rit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je tentai de l'esquiver, histoire de garder les idées claires et de pouvoir partir dans quelques minutes, quand ses pieds se mêlèrent aux miens. Tout se passa très vite. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi pour me protéger. Il bascula en arrière, m'emportant avec lui avant de rebondir sur le canapé, et de finir notre course sur le sol, entre la table et le meuble. Moi sur lui, sur le sol. Il gémit et je me relevai sur mes bras au-dessus de lui, sonnée. Le cœur battant à un rythme saccadé dans ma poitrine, mes mains atteignirent son crâne.

- Est ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? M'affolai-je en touchant sa tête pour être certaine qu'il n'était pas blessé.

A ma plus grande surprise, il éclata de rire en ramenant une main sur ses yeux. Soulagée, je laissai tomber mon visage dans son cou avant de rire moi aussi.

- Rappelle moi de ne plus te faire danser sur le canapé, soupira-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux quand il fut calmé.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien ne pas être la seule à tomber…

- J'aurais pu me tuer ! s'indigna-t-il quand je me redressai, appuyée sur mes deux mains positionnées de chaque côté de son cou.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Vous, les hommes vous êtes des chochottes ! Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te passe de la pommade à l'arnica ?

Son sourire me coupa le souffle.

- Très bonne idée Mademoiselle Swan, je me suis fait mal, là, sourit-il en bougeant son bassin.

- C'est... vraiment dommage... je n'ai pas de pommade ! Ironisai-je en faisant la moue avant de tenter de me relever.

- Tant pis pour la pommade, je prendrai tout ce que tu auras d'autre ! Sourit-il en me maintenant contre lui.

Sa main glissa sur mes fesses et mes yeux se fermèrent une demi-seconde. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister et il le savait. Ou du moins, il le croyait.

- Je... commençai-je quelque peu troublée par un nouveau mouvement de son bassin sous moi.

- Tu as conscience que je suis presque nu et pas toi ? S'amusa-t-il en remontant ses mains sous mon vêtement, dans mon dos.

- Je... merde !

Il rit à nouveau, ses doigts remontant mon haut, brûlant ma peau sur leur passage. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

- On l'a jamais fait sur le sol, lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers, me faisant revenir à la réalité.

Je me relevai d'un coup, légèrement chancelante sur mes pieds. Je le regardai de ma hauteur, la surprise se peignant sur son visage. Je soufflai un grand coup pour me calmer.

- Je dois partir, tu te rappelles ?

- Hors de question que tu me laisses comme ça !

Je reculai de deux pas et émis un petit rire nerveux.

- Bella...

- A tout à l'heure Edward ! M'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers la sortie, attrapant les clés de sa voiture et mon sac sur le bar en passant.

- Je te déteste Swan ! hurla-t-il quand je fermai la porte derrière moi.

Une fois dans la voiture, après avoir ri seule pendant plusieurs minutes, je sortis mon portable de mon sac et cherchai le nom de mon destinataire.

**Tu ne me détestes pas. Tu m'aimes... Reprends une douche. Froide celle-ci. B.**

**Suis déjà dans la salle de bains. Laisse-moi prendre une douche... chaude. Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour en profiter. Je pense à toi. E.**

Je serrai les dents en gémissant presque. J'hésitai à remonter vraiment à l'appartement avant de voir qu'il était déjà midi. En soupirant, je quittai le parking pour traverser L.A., sous la chaleur infernale de ce mois de juillet déjà bien avancé. Cet homme allait finir par me tuer. Littéralement.

Je fermai le coffre de la Volvo en me demandant combien de mètres de tissu il fallait vraiment pour faire une robe. Le coffre d'Edward était plein, totalement plein et pourtant sa taille ne laissait pas à désirer. Je soupirai en me disant qu'un grand verre d'eau fraîche ne serait pas de refus par cette chaleur.

- Bella ? Isabella Swan, c'est toi ?

Je n'aimais pas ça. La dernière personne qui m'avait appelée comme ça dans mon dos était... Jacob. Je soufflai avant de me tourner. Une grande brune était là, devant moi et je mis à peine une seconde à la reconnaître.

- Angela ? Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'écriai-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle me serra un peu maladroitement dans ses bras, peu habituée à des démonstrations aussi affectives de ma part. J'étais si contente de la voir !

- Je suis là pour trouver un cadeau à ma belle-mère... Ça alors ! T'as pas changé ! Rigola-t-elle en se reculant pour m'observer.

- Un peu quand même, souris-je.

- T'as le temps pour un café ? me demanda-t-elle en désignant le Starbucks de l'autre côtécôté de la rue.

Je jetai un coup d'œil, furtif, à mon sac.

- Je... Je dois appeler quelqu'un et je suis à toi, lui répondis-je avant de sortir mon portable.

Elle fit quelque pas vers la poubelle quelques mètres plus loin pour jeter un papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains... et pour me laisser de l'intimité, je supposais. Je composai rapidement le numéro d'Alice.

- Résidence Cullen j'écoute !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Lily c'est moi... j'ai récupéré ton tissu... t'en as besoin pour quand ?

- Demain matin si je... Putain Laura on t'a jamais appris à faire une surpiqûre ! s'écria-t-elle.

Si fort que j'écartai l'appareil de mon oreille en grimaçant.

- Demain soir, finalement, soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Je réprimai un rire.

- Je t'amène ça demain matin alors...

Je raccrochai pendant qu'elle criait encore sur Laura... je la plaignais presque. Laura, je voulais dire.

- C'est bon ? S'enquit gentiment Angela en s'approchant à nouveau.

- Oui... allons y.

On traversa la rue et j'envoyai un message à Edward pour lui dire que je ne rentrais pas tout de suite. Il comprendrait.

* * *

_Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Si si ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si je suis pas morte d'ici là._

_Bonne nuit, appétit, sport, lecture, écriture, cours... peu importe. Moi j'suis dans mon canapé... _

_Bisous les poussins ! _


	19. Chapitre 18

_Salut mes poussin ! Je devrais même dire... mes poussines... je crois (si je fais une erreur, que l'intéressé se lève et crie "Je m'y oppose" ou se taise à jamais...) que vous n'êtes que des filles ! FLOWER POWER !_

_Enfin bref... _

_Un **merci** aux lectrices qui prennent la peine et le temps de laisser un commentaire... normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde... si c'est pas le cas, venez me taper. Je le mérite ! _

_Un petit mots aussi, pour celles qui en laissent mais qui n'ont pas de compte... (d'ailleurs, ça m'ennuie de JAMAIS pouvoir vous répondre et discuter avec vous...) _

_J'vais vous raconter ma vie, mais hier soir, j'ai regardé "la parenthèse inattendue avec Emmanuel Moire (les autres ont s'en fou!) et c'était vraiment, vraiment génial... Allez regarder en replay sur (ouais, je fais de la pub !)_

_Merci à Mlca66 pour sa correction... la meilleure des meilleures c'est ça ?_

_J'ai une copine qui à été au concert de Patrick Bruel hier soir à Nantes et elle m'a laissé un message sur ma messagerie où il chante "Place des grands hommes"... Je précise, pour celles qui auraient besoin d'en être sûre que oui, je la déteste profondément et que oui, j'ai écouté le message environ vingt fois depuis hier. _

_Sinon, **oui**, j'ai vu les photos pour la campagne de **Dior**... j'ai faillis en mourir donc, ne m'en parlez pas... Rob, si tu me lis... j'suis fière de toi mon petit sucre... mais rentre vite à la maison, je t'attends moi ! _

_J'arrête mes conneries et je fais juste des gros, gros bisous à ma copine, ma maman chat, mon auteure préférée qui à un talent monstre et dont elle ne doit pas douter (Dites lui vous qu'elle doit pas en douter !) Cullen15000. _

_Ma Biibou's... t'as cru que je t'avais oublié hein ?! HÉ BEN NON ! Mouahahah ! Relax... le prochain OS pour toi arrive l'an prochain... (en passant, merci à toutes pour vos reviews...)_

_Ps : Une dernière chose avant de vous laissez lire : MERCI pour mes Os que la plupart d'entre vous lisent, MERCI aux fidèles, à celle qui laissent une review à chaque fois... Vous me donnez la force d'avancer. Tout ça c'est grâce à vous... _

_Ha, au fait... L, si tu me lis, je te salue !_

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ! _

___Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer..._

* * *

- J'n'arrive pas à le croire ! Rigola à nouveau Angela, balançant sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.

- Je t'assure que si ! Elle devient dingue, je sais plus comment la gérer ces jours-ci ! Rigolai-je à mon tour.

- Alice ne changera jamais...

Je haussai les épaules en buvant une gorgée de mon jus de cerise. Nous en étions à notre troisième verre. Deux heures que nous discutions... C'était agréable, vraiment agréable de la retrouver.

- Son mariage lui monte à la tête... Tu te rends compte qu'elle a forcé Jasper à faire toutes les boutiques de L.A. un samedi pour trouver les bonnes chaussures pour leur mariage ? J'ai cru que Jazz allait pleurer en rentrant...

- J'imagine bien !

Elle secoua la tête encore une fois avant de rire doucement.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, avouai-je en la regardant. T'as pas vraiment changé...

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, relevés dans une queue de cheval.

- Ouais, je sais ! Plaisanta-t-elle, me faisant rire. Depuis combien de temps on s'est pas vu ? 1, 2 ans non ?

- Presque deux ans, répondis-je automatiquement.

Juste après... l'accident, avec Jacob. Je fermai les yeux un instant, et sa main saisit la mienne par-dessus la table.

- Je sais que j'ai... j'ai pas été... sympa, m'excusai-je en repensant à la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

Elle était venue chez moi, une semaine après que Jacob soit parti de ma vie... je lui avais demandé de partir et de me laisser seule. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tomber... mais avec mon déménagement on ne s'était pas revues depuis. Pourtant, elle m'avait rappelée, sans que jamais je ne trouve réellement la force de décrocher.

- T'excuse pas B...

Je souris à ce surnom qu'elle avait toujours utilisé avant.

- Je comprends que ce que tu as traversé a été très difficile à vivre... Je sais pas moi-même comment j'aurais réagi à... tout ça.

On échangea un regard chargé d'émotion, ses doigts serrèrent les miens doucement.

- Comment... Comment tu t'en es sortie après ? J'ai pensé à toi souvent tu sais, tous les jours j'ai eu une pensée pour ma copine de fac...

Je souris, malgré la douleur dans ma gorge.

- J'ai... j'ai fait le nécessaire pour aller mieux... Enfin, Rosalie et Alice m'ont presque forcée à le faire... c'était... vital aujourd'hui, je m'en rends compte, plus que jamais. Sans ça je... je n'aurais jamais pu refaire ma vie...

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? S'exclama-t-elle et je me mordis la lèvre.

- Ouais, lâchai-je en me demandant si je pouvais vraiment en parler.

- Ben... Développe ! J'veux tout savoir moi ! Comment il s'appelle ? Il est comment physiquement plutôt... baraqué, gringalet ? Il fait de la musique je parie ! T'as toujours été attirée par les musiciens !

Je ris en secouant la tête.

- C'est un peu... délicat, en fait...

- B, dis-moi tout, de suite ! Me laisse pas te supplier... et tu sais que je peux le faire !

J'éclatai de rire avant de jeter un regard à mon portable, sur la table, qui n'avait rien reçu depuis deux heures. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ?

- OK je... tu te souviens du frère d'Alice dont elle parlait tout le temps ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

- Il... il est devenu...

- Ouais, je sais. Les "BlueDark" ont fait fureur pendant un moment... J'ai entendu dire qu'un des gars était mort ?

- Oui... Sam, Sam est... mort.

L'émotion dans ma voix fut palpable. Je me concentrai sur mes doigts pour continuer.

- Edward est... revenu depuis quelques mois et on... Les choses ont changé entre nous.

- Tu veux dire que toi et lui vous...

- Ouep.

- Comme... Bella Swan et Edward Cullen, ensemble ?

- Ouep !

Elle se mordit la lèvre et je haussai un sourcil en l'observant.

- Quoi ?

- C'est... waouh. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai en face de moi la petite amie d'Edward Cullen...

- C'est pas si...

Je me stoppai avant de secouer la tête.

- J'allais dire... c'est pas si énorme mais en fait ... si, rigolai-je en portant une main à mon front.

Angela rit à nouveau et finit son jus de kiwi.

- Alors... Vous êtes ensemble... Tu sais, j'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quand tu parlais de lui tes yeux... changeaient, avoua-t-elle en penchant la tête pour me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Changeaient ?

- Ouais ils... ils brillaient.

Je me sentis rougir et regardai quelques secondes la rue dans laquelle la voiture d'Edward était garée, de l'autre côté.

- C'est comme... une évidence, soufflai-je, soudain émue.

Son sourire se fit plus grand et ses doigts serrèrent à nouveau les miens.

- C'est ce que je me dis aussi ! Donc, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois semaines, répondis-je automatiquement.

Un petit rire lui échappa et je finis mon verre en m'empêchant de rougir.

- Donc... toi et Ben Cheney hum ? M'amusai-je quand on rejoignit la voiture d'Edward après qu'elle ait insisté pour payer l'addition.

Automatiquement, ses doigts firent tourner sa bague de fiançailles.

- Ouais... C'était pas gagné, hein ? Rit-elle.

C'est vrai que pendant plusieurs mois, à la fac, leur relation avait été quelque peu... tumultueuse. Ben voulait vivre et papillonner, Angela voulait se marier et fonder une famille... Ils s'étaient séparés à cause de ça et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle allait l'épouser dans quelques jours. La vie était bien faite.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes, à mon mariage, s'écria-t-elle soudain quand j'enclenchai l'ouverture automatique des portières.

- Vraiment ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer A, tu sais que j'aime pas ça et puis vous avez déjà tout prévu c'est...

- Non, non, j'insiste, j'ai vraiment envie que tu viennes. Ma copine de fac à mon mariage... oh ouais, je veux que tu sois là.

- T'es sûre ?

- Absolument... Affirma-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête. Et emmène Edward, si ça le tente d'assister à une cérémonie barbante !

- Ça ne sera pas barbant, j'en suis sûre, rigolai-je en la prenant contre moi.

Elle rit en me rendant mon étreinte. Je m'installai derrière le volant en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu m'appelles ? Lui demandai-je en démarrant la voiture.

- Tu m'appelles ! Rigola-t-elle en penchant à ma fenêtre. J'attends ta réponse pour samedi. 10h à l'église, je t'enverrai l'adresse par message.

- Merci A, pour... tout en fait

- Merci à toi B. Au fait, sympa la voiture de Monsieur Cullen !

Je levai les yeux au ciel en quittant ma place de parking. Je regardai sa silhouette diminuer dans le rétroviseur, jusqu'à la voir disparaître complètement.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez Edward, je réalisai à quel point Angela avait pu me manquer. Après l'épisode avec Jacob, je m'étais enfermée chez moi pendant des semaines, je ne pouvais plus sortir, je ne voulais plus sortir. J'avais peur du moindre bruit, du moindre téléphone qui sonnait. Alice et Rose avaient fini par me forcer à faire quelque chose. Je secouai la tête et montai le son de la musique plus fort, tentant de penser à autre chose.

- Edward ? T'es là ? Demandai-je en entrant dans son appartement.

Le silence m'y accueillit et après un rapide tour, je dus admettre que j'étais seule. En soupirant je me laissai tomber sur le canapé en regardant l'heure. 18h12. Après plusieurs minutes à peser le pour et le contre, j'attrapai mon portable dans mon sac à main.

Plusieurs sonneries retentirent et au moment où j'allais renoncer et raccrocher, il finit par décrocher.

- Salut bébé, l'entendis-je et je soupirai de soulagement de l'entendre enfin.

- Salut... t'es où ?

- A la maison de la plage... et toi ? T'as fini ce que tu voulais faire ?

- T'es à la maison de la plage? Répétai-je en me levant pour reprendre mon sac.

- Ouais, on est sur la plage avec les autres... T'es où, toi ?

- Je... En ville, dans les bouchons, mentis-je avant de me mordre fort la langue.

_Triple idiote !_

- OK... Viens ici directement, on t'attend...

- OK, dis-je à mon tour en ouvrant silencieusement sa porte.

- Bella ?

- Hum ? Couinai-je, paniquée qu'il m'ait grillée en plein mensonge totalement idiot.

- Dépêche-toi... J'ai... vraiment, envie de te voir. _Vraiment._

_- _Je fais aussi vite que je peux, souris-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il raccrocha et je refermai sa porte à clé rapidement avant de rejoindre le parking en vitesse. Le concierge n'était pas là aujourd'hui, une chance qu'il ne me voit pas entrer et ressortir en douce de chez Edward.

* * *

- Ha bah enfin ! s'écria Alice quand j'arrivai sur la plage.

- Je déteste les bouchons de L.A. ! Je veux vivre à la campagne, me plaignis-je en enlevant quelque peu maladroitement mes chaussures pour enfin être pieds nus sur le sable.

Je me laissai tomber à côté d'Edward, qui était allongé sur le ventre et, vu son corps et ses cheveux humides, il venait de se baigner. Je m'allongeai dans même position que lui et il passa un bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Une heure pour venir jusqu'ici, une heure ! Marmonnai-je contre lui, alors qu'il étouffait un rire.

- Te plains pas Edward m'a obligé à venir le chercher cet après-midi... Grogna Emmett, allongé un peu plus loin.

- Je ne t'ai pas obligé...

- Tu pleurais presque au téléphone Edward... "Je m'ennuie sans Bellaaaaa" l'imita-t-il -très mal- et exagérément.

- Tu t'ennuyais sans moi ? Me moquai-je en me relevant sur un coude pour regarder Edward.

- J'avais juste envie de me baigner.

- Tu avais ta piscine, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se redressa légèrement et me regarda.

- Tu me manquais, chuchota-t-il avec un demi sourire.

- Je ne suis partie que quelques heures, dis-je sur le même ton en me sentant rougir.

- Quelques heures sans te toucher, c'est quelques heures insupportables, se plaignit-il en souriant deux fois plus et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes désespérants, remarqua Rosalie.

Je me retins de lui montrer mon plus beau doigt d'honneur. Je haussai les épaules négligemment en faisant tomber mon visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward. J'embrassai sa peau du bout des lèvres et il frissonna.

- Ça te dit d'aller te déshabiller ? demanda-t-il doucement, un sourire dans la voix.

Je me redressai vivement et il éclata de rire.

- Je voulais dire... aller te mettre en maillot, et venir te baigner avec moi...

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, murmurai-je contre lui avant d'embrasser ses lèvres rapidement.

Son rire sembla résonner en moi quand je remontai la plage pour filer dans ma chambre rapidement et me changer.

* * *

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, s'amusa Edward en reculant à mesure que j'avançai dans l'eau.

- J'vois pas quoi...

L'eau était bonne et la mer calme, le soleil brillait et Edward était là. Tout était parfait.

- Tu veux que j'éclaire ta lanterne ? Rigola-t-il en revenant vers moi.

- Peut-être.

- Génial !

Il vint jusqu'à moi, et, comme 15 jours auparavant, il saisit mes cuisses sous l'eau pour me soulever contre lui. Ma respiration se fit lourde et, au bout de quelques secondes, quand j'eus noué mes jambes autour de lui, il avança dans l'eau en marchant lentement, ses yeux ne quittant plus les miens.

- Ne retourne pas où tu n'as pas pied cette fois...

- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? Rigola-t-il quand j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et posai ma joue sur son épaule.

- Pas quand on peut se noyer, murmurai-je en reprenant mots pour mots ce que nous nous étions dit ce jour-là.

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

Une de ses mains, qui me retenaient contre lui, quitta mes cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à ma nuque qu'il massa du bout des doigts. Je me redressai et son regard sombre me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il s'arrêta de marcher dans l'eau pour nous bercer légèrement de gauche à droite. Ses doigts quittèrent ma nuque pour dégager mon visage des cheveux qui virevoltaient au gré du vent.

Comme quinze jours plus tôt, il caressa ma mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Comme quinze jours plus tôt, ses doigts tracèrent un chemin enflammé de ma mâchoire à ma joue avant d'effleurer ma lèvre inférieure.

Comme toujours, je tremblai contre lui quand la pulpe de son pouce passa sur ma bouche.

- J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il doucement, dans le bruit calme des clapotis de l'eau autour de nous.

- J'avais tellement envie que tu le fasses, murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

- C'était... trop tôt... Je voulais... te protéger de tout ce qui semblait te faire peur.

- Ça me fait toujours peur.

Mes mains caressèrent son visage et il ferma les yeux.

- J'ai... j'ai rencontré Angela, ma copine de fac, en ville ce midi...

- Vraiment ?

Je hochai en tête avant de sourire doucement, le vert de ses yeux retrouvant mon regard.

- Oui et elle... elle se marie samedi. Elle voudrait que je vienne.

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin à tomber.

- Je sais, souris-je. C'est juste qu'elle... elle m'a dit que tu étais le bienvenu, aussi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et ses doigts se posèrent sur ma joue.

- Je suis invité ? murmura-t-il, son regard déstabilisant dans le mien.

- Ouais... et je... j'aimerais que tu viennes.

- Je... j'ai du mal avec... les réceptions où y'a beaucoup de monde, finit-il par dire après, quelques secondes à m'observer.

- Ça va être un petit mariage, le rassurai-je en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Et puis, je serai là. J'aimerais... j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi.

- D'accord, se décida-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

- D'accord ?

- A une condition, sourit-il contre mes lèvres, me faisant frissonner contre lui.

- Dis-moi, lâchai-je difficilement, ses mains serrant mes cuisses pour m'écraser contre lui.

- Je t'emmène dîner ce soir...

- Edward je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de...

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il en reculant légèrement, ses yeux d'une intensité difficilement supportable dans les miens. Mais j'ai envie d'un tête-à-tête avec toi. Un dîner... ce soir. J'ai envie... de ça, sourit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau, ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, répondre, parler...

Nous avions déjà parlé avec lui de mon désaccord pour les soirées où il m'invitait au restaurant. Je n'aimais pas... ce genre de choses. Je trouvais ça terriblement faux et surfait. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller dans un endroit où l'on attendrait des heures entre chaque plat, où l'on paierait une fortune pour manger des choses que nous pouvions faire chez nous...

- Tu vas voir... Je vais te faire changer d'avis sur les tête-à-tête dans un restaurant... rigola-t-il en quittant ma bouche, me laissant haletante.

- Hum hum, marmonnai-je, peu convaincue.

- Je pense que si tu n'appréciais pas ces soirées-là, avant, c'est que ça n'était pas la bonne personne qui t'accompagnait...

- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire apprécier ça ? M'étonnai-je en reculant pour le regarder.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire... _aimer_ ça, confirma-t-il, taquin balançant légèrement ses hanches contre moi.

- On ne le fera pas dans un restaurant, voulus-je le refroidir en posant ma paume sur sa bouche quand il tenta de m'embrasser.

Son sourire coquin me fit rougir. Il embrassa ma paume doucement et je le relâchai.

- On verra bien Swan...

Je levai les yeux au ciel à mon tour puis il m'attira à lui, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

- J'ai pas envie de partir, marmonnai-je, plus tard, allongée contre lui sur ma serviette.

- J'ai pas envie que tu partes, chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux avant d'embrasser mon épaule.

- Je veux rester ainsi pour toujours, continuai-je en caressant sa hanche du bout des doigts. Allongée sur cette plage avec toi... Je ne veux plus quitter ça...

Son pouce passa sur ma nuque, qu'il massa, voulant m'apaiser. Alice, quelques minutes plus tôt avait évoqué mon départ, dans à peine plus d'une semaine, en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de réserver mon billet à l'avance pour être certaine d'avoir une place. Depuis, j'avais mal au ventre à l'idée de partir d'ici et de quitter Edward.

- Ne pense pas à ça, murmura-t-il doucement en se reculant assez pour me regarder.

Son nez frôla le mien et j'arrêtai de respirer. Allongés sur le flanc l'un en face de l'autre, on se dévisagea un moment avant que je ne ferme les yeux en soupirant lourdement.

- On a le temps pour y réfléchir, dit-il doucement, son nez descendant vers ma mâchoire qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres.

J'essayai de me détendre et de ne plus y penser mais le fait de savoir que dans quelques jours, je serais loin de lui me rendait malade. Cela semblait me faire mal physiquement.

- Et puis, San Francisco n'est pas loin... Ça n'est pas des kilomètres qui vont m'arrêter, bébé...

Je tentai d'avaler cette boule douloureuse dans ma gorge - en vain.

- Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Murmurai-je d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Il glissa son nez dans mon cou, inspira profondément et je fermai les yeux, accentuant la chaleur de son souffle sur ma peau.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il tendrement. Je t'aime et ça, ça me rend fort. On supportera ça, Bella... Je sais qu'on y arrivera.

Ses mots étaient si imprégnés de force et de sincérité que je sentis une énergie nouvelle monter en moi. La confiance, l'espoir que lui et moi arriverions à construire quelque chose qui tiendrait le coup et qui serait bien assez fort pour surmonter tout.

* * *

- T'es prête ? demanda-t-il derrière la porte de ma chambre et je soufflai un bon coup, me regardai dans le miroir rapidement en passant mes doigts au travers de mes boucles, avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Edward ne fut pas la première « chose » que je vis. Ce fut beaucoup plus petit, rouge avec un parfum délicieux. Avec un sourire probablement idiot, je pris entre mes doigts la rose rouge qu'il me tendait et la portai à mon nez pour m'enivrer de son odeur.

- Merci, chuchotai-je en regardant Edward, terriblement beau dans sa chemise gris perle, ouverte de quelques boutons sur son torse.

- Autant poursuivre dans le cliché, s'amusa-t-il avant de glisser son regard le long de mon corps.

Ses yeux me réchauffèrent toute entière et je me sentis soudain fiévreuse.

- Tu es superbe, me complimenta-t-il en s'approchant, ses doigts jouant sous la bretelle de ma robe bleu nuit.

Si ça n'avait pas été Edward qui me disait ça, j'aurais probablement ricané... mais son sérieux et la sincérité que je lus dans ses yeux me firent déglutir difficilement, et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

- T'es pas mal non plus, soufflai-je, quelque peu tremblante, en lissant le col de sa chemise.

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage, qu'il pencha vers moi pour embrasser le bout de mon nez.

- Il faut bien que je sois à ta hauteur, sourit-il, charmeur, en se reculant, et cette fois, je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es idiot... J'ai l'air d'une... potiche à tes côtés, m'entendis-je marmonner, et il fronça les sourcils un instant avant que son regard ne voyage sur mon corps.

- Là, c'est toi qui es idiote... tu es sublime. _Je_ te trouve sublime... Tu ne te vois définitivement pas comme moi je te vois...

A nouveau, je me sentis rougir et il secoua légèrement la tête, son regard brillant dans le mien.

- Je te le répéterai tous les jours s'il le faut...

- C'est une promesse ? M'enquis-je, soudain intéressée par l'idée qu'il soit à mes côtés tous les jours.

- Tu veux que ça en soit une ?

- Si ça inclut d'être tous les jours avec toi, oui, j'en ai envie...

Il rit en expirant par le nez, secouant à nouveau la tête. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, ses mains se posant sur mes reins dans l'unique but de me rapprocher de lui. Je posai mes deux mains à plat sur son torse pour le repousser, son cœur battant délicieusement fort contre ma paume.

- C'est notre premier rendez-vous, Monsieur Cullen, je doute qu'il puisse y avoir ce genre de geste entre nous...

- Je vais devoir attendre le deuxième rendez-vous ? S'inquiéta-t-il, refusant de reculer.

- Le deuxième ? Le premier baiser est au troisième, non ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et je ris avant d'embrasser ses lèvres rapidement.

- On va dire que nous sommes l'exception à la règle, toi et moi...

- Parce qu'on fait l'amour, à l'occasion ? Sourit-il en haussant les sourcils et je tapai son torse du plat de la main.

- A l'occa... je refuse de répondre à ça, m'indignai-je en me libérant de son étreinte pendant qu'il riait.

On sortit de la maison, ses doigts enlacés aux miens.

- Prête ? S'amusa-t-il en faisant gronder son moteur quand nous fûmes assis dans sa voiture.

Son sourire joyeux et ses yeux clairs, empreints d'un amusement certain, me firent rire.

- Est-ce que ce premier rendez-vous signifie que tu essayes de me conquérir ? M'enquis-je quand il s'engagea sur la Nationale, le soleil éclairant encore vivement le ciel.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, pendant que je m'appuyai légèrement en biais contre la portière pour l'observer.

- Peut-être, lança-t-il, énigmatique en posant sa main sur mon genou dénudé.

Je nouai mes doigts aux siens, ne pouvant m'empêcher de soupirer, ravie de son contact.

- Ne devrais-tu pas consulter Emmett avant ça ?

- Emmett ?

- Oui... je te signale que ça fait presque deux semaines qu'il m'ordonne de l'appeler Papa... Ce type est... dérangé. Ne rigole pas ! M'offusquai-je en serrant sa main tandis qu'il riait.

- Tu crois qu'il va me frapper, si je te courtise sans lui avoir demandé la permission ? S'inquiéta-t-il, brutalement sérieux.

Un rire m'échappa et sa main quitta ma peau.

- Je pense qu'il serait du genre à vouloir te faire manger son poing, oui, m'amusai-je en le regardant fouiller dans ses poches difficilement d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait le volant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche mon téléphone !

- Pour ?

- Demander l'autorisation à Emmett...

Je levai les yeux au ciel en stoppant sa main qui allait atteindre la poche de son pantalon.

- Tu n'as aucune autorisation à demander ! Rigolai-je pendant qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Il était ravi de m'avoir fait rire, une fois de plus.

- Donc... je peux t'emmener dîner, pour ensuite aller chez moi et te faire l'amour toute la nuit, sans qu'il ne cherche à me tuer ? Se réjouit-il, mêlant ses doigts aux miens, faisant battre mon cœur sourdement dans ma poitrine.

- Des promesses Cullen... Des promesses...

Il me jeta un regard de biais et je me mordis la lèvre devant son regard fiévreux.

- Nous sommes loin du cinquième rendez-vous, lui rappelai-je doucement quand il reporta son attention sur la route. Et Emmett ne te tuera pas... Quand bien même il essaierait de le faire, je te protégerais, le torturai-je un peu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, portant nos mains liées à sa bouche pour un baiser.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ? Sourit-il doucement, quittant la route pour une petite route bordée de maisons.

- Tu serais moins fatigué ?

Il rit et je me mordis la lèvre à nouveau, le trouvant plus beau que jamais encore.

- Clairement oui, s'amusa-t-il en se garant sur un petit parking.

Quand il eut coupé le moteur, il se détacha et se tourna vers moi pour m'observer quelques minuscules secondes, avant d'attirer mon visage contre le sien d'une main sur ma nuque. Il posa des petits baisers sur ma bouche et mon corps frissonna un peu plus à chaque contact de ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

- T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais jolie ce soir ? Souffla-t-il doucement, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens.

Leur profondeur me donna le tournis. Je hochai la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir parler tant il me perturbait.

- Bien, allons manger dans ce cas, sourit-il avant de me lâcher pour sortir de la voiture.

Il claqua sa portière et j'inspirai par le nez et expirai par la bouche, cherchant à calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur.

Un petit restaurant, casé entre deux maisons, nous accueillit. L'extérieur ne payait pas de mine mais l'intérieur était superbe. Tout était en bois, et les lumières tamisées rendaient l'endroit intime et chaleureux. D'une main sur les reins, Edward me conduisit jusqu'au fond de la salle, guidé par un serveur agréable et accueillant. On prit place derrière des paravents et, après m'être assise, j'observai la salle, des toutes petites lumières au plafond, par centaines, faisant penser à un ciel étoilé, aux touches vertes des plantes un peu partout.

- C'est vraiment... joli, souris-je, en reportant mon attention sur l'homme en face de moi qui m'observait.

Son regard brilla, me réchauffant toute entière.

- Très joli, oui, soupira-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux, son sourire en coin sur la bouche.

Malgré toute la volonté que je mis à ne pas le faire, je rougis. Son sourire s'amplifia, faisant battre mon cœur plus fort.

Le serveur vint nous apporter deux coupes de Champagne, et Edward fit tinter son verre contre le mien.

- A nous, sourit-il avant de porter la coupe à sa bouche.

- A nous, répétai-je en ne quittant pas ses lèvres des yeux quand j'avalai une gorgée de ce délicieux Champagne.

Malgré mes préjugés, je devais avouer que c'était agréable. Un moment à nous, où l'on ne faisait que profiter de l'autre, sans avoir à s'occuper de quoi que ce soit. J'aimais ça avec Edward... Il me faisait apprécier... aimer, des choses avec lesquelles j'avais toujours eu du mal par le passé. J'aimais la manière dont il était détendu, j'aimais son rire, par-dessus tout. J'aimais sa passion à me parler du vignoble que son grand-père avait possédé avant sa mort, sa passion pour la musique, les souvenirs de ses voyages qu'il partageait avec moi et toutes ces choses que je découvrais, qui me faisait l'aimer encore plus. Quand il me demanda mon souvenir le plus heureux, je pinçai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu veux jouer au jeu des vingt questions ? M'amusai-je, en arquant un sourcil, et il haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Vraiment ?

Il secoua la tête en rigolant doucement, jouant avec les petits pois dans son assiette, du bout de sa fourchette.

- Alors ton souvenir le plus heureux ? Reprit-il, ses yeux clairs dans les miens.

_Maintenant_, voulus-je répondre mais je repris une bouchée de mon magret de canard en réfléchissant avant de répondre.

- Je crois... Quand j'avais vingt ans... Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait comme sa fille...

Il eut un sourire tendre en caressant distraitement ma main sur la table.

- J'espère que ça ne fait pas de toi ma sœur, sourit-il doucement, son regard jade dans le mien.

- J'espère aussi, marmonnai-je en grimaçant, ce qui le fit sourire d'autant plus, dévoilant ses dents parfaites.

Avait-il quelque chose d'imparfait ?

- Et toi ? Demandai-je pendant qu'il finissait son plat.

Il but une gorgée de vin avant de me regarder.

- Le jour où je suis rentré de N.Y., quand tu es venue me chercher à l'aéroport... J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas...

- Mais j'étais là...

- Tu étais là, confirma-t-il en hochant brièvement la tête. Et je t'ai embrassée... Continua-t-il au bout d'un court instant.

- Parce que j'étais d'accord, plaisantai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre, en riant doucement.

- Donc, notre premier baiser, résumai-je en penchant la tête pour l'observer finir son verre de vin, jouant avec le mien de ma main libre.

- Ouep... suivi de près par tous les autres.

Je serrai doucement ses doigts, espérant qu'il se taise pour éviter que je ne brûle vive dans ce restaurant. Il sourit à nouveau et appuya son coude sur la table en se penchant avant.

- Ce qui me fait passer à la question suivante, commença-t-il en me resservant un verre de vin.

Je finis mon assiette rapidement et repris sa main par-dessus la table, semblant avoir besoin d'être toujours en contact physique avec lui.

- Ton premier baiser, c'était qui ?

Je grimaçai en fronçant le nez.

- James... un gars au Lycée. Sans importance...

- Le premier baiser a de l'importance, contra-t-il doucement avant de sourire.

- Et toi ? Éludai-je peu désireuse de m'étaler sur le sujet "James"

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter de toute façon.

- Kate... au Lycée.

Je serrai les dents, tentant de réprimer la jalousie montant en moi. Savoir qu'une autre femme l'avait touché... embrassé était... non. Pas acceptable... bien que je sache que je n'avais pas été la seule femme à connaître ça, certes.

- Ha non, reprit-il soudain sérieux et je fronçai les sourcils. Il y a eu une certaine...Tanya, je crois, à l'école primaire... On avait cinq ans...

J'éclatai de rire sous son regard amusé.

- Tu étais précoce !

- Je sais... Le charme des Cullen agit dès la naissance, se vanta-t-il, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Le serveur revint débarrasser nos assiettes et il lâcha ma main pour s'appuyer au fond de sa chaise, croisant les bras sur son torse en m'observant.

- Odeur préférée ? demanda-t-il quand le serveur fut partit, emportant la commande de nos desserts.

- C'est une question étrange...

- Réponds, rigola-t-il en s'appuyant à nouveau contre la table.

- J'aime... l'odeur de la pluie, l'été, confessai-je doucement. Et toi ?

- Les peaux d'orange qu'on met à brûler au moment de Noël...

- On en faisait toujours brûler quand on faisait le réveillon ensemble, me souvins-je en cherchant sa main.

Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens et un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

- Alice montrait déjà une certaine obsession pour les vêtements à l'époque... Chaque année elle te déguisait en mariée, sourit-il doucement pendant que je finissais mon verre.

- Et ta mère piquait des crises quand elle me trouvait enroulée dans ses draps avec une moustiquaire en guise de voile, j'm'en souviens...

Il éclata de rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Alice était cinglée déjà à l'époque, ça c'est pas arrangé avec le temps...

- M'en parle pas ! Gémis-je, en laissant tomber ma tête sur mon bras sur la table.

Ses doigts serrèrent les miens et j'ouvris un œil pour le regarder.

- Auteur préféré ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oh mon Dieu... t'as pas plus compliqué comme question ? Je ne peux pas... n'en citer qu'un ! Soupirai-je en me redressant.

- Choisis-en deux alors...

Je grognai avant de réfléchir un peu. Deux n'était définitivement pas un chiffre assez grand. Quand les desserts arrivèrent, je n'avais toujours pas répondu.

- Je crois... Robert Bolt et... Edmund Spenser, finis-je par dire, en plongeant ma cuillère dans le chocolat fondant de ma Dame Blanche.

- Edmund Spenser ? La Reine des fées ?

- Tu connais ?

- Qui ne connaît pas Edmund Spenser ? S'exclama-t-il avant de rire doucement. J'aime ce qu'il a écrit... Les auteurs du seizième siècle sont les meilleurs...

- Et toi ? Demandai-je en l'observant couper un bout de son fondant au chocolat et l'engloutir dans sa bouche.

J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant... Rien que pour savoir ce que le mélange du chocolat et de son goût donnait. Je réprimai un frisson en mangeant une bouchée de ma glace.

- William Shakespeare, évidemment... et disons... Ben Jonson.

- Quelle culture pour un musicien, le taquinai-je et il leva les yeux au ciel en me pointant avec sa cuillère.

- Je sais lire, figure-toi !

- Ouah...

- Je sais... Impressionnant, hein ? Sourit-il.

Je secouai la tête en baissant les yeux sur mon dessert. Je croisai les jambes sous la table, l'effleurant au passage. On releva les yeux en même temps et son sourire s'agrandit quand je quittai ma chaussure pour poser mon pied sur le sien.

- Est-ce autorisé pour un premier rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement, lorsque mon pied remonta le long de sa cheville.

- De quoi tu parles ? M'enquis-je en faisant l'indifférente, prenant mon verre d'eau pour m'occuper les mains.

L'envie de le toucher était bien trop forte. La plante de mon pied effleura son genou et se posa sur sa cuisse, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Je ne bougeais plus et continuai de manger mon dessert un moment. Prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son fondant, sa bouche se referma sur sa cuillère et il ferma les yeux en gémissant presque. Mon corps s'enflamma et je me sentis rougir furieusement, ma main serra la sienne, lui faisant ouvrir les paupières. Son regard sombre et fiévreux me fit trembler pendant qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Tentant hein ? Murmura-t-il doucement, coupant un autre bout de son gâteau dans sa cuillère.

Mon pied se crispa sur sa cuisse, faisant davantage brûler ses yeux. La cuillère s'avança vers ma bouche et il se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table pour être plus proche.

- Ouvre la bouche, souffla-t-il doucement et j'obéis, en espérant ne pas baver, quand son odeur m'assaillit en même temps que la vision du haut de son torse, sa chemise ouverte de quelques boutons laissant apparaître sa peau quand il se pencha.

La cuillère quitta mes lèvres, et le goût du chocolat sembla exploser dans ma bouche, réveillant tous mes sens. Je m'entendis gémir en fermant les yeux.

- Ça te dit de... rentrer prendre notre dessert ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque, les yeux fixés sur ma bouche quand j'ouvris les miens.

- Pourquoi attendre de rentrer ? Interrogeai-je audacieusement, me sentant rougir.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et mon pied remonta jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

- Nom de Dieu, Bella ! S'exclama-t-il entre ses dents, sursautant franchement.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en feignant l'incompréhension, et il me lança un regard qu'il voulait noir.

Sauf qu'il souriait et que ses yeux fiévreux semblaient m'enflammer un peu plus.

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça, chuchota-t-il difficilement, fermant les yeux en ramenant ses mains devant sa bouche, croisant ses doigts.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ferait désordre que je te prenne sur cette table, tu ne crois pas ?

Honteuse, je ramenai mon pied au sol en remettant ma chaussure. Edward finit par soupirer longuement, avant de rire, frottant son front avec ses mains.

- Comment une fille qui rougit autant peut-elle faire et dire des choses aussi indécentes ? demanda-t-il, rhétorique.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire nerveusement puis haussai les épaules. _Il_ me faisait faire et dire des choses indécentes... Je n'avais pas d'autre explication si ce n'était... _lui_.

- Alors...

- Quoi ? Marmonnai-je en remettant la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Avoue que c'était bien...

- C'était bien Edward...

- Donc... les tête-à-tête au restaurant... Tu apprécies maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en passant nos doigts liés par-dessus mon épaule pour me rapprocher de lui.

- J'ai apprécié, avouai-je en souriant doucement. Mais je crois que je vais... aimer, à une condition.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma tempe et je le sentis sourire.

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Je me tournai vers lui, faisant tomber son bras de mon épaule avant de marcher à reculons jusqu'à sa voiture, à quelques mètres de nous, le tirant par les deux mains. Je m'appuyai contre la portière et levai les yeux vers son visage empreint d'un amusement certain.

- Bien, maintenant... Embrasse-moi, quémandai-je, le faisant sourire encore plus.

Son corps me bloqua entre lui et la portière, et déjà, je suffoquais. Il se pencha vers moi, embrassa ma mâchoire. Un soupire mourut entre mes lèvres quand ses mains passèrent sur mes reins, me rapprochant de son corps. Il embrassa ma joue tendrement, et sa main épousa mon cou. Il se recula pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles dilatées semblèrent allumer un brasier immense en moi.

- J'ai réfléchi, soupira-t-il, son souffle chaud brûlant mes lèvres.

- Hum ? Bredouillai-je, pas certaine de pouvoir me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait quand il était proche comme ça de moi.

- Mon souvenir le plus heureux... c'est maintenant.

Mes yeux quittèrent sa bouche si tentante pour remonter vers les siens. Tellement sombres, tellement envoûtants... tellement... _lui._

- Je... j'ai... moi aussi, lâchai-je difficilement, son corps réchauffant le mien, me rendant alerte au moindre mouvement de sa part.

- T'es tellement...

Il fit une pause, son regard perçant le mien. Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau ?

- Je te veux tellement fort, chuchota-t-il et j'arrêtai de respirer.

- Edward… Couinai-je quand sa main sur mes reins descendit sur mes fesses, pour ensuite empoigner ma cuisse.

Il me souleva contre lui, en appui contre la voiture. J'étouffai un gémissement quand je sentis à quel point il me désirait. Son regard se fit plus sombre et j'ouvris la bouche pour mieux respirer, j'avais diablement chaud tout d'un coup. Ses mains agrippèrent ma nuque, ramenant mon visage contre le sien et je l'embrassai du mieux que je pouvais, de la façon la plus amoureuse qui soit pour lui faire passer, à travers ce baiser, les mots que je n'étais pas en état de lui dire. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne, faisant onduler mon corps contre le sien, allumant son désir et le mien d'avantage. Quand il me relâcha, il ferma les yeux un long moment et je caressai sa nuque doucement. Il ouvrit les paupières, tombant directement dans mes yeux. Son regard me coupa le souffle, tant il était intense et sombre.

- Rentrons, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche, avant d'y déposer rapidement ses lèvres.

Il me déposa au sol lentement, le cœur battant lourdement dans ma poitrine. Il se baissa, de façon à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que le mien.

- Vaut mieux pas qu'on se fasse arrêter parce que je t'aurais fait l'amour sur le parking d'un restaurant tu crois pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit trembler mes jambes.

Je baragouinai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, le faisant rire doucement avant de monter dans la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui sembla durer des heures, tant j'avais envie d'être seule avec lui... dans son lit ou ailleurs, qu'importe. Garés sur le parking, on sortit de la voiture et entra en silence dans le hall. Ses doigts mêlés aux miens, on appela l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne fouille ses poches en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merde... j'ai dû laisser mon portable dans la voiture, marmonna-t-il en lâchant ma main.

- Va le chercher je t'attends ici, lui proposai-je tandis que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait derrière moi.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser chastement, souriant contre ma bouche.

- Monte, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

- OK., lâchai-je en le regardant s'éloigner vers la sortie.

Quelque peu tremblante, je montai dans l'ascenseur et attendis patiemment d'être arrivée à son étage. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que j'en sortis, deux choses me frappèrent. La première, une sensation cruelle d'étouffer. La seconde, la porte d'Edward qui était légèrement entrouverte. J'étais pourtant sûre et certaine de l'avoir fermée à clé dans l'après-midi. Hésitante et l'estomac noué, je m'avançai jusqu'à pousser la porte du bout des doigts. Le spectacle que je vis dans son appartement me figea. Je titubai en reculant de quelques pas avant de voir un Post-it sur la porte, que je n'avais pas vu le moins du monde la seconde d'avant.

_Le message est passé..._

Sentant mes larmes déborder, je cherchai nerveusement mon téléphone et, la vue floue, trouvai mon correspondant.

- Je te manque déjà ? Interrogea la voix joyeuse d'Edward, à mille lieues d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé chez lui.

- Ed... Edward tu... viens, pleurai-je en me laissant tomber le long du mur, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus.

Son souffle se coupa à travers le téléphone et la panique s'empara de moi.

* * *

_Je pars discrètement pour prendre mon avion jusqu'à L.A. en vous disant que vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire... _

_Bisous bisous, _

_Tied._


	20. Chapitre 19

_Hello les poussins... _

_Je sais, on est jeudi soir (dans une heure on est vendredi, j'ai le droit de poster..._

_de 1) parce que c'est moi la chef !_

_de 2) parce que j'ai un coup de soleil monstre dans le dos (Rob va me passer de la crème, vous en faites pas pour moi...) _

_de 3) parce que je me suis faite tatouer aujourd'hui (et non, ça fait pas mal... hum...)_

_de 4) parce que Caleb (Les Kings Of Leon) chante à mon oreille depuis une heure (presque) et que là, pile là, il vient de gémir. _

_C'est indécent. _

_Sinon, moi ça va merci. J'espère que vous aussi... (je dis que de la merde, je le SAIS)_

_Bref. Une pensée pour Mlca66 à qui je fais des bisous... Une pensée pour ma copine Biibou's qui est tarée (mais ça, tout le monde le sait) _

_Une méga giga grosse pensée pour Cullen15000 que j'admire. _

_On se retrouve en bas, (quand vous aurez fini de me détester...)_

_Enjoy ! _

___****__Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**POV Edward.**

- Avez-vous eu le temps de regarder si des objets avaient été volés ? me demanda l'officier pour la deuxième fois.

- Non, il ne manque rien… je crois, me contentai-je de répondre en regardant Bella, assise dans le canapé un peu plus loin, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Deux heures.

Deux longues et insupportables heures.

Quand Bella m'avait appelé, j'attendais l'ascenseur dans le hall de mon immeuble. Ça m'avait amusé de voir son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de mon portable alors que nous venions de nous quitter... mais ses pleurs m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

L'ascenseur était arrivé au moment où Bella parla et je m'étais engouffré dans la cabine rapidement, appuyant frénétiquement sur le numéro de mon étage, comme si ce geste me permettrait d'arriver plus rapidement.

L'ascension parut durer des heures. La moitié du temps, j'avais tourné en rond, parlant toujours avec Bella au téléphone, lui demandant de se calmer et de m'expliquer ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'il se passait... ce qu'elle était incapable de faire. L'autre moitié du voyage, j'avais écouté ses pleurs et ses excuses baragouinées entre deux sanglots, immobile au milieu de la cabine. J'étais impuissant face à la détresse qui l'avait saisit en quelques minutes.

Quand, enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes et m'avaient laissé sortir de l'endroit de mes tourments, j'avais retrouvé Bella recroquevillée à l'autre bout du couloir, assise par terre, la tête entre les mains, son téléphone à côté d'elle. Remettant mon portable dans ma poche, j'avais marché rapidement jusqu'à elle, pour pouvoir l'atteindre, la toucher. Quand je lui avait pris les bras pour la serrer contre moi, elle avait eu un léger cri de surprise, ne m'ayant apparemment pas entendu arriver. Lorsque ses grands yeux bruns mouillés et affolés avaient retrouvés les miens, elle s'était mise à sangloter de plus belle avant de se blottir dans mes bras, répétant qu'elle était désolée.

Je me demandai vaguement de quoi elle parlait pendant que je la berçais en me laissant glisser contre le mur, la tenant précieusement contre moi. Elle allait bien, même si elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Qu'elle soit là... chaude et vivante dans mes bras.

Durant cet interminable voyage en ascenseur et en entendant sa panique totale, j'avais imaginé le pire. Et le pire avait un nom... Jacob. Était-il là ? Était-il... avec elle ? Je savais que s'il était là et qu'il la touchait, même un cheveu... je l'aurai tué. L'idée qu'il pense à la toucher encore une fois me répugnait. Je voulais lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à Bella.

J'entendais Bella, parfois, pleurer dans sa douche sans qu'elle ne m'en parle jamais. La première fois et toutes celles qui avaient suivies, cela m'avait littéralement anéanti. L'entendre pleurer était la pire chose au monde. Souvent, pendant son sommeil elle sursautait... mais elle ne m'en parlait pas non plus. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de Jacob et de son passé depuis la nuit où elle m'avait expliqué tant bien que mal ce qui s'était passé.

A ce souvenir, je serrai les dents.

J'avais connu la colère avant. Contre mes parents, contre mes amis parfois, contre Victoria... tellement. Contre la vie, souvent. Surtout après la mort de Sam... mais, ce que j'avais ressenti cette nuit là avait dépassé, et de loin, toutes les colères que j'avais pu ressentir par le passé. Si elle n'avait pas été dans mes bras les heures qui avaient suivis, j'aurai sûrement tout dévasté autour de moi avant de sortir chercher Jacob et lui faire payer ça. Pour m'en empêcher, je l'avais tenu fermement le reste de la nuit, incapable de m'endormir. Cette nuit là, son corps chaud, vivant et nu contre le mien m'avait permis de garder un peu de self-control et de rester auprès d'elle. Savoir que j'avais vu et eu Jacob à quelques centimètres de moi, quelques heures plutôt me révoltait.

Je comprenais mieux certaines de ses peurs. Son agression avait laissé des traces -autres que physiques- sur elle, en elle... Comme les portes qu'elle laissait systématiquement ouvertes. Les bruits qui la faisaient sursauter, même dans son sommeil. Les rideaux qu'elle voulait laisser ouverts, le soir, pour avoir un peu de lumière dans la chambre. Quand elle se levait la nuit, elle allumait systématiquement toutes les lumières qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin.

Elle avait peur du noir, de certains bruits. Je comprenais ça. Je comprenais... beaucoup de choses. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout raconté. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres. Une zone surtout... sa mère. Elle ne m'en parlait pas et je ne lui demandai rien. Je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps. Je pouvais comprendre ça. J'étais capable de lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin.

Quand, assise sur mes genoux dans le couloir elle eut assez de force pour parler, elle m'informa que l'appartement avait été "détruit" que... quelqu'un était venu. Quelqu'un. Elle comme moi savions qui c'était... Jacob. Son post-it sur la porte était on ne peut plus clair.

Il était venu là et avait saccagé mon appartement. L'image que j'avais eu en entrant dans le salon fut assez choquante. Tout était renversé, cassé, brisé, piétiné. Toutes les pièces sauf la chambre d'amis qui, par miracle était intacte, avait été détruite... L'explication était peut être juste que cette pièce était la seule où Bella et moi n'entrions jamais...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon piano brisé en deux dans la pièce d'à côté avant de reporter mon attention sur Bella qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, se balançant presque imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière, telle une enfant apeurée.

- On va y aller et vous laisser dans ce cas, reprit l'officier en posant une main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Prenez soin d'elle et dormez un peu, conseilla-t-il avant de rappeler ses hommes pour sortir.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement en nous saluant poliment, fermant la porte derrière eux., Je regardai rapidement la pendule de la cuisine, rare chose encore fonctionnelle sous ce toit. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Je frottai mon visage de mes deux mains, tentant de me réveiller de ce cauchemar avant de slalomer entre le verre brisé et les meubles cassés jusqu'à me poster devant le canapé tailladé où Bella reposait depuis presque deux heures. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur pour caresser ses cheveux en un geste tendre.

Elle leva son visage rougi par ses larmes pour me regarder et sa main tremblante atteignit ma joue qu'elle caressa doucement.

- Je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle pour la centième fois.

- Bella...

Elle ferma les yeux pour contenir de nouvelles larmes, son menton tremblant d'émotion. Je me redressai de façon à pouvoir embrasser ses paupières avant qu'elle ne les ouvre à nouveau, plongeant son regard sombre et larmoyant dans le mien.

- Il a tout détruit... tes affaires... ton piano... C'est horrible, gémit-elle douloureusement en posant sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son chagrin.

Je mis mes mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer à moi et la fis glisser jusqu'au sol doucement, l'asseyant à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je la berçai un moment de gauche à droite dans un mouvement lent tandis qu'elle pleurait contre mon épaule.

- J'm'en veux tellement, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Mon amour, chuchotai-je contre son épaule avant d'embrasser sa peau, ce qui la fit pleurer un peu plus. Ne t'en veux pas... jamais. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde... cesse de t'en vouloir, s'il te plait...

Pour toute réponse, elle raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de mon cou et je la serrai contre moi. Il n'y avait pas que mes biens de... détruits. Il avait aussi anéanti les livres et vêtements que Bella avait ramené petit à petit ces deux dernières semaines. J'aimais qu'elle ramène ses affaires ainsi chez moi... j'aimais l'avoir chez moi. La regarder dormir et m'éveiller avec elle. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Levant les yeux vers la toile de Sam qui avait été tailladée au milieu avec application, je fermai les yeux en serrant Bella plus étroitement contre moi, essayant de ravaler ma haine.

Plus tard, allongés dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, je fixai le plafond, incapable de dormir. Bella, à mes côtés ne dormait pas non plus. Sa respiration était irrégulière et, parfois, elle essuyait discrètement ses larmes silencieuses. Je tournai la tête pour regarder son visage fin, voyant qu'elle fixait le plafond elle aussi. Elle était belle... tellement belle. Même avec ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Je me tournai sur le flanc pour la regarder sans avoir à me tordre le cou et ma main caressa sa joue de sa pommette à sa mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler une unique larme sur sa peau. Je me penchai en avant et récupérai cette perle salée sur mes lèvres avant de poser mon front contre sa tempe. Passant mon bras sur son ventre, je la tirai vers moi pour la sentir plus près. Elle soupira doucement, les yeux toujours clos en posant sa main droite sur mon poignet.

Quand je voulus tendre le bras pour éteindre la lumière derrière moi, ses doigts serrèrent mon poignet et son corps entier se crispa.

- Laisse allumé, s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je la ramenai un peu plus contre moi, emmêlai ses jambes nues aux miennes. Longtemps, je restai les yeux ouverts sans pouvoir m'endormir. Bella finit, elle, par s'endormir contre moi après plusieurs heures. Elle avait enfin arrêté de pleurer et je me sentais un peu mieux en l'observant dormir, sa bouche rose et pleine légèrement en avant, comme dans l'attente d'un baiser. Je souris doucement en posant très doucement mes lèvres dessus. Elle laissa passer un petit soupir dans son sommeil avant de se tourner pour se blottir un peu plus dans mes bras. Je basculai sur le dos, la soulevant légèrement pour qu'elle repose en partie sur moi, sa jambe remontant contre mes cuisses, sa main passant sous mon T-shirt pour toucher ma peau. Quand elle fut complètement immobile, je soupirai doucement, cherchant à me détendre pour trouver le sommeil.

Quand ma colère commença à tomber, il était presque six heures du matin. Bella dormait toujours contre moi, sa tête contre mon torse, sa main sur mon ventre. De nouveaux sentiments naissaient cependant à moi, et celui qui dominait le plus était la peur.

Peur de la perdre, peur de la voir pleurer à nouveau, peur qu'il lui fasse du mal... c'était insupportable.

Quand le soleil fut levé, je me dégageai prudemment, sans la réveiller et filai sous la douche avant de descendre dans la rue chercher du café et des croissants à manger. Plusieurs passants me dévisagèrent et j'eus envie de partir loin d'ici, loin de tout ça... de tous ces visages qui me regardaient ainsi depuis de nombreuses années... Redevenir un étranger aux yeux de tous me semblait être idéal aujourd'hui... et pourtant... la musique coulait dans mes veines et guidait ma vie depuis tant d'années.

Je remontai à l'appartement après avoir passé un court instant à regarder les livres dans la bibliothèque à quelques mètres du Starbuck. Quand j'ouvris la porte, Bella était levé et habillée, ramassant des bouts de verre sur le sol. Ses cheveux humides étaient maintenus lâchement par une pince, laissant retomber quelques boucles brunes autour de son visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver sublime, éclairée ainsi par le soleil qui frappait déjà fort à travers la vitre.

- Laisse ça, on le fera plus tard, dis-je en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, la faisant sursauter.

Le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses doigts entama sa peau et je la vis pâlir à mesure que le sang débordait sur son épiderme. Elle se leva précipitamment et me bouscula pour accéder à la cuisine. Rapidement, elle ouvrit le robinet et grimaça en laissant couler l'eau sur sa plaie.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je en posant nos cafés et le sachet de croissants sur le bar.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans me regarder et sans regarder sa blessure.

- T'es sûre ? M'inquiétai-je en m'approchant quand je vis à quel point elle était blanche.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle avant de couper l'eau et de prendre un kleenex qu'elle posa sur sa coupure. J'aime juste pas le sang... je, je supporte pas ça, expliqua-t-elle en me passant à côté sans lever les yeux vers moi.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en la suivant à travers le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et inspira par le nez et expira par la bouche pendant de longues secondes. Elle finit par retrouver un peu de couleur et je m'accroupis devant elle, relevant son visage d'un doigt sous son menton. Bien qu'elle ait pu dormir quelques heures, des cernes mauves se dessinaient sous ses yeux dont la profondeur et la peine me firent frissonner.

- Ça va, insista-t-elle avant de se lever pour disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'y enferma... à clé. Quelque chose n'allait donc, vraiment pas. Je me relevai en soupirant, essayant de ne penser à rien. Je pris un sac poubelle et ramassai quelques morceaux de verre par terre. On allait y passer là journée à ce rythme là.

- Est-ce qu'il te reste des pansements ? Finit-elle par demander en sortant de la salle de bain après une dizaine de minutes, restant pas loin de la porte.

Je relevai les yeux pour la regarder. Sa position me fit penser à celle d'un chat apeuré. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de s'éloigner de la porte et qu'elle voulait avoir le temps de rentrer dans la pièce avant que je puisse l'atteindre.

- Dans le meuble à droite du lavabo, répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain, mais cette fois, elle ne ferma pas la porte derrière elle.

- Tu trouves ? Lui demandai-je en me relevant quand je l'entendis pester.

- Oui mais je... commença-t-elle avant que j'entende un bruit. Merde, grogna-t-elle et je pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Elle tenait une compresse dans sa main blessée et tentait d'ouvrir la boite de pansements de l'autre. La sensation d'étouffer devant le miroir brisé me saisi à la gorge.

- Est-ce que tu... peux m'aider ? Soupira-t-elle, résignée.

J'hochai brièvement la tête avant d'avancer jusqu'à elle, tournant le dos au miroir. Doucement, je dégageai le tissu de sa blessure, m'excusant quand je la vis grimacer. La coupure n'était pas bien profonde mais c'était à vif, rouge et pas vraiment beau à voir.

- Regarde ailleurs, lui conseillai-je quand j'attrapai un désinfectant dans le placard.

Elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, soupirant légèrement.

- Ça ne va pas piquer, souris-je pour la détendre et elle me regarda, aucune trace d'humour sur son visage.

Elle retourna à nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre en se mordant la lèvre quand je me grattai la gorge, gêné de ce malaise entre nous. Je pris son poignet entre mes doigts et elle sursauta nerveusement à mon contact avant de rougir légèrement. Encore plus confus, je désinfectai sa plaie doucement, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Je posai le plus gros pansement que j'avais à disposition avant de passer ma paume dessus. Un frisson la secoua et je la lâchai doucement, pas certain de savoir comment agir. Depuis quand les choses étaient si... étrange entre nous ? Ses yeux fixèrent sa paume blessée avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux vers moi.

- Bella...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna dans l'appartement, la faisant sursauter plus que de raison.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle doucement au bout de quelques secondes où ses yeux passaient de mon visage à mes mains dans lesquelles je tenais la boite de pansements.

Je posai cette dernière derrière moi et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, faisant traîner mes doigts sur sa joue, souriant un peu.

- Fais attention, la prochaine fois, lui recommandai-je avant de m'approcher un peu d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de lever la tête pour me regarder.

Je sentis son souffle se couper et le mien en fit de même. Je l'avais pas embrassé depuis la veille, la fois -on ne peut plus brûlante et intense- de notre baiser sur le parking, avant de rentrer. Il y avait eu, aussi l'intermède en attendant ascenseur, mais ça n'était pas... si important... j'avais terriblement envie de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne là, maintenant. Je me penchai vers elle, ignorant la sonnerie de la porte qui résonna encore une fois. Son regard glissa de mes yeux à ma bouche avant de revenir à mes yeux, son regard emprunt d'un sentiment que je n'arrivai pas à identifier.

- Edward, tenta-t-elle de protester quand mes mains atterrirent sur ses reins, la rapprochant de moi.

Mes lèvres embrassèrent les siennes furtivement. Je reculai un peu... d'à peine un centimètre. Je lui laissai le choix. Une seconde passa avant qu'elle n'avance à nouveau, embrassant doucement ma bouche avant de reculer. Sans me regarder, elle quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir la porte à notre visiteur. Je restai appuyé un instant contre le lavabo derrière moi, tentant de calmer l'angoisse saisissante qui montait en moi. Elle avait besoin de temps... je le savais. Je savais à quel point toute cette histoire l'affectait.

Je passai une main sur mon visage quand j'entendis la voix d'Emmet et de ma sœur dans le salon. Un goût amer dans la bouche, je quittai la salle de bain l'estomac noué. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi Alice et Emmet était là et comment ils avaient su pour ce qu'il c'était passé... et puis, à voir les chuchotements entre Alice et Bella, je compris. Elle avait du l'appeler quand j'étais sorti. On passa la journée à ramasser et jeter tout ce qui était cassé dans l'appartement. Emmet dut faire presque une dizaine d'aller retour entre la déchetterie et l'appartement pour réussir à tout jeter. Bella fut prudente et ne se coupa pas une autre fois... Néanmoins, elle était souvent perdue dans ses pensées et me parlait rarement.

Nous buvions maintenant un café autour du bar, Jasper nous avait rejoins avec Rosalie une demi heure plutôt, claironnant qu'ils venaient inspecter les "travaux finis". Bien sûr, l'ambiance était quelque peu étrange et tendue... personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir face à tout ça. La police n'avait pas avancé dans sa recherche pour retrouver Jacob. Lorsque, quelque minutes plutôt, Jasper avait évoqué son nom, Bella avait disparu subitement dans la salle de bain. Elle en était ressortie plusieurs minutes plus tard, les yeux légèrement rouges. Je savais qu'elle y avait pleuré et l'idée qu'elle ait encore du chagrin à cause de lui me tuait.

Elle méritait tellement, tellement mieux que tout ça...

- Comment il a pu rentrer dans l'appartement, dans l'immeuble ? demanda Alice en finissant son café.

J'haussai les épaules en observant Bella qui était plongée dans la contemplation de son café.

- T'as bien un concierge non ? Il est pas censé vérifier qui rentre et sort d'ici ? Continua ma sœur alors que les mains de Bella se crispaient autour de sa tasse.

- Alec était pas là hier... Jacob devait le savoir, marmonnai-je en ne quittant pas Bella des yeux.

Celle-ci releva brièvement le regard vers moi avant de reporter son attention à son café fumant. Je soupirai légèrement.

- Ce qui est fait est fait on peut pas revenir dessus de toute façon, finit par soupirer Emmet en reposant sa tasse vide sur le bar. On rentre ? proposa-t-il alors que les autres se levaient pour partir.

Tous acquiescèrent mais Bella me regarda en mordant légèrement sa lèvre.

- Filez devant on vous rejoindra, me contentai-je de répondre en lâchant Bella du regard pour observer Rosalie qui la prenait contre elle.

Elles échangèrent quelques mots discrets pendant que les autres sortaient. Rosalie finit par sortir à son tour après m'avoir fait un petit sourire. Ses traits étaient tirés... elle semblait épuisée. Je me doutais qu'il n'y avait pas que le bébé qui la fatiguait. L'histoire de Bella avec ce... Jacob la rongeait. J'avais conscience que tout ça n'était pas bon alors qu'elle était bientôt à terme. Il fallait qu'elle se repose avant la naissance.

Une fois la porte fermée, Bella se leva et vint poser les tasses dans l'évier derrière moi. Pendant quelques secondes, elle posa ses mains sur le bord de levier et soupira longuement. Je finis par me tourner vers elle et enrouler mes bras autour de son corps fin, blottissant son dos contre mon torse. Plus les secondes passaient plus elle était crispée. J'allais parler quand elle inspira un grand coup et se redressa, lâchant le bord du meuble. Elle se tourna dans mes bras pour me faire face et je grimaçai en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

- Je peux pas... souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber son front contre le haut de mon torse.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas ? Lui demandai-je doucement en caressant ses cheveux, tentant d'apaiser les tremblements de son corps.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et se redressa pour me regarder. De mes pouces, j'essuyai ses joues quand de nouvelles larmes les envahirent.

- Je t'ai menti, avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, comprenant encore moins bien.

- De quoi tu...

- Hier, quand... quand je t'ai appelé, me coupa-t-elle en reculant pour s'appuyer contre levier. Je... j'étais ici, avoua-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. J'étais ici et je t'ai dit que j'étais dans les bouchons mais j'étais ici... il, il a du me suivre à ce moment là et alors...

- Bella, la coupai-je à mon tour en voulant approcher mais elle leva ses mains devant elle, cherchant à respirer profondément pour se calmer.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle en relevant ses yeux humides vers moi. Je... je voulais pas te mentir et c'était idiot... tellement idiot...

Je tentai de mettre ça de côté. M'appuyant contre le bar derrière moi, à un mètre d'elle je passai une main dans mes cheveux en serrant les dents.

- Ça ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé ici, ensuite, me contentai-je de dire, tentant d'ignorer qu'elle m'avait menti, il ne t'a peut être pas suivi hier mais... ça fait quinze jours qu'on fait l'aller retour entre ici et la maison de la plage... il a pu... nous suivre n'importe quand pendant cette période là.

Elle renifla en essuyant ses joues avant de soupirer longuement.

- Je sais pas... mais c'est... c'était idiot de te mentir pour ça, continua-t-elle en restant loin de moi. Je le referai plus, promit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient.

- Oublie ça, on a plus important à régler, finis-je par dire au bout d'une minute.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens et elle déglutit difficilement en triturant ses doigts.

- Tu sais qu'il ne nous laissera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qui me fit frémir.

- Il n'y arrivera pas.

Bella pinça les lèvres un instant et je m'approchai d'elle, n'en pouvant plus de cette distance qu'elle maintenait entre nous.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté quand mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

- Il ne me fera pas mal...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu... il te fera du mal, affirma-t-elle en reculant le visage quand je me penchai vers elle, espérant la faire taire, la rassurer et l'empêcher de me dire tout ça.

Je voulais qu'elle aille bien.

- Il ne te laissera tranquille que si on est plus ensemble, dit-elle en posant une main sur mon torse, maintenant une distance entre nous.

Je baissai les yeux sur son geste avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

- Il n'y arrivera pas, affirmai-je à mon tour, y mettant toute la force et la confiance que j'avais en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, me privant de son regard larmoyant et d'une peine sans pareil.

- Tu ne comprends pas, gémit-elle en se dégageant pour marcher dans la pièce.

- Je ne comprends pas quoi Bella ?

- Il... Il a juré ma perte Edward... il fera tout pour te faire sortir de ma vie !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de surmonter ça ? M'agaçai-je en serrant légèrement les poings.

A nouveau, elle secoua la tête arpentant la pièce avant de poser une main sur son front.

- C'n'est pas une question de savoir... se battre, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement avant d'humidifier ses lèvres nerveusement. Il... il fera tout, tout pour que tu disparaisses de ma vie... Ton appartement n'est rien comparé à tout ce qu'il peut te faire.

- Bella...

- Non, me coupa-t-elle vivement, s'arrêtant de marcher pour me regarder. Il... il l'a déjà fait pas le passé. J'ai... après lui, j'ai eu une relation avec un homme... Riley...

Je serrai les dents. L'entendre parler d'un autre était difficilement supportable, cependant, j'essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait en ravalant ma jalousie mal placée.

- Pendant... pendant presque 4 mois il a pas pu me toucher... je, je pouvais pas, expliqua-t-elle difficilement, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Un matin j'ai décidé de suivre une thérapie pour m'en sortir. C'était la chose à faire pour pouvoir accepter que lui ou... quelqu'un d'autre puisse me retoucher un jour.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs quelques secondes et elle soupira lourdement.

- J'ai fini par... accepter qu'il me touche et qu'on... tu vois, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose.

- Un soir on m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait eu un accident de moto, reprit-elle d'une voix dure, me faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

- Bella...

- Il a du être amputé des deux jambes pour pouvoir survivre à cet accident, continua-t-elle en m'ignorant, ses yeux perdus dans un endroit que je ne pouvais voir. Il ne pourra jamais plus marcher à cause de moi. Plus jamais, finit-elle en serrant durement les dents pour retenir ses larmes.

- Cet accident n'était pas de ta faute, protestai-je en ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- C'était Jacob, s'énerva-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa colère me fit frissonner.

- C'était Jacob, répéta-t-elle avec force. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé parce qu'il sait brouiller les pistes, mais c'était lui, je le sais.

- Ça n'était peut être qu'un accident Bella...

- Non, il... il était à San Francisco la semaine de... l'accident, grimaça-t-elle. La police a retrouvé des vidéos de lui entrant et sortant du parking où la moto de Riley était. Elle a été trafiquée... Riley n'avait plus de freins et... et le camion...

Sa voix cassa et je serrai les dents à nouveau en m'approchant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Il va passer le reste de sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant parce que mon ex est dingue, gémit-elle à quelques centimètres de moi. Je supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose Edward... ce n'est pas acceptable...

- Pourquoi la police n'a pas arrêté Jacob ? Me contentai-je de lui demander en la prenant contre moi.

Elle blottit son visage dans mon cou et noua ses mains autour de ma taille en tentant de se reprendre.

- Rien ne prouvait que c'était lui qui avait saccagé ses freins... Oui, il était rentré dans le parking et en était ressorti quelques minutes plus tard mais pour la police ça n'était pas suffisant...

- Je suis désolé, trouvai-je juste à dire en la serrant un peu plus étroitement contre moi.

- Je sais plus quoi faire, dit-elle tout bas avant de s'écarter légèrement pour me regarder.

Je baissai les yeux sur son visage, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Ses yeux rougis se fermèrent sous ma caresse et elle inclina légèrement la tête, profitant de mon contact.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ? Risquai-je en me doutant d'avance de sa réponse.

Ses grand yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et le chagrin que j'y lu me tordit les entrailles. Elle resta de longues secondes à me dévisager sans prononcer un mot, son regard vaguant de mes yeux à mes lèvres, glissant sur mon visage comme une caresse.

- Te quitter, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête, faisant tomber une enclume dans mon estomac. J'eus l'impression physique d'avoir pris un coup de poing en pleine face. Un instant passa et la détermination qui prit place dans ses pupilles brillantes fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

- Tu y penses ? Lui demandai-je en serrant les dents pour contenir ces émotions qui semblaient tordre mon cœur à main nues.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de reculer d'un pas... puis d'un deuxième. Physiquement ça n'était presque rien, pourtant... j'eus l'impression douloureusement insupportable de la perdre.

- J'y pense depuis que j'ai découvert l'appartement comme ça, finit-elle par dire doucement, sa voix tremblant plus que jamais.

- Bella...

- J'n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, souffla-t-elle difficilement, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Je n'ai pas le droit, répéta-t-elle en me repoussant quand je voulu l'atteindre.

Sa main repoussa la mienne de son visage et elle fut secouée d'un violent frisson, son visage se tordant à cause de son chagrin. Le mien semblait m'étouffer. Ma gorge était si serrée que je pensai que je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir respirer.

- Ça n'est pas de l'égoïsme, m'agaçai-je en voulant m'approcher d'elle à nouveau.

Elle secoua la tête en reculant encore, levant ses mains devant elle pour ne pas que je l'approche.

- Bella ! L'égoïsme est de prendre cette décision toute seule, m'énervai-je quand elle fit demi-tour.

La colère était ma réponse possible à sa réaction et ma peur.

Elle fuyait, encore. J'étais épuisé et ma patience s'amenuisait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Je la suivis à travers le couloir jusqu'au dressing.

- Peut être que je suis égoïste mais je te protège Edward, répliqua-t-elle vivement en ramassant le tee-shirt et le short dans lesquelles elle avait dormi avant de me bousculer pour sortir de la pièce.

- Tu me protèges ? M'écriai-je, en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine, la regardant balancer rageusement ses vêtements dans un sac. Putain Bella tu... tu t'imagines que me quitter est la solution ? Que je vais réussir à... vivre normalement en pensant à ce fou-furieux qui sera toujours après toi, où que tu sois dans le monde ?

Je serrai les poings nerveusement, le cœur battant à toute allure. Mes mots la firent frémir violemment.

- Ça n'est pas la solution, peu importe à quel point tu penses qu'elle l'est, continuai-je en essayant de maîtriser cette fureur montante en moi.

- Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre, s'écria-t-elle en plein désespoir, ses larmes débordant.

Mes mâchoires se crispèrent devant son visage meurtri et elle essuya rageusement ses joues.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Soufflai-je en la voyant ramasser le seul de ses livres qui avait survécu.

- Je fais ce que j'aurai du faire depuis le début... j'aurai jamais du revenir, j'aurai jamais dû... être avec toi... c'était... c'était une erreur Edward... ouvre les yeux on pourra jamais avoir la vie qu'on voudrait avoir... pleura-t-elle, incapable de se retenir.

Une erreur... comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Une colère sourde monta en moi.

- Tu abandonnes ? Marmonnai-je en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle stoppa son geste vers la sortie et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- J'ai pas le choix, cria-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, sa voix se brisant sous ses larmes.

Je devais me battre pour nous deux… faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi.

- On a toujours le choix, m'écriai-je à mon tour en l'approchant. Tu peux être lâche et partir lui obéir ou tu peux te battre avec moi et vivre cette vie dont tu as envie autant que moi !

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'un sanglot la déchirait.

- Je refuse d'être celle qui posera la première rose sur ta tombe quand il aura fini son travail, souffla-elle difficilement, ses mots me figeant sur place.

On se dévisagea un moment, elle, essayant de contenir son chagrin, moi, cherchant désespérément les mots, la chose qui la ferait changer d'avis... la chose à dire, le geste à faire pour qu'elle ne parte pas. En vain. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et esquissa un mouvement pour sortir.

- Si tu franchis cette porte Bella, ne reviens pas, réussi-je à dire malgré la déchirure dans ma poitrine lorsque je prononçai ces paroles définitives, dictées par la peur et la fureur.

Mes mots l'immobilisèrent.

Sa main serra la poignée, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Elle me tournait le dos et je vis ses épaules trembler quand un sanglot lui échappa. Sans un autre regard pour moi, elle sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Le coup de poing que je lançai dedans ne me soulagea en rien mais la colère disparut laissant place à la terreur de l'avoir perdue. Mes forces disparurent et je m'effondrai à genoux devant cette porte fermée.

* * *

_Bon... je sens que vous me détestez... (je dois m'en aller là, c'est ça hein ?)_

_A la semaine prochaine... (ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait..._

_J'vous embrasse et je vous aimes, quand même... _

_Tied. _


	21. Chapitre 20

_On est vendredi et le vendredi tout est : PERMIIIIIIIIIIIIS... _

_Enfin bref. J'ai pas envie de parler ce soir... pour dire vrai j'avais préparé mon chapitre et tout ça, tout ça, sauf que mon ordi à planté et j'avais RIEN enregistré... ha... quelle joie ! Bref. _

_On se retrouve en bas, (si vous avez fini de me détester...)_

_Enjoy !_

___****__Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! (nianiania)_

* * *

**Jour 2.**

- Bella ? T'es là ? entendis-je Rosalie de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je n'eus pas la force de répondre. Je remontai la couette sur ma tête en grognant quand je l'entendis entrer dans ma chambre. Je ne bougeai plus jusqu'à ce qu'un côté du lit s'affaisse légèrement sous son poids.

- Ma puce... souffla-t-elle doucement en tirant sur la couette pour découvrir mon visage.

- Laisse moi Rose... s'il te plait...

L'agonie. La douleur. Le mal.

- Non... parle moi Bella... tu es resté enfermée ici depuis deux jours... qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec...

- Rose, la coupai-je brutalement, refusant d'entendre _son_ prénom en bloquant la couette avec mon bras. Arrête. J'ai... je veux dormir et oublier... s'il te plait, la suppliai-je, sentant mes yeux me brûler sous la torture qu'on semblait infliger à mon corps.

Il y eut un silence pendant que je serrai les dents, tentant de retenir mes larmes. Puis, je sentis sa main caresser ma tête par dessus la couverture qui me cachait. Sous cette couverture je pouvais essayer d'oublier le reste... le monde, la douleur. Je voulais oublier le fait qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais. Que je ne me pardonnerai jamais une chose pareille. C'était la seule chose logique et rationnelle à faire pour le protéger. Pourtant, la sensation qu'on m'avait privé d'une partie de moi même était déroutante et insupportable.

- Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi Bella... quand tu seras prête on en parlera... quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger...

Je serrai les dents encore plus fort, si bien qu'elles grincèrent. Je ne voulais pas parler, je ne voulais pas qu'on me parle.

- En attendant, mange un peu et sors d'ici ma puce, rester enfermée n'arrangera rien, continua-t-elle doucement.

Le matelas bougea et je sus qu'elle se levait. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je restai sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Je sortis de sous le drap et restai un moment les yeux fermés, tentant de repousser la douleur qui semblait voir creuser en moi, dans mon coeur, toujours plus profondément. Je me recroquevillai en chien de fusil et serrai mes bras autour de moi, me concentrant sur ma respiration devenu difficile. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur son T-shirt que je lui avais piqué onze ans plutôt négligemment posé sur une chaise. Une douleur lancinante résonna dans mon corps et à nouveau, mes larmes débordèrent.

**Jour 4.**

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? insista Jasper pendant que je prenais mon sac.

Encore une fois, j'évitai son regard, me contentant d'hocher la tête.

- Tu te sens capable de conduire ? s'inquiéta Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est qu'à dix minutes de voiture, marmonnai-je d'une voix morne. Je ne suis pas handicapée et c'est mon amie... je me dois d'être là bas. Et puis, elle m'a invité...

_Elle l'avait invité lui, aussi... _Je serrai les dents, ravalant mes larmes.

Alice disparut brutalement après m'avoir demandé de ne pas bouger.

- Essaye de t'amuser ok ? Ça va te faire du bien de voir du monde, reprit Jasper avec un petit sourire encourageant.

J'aurai voulu lui rendre... mais la force n'était plus là.

- Tiens, prends au moins ça et, non, tu ne refuses pas, ordonna Alice en me glissant une pomme dans les mains.

- Ok... soupirai-je en mettant le fruit dans mon sac. Comment je suis ? demandai-je en tournant légèrement sur moi même.

Hideuse, terne, pale... _Seule._

_- _Ravissante, sourit Jasper.

- Cette robe est parfaite sur toi, commenta Alice en me faisant un sourire presque compatissant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui prenant ses clés de voiture sur le meuble de l'entrée.

- Je serai là ce soir, je suppose...

- Tu ne reste pas à la fête ? s'enquit Alice quand j'ouvris la porte de la maison pour sortir.

- Pour voir des... couples danser toute la soirée ? Non merci ! claquai-je un peu trop vivement.

Alice baissa les yeux. Elle semblait embarrassée et je me mordis la langue. Je soupirai doucement, tentant de calmer la brulure de mon cœur devenu douloureux.

- Bonne journée, leur dis-je doucement en entrant sous le soleil.

Sa chaleur brûla ma peau pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis quatre jours. Je montai à bord de la voiture d'Alice, tentant de ne penser qu'à Angela qui comptait sur moi. Qui m'attendait. Je ne devais pas penser à ça... à lui.

J'entrai dans l'église avec les derniers invités et pris place tout au fond, pas loin de la porte. Ça pouvait être utile si jamais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je fis le tour des invités des yeux en attendant que tout le monde s'installe. Je reconnus un petit groupe de personne que je fréquentai à la fac. Bien, au moins, je connaissais du monde.

- Bella Swan ? m'appela une voix sur le côté.

Je me tournai vers l'allée et essayai de faire mon plus beau sourire.

- Monsieur Weber, le saluai-je doucement. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien... ma fille chérie se marie et le temps est clément !

- Nous sommes à L.A monsieur...

Il rit légèrement avant d'épousseter sa toge.

- Comment je suis ? Ça va mon costume de cérémonie ne fait pas trop cul-cul? s'enquit-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

J'eus envie de rire pour la première fois depuis... _Merde._ Entendre ce genre de mots dans la bouche d'un pasteur était assez amusant.

- Non, vous êtes parfait. Comment va votre femme ?

Il se redressa. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre à la mention de sa femme.

- Très bien, elle est d'ailleurs...

Il tourna sur lui même pour la chercher des yeux avant de revenir à mon visage.

- Elle était derrière moi... soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

- Elle a du rencontrer quelqu'un en chemin, supposai-je en remontant la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Certainement... Clare trouve toujours quelqu'un à qui parler... enfin, tu la connais... rigola-t-il, me décrochant un petit sourire.

Il y eu un silence et un homme assez âgé lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre au bout de l'église.

- Le devoir m'appelle Bella ! C'était un plaisir de te revoir...

- Pour moi aussi monsieur.

- Bonne cérémonie ! me souhaita-t-il avant de s'éloigner à la hâte.

Je me rassis sur le banc en bois, restant attentive aux gens qui bavardaient. Je ne voulais pas penser. Je ne devais pas penser.

- Excusez moi, me sourit une petite femme ronde, brune à la peau matte avec des lunettes. Les places à côté de vous sont libres ? Vous n'attendez personne ?

_Touchée._

- Je... non, allez y, bafouillai-je un peu maladroitement en me levant pour la laisser passer, elle et ce qui devait être sa fille vu leur ressemblance frappante.

La petite ne devait pas avoir plus dix ans et elle me regarda avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant que je lui rendis doucement. Elles s'installèrent à mes côtés et la jeune fille se pencha légèrement pour me regarder avant de dire quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère. Je détournai les yeux et reportai mon attention sur les gens. Je détestai ça. Cette... impression d'être épiée et qu'on disait des choses sur moi. Quelques minutes passèrent et je sentais leur regard brûler mon visage. J'avais quoi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Excusez moi, reprit la mère en frôlant mon bras.

Je me tournai pour la regarder, attendant qu'elle continu. C'était étrange, elle semblait gênée.

- Ma fille voudrait savoir si vous êtes vraiment la petite amie d'Edward Cullen ?

_Putain._

- Je...

- Viendra-t-il aujourd'hui ? Elle est fan des BlueDark et on se demandait...

- Il... il ne viendra pas, la coupai-je en repoussant mon envie brutale de pleurer.

- Oh... mais c'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ? Sa petite amie ? insista-t-elle.

_Coulée._

- S'il vous plait Messieurs, mesdames, nous vous priions de bien vouloir vous lever... la mariée arrive... intervint la voix du prêtre à travers les enceintes, coupant court à la conversation.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je en me levant en même temps que les autres invités.

Angela arriva dans l'église et les soupirs d'appréciation fusèrent les gens se contentant de "oh" et de "ah" mélangés à travers la pièce. Elle m'adressa un regard, puis un sourire que je lui rendis du mieux que je pus. Elle était radieuse... elle transpirait le bonheur. La femme et sa fille à côté de moi restèrent silencieuses le reste de la cérémonie.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, s'extasia Angela en me serrant contre elle.

- Moi aussi, toutes mes félicitations encore une fois. A vous deux, ajoutai-je à l'attention d'Eric juste à côté.

Il me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- Merci d'être là, souffla-t-il discrètement, ça comptait beaucoup pour elle.

- Pour moi aussi...

Je reculai et les regardai un instant. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux, mon ventre me brûla.

- Tu fais attention à toi hein ? et tu m'appelle si ça va pas ok ? me demanda Angela.

- Toujours. Profitez bien de votre lune de miel, leur conseillai-je avec un sourire.

Que tous les deux me rendirent.

- Tu fais attention sur la route en rentrant !

- T'inquiètes pas A, tout est ok, la rassurai-je.

Après un dernier sourire de leur part, je sortis dehors pour rejoindre la voiture d'Alice, ne pouvant plus respirer. Plus je roulais vers la maison de plage, plus cette sensation d'étouffement était importante.

Quand ma vision fut trop floue pour distinguer la route, j'écrasai la pédale du frein, me garant sur le bas côté, consciente qu'il était déraisonnable de conduire dans cette état.

Je m'affalai sur le volant, tachant de respirer en dépit de mon impression d'être privée de mes poumons. Je me serrais dans mes bras, en proie au désespoir. Haletante, je frappai ma tête contre le volant pour tenter d'étouffer mon chagrin. Ça avait été ma décision... bien que forcée.

Dans le sens logique des choses, ça n'était pas à moi de pleurer ici et maintenant... pourtant, on avait creusé un trou béant dans ma poitrine qui grandissait de jour en jour. Je me détestai.

Je n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi mal, ça n'était pas... logique. Je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... pour _lui_. Il devait vivre une vie normale, sans personne qui veuille lui faire du mal. Il devait être en sécurité et vivre sans se soucier de ce qui l'attendait chez lui -et ailleurs.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer mes larmes. En quelques minutes, ma décision fut prise. Je devais partir d'ici. Ma chambre était trop remplie de souvenirs. La salle à manger aussi. La cuisine aussi. La plage, aussi... chaque pièce, chaque lieu, reflétait ce... _nous_, ce que nous avions été.

Mon appartement de San Francisco était dépourvu de souvenirs... c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je respirai mieux à présent et réussis à me rasseoir au fond de mon siège.

Après encore quelques minutes à respirer calmement, je redémarrai et regagnai la maison. Je claquai la porte d'entrée, reposait les clés d'Alice sur le meuble. Cette dernière apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon.

- Tu es déjà là ? souffla-t-elle, surprise de me voir rentrer si tôt.

- Ouais, me contentai-je de dire en observant ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

Je regardai à nouveau son visage et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de soupirer.

- Je... je vais aller me reposer un peu, marmonnai-je en acquiesçant un mouvement pour monter dans ma chambre.

- Bella tu devrais...

- Alice, je peux savoir ce que t'as fait du grand sac gris ? s'écria la voix de celui qui dégringolait les escaliers rapidement.

Ma respiration se coupa et je fus certaine de pâlir à vue d'œil. _Il_ était là. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence où je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et d'ignorer le saignement douloureux des restes de mon cœur. Le regard d'Alice naviguait nerveusement de moi à son frère, à quelques mètres de moi. Incapable de le regarder, je fermai les yeux quand je sentis que les larmes revenaient encore. Je sentis un mouvement non loin de moi, et quand j'ouvris les yeux, Alice avait disparu et Edward me regardait quelque peu hagard, semblant ne pas savoir quoi regarder de mon corps, de mon visage. J'inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer les sursauts de mon cœur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et je me précipitai à l'étage, claquant plus fort que nécessaire la porte de ma chambre avant de m'y adosser et de me laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, tentant de contrôler mes sanglots.

**Jour 5.**

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Emmet qui n'avait rien dit depuis que nous avions quitté la maison de la plage.

- Oui, dis-je en y mettant tout la force qu'il me restait.

C'est ce que je devais faire. J'en étais certaine. Emmet regarda le tableau des numéros d'embarquement et je serrai ma veste autour de moi. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui et l'air était frais. L'orage avait éclaté tôt ce matin et j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts toute la nuit en dépit de ma volonté à m'endormir, rien que pour oublier quelques heures qu'_il_ avait été là aujourd'hui. Dans la même maison que moi. Qu'il avait respiré le même air que moi, posé ses mains aux mêmes endroits que moi. Mais, surtout, pour oublier cette lueur sombre et douloureuse que j'avais vu dans ses yeux. Un frisson me traversa et je regardai la porte d'embarquement qui allait bientôt ouvrir, tentant d'oublier la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé ici... Celle-ci s'ouvrit après une minute et les gens s'engouffrèrent mollement dedans.

- Bon, tu nous appelles quand tu es arrivée ? souffla Emmet en se tournant vers moi.

- Oui Emmet.

- Bien.

Ses yeux naviguèrent sur mon visage quelques secondes et il finit par passer un bras autour de mon cou avant de m'attirer contre lui. Je serrai son T-shirt dans mon poing, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Son odeur familière et rassurante m'apaisa un peu. Pourtant, quand il se recula et se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que mon visage, ses yeux emprunt d'une inquiétude certaine, une larme glissa sur ma joue, lui arrachant une grimace.

- Tu sais que tu seras toujours chez toi ici, murmura-t-il doucement en essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

- Tu fais attention à toi Mini Swan, et pense à manger de temps en temps... t'as vraiment une sale tête...

- Merci Emmet, gémis-je alors qu'il souriait un peu.

Il serra un peu ses bras autour de moi, embrassa mon front avant d'appuyer son menton contre le haut de ma tête.

- Je t'aime petite sœur. T'es pas toute seule, oublies pas ça.

Je serrai les dents, essayant d'avaler cette boule monstrueuse dans ma gorge qui m'étouffait.

- Je t'aime aussi Emmet, soufflai-je d'une voix faible.

Il me relâcha, et, sans être capable de le regarder, je fis demi-tour et m'engouffrai dans avec les autres passagers.

**Jour 21.**

- Non je... j'arrive dans deux heures maximum ok ? Je prendrai un taxi arrivée à L.A pour vous rejoindre, vous inquiétez pas.

- Ok, on t'attend à l'hôpital alors...

- Ouais, à tout à l'heure Jazz.

- Salut ma belle.

Je raccrochai vivement et sortis de ma camionnette en claquant la porte. Je couru jusqu'aux portes automatiques de l'aéroport et enregistrai mon billet rapidement. Rosalie allait accoucher. Cette fois, c'était pour de bon. Elle avait eu plusieurs fausses alertes durant les derniers jours. Ce soir, son bébé allait naître. Essoufflée, je me laissai tomber sur mon siège avant de regarder la ville par le hublot. Ma meilleure amie allait devenir mère et un sentiment de joie intense m'envahit pendant que l'avion décollai. Le premier depuis longtemps. Fermant les yeux, je laissai reposer ma tête contre l'appui tête. J'avais repris le boulot depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et ça m'avait fait du bien. Je n'avais jamais fait autant d'heures en si peu de temps, mais ça m'empêchait de trop penser et c'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Je vivais ma vie dans une routine étrange mais confortable. Je me levais tôt après des nuits souvent sans sommeil ou alors avec très peu d'heures à mon compteur, j'allais travailler jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et je rentrai chez moi, tombant dans mon lit et attendait de finir dans les bras de Morphée en tentant de penser à rien. Ce qui n'était pas facile, la plupart du temps. Je me forçai à ne rien ressentir à longueur de temps, m'enveloppant dans une sorte de cocon protecteur, dans un endroit stérile où aucun sentiment ne filtrait. J'y arrivai pas si mal. Et quand les murs de ce cocon tombaient, la douleur était plus vive que jamais. Mais j'avais la certitude de m'améliorer de jour en jour.

Bien sûr, les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi douloureux, par leur force, par leur beauté. Rien ne pourrait jamais me les enlever, j'en étais consciente. Je me contentai, parfois, de les laisser me traverser, rien que pour me rappeler son odeur, le son de sa voix... la douceur de sa peau. J'avais peur de les oublier. Mes nuits étaient difficiles et douloureuses. Souvent, je rêvais de lui, de sa présence à mes cotés. Rien était plus déchirant que de me réveiller seule dans mon lit. Mes larmes dans ces moments là étaient les plus puissantes, les plus incontrôlables.

Soudain, un mouvement à côté de moi me fit ouvrir les yeux. J'étais bien, au chaud... et _son_ odeur m'enveloppait.

- Edward ? Demandai-je doucement, n'arrivant pas à croire à sa réalité.

- Je suis là, souffla-t-il en se blottissant contre moi, son visage dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... chuchotai-je contre son cou avant d'embrasser sa peau chaude et d'une douceur incroyable.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas... murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, nouant puissamment ses bras autour de moi.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent et j'inspirai profondément l'odeur de sa peau.

- Edward... chuchotai-je encore quand je sentis qu'il m'échappait.

Son toucher disparut d'un seul coup et je tremblai.

- Edward...

- Mademoiselle ?

- Non... paniquai-je en essayant de le rattraper.

- Mademoiselle ? m'appela à nouveau une voix, me faisant brutalement ouvrir les yeux.

Les lumières de l'avion m'aveuglèrent et je clignai des yeux en tentant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

- Nous allons atterrir Mademoiselle, attachez votre ceinture de sécurité, s'il vous plait, me sourit l'hôtesse, totalement ignorante de ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Complètement retournée, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait avant de regarder par le hublot. Les lumières d'L.A. défilaient sous nos pieds alors que l'avion commençait sa descente progressive vers l'aéroport. Tremblante, j'essuyai les larmes qui m'échappaient.

Serait-il là, ce soir ? La question ne m'avait jamais effleuré avant. Je n'avais jamais repensé à lui aussi clairement _avant_... Mon rêve était le même depuis des semaines... Certains points différaient cependant. Parfois, _il_ caressait mon visage, mon cou. Parfois, ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes sans vraiment les embrasser. Et quand je m'éveillai, toujours au même moment, j'avais encore la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de sa chaleur. Souvent, je restai sans bouger, sans même respirer et je gardai les yeux fermés, souhaitant prolonger ces sensations, ces sentiments. La première nuit, son parfum m'avait poursuivi les deux jours suivants et j'avais été incapable de dormir à nouveau.

Dans le taxi qui me mène à l'hôpital, l'angoisse me tordait l'estomac. J'avais peur pour Rose. Bien sûr, elle était presque à terme et aujourd'hui les progrès médicaux faisaient que tout se passait bien, la plupart du temps... mais c'était ma meilleure amie et il m'était impossible de ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle. Et puis... je ne savais pas si _il_ sera là ou non, et je me sentais faible et terriblement seule dans ce taxi qui traversait la ville trop lentement. Depuis que j'avais quitté Los Angeles, je ne savais pas ce qu'il devenait, ce qu'il faisait... comment il allait. Je refusai de savoir bien qu'Alice essayait de glisser une ou deux phrases sur lui à chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone.

Quelque peu tremblante, j'entrai par les portes doubles de l'hôpital, essayant de ravaler la boule dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais franchi ces portes puisqu'_il_ avait été là, avec moi... ses doigts enlacés aux miens.

- Bonsoir, le numéro de chambre de Rosalie McCarthy, s'il vous plait ? demandai-je à la secrétaire de l'accueil, occupé à se limer les ongles.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi.

- Non mais je...

- Si vous n'êtes pas de la famille je ne peux pas vous donner le numéro de sa chambre.

Je pinçai les lèvres en attendant qu'elle daigne, au mois, me regarder. Je détestai ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me grattai la gorge et posai ma main à plat sur le comptoir.

- Ecoutez, je suis sa meilleure amie et je viens de faire deux heures de voyage pour venir jusqu'ici...

- Je veux pas le savoir, rétorqua-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers moi, vous n'êtes pas de la famille vous n'avez pas...

- Laissez. elle est avec moi, la coupa une voix tout près.

Edward. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je lui jetai un coup d'œil furtif, tachant de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Son attention était fixée sur la secrétaire, qui, désormais était aussi rouge que son pull. Je fixai la mâchoire d'Edward, repensant furtivement à la sensation de sa peau sous mes lèvres... Dieu, j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir le toucher à nouveau, pour pouvoir me blottir contre lui.

- Je... Monsieur Cullen je... je suis...

- Merci, la coupa-t-il à nouveau avant de me pousser à avancer sans me toucher.

On s'éloigna sous le regard presque choqué de la secrétaire qui matait délibérément Edward. Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir et elle détourna les yeux rapidement. Au moins une à qui je faisais peur... presque. Je reportai mon attention devant moi avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Edward qui marchait à mes côtés. Mon cœur douloureux était à nouveau libre et heureux... Regardant à nouveau devant moi, je me raclais la gorge en continuant d'avancer à ses côtés.

- Je... merci, finis-je par dire d'une voix faible au bout d'un temps interminable.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis me regarder et je me concentrai sur le sol. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard... le même regard que quelques semaines plutôt à la maison de la plage. Je ne pouvais pas lire ces sentiments douloureux dans ses yeux. C'était trop... ça faisait trop mal.

- De rien, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de tourner vers les ascenseurs.

Par chance, un d'eux arriva au moment où on atteignait les portes. Galamment, Edward me fit passer devant lui, avant de s'engouffrer à son tour. Cinq personnes étaient déjà dans la petite cabine et le corps d'Edward se fit plus proche qu'il l'avait été depuis des semaines. Le cœur battant douloureusement, je me concentrai sur mes mains, priant pour que tout cela se termine vite. Le silence entre nous était étouffant et j'étais de plus en plus mal par sa proximité. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage et quelques personnes se bousculèrent un peu pour en sortir, si bien qu'Edward s'écarta pour les laisser sortir, passant derrière moi. D'autres y entrèrent et je reculai d'un pas, maudissant ma vie et l'univers quand j'écrasai un pied à Edward.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je en m'accrochant à la rambarde à côté de moi, perturbée par son corps si près du mien.

Il resta silencieux et mon ventre se noua. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, que je voulais vivre avec lui et que je n'avais plus peur... mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas... pour lui, je n'avais pas le droit de faire une chose pareil. Je serrai la rambarde de mes doigts quand son parfum flotta autour de moi lorsqu'il se pencha un peu en avant.

- On descend là, glissa-t-il à mon oreille, son parfum semblant s'insinuer sous ma peau et rentrer dans mes os.

Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas reculer encore pour le sentir contre moi. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau et Edward posa une main dans le bas de mon dos afin de me pousser en dehors de la cabine. Une fois à l'extérieur, il rompit tout contact et se contenta de mettre ses mains dans ses poches en avançant rapidement à travers les couloirs. Je le suivais à quelque distance derrière lui, j'essayai de mémoriser chaque détail, chaque chose qui faisait qu'il était si... _lui_.

Je remarquai ses cheveux un peu plus longs que par le passé, mais toujours aussi décoiffés. Son grain de beauté dans sa nuque, et celle ci même, sembla m'appeler. Le creux de son épaule et le dessin de celle ci, les muscles de son dos cachés par le T-shirt gris noir qu'il portait, le mouvement de son bassin du à sa démarche rapide mais souple, ses longues jambes mises en valeur par ce Jean foncé. Juste sur sa poche arrière et je repérai un petit trou et me mordis la langue en détournant les yeux. Je soupirai en tentant de penser à autre chose avant d'apercevoir les autres au milieu du couloir à discuter.

Jasper fut le premier à me voir et un sourire prit place sur son visage quand je l'étreignis.

- Salut ma belle, souffla-t-il doucement en me rendant mon étreinte.

- Comment elle va ? demandai-je en reculant avant de prendre Alice contre moi.

- Elle vient de rentrer dans sa chambre... elle à quelqu'un à te présenter...

- Le bébé est déjà là ? m'étonnai-je en regardant du coin de l'œil Emmet et Edward qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

Edward posa les yeux sur moi brièvement avant de passer ses deux mains sur son visage et de reporter son attention à Emmet. Il avait l'air épuisé. Mon ventre se tordit douloureusement et je revins à Alice qui avait suivit mon regard. Elle me fit un petit sourire compatissant.

- Le bébé est né il y a quelques minutes... les infirmières sont avec Rosalie pour des soins, on pourra allez la voir après, confirma Alice en scrutant attentivement mon visage.

- On lui a pas dit que tu allai venir, sourit doucement Jasper. Elle va être tellement heureuse de te voir...

Emmet revint à nous pendant qu'Edward restait à quelques mètres de notre petit groupe, s'adossant contre le mur.

- Félicitations papa, lui dis-je quand il m'attira à lui.

- Merci, sourit-il avant de reculer pour prendre mon visage en coupe et m'étudier. T'as pas l'air de m'avoir écouté en ce qui concernait la nécessité de manger...

- C'est bon Emmet, j'ai plus six ans... rétorquai-je en me dégageant, évitant soigneusement de regarder Edward dont le regard semblait brûler mon corps tout entier.

- Hey, je suis père ok ?

- Depuis 16 minutes exactement, s'amusa Jasper à côté en regardant sa montre.

- Peu importe, balaya Emmet d'un mouvement de main. Toi, reprit-il en tapant son doigt contre mon front, arrête tes conneries et dors de temps en temps, ok ? Vous êtes vraiment des idiots tous les deux tu sais ? s'agaça-t-il quand je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds, honteuse.

J'étais idiote, peut être... sûrement, mais je protégeai Edward... du mieux que je pouvais du moins.

- C'est bon Emmet, elle à compris, s'interposa Alice en passant un bras par dessus mes épaules.

- J'dis ça pour toi Bella... tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense... reprit-il doucement.

- Je sais Em... murmurai-je tant j'avais la gorge nouée.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis Jasper demanda à Emmet combien le bébé pesait pour relancer un semblant de conversation. Je déglutis avec difficulté quand mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à Edward qui avait croisé les bras sur torse et me regardait avec tant d'intensité que mon souffle se coupa.

J'avais tellement envie d'aller me blottir contre lui, j'avais tellement envie de sentir sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur... la force avec laquelle il m'aimait... _avant_. Son regard jade ne quitta pas le mien de longues secondes pendant que les autres discutaient juste à coté de moi, juste autour de moi... pourtant sans lui, sans ses bras j'étais plus seule que jamais, alors qu'il était là. Juste là. En quelques pas, j'aurais pu l'atteindre et l'étreindre. Me serrer contre lui et revivre, enfin...

Cette pensée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et les siens devinrent plus sombres... moins... vivants. Il semblait, torturé... et _seul_.

- Bella ? m'appela doucement Emmet, me faisant sursauter en lâchant le regard sombre d'Edward pour le regarder lui. Tu veux les voir ? demanda-t-il, en se baissant de façon à ce que nos visages soient à la même hauteur.

Ses grands yeux bruns me scrutèrent quelques secondes avant que je percute, réalisant que les infirmières étaient sorties et que Rosalie, ma Rose était là, de l'autre côté de cette porte avec ce bébé à qui elle venait de donner la vie.

- Je... ouais... je veux, ouais, bafouillai-je avant d'essuyer nerveusement mes yeux.

- T'as cinq minutes ! sourit Jasper pour me faire sourire.

Ce qui marcha presque... mais pas assez. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de Rose et soupirai un grand coup pour calmer les tremblements de mes mains. Me secouant légèrement, je toquai deux petits coups à la porte avant de me tourner vers mes amis... ma famille. Ils me sourirent tous gaiement et me regard se posa sur Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé. Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Mon ventre se retourna et Rosalie indiqua que je pouvais entrer sans savoir que c'était moi, sa voix étouffée par la porte. Fermant les yeux une seconde pour tenter de contrôler la douleur qui se propageait de mon cœur à tous mes membres, je poussai la porte de sa chambre. Le sourire d'Edward avait un arrière goût d'Adieu... et c'était le sentiment le plus insupportable que je n'avais jamais eu à combattre jusqu'à ce jour.

- Je me demandai si vous m'aviez pas tous abandonné ! attaqua Rosalie avant de voir que c'était moi. Oh ! Bella ? C'est toi ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

J'hochai la tête, l'envie de pleurer me serrant la gorge douloureusement. Elle tendit la main vers moi et j'avançai, mêlant ses doigts aux miens avant de voir pour la première fois son enfant endormit contre elle. L'image de Rosalie souriante et heureuse, tenant ce petit être dans ses bras m'apaisa.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là... souffla ma meilleure amie, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne pouvais pas louper ça...

Elle eu un sourire tendre.

- Je te présente Maëlys McCarthy Hale, chuchota-t-elle quand je me penchai pour voir la petite.

- Elle est magnifique Rose, murmurai-je, la voix bout des doigts de ma main libre, j'écartai un peu plus la couverture d'une douceur incroyable enroulée autour de la petite pour mieux la voir.

Elle était blonde, malgré le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait. Sa bouche rose et ronde légèrement en avant me fit sourire. Je caressai doucement sa joue ronde du bout des doigts et elle bougea étirant ses bras et ses petits poings serrés à mon contact.

- Elle est vraiment belle... t'as bien travaillé, dis-je à voix basse pour ne pas la réveiller.

- Y'a intérêt qu'elle soit belle oui... j'ai pas souffert pendant des heures, des mois même, pour rien ! rigola-t-elle doucement.

J'embrassai son front avant de prendre une chaise pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle, reprenant sa main dans la mienne.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demandai-je en regardant son beau visage marqué par la fatigue.

Ses yeux bleu foncés fouillèrent les miens et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que la légende du "j'oublie la douleur quand je vois mon bébé" est vraie ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... je l'ai vu et... soudain, le reste n'avait plus d'importance... souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'une fierté et d'une joie intense en reportant son attention à sa fille.

- J'suis fière de toi, lui dis-je en regardant à nouveau la petite serrer et desserrer ses poings, perdue dans son sommeil.

On parla plusieurs minutes de la petite et de sa naissance. Je finis par m'étirer un peu, le manque de sommeil de ces dernières semaines semblant me tomber brutalement dessus.

- Ça à pas l'air d'être de tout repos pour toi en ce moment, commenta Rosalie en serrant doucement ma main toujours dans la sienne.

J'haussai les épaules en trouvant soudainement la couverture de lit très intéressante.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle en ne me quittant pas de yeux, comme si elle craignait que je ne me mette à pleurer et que je m'éparpille en morceaux là, sous ses yeux.

Sans surprise, je sus directement de qui elle parlait.

- Ouais, me contentai-je de répondre.

Elle soupira.

- C'est la première fois qu'on le voit depuis que t'es partie... il a pas l'air bien...

- Rose... je... arrête, s'il te plait... juste... arrête.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ça... c'était trop... _trop_.

- Bella tu devrais...

- Hey ! On peut déranger ? intervint Alice en ouvrant la porte, coupant Rosalie dans ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Je soupirai de soulagement quand ils entrèrent. Je fronçai les sourcils en ne voyant pas Edward avec eux. Je me levai et m'écartai pour laisser la place à Emmet qui s'assit tout prêt de sa femme après avoir embrasser avec douceur le front de son bébé. Je souris devant ce spectacle attendrissant. J'étais heureuse pour eux, malgré l'angoisse qui me rongeait. Était-il parti ? Et puis... de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire finalement ? Je n'étais... rien. Plus rien.

Jasper toucha légèrement mon bras, me faisant sursauter.

- Il veut te dire quelque chose, souffla-t-il tout bas, de façon à ce que je sois la seule à entendre.

Je fronçai les sourcils un instant, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

- Edward... continua-t-il, éclairant ma lanterne.

Mon cœur sursauta à l'entendre de son prénom. _Il _voulait... me parler ? Me dire quelque chose ? Mon cœur accéléra brutalement, mes mains devinrent moites.

- Oh, réussis-je à dire en dépit des centaines de questions qui m'assaillaient.

Je restai sans bouger et Jasper bouscula un peu mon épaule.

- Vas-y, me poussa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte entre ouverte.

Je jetai un regard aux autres pour les voir penchés au dessus de la nouvelle de la famille, bien trop occupés pour s'occuper de ce que je pouvais bien faire. Jasper finit par les rejoindre, s'émerveillant tout autant que les autres quand la petite bailla en s'étirant. Je soufflai et marchai vers la porte lentement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, affronter Edward me terrorisai.

- Hey, souffla-t-il doucement quand il me vit, se décollant du mur en face de moi.

Je me contentai de lui faire un petit sourire, pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir parler. Je refermai la porte dans mon dos, restant appuyée contre, la main sur la poignée. Edward finit par s'approcher de quelques pas avant de soupirer.

- Viens avec moi... on va boire... un café ou ce que tu veux, finit-il par dire au bout d'une minute de silence.

Je hochai la tête avec la sensation d'étouffer. Il m'observa quelques secondes avant de commencer à partir en direction des ascenseurs. Je le suivis, comme presque une heure auparavant, à quelques pas derrière lui. Sa démarche était plus lente maintenant, presque calculée. Contrairement à plus tôt, l'ascenseur n'arriva pas tout de suite. On attendit quelques longues et pénibles secondes devant les portes closes, silencieux tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre sans jamais se toucher. Comme la première fois ce jour là, il me fit passer devant lui avant d'entrer à son tour dans la cabine. Sauf que cette fois, nous y étions seuls. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je m'aperçus qu'il était bien plus de deux heures du matin. Je m'appuyai contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Pour tenter de m'apaiser. Pour ne plus le voir, ne plus voir son regard sombre sur moi. Pour ne plus ressentir ce qu'on faisait subir à mon être tout entier. Quand l'ascenseur finit par arriver à destination sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait dit quoi que ce soit, j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir dans la même position que moi, appuyé contre le mur opposé, son regard perdu quelque part où je n'étais visiblement plus.

- On est arrivé, soufflai-je doucement, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Il nous fit sortir de la cabine d'une main dans mon dos sans vraiment me toucher.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre quand on fut en face de la machine à café.

- Je serais pas contre un café, avouai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

Il eu un petit sourire avant de me regarder du coin de l'œil, la machine faisant un bruit infernal à la commande de ma boisson.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu plus, conseilla-t-il avant de récupérer le gobelet et de me la tendre.

Je lui pris des mains en le remerciant, faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher sa peau.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dormir plus, avouai-je quand il prit son café avant de nous faire sortir sous la lune de dehors.

Il ne répondit rien et c'était peut être mieux ainsi... qu'y avait-il à répondre ?

Le temps était doux et chaud, bien qu'il soit près de trois heures du matin. On s'installa sur un banc à côté des portes automatiques et il alluma une cigarette avant de poser son café à côté de lui et d'appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Je ne pouvais plus décoller mon regard de lui. Avait-il déjà été plus beau ?

Il se racla la gorge avant de tourner la tête pour me regarder. Je soutins son regard d'un vert profond en frissonnant.

- Je... j'ai conscience que tu as pris ta décision, nous concernant, commença-t-il en ne lâchant pas mon regard. Je respecte ton choix... et... je crois que je peux comprendre.

_Je sais que tu peux comprendre, pensai-je._

Il me regarda à nouveau quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Il tira sur sa cigarette lentement, semblant chercher ses mots. Mon ventre me brûla.

- J'ai appelé mon manager avant-hier, il... je vais reprendre la musique, confia-t-il doucement avant de détourner les yeux pour attraper son café et en boire une gorgée.

Je fis de même, tournant nerveusement mon gobelet chaud dans mes mains. Il l'avait fait... enfin.

- C'est génial... Edward c'est... waouh...

Il eu un petit sourire avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Le studio est à New York, comme tu le sais...

Je hochai la tête, regardant avidement son visage, ne sachant pas sûr quoi m'arrêter avant que ses mots ne m'atteignent.

- Tu...

- Je pars vivre là bas dans une semaine, confirma-t-il, son regard légèrement inquiet dans le mien. Je... je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre...

Je serrai les dents, tentant de ravaler mes larmes, tentant d'étouffer les sanglots qui m'étouffaient.

- Je... je suis heureuse pour toi, réussis-je à dire d'une petite voix.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur mes lèvres avant de remonter rapidement dans les miens.

- Tu mens, murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste.

* * *

_Bon... je sais c'est méchant... _

_Merci à Cullen15000. Coucou à Mlca66. Bisous à Biibou's, mon petit crabe. _

_A la semaine prochaine. Vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire... soyez pas timides !_

_Ha oui ! Si jamais vous voyez une certaine Marjo traîner dans le coin... dites lui que j'aimerais bien relire ses reviews à nouveau... elle a disparut de la circulation depuis quelques semaines... (je te gronderai pas, je promets !)_

_Bisous bisous._


	22. Chapitre 21

_Salut les poussins ! _

_Pas envie de blabla ici, on se retrouve en bas. _

_Enjoy !_

___****__Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

-_Tu mens, murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste._

Je baissai les yeux brutalement, incapable de faire face à tout ça. Face à tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi... face à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, face à ce que ça représentait. J'aurais voulu être heureuse pour lui, heureuse qu'il vive ses rêves, heureuse qu'il parte vivre là bas... mais je ne pouvais simplement pas...

- Bella... souffla-t-il doucement en avançant sa main vers mon visage quand j'essuyai rageusement mes larmes, les traîtresses, qui avaient débordées.

- Non, je... ne fais pas ça, l'arrêtai-je en levant ma main devant moi pour l'empêcher de me toucher.

Je savais que s'il le faisait, ça causerai ma perte. Je ne pouvais le laisser me toucher. C'était bien trop douloureux. Je fermai les yeux et restai plusieurs secondes à me concentrer sur ma respiration pour réussir à me calmer. Quand je me sentis apte à parler enfin, j'ouvris les paupières pour voir qu'il me scrutait, ses yeux brillants d'une émotion à peine contenue, faisant se comprimer mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

- C'est... soudain, trouvai-je à dire en effaçant mes dernières larmes avec ma manche.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et regarda devant lui à nouveau tandis que je fixai son profil. J'observai sa mâchoire se serrer et desserrer tandis que je tentai de contrôler la douleur qui se propageait en moi.

- J'y pensai depuis que... depuis la dernière fois que tu m'en as parlé, reprit-il après une minute.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, réprimant les images revenant en flash de notre étreinte sur son piano... de son regard plongé dans le mien au moment où il était entré en moi, de son souffle rauque contre ma bouche, de son "je t'aime" murmuré à mon oreille, provoquant une avalanche de sensations en moi avant qu'on atteigne l'extase ensemble.

Mes mains se serrèrent en poings, mes ongles entamant ma paume et je soufflai lentement, tentant de repousser au loin mes souvenirs. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent avant que je puisse émettre un son.

- La musique est toute ta vie, repris-je rompant le silence entre nous, c'est... la suite logique des choses, j'imagine...

Il hocha la tête en tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter plus loin. Je suivis des yeux le point rouge se consumant encore à même le sol, réprimant mes larmes encore une fois. Je me souvenais de la fois où je lui avais dit les mêmes mots, quelques semaines plus tôt et de sa réponse... _"La musique n'est pas toute ma vie, plus maintenant."_ Je fermai les yeux me souvenant exactement de son regard, de son souffle chaud et régulier sur ma bouche, de son léger baiser qui m'avait pourtant électrisé de la tête aux pieds. _"Toi, tu es toute ma vie..."_ Je réprimai un violent frisson et un courant d'air passa entre nous, ramenant son odeur violemment à mon visage, faisant voler mes cheveux.

- On devrait retourner à l'intérieur et rejoindre les autres, conseilla-t-il en se levant, allant jeter son gobelet et le mien dans la poubelle un peu plus loin.

Je l'attendis devant les portes automatiques, en étant incapable de le regarder à nouveau. On rejoignit l'étage dans le silence pesant et douloureux qui était le notre depuis que j'étais ici et je frappai à la porte de chambre de Rosalie avant d'entrer.

- Ha bah enfin ! s'exclama Emmet en nous regardant entrer dans la chambre.

Je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer sur une chaise, non loin de la porte. Je croisai le regard d'Alice qui me fit un petit sourire gentil et réconfortant. J'y répondis du mieux que je pus, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'Edward venait de me dire. On resta quelques minutes de plus autour de Rose et j'évitai tout ce temps de regarder Edward, me contentant d'écouter Rosalie parler de la chambre de la petite, de toutes les choses qui allaient changer dans leur vie maintenant qu'elle était là. Je jetai un regard à Alice, quelque peu inquiète de ses réactions par rapport à tout ça... mais elle souriait, semblait heureuse et pleine d'entrain.

Pencher au dessus du berceau de Maëlys, je remontai doucement la couverture sur son petit corps en caressait sa joue de mes doigts tremblants. Elle tourna la tête vers ma main, cherchant le contact de ma peau. Son geste me fit sourire malgré le regard d'Edward sur mon profil qui brûlait tout mon corps.

- Envie d'un bébé ? me demanda discrètement Jasper en se penchant sur le berceau de la petite en face de moi.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le voir admirer l'enfant qui dormait devant nous.

- Je...

Je me stoppai quand Edward approcha à son tour, se postant à ma gauche. Il se pencha sur la petite avant de regarder Jasper.

- J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

Je vis Jasper lui sourire en tapant son épaule d'un geste amical.

- Rien d'actualité mon gars, répondit celui ci en glissant un regard vers moi.

Je serrai les dents, en proie à une peine qui me tordit le ventre. Ça n'était pas d'actualité. Ça ne pouvait plus l'être.

On quitta Rosalie après qu'elle m'ait fait promettre de revenir la voir avant mon départ le lendemain. Sur le parking, Edward salua sa sœur, Jasper et Emmet avant de me regarder quand les autres montèrent dans la voiture d'Emmet pour regagner la maison. Emmet démarra sa voiture, resta là à m'attendre pour pouvoir partir et Edward commença à reculer de quelques pas, son regard emprunt d'une tristesse infinie dans le mien. La douleur se propagea dans tout mon cœur, me faisant suffoquer.

- On se voit au mariage, lâcha-t-il en continuant de reculer pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Mes larmes débordèrent quand il fit demi-tour après avoir soupiré longuement. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à sa voiture, comme si il voulait retarder le moment... comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment partir. Comme si il avait conscience que ceci était la vrai fin de... ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'au moment où il quitterait le parking, tout serait alors fini. _Tout._ Moi compris.

Il enclencha l'ouverture automatique de sa voiture, les phares clignotèrent d'un même ensemble, éblouissant mon visage. Il partait.

_Il partait..._

Pendant une demi-seconde, mes yeux firent plusieurs allers-retours entre la voiture d'Emmet où ce dernier, Alice et Jazz m'attendaient pour rentrer et Edward à quelques mètres de la sienne. L'instant suivant, ma décision avait été prise... et peut être même depuis plus longtemps.

Mes pieds me portèrent jusqu'à Edward avant que mon cerveau ait fini de décider. Il se tourna vers moi quand il entendit mes pas rapides marteler le sol derrière lui. Je le percutai de plein fouet et il tituba en reculant de quelques pas sous l'impact de mon corps contre le sien. Je serai tombée s'il n'avait pas noué ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant si fort contre lui qu'il m'en faisait mal. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je me blottis contre lui en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque, sanglotant dans son cou pendant un temps interminable, incapable de m'en empêcher. Enfin, je le touchai... enfin, il était là, contre moi, son odeur autour de moi, sa peau contre la mienne, ses bras forts et puissants autour de moi, me retenant dans son étreinte brûlante. La chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de son polo me rendait ivre de lui et j'inspirai profondément son parfum, gémissant quand sa bouche se posa dans mon cou, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur ma peau.

- Me laisse pas, pleurai-je contre lui m'accrochant à son vêtement quand il voulut se reculer. J'suis désolée... tellement désolée, hoquetai-je nerveusement contre son épaule, mon coeur battant plus vite que jamais.

- Bella... souffla-t-il avec douceur, forçant mes doigts à lâcher son polo.

Je finis par reculer de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour voir son visage torturé et emprunt d'une tristesse qui me fit frémir.

- Arrête de pleurer, supplia-t-il en essuyant mes joues de ses pouces.

Je fermai les yeux à son contact tant attendu, lâchant un nouveau sanglot. Ses lèvres embrassèrent mon front avant qu'il n'y pose le sien. J'ouvris les paupières lentement, mes yeux douloureux et brûlant à cause de mes larmes que je n'arrivais pas à calmer. Nouant ses mains dans ma nuque pour maintenir son regard sombre et brillant dans le mien, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il contenait ses larmes mais je n'étais pas aussi forte que lui, les miennes m'avaient envahi depuis longtemps déjà.

- Je te demande pardon, articulai-je difficilement, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

_Comme avant._

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté, ses doigts faisant pression dans ma nuque.

- Je... je sais pas comment j'ai pu penser que j'allais réussir à vivre sans toi, continuai-je en retenant un sanglot alors qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Il me semblait même qu'il ne respirait plus. Il rouvrit les yeux à mes paroles, son regard profond et plus intense que jamais dans le mien. Mes doigts tremblants agrippèrent ses poignets, pour ne pas qu'il me lâche. Plus jamais.

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens une seconde et il fronça les sourcils légèrement. Suivant son regard, je tournai la tête pour voir la voiture d'Emmet arriver à notre hauteur. Son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper à l'arrière qui leva son pouce. Malgré moi, malgré mes larmes, j'étouffai un rire et Edward leva les yeux au ciel en le traitant d'imbécile. Alice se penchant vers nous.

- Je suppose que Bella ne rentre pas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aussi grand que la connerie d'Emmet qui nous scrutait tour à tour, Edward et moi.

Je regardai Edward qui scruta mes yeux un court instant avant de regarder sa sœur. J'avais si peur soudain... qu'il réalise ce qu'il était -ce que nous étions- en train de faire, qu'il dise qu'il fallait que je rentre avec eux et non avec lui... qu'il me rejette...

- Vous pouvez rentrer, finit-il par dire.

Jasper poussa un cri à l'arrière de la voiture, levant son poing dans l'air avant que je vois Emmet exécuter une danse de la joie complètement ridicule, assis sur son siège.

- Allez, dégagez de là ! rigola Edward en tapant le capot de la voiture, récoltant un regard noir de la part d'Emmet.

- Tu touches encore une fois à ma biche comme ça je...

- C'est bon Emmet, tu vas pas pleurer parce qu'il l'a touché ! s'écria Alice à ses côtés. On y va ! Vous deux, reprit-elle en regardant successivement Edward, puis moi, vous allez arrêter vos conneries tout de suite et je veux vous voir demain midi à la maison !

- J'ai...

- Je m'en fous, me coupa-t-elle en levant son doigt.

- Mais Alice...

- Chut !

- Mais...

- Non ! Vous venez demain, point. Emmet, démarre, ordonna-t-elle.

Celui s'exécuta sans broncher et Jasper me regarda, les yeux affolés. Je levai les yeux au ciel quand ils s'éloignèrent. Je restai un moment à fixer l'endroit où ils avaient disparu avant de reporter mon attention sur Edward qui me dévisageait, tenant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son regard créa un spasme au fond de mon ventre et j'eus du mal à respirer devant la profondeur de son regard.

- On rentre ? souffla-t-il doucement, me faisant sortir de cette observation divine.

Il me fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait. J'étais là, sur ce parking avec lui et il voulait encore de moi... Je hochai la tête, soupirant de soulagement. Son sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et il me relâcha pour ouvrir sa portière. Je fis le tour de la voiture en entrant à mon tour dans sa voiture, faisant des gestes que j'avais cru perdre à tout jamais.

On regagna son appartement tranquillement, un silence un peu pesant entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et si jamais j'ouvrais la bouche, ça serait pour lui demander pardon, encore et encore.

Quand on arriva devant la porte de son appartement, je réprimai l'angoisse qui naissait en moi, repoussant les derniers souvenirs terriblement insupportables que j'avais de cet endroit. Je chassai de ma mémoire ce jour là, nos cris, nos mots... je chassai de ma tête ce sentiment invivable que tout était fini, que tout n'était que de ma faute. J'inspirai profondément avant de suivre Edward à l'intérieur, regardant autour de moi avec attention. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas racheté de meuble et le salon était en partie vide, ne restait qu'un nouveau piano au milieu de la pièce, une lampe à pied qu'il alluma avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches, me scrutant attentivement. J'avançai jusqu'au piano, tentant de ravaler les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue quand mes yeux tombèrent sur la toile de Sam découpée soigneusement en plein milieu qui était posé par terre, non loin de moi.

Je sursautai quand Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi, collant son torse à mon dos avant de soupirer longuement dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner violemment.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Fermant les yeux je laissai mon corps reposer contre le sien pendant de longues secondes profitant de son contact, de sa chaleur. Il était là... vraiment là... _enfin._

- Tu es consciente que ça ne change rien en ce qui concerne mon départ pour New York ? demanda-t-il au bout de d'une minute, posant son menton contre mon épaule.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi, sur les siens.

- Je sais, murmurai-je doucement.

- Et tu sais que Jacob n'en à pas fini avec nous ? continua-t-il, me figeant dans ses bras.

- Edward...

- Je ne te laisserai plus partir Bella, m'ignora-t-il avant de me faire tourner dans ses bras pour me regarder. Je refuse que tu abandonnes une nouvelle fois, tu as bien compris ? insista-t-il, son regard profond et sans l'once d'un doute dans le mien.

Mes yeux et mon ventre me brûlèrent.

- Je me battrais pour nous, pour toi... je ferais n'importe quoi, reprit-il avant de caresser ma joue, récupérant mes larmes.

- Je voulais te protéger, articulai-je difficilement et il posa son front contre le mien.

- Je sais... j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais j'ai compris aujourd'hui... et je... j'aurais fais la même chose si ça avait été toi, avoua-t-il son regard s'assombrissant.

Je pinçai mes lèvres, tentant de contenir mon chagrin.

- Te perdre est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, chuchota-t-il approchant encore plus son visage du mien. Jacob peut me faire tout ce qu'il veut... ça ne sera jamais rien à côté de ça, à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti ses dernières semaines sans toi, poursuivit-il.

Mes mains atteignirent ses joues où sa barbe de plusieurs jours piqua mes doigts. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la caresse de mes doigts sur ses pommettes.

- Tu es la seule à pouvoir me détruire, reprit-il en m'approchant de lui d'une main sur mes reins, collant mon corps contre le sien, me coupant le souffle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça.

- Arrête de pleurer bébé, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il, effaçant mes larmes de ses pouces avec douceur.

_Bébé..._ je pensais ne plus jamais entendre des mots pareils de sa bouche. J'émis un sanglot étouffé en serrant mes mains contre ses joues quand il soupira, son souffle brûlant balayant mon visage humide.

Longtemps, on resta debout au milieu de son salon, sans rien faire d'autre que se dévisager mutuellement. Jusqu'à ce que sa main sur ma nuque ne remonte dans mes cheveux et me rapproche de son visage, de sa bouche.

Son nez caressa le mien quelques secondes, nous faisant fermer les yeux en même temps, profitant de ce contact grisant, de ce contact tant attendu. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, retrouvant le soyeux de ses cheveux. Je l'entendis vaguement gémir quand mes doigts passèrent au travers, avant que je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

Mon ventre se retourna brusquement et mon sang se figea dans mes veines avant de repartir à toute vitesse aux quatre coins de mon corps. Mon cœur fit de drôles de sursauts avant de battre frénétiquement et de résonner dans mes tempes.

A nouveau, je retrouvai les mêmes sensations que lors de notre premier baiser : Je n'avais plus peur, plus mal nul part et les planètes semblèrent s'aligner parfaitement à ce moment là. La Terre sembla même s'arrêter de tourner.

Tout se bouscula alors. Sa bouche prit possession de la mienne avec avidité, sa langue envahissant ma bouche alors qu'on gémissait en même temps au contact de l'autre. Il me souleva contre lui d'une main sous mes fesses et je nouais fermement mes cuisses autour de sa taille, frottant mon bassin contre le sien dans un mouvement indécent qui le fit gémir contre ma langue. Il commença à marcher en direction de sa chambre quand je n'acharnais à tirer sur son polo, le forçant à quitter ma bouche pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête.

Il me plaqua contre le mur du couloir menant à sa chambre quand ma bouche et ma langue trouvèrent son épaule et le haut de son torse, suçant sa peau, mordant sa clavicule, le faisant gémir alors qu'il se débattait avec le bouton de mon Jean pour me l'ôter. Rapidement, celui-ci ne fut plus une entrave et il me remit debout pour pouvoir le faire glisser le long de mes jambes avant de l'envoyer valser au loin pendant que je détachai sa ceinture maladroitement, l'envie et le besoin de le sentir tordant mes entrailles, le faisant jurer quand je réussis enfin à lui enlever, déboutonnant rapidement son jean qui tomba à ses pieds. Ses mains tirèrent sur mon sous-vêtement avec rage quand ma bouche retrouva la sienne, nous faisant geindre tous les deux. Le vêtement finit par craquer entre ses doigts alors que je m'affairai à baisser son caleçon. Ses mains sous mes fesses me soulevèrent à nouveau contre lui, m'appuyant contre le mur derrière moi.

L'instant suivant, il entra complètement en moi d'un coup de reins puissant. Ma respiration se coupa brutalement à l'instar de la sienne, me faisant hoqueter incapable de faire autre chose, me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans les siens alors qu'un gémissement profond sortait de sa poitrine. Il se figea en moi, sa bouche ouverte contre la mienne, comme si être en moi l'avait apaisé, comme si, enfin, il avait trouvé la paix et le calme.

Son intrusion en moi était presque douloureuse suite à sa longue absence, mais très vite, mon corps reconnut le sien et un soupir passa entre mes lèvres.

Sa mâchoire contractée durement et ses yeux presque noirs le rendaient plus beau, plus impressionnant et envoûtant que jamais. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cuisses et il se retira avant de revenir puissamment et rapidement, me faisant tordre contre le mur dans mon dos, ma tête basculant en arrière, un long gémissement m'échappant.

Ses mouvements se faisaient rapides, puissants et presque brutaux mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais avec lui et lui était en moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un besoin aussi puissant de le serrer contre moi. A mesure qu'il allait et venait en moi, le feu rongeait mon être, nos gémissements incontrôlés emplissaient la pièce, entrecoupés du chuchotis de nos lèvres se mouvant ensemble. Jamais, ses yeux ne quittèrent les miens. Sa voix murmurait mon prénom à chaque fois que nos bouches se quittaient, à chaque fois que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle avant de comprendre que c'était impossible quand il m'emplissait..._comme ça_.

Mes cuisses serrèrent plus fortement sa taille quand il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, tirant légèrement dessus, envoyant de l'électricité partout en moi, jusqu'à l'endroit où nos corps étaient joints. Mon dos me brûlait à cause du frottement de ma peau contre le mur derrière moi ça n'avait aucune, vraiment aucune importance.

- Edward, gémis-je contre sa bouche quand il quitta mon corps avant d'y revenir brusquement, coupant ma respiration, faisant se crisper doigts sur ma cuisse.

Sa bouche embrassa la mienne brièvement avant que son visage ne glisse dans mon cou. Il embrassa, suça puis mordilla ma peau sous mon oreille et je me sentis basculer d'un seul coup. Je soufflai son prénom dans une plainte avant de sentir tout mon corps exploser autour de lui quand il poussa une dernière fois en moi. A peine consciente des gémissements qui pouvaient sortir de ma bouche, il se laissa aller à son tour, gémissant longuement contre mon épaule, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de mes cuisses pendant qu'il venait violemment en moi, me faisant gémir une dernière fois dans le creux de son épaule. Il finit par s'immobiliser complètement contre moi avant de nous faire glisser jusqu'au sol tout les deux. Il s'allongea sur le dos en me couchant sur lui, son souffle erratique résonnant dans la pièce, à l'instar du mien.

Il nous fallut de longues minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre pied avec la réalité. Le visage dans son cou, je ne bougeai plus jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne normale, son corps complètement détendu sous le mien. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, embrassa mon épaule du bout des lèvres. Je me redressai pour poser mon front contre le sien, gardant les yeux fermés, profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Ses mains passèrent sur la fine pellicule de sueur couvrant mes tempes et je caressai à mon tour son visage à l'aveugle. Il dégagea mes boucles de mon épaules avant d'embrasser ma peau de ma clavicule à sous mon oreille. Un frisson me traversa quand sa langue frôla la peau sensible de mon cou.

- Allons dans le lit, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit frémir.

Je hochai la tête conte lui sans ouvrir les yeux et il se releva en me soulevant contre lui. J'enroulai mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui, embrassant sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, sa barbe piquant mes lèvres. Ma langue traîna sur sa peau, me délectant son goût si unique et il nous fit tomber sur son lit, son corps écrasant le mien. Je gémis légèrement sous son poids et il se releva sur ses coudes de chaque côté de mon visage, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Son regard profond et dilaté fit accélérer brutalement les battements de mon cœur. Il se redressa, faisant disparaître le reste de ses vêtements encore à ses pieds avant de baisser les yeux sur le haut de mon corps encore habillé. Ses mains passèrent sous mon haut, caressant la peau de mon ventre sans qu'il ne cherche absolument à me l'enlever. Un frisson me traversa et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens.

A nouveau, il posa son front contre le mien et soupira longuement, son regard bouleversant dans le mien.

- Ne pars plus, chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent et j'inspirai profondément, essayant de calmer mon cœur devenu oppressé par l'amour que je pouvais avoir pour Edward.

- Promets-moi que tu partiras plus jamais, continua-t-il, ses doigts quittant mon ventre pour saisir mon vêtement qu'il fit passer par dessus ma tête.

Je l'y aidai en soulevant mollement mes bras, ayant l'impression d'être à bout de force. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, son regard scrutait attentivement mon visage. Je ramenai son visage contre le mien d'une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassai doucement.

- Je te le promets... J'ai cru que c'était la bonne chose à faire, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il déglutit difficilement, cherchant mon regard.

- Je sais...

- Ça a été la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais eu à faire, continuai-je emprisonnée par ses yeux sombres et brillants.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il.

Il embrassa chastement mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux en passant mes mains sur sa nuque, ses épaules. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes doigts.

- Emmet avait raison, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il observait mon corps sous le sien. Je fronçai les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et il défit mon soutien gorge avant de le faire glisser le long de mes bras et de l'envoyer plus loin dans la chambre. Ma peau se couvrit de frisson quand il embrassa mon cou.

- A quand remonte ton dernier repas ? s'enquit-il en posant son menton sur le haut de ma poitrine, ses yeux clairs scrutant mon visage.

Réfléchir alors que nous étions tous les deux complètement nus et l'un contre l'autre n'était pas possible. Je haussai les épaules.

- Tu as maigri, constata-t-il en effleurant mon épaule du bout des doigts.

- Hum... me contentai-je de répondre en fermant les yeux, me concentrant sur sa caresse légère.

Il posa son front sur le haut de ma poitrine et expira lentement et bruyamment. Plusieurs fois, il inspira ma peau, mon odeur, me faisant frissonner un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il soufflait sur ma peau.

- Je crois que mon odeur préférée est la tienne, murmura-t-il contre ma peau avant de se redresser pour me regarder.

Son regard assombri par son désir renaissant fit brûler mon corps. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses reins, poussant son corps à la rencontre du mien, nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

- Comment c'est possible que j'ai toujours autant envie de toi ? demanda-t-il, embrassant à nouveau mon cou, descendant sur ma poitrine.

Je bafouillai quelque chose d'incompréhensible quand sa langue trouva ma peau en même temps qu'il faisait rouler son bassin contre le mien. Il me tortura quelques secondes avant que, impatiente, je ne tire légèrement sur ses cheveux et sa nuque, faisant remonter son visage contre le mien. Il m'embrassa tendrement, faisant danser voluptueusement sa langue contre la mienne en entrant légèrement en moi, nous figeant tous les deux. Il quitta ma bouche, et, ses yeux dans les miens, glissa en moi lentement, comme au ralenti. Dans une parfaite symbioses, nos souffles se coupèrent en même temps. Sa bouche entre ouverte au dessus de la mienne laissa passer un gémissement quand il buta au fond de mon ventre.

Il me fit l'amour tendrement et lentement, prenant le temps de m'embrasser, de faire glisser son corps dans le mien avec volupté, gémissant l'un et l'autre sans aucune retenue, sans aucun tabou.

Mes reins se creusèrent quand il revint dans mon corps après l'avoir presque quitté, nous faisant geindre en même temps. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne pour un baiser brûlant avant qu'il ne se relève sur ses mains, en appui de chaque coté de mon visage. Son regard dans le mien, il refit les mêmes mouvements, creusant un peu plus les reins en lâchant une plainte étouffée quand il buta au fond de moi, ses doigts se crispant dans l'oreiller sous sa main. Mes cuisses serrèrent ses flancs quand ma tête partit en arrière, libérant mon plaisir pendant que mes gémissements roulaient contre les murs et bourdonnaient à mes oreilles. Il s'immobilisa quand mon corps serra le sien si fort qu'il l'empêchait presque de bouger. Gémissant sourdement, il serra les dents. Quand les tremblements de mon corps se calmèrent il reprit ses mouvements puissants en moi, accélérant le rythme. Je fixai ses yeux fiévreux et à nouveau, le plaisir s'empara de moi alors qu'il continuait d'aimer mon corps, au sens propre du mot. Je l'accompagnai dans ses mouvements, mes hanches s'adaptant au rythme des siennes, le faisant jurer entre ses dents.

J'aimais le voir perdre pied, j'aimais l'expression de son visage quand le plaisir prenait le dessus sur lui, ses mâchoires contractées pendant qu'il gémissait entre ses dents, la sueur qui perlait sur son front et ses tempes, la concentration qu'il mettait à me conduire plus loin, plus haut dans mon plaisir, me faisant tordre sous lui quand une nouvelle vague arriva, me faisant crier, mes doigts griffant sans le vouloir sa nuque, ses épaules. Il cessa de bouger en moi quand mon corps emprisonna à nouveau le sien, entraînant sa libération lorsqu'il laissa tomber son visage dans mon cou, serrant étroitement mon corps contre le sien de son bras autour de ma taille, gémissant contre mon épaule quand il sursauta dans mon ventre avant de lâcher prise totalement.

Son corps fatigué reposa contre moi pendant de longues minutes, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas et je ne voulais plus jamais quitter tout ça. Plus jamais.

Je fermai les yeux en embrassant son cou à proximité de ma bouche, et il me serra un peu plus fort en réponse.

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, j'étais seule dans le lit et un drap recouvrait mon corps nu. Quelques secondes, je paniquai à l'idée qu'il soit parti, qu'il est réalisé que... je ne les méritai pas, lui et son amour. Mon soulagement fut de taille quand, enroulée dans le drap, je le découvris assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte du salon, une cigarette se consumant entre ses lèvres. Il avait revêtu son caleçon et s'abîmait dans la contemplation de la ville. Je m'approchai doucement et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, embrassant son épaule nue. Sa peau frissonna sous ma bouche et sa main se tendit derrière lui pour atteindre ma cuisse qu'il caressa.

- Retourne te coucher, j'en ai pour deux minutes, souffla-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je hochai la tête mais ne bougeai pas pour autant.

- Je ne veux plus te quitter, murmurai-je avant d'enfouir mon visage contre son cou.

- Alors ne me quitte plus, dit-il sur le même ton.

Sa main sur ma cuisse me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je ramenai mon bras autour de sa nuque et posai ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il écrasait sa cigarette dans le cendrier à côté.

- On va trouver une solution en ce qui concerne New York, commença-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence où il observa la ville endormie sous nous.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

J'étouffai un bâillement, le faisant légèrement rire au dessus de moi.

- Tu dis quoi d'aller dormir quelques heures et de reparler de ça quand on aura notre quota de sommeil ? s'amusa-t-il en me soulevant dans ses bras après nous avoir fait lever et refermer la fenêtre.

- Excellente idée Monsieur Cullen, soufflai-je dans son cou pendant qu'il traversait le couloir.

Il se vautra littéralement dans son lit et je ris en le voyant enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller que j'occupai un peu plus tôt. Passant un bras autour de moi, il me tira jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce que ma hanche se colle à la sienne. J'étais épuisée, certes... pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir... et lui non plus. Son regard ne lâchait pas le mien et mon cœur battait de manière déraisonnable.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, conseilla-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

- Toi aussi, marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux quand ses doigts caressèrent ma joue.

- J'ai... j'ai peur que si je ferme les yeux, tu disparaisses, avoua-t-il doucement, sa voix soudainement plus grave.

J'ouvris les yeux rapidement et mon ventre me brûla en retrouvant son regard brillant.

- Je serai là, promis-je en caressant sa joue de mes doigts tremblants.

Il tourna la tête pour les embrasser avant de poser sa bouche sur mon épaule, puis dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau.

Mon coeur sembla exploser dans ma poitrine et mon ventre se retourna.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je difficilement tant l'émotion serrai ma gorge.

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage et il embrassa mes lèvres, laissant traîner sa bouche sur la mienne.

* * *

_Bien bien bien... dois-je aller me cacher ? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pas... déçu. J'espère vraiment. Traduire certains sentiments est difficile._

_Sinon, merci à Cullen (oui, toi derrière ton écran !), un coucou à Mlca66 (ma beta préférée de la mort qui tue qui est en vacances je ne sais où) un GROS bisou à mon petit crabe préféré (Biibou's... je sais que tu sais que je parle de toi !)_

_Un "youpiiiii" pour Marjo qui est de retour parmi nous ! _

_Je tiens à rappeler... au cas ou, que Cullen15000 et moi on est en train d'écrire un petit (ou pas) quelque chose à deux : **Respire ! **Dans mes favoris, si vous avez envie de le lire. Non, vous devez aller lire._

_Sinon, une dernière chose, j'ai créé une page FB (y'a un moment) pour mes FF... Lien sur mon profil... on pourra y discuter, se tenir au courant de l'avancement des chapitres ect... Ajoutez moi !_

_On se retrouve ici et ailleurs, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... non ? _

_Bisous bisous !_


	23. Chapitre 22

_Bonjour mes poussins ! _

_Pas de blabla ici ce soir, on se retrouve en bas... _

_Enjoy ! _

___****__Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**POV Bella.**

- Il faudrait qu'on dorme, t'en pense quoi ? souffla Edward dans mon cou, faisant descendre un long frisson le long de mon dos.

- Hum...

- Toujours aussi loquace hum ? s'amusa-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

- Et si tu arrêtais de...

- De ?

- Edward... grognai-je en récupérant sa main qui était _malencontreusement_ remontée sur mon sein.

- Ton corps appelle le mien... j'en suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il faussement, un sourire perçant sa voix.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant retenir mon sourire. Nous n'avions finalement pas dormi. Du tout. Le soleil se levait, baignant la chambre des couleurs de l'aube tandis que j'étais couchée sur lui, mon dos contre son torse, le drap nous couvrant d'un même ensemble. Il embrassa mon cou faisant sursauter mon cœur.

- Alice nous attends pour quelle heure ? marmonnai-je en me délectant de la caresse de ses doigts sur mon estomac.

- Avant midi... souffla-t-il mollement avant de grogner. Je la déteste, se plaignit-il, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu l'aimes, rétorquai-je.

Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau avant que ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

- Je t'aime encore plus, chuchota-t-il un sourire perçant sa voix.

- Ça me donne pas du tout envie de quitter ce lit, soupirai-je en ramenant ses doigts contre ma bouche pour un baiser.

Il rit dans mon cou avant de soupirer longuement.

- Tu dois rentrer quand ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Je soupirai à mon tour. Je savais qu'il allait falloir qu'on parle de ça... de tout. Je le savais mais l'envie n'était pas là. Pas du tout.

- Ce soir. Je travaille demain... et les jours suivants... encore et encore, me plaignis-je d'une voix lasse qui le fit légèrement rire.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu détestais ton métier, sourit-il contre mon épaule.

- Je l'aime, avouai-je avant de faire la moue. Sauf que je serais loin de toi...

- Et moi loin de toi... souffla-t-il lentement.

Il y eu un silence pesant et je me sentis oppressé, nerveuse. Savoir qu'on allait être séparé encore une fois était insupportable. Comment allais-je vivre, à des centaines de kilomètres de lui ?

- Tu pars quand pour New York ? demandais-je.

Ma voix parut plus faible que ce que j'aurais cru et Edward sera ses bras autour de moi, renforçant notre étreinte.

- Samedi.

Je soupirai encore une fois, nouant mes doigts aux siens sur mon ventre en tentant de réfléchir avec calme et intelligence -chose compliquée quand je savais Edward nu sous moi. Il restait cinq jours avant qu'Edward parte à New York. Environ huit heures avant que je parte à San Francisco. Peut être que si je...

- Comment est ton appartement là bas ? demanda Edward, coupant le fil de mes pensées.

- Hum... petit. Lumineux et... certainement dans un bordel monstre, soupirai-je en pensant à la rapidité avec laquelle j'avais fouillé dans mes placards pour trouver quelques vêtements pour venir ici en urgence.

- Il est petit... du genre, vraiment petit où il y aurait de la place pour deux ? continua-t-il en faisant traîner son nez le long de mon épaule jusqu'à ma clavicule.

- Je...

Son nez remonta contre mon cou, sa langue effleurant ma peau, m'empêchant de parler.

- J'arrive pas à me... concentrer quand tu fais ça, bredouillai-je en fermant les yeux.

Il rit légèrement dans mon cou avant d'arrêter de l'embrasser pour que je puisse parler. Je soupirai, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

- Hum, qu'entends-tu par... de la place pour deux ? m'exclamai-je en me relevant, me retrouvant assise dos à lui.

Il suivit mon mouvement, s'asseyant à son tour pendant que ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes épaules nues.

- Tu pourrais m'emmener dans tes bagages, expliqua-t-il calmement, ses doigts massant ma nuque. Je pourrais rester chez toi jusqu'à samedi et partir directement pour New York après...

- Mais... et tes affaires ? soufflai-je doucement, me concentrant sur le mouvement circulaire de ses doigts magiques.

- Je laisse tout ici, murmura-t-il en dégageant les cheveux tombés sur mon épaule. J'ai juste quelques vêtements à prendre, l'appartement de New York est déjà meublé.

Son massage descendit sur mes omoplates, me faisant frissonner.

- Tu veux vraiment venir dans mon trou à rat ? soufflai-je ébahie, incapable de retenir mon sourire.

- Je veux voir où tu vis... je veux tout savoir de ta vie ma puce et le fait que tu sois loin de moi cinq jours de plus alors qu'on peut l'éviter c'est... inacceptable...

Je me retournai dans ses bras de façon à pouvoir le voir et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches quand nous fumes face à face. La profondeur et la sincérité de son regard me frappa et je m'assis sur ses cuisses en posant mes mains sur sa nuque. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes cuisses, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons quand mon nez caressa le sien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de la façon la plus idiote qui soit mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Nous allions être encore ensemble quelques jours. C'était tout ce qui comptait même si je savais que son départ pour NY était toujours d'actualité. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et le baiser qu'on échangea, doux et calme au début se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus passionné et de vraiment brûlant. Mon corps ondula instinctivement contre le sien alors qu'il grognait contre ma langue.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, susurra-t-il entre deux baisers, le souffle coupé.

- Oui... oui, oui, oui, mille fois oui, soupirai-je contre sa bouche.

- Je veux plus avoir à être séparé de toi encore une fois, chuchota-t-il, faisant s'arrêter mon cœur.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, luttant contre les regrets qui m'assaillaient violemment. Sa main remonta de ma hanche à ma joue et il caressa ma peau doucement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas bébé, soupira-t-il d'une voix calme et douce. C'était peut être...

Il s'interrompit, me faisant ouvrir les yeux rapidement pour capter son regard sombre, profond et déroutant.

- Peut être quoi ? murmurai-je en sentant mes muscles se tendre un par un.

Il embrassa chastement mes lèvres et ferma les yeux en promenant ses doigts dans ma nuque, mes cheveux. Mes paupières lourdes par le manque de sommeil se fermèrent à leur tour et je profitai pleinement de la caresse de sa peau contre la mienne.

- Peut être la chose à faire... reprit-il avec un calme désarmant.

Je sentis tout mon corps se crisper et j'allais parler quand il m'embrassa à nouveau, me faisant taire.

- Laisse-moi finir, chuchota-t-il, un sourire perçant sa voix. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes... plus jamais. Je sais ce que ça donne de vivre sans toi maintenant... j'en ai pleinement pris conscience ce dernier mois. Je refuse de vivre à nouveau ça...

Son corps sous moi bougea légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir m'observer avec amour et dévotion. Mon cœur repartit de plus belle et je me sentis rougir sous son regard profond. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres parfaites quand il se pencha pour embrasser les miennes tendrement.

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan... je t'aime et... peu importe à quel point tu peux avoir peur pour moi ou... envie de me protéger, ne me laisse plus jamais. Ses dernières semaines je... je me suis rendu compte que je... j'n'étais plus rien sans toi, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux sur nos corps enlacés.

Quand il remarqua que je frissonnai violemment, il nous couvrit du drap d'un même ensemble, me faisant partager sa chaleur, son parfum qui m'intoxiquait. Je n'avais pas spécialement froid cependant... c'était lui, ses mots, ses gestes... je ressentais exactement la même chose et la sincérité avec laquelle il avait parlé retourna mon corps, mon âme.

- Edward... chuchotai-je à court de mots avant de secouer légèrement la tête, tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. L'idée qu'il... qu'il veule te faire du mal me terrifie, chuchotai-je si bas, si faiblement que je ne fus pas sûre qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Ses bras resserrant notre étreinte me confirmèrent qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit... le pire qu'il puisse me faire c'est t'atteindre toi... et je suis certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est il jubile à l'idée d'avoir gagné...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche, soufflai-je difficilement, tentant de ravaler la terreur qui coulait dans mes veines.

- Hé... bébé, murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour que je le regarde bien en face. Il ne me touchera pas... s'il le faut, on s'en ira d'ici... de New York. On ira vivre ailleurs... où tu veux...

- Je veux pas te faire quitter ta vie, répliquai-je en secouant la tête. Ton boulot est à New York c'est... c'est ce que tu dois faire...

- Alors quoi on va... se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de trouver d'autres cibles ? Et je te l'ai déjà dit... il me semblait pourtant être clair... tu es ma vie. N'en doute plus.

Mon cœur sursauta violemment et il posa son front contre le mien. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon cou avant que sa joue ne se pose sur mon cœur, juste sur le haut de mon sein, bouleversant de tendresse. Mes mains fouillèrent dans ses cheveux un instant et je caressai sa nuque en posant ma joue contre ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je tout bas.

Sa bouche frôla ma peau et il soupira longuement contre moi, ses bras resserrant son étreinte.

- Comme je t'aime, souffla-t-il sur le même ton, faisant louper plusieurs battements à mon cœur.

Je fermai les yeux quand les larmes les brûlèrent et caressait sa nuque, ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Comment étais-ce possible d'aimer autant ?

- On trouvera une solution, je te le promets, reprit-il au bout d'un moment à écouter les battements de mon cœur qui s'apaisa un peu -si peu. Je sais pas quand... ni où, ni comment, mais on finira par le coincer, continua-t-il en se redressant pour me voir.

Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant me frappèrent et j'eus brutalement du mal à respirer, réfléchir. Puis, ses paroles firent leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et je me sentie pâlir.

- De... comment ça, on finira par le coincer ? m'affolai-je en sentant mon ventre se nouer.

- Tu crois que je vais rester là à rien faire ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je fronçai les miens, tentant de comprendre, d'analyser la situation. Il voulait... Oh mon dieu...

- Non Edward tu... tu peux pas... il va te tuer, paniquai-je en retenant mes cris.

- Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il doucement, ses doigts massant ma nuque dans le seul but de me détendre.

Comment voulait-il que je me calme alors qu'il voulait trouver lui même Jacob ?

- Tu peux pas faire ça, claquai-je fermement.

- Je peux faire ça !

- Mais Edward...

- Ecoute-moi, me coupa-t-il avec fermeté. Même avant que tu... que tu reviennes, on en avait déjà parlé avec Emmet.

- Emmet ? m'horrifiai-je, ma voix déviant dans les aigus.

C'était monstrueux. Pire que ce que je pensai. Emmet... il voulait impliquer Emmet !

- Emmet, répondit-il avec calme et douceur. On à établi un plan pour Jacob, on sait comment le coincer.

- Non ! C'est hors de question, m'écriai-je en prenant son visage entre mes doigts tremblants. La police peut s'en charger on est... non, je refuse que vous preniez ce risque pour moi. C'est hors de question, répliquai-je avec force avant de me lever et d'attraper mes vêtements.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais voir Emmet et lui coller la raclé de sa vie à défaut de le faire à toi, m'agaçai-je en enfilant rapidement mes sous-vêtements et mon Jean.

- Il est 6h du matin Bella et tu n'as pas dormi depuis je ne sais combien d'heures. C'est hors de question que tu conduises. De plus, continua-t-il en se levant à son tour en enfilant son jean à même sa peau, il vient d'avoir une petite fille qui...

- Raison de plus, le coupai-je en enfilant mon T-shirt maladroitement. Sa fille à besoin de lui, il ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle grandisse sans lui !

Ma voix dérailla et je serrai les dents, retenant mes larmes. Je savais ce que c'était de vivre sans son père et cet enfant ne devrait jamais connaitre une chose pareil, je m'en fis la promesse. Edward s'approcha prudemment en contournant le lit.

- Ecoute, personne ne va mourir ou prendre des risques inutiles Bella...

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête, rétorquai-je en ravalant mes larmes. Laisse la police se charger de ça, s'il te plait Edward.

Il secoua la tête en serrant les dents quand il fut à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Pour qu'ils l'arrêtent dans quoi ? Six mois, un an ? Il va écoper de quelques mois de prison -au mieux- et il ressortira avec l'unique but de se venger, c'est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un calme effrayant.

Il avait beau sembler relativement serein, ses yeux trahissaient sa colère et son inquiétude.

- Je... non, avouai-je avant de passer une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Mais je... j'en mourrais s'il te fait du mal Edward... si jamais il te... ne fait pas ça, m'étranglai-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il déglutit difficilement, ses mains se posant sur mes hanches pour m'approcher de lui.

- Il ne me touchera pas, il ne saura même pas ce qu'il se passe Bella, jamais il se doutera que c'est Emmet qui est derrière tout ça...

Je me figeai et ses yeux vrillèrent dans les miens.

- Emmet ? soufflai-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui il... il voulait faire que tu reviennes, que tu vives la vie dont tu rêvais... il... il t'aime vraiment tu sais ?

L'émotion me serra la gorge et je sentis à peine une larme coulée qu'Edward l'effaça de son pouce.

- Pleure pas mon amour, chuchota-t-il en m'attirant contre lui avec douceur. Emmet veut que tu vives ce dont tu as envie... il veut que tu sois heureuse.

L'image d'Emmet proche et protecteur après la mort de mon père me revint et ma gorge se fit douloureuse. J'aimais Emmet, comme mon frère. Il avait comblé ce vide laissé après la mort de mon père... il m'avait sauvé de mille façon. Longtemps, on resta enlacés au milieu de la chambre avant qu'Edward embrasse mon front, puis mes lèvres avec délectation.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour tout ça, soupira-t-il contre ma bouche avant de nous faire recoucher dans le lit.

Je me sentais anesthésiée et la fatigue me tomba dessus, lourde et imposante quand il me fit allonger sur lui, mon visage dans son cou. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui et il soupira longuement dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner. J'étais si fatiguée que j'eus à peine la force de répondre.

- Je suis inquiète, marmonnai-je à demi consciente.

- Ne le sois pas... Emmet connaît du monde. On en reparle tout à l'heure... dors Bella.

Je baragouinai une protestation incompréhensible qui le fit rire doucement. Il y eu un silence et je posai ma main sur son cœur qui battait à un rythme régulier et fort.

- Edward ? chuchotai-je, peu désireuse de le réveiller si il dormait.

- Hum ? répondit-il sur le même ton, son pouce traçant ses petits cercles dans le bas de mon dos, sous mon T-shirt.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je calmement, le sommeil m'emportant.

Sous ma paume, son cœur accéléra brutalement et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et embrassa mon cou, mon épaule.

- Je t'aime aussi, susurra-t-il contre ma peau. Dors maintenant...

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je m'endormis dans son cou, son odeur berçant mon âme.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir tout pris ? lui demandai-je pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes.

- Oui j'en suis sûr, maman, se moqua-t-il, récoltant un regard noir de ma part.

- Cullen, arrête ça.

Il sourit et mon traitre de cœur accéléra. Je levai les yeux au ciel volontairement en prenant place dans sa voiture, claquant plus fort la portière que nécessaire. Son rire résonna à mes oreilles quand il monta à son tour du côté conducteur et je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, cachant mon sourire derrière ma main.

- Je te vois sourire bébé... se moqua-t-il en démarrant.

Je mordis mes joues pour m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il pouffait. Il quitta le parking de son appartement, son sourire ne le quittant plus. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Nous venions de quitter son appartement et nous étions déjà en retard... Quitter le lit d'Edward n'avait pas été facile. Surtout quand on prenait en compte qu'Edward lui même n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit et qu'il avait tout fait pour que je ne veuille pas le quitter non plus.

Alice nous attendait donc depuis une demi-heure et nous harcelait par téléphone depuis autant de temps. Edward avait pris ses affaires pour pouvoir partir avec moi directement le soir même, sans avoir besoin de repasser à l'appartement. Depuis dix minutes, je m'inquiétais qu'il ait oublié quelque chose d'important et Edward se moquait de moi en m'appelant maman à la moindre occasion.

- Arrête de bouder, souffla-t-il au bout d'une minute à rouler lentement à travers les bouchons de la ville.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et il posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Je ne boude pas, rétorquai-je en retenant mon sourire.

- T'es jolie même quand tu boudes...

Sa main pressa ma cuisse et je me mordis les joues pour ne pas gémir honteusement. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour me faire cet effet là ? S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, il se pencha vers moi et embrassa ma joue.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais sexy aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta-t-il en faisant glisser son nez le long de ma mâchoire.

- Concentre toi plutôt sur la route, marmonnai-je avec difficulté quand ses lèvres embrassèrent la commissure de ma bouche.

- Arrête de bouder, ordonna-t-il doucement en ne bougeant pas alors que le feu venait de passer au vert.

- Edward, démarre, soupirai-je quand il embrassa à nouveau le coin de ma bouche.

- Je t'aime, claironna-t-il en m'embrassant à nouveau alors que derrière un premier klaxon résonnait.

- Edward ! râlai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu ne boudes plus ?

- Démarre avant que le gars de derrière ne sorte de sa voiture !

Plusieurs klaxons commençaient déjà à retentir mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je bougonnai avant de me tourner pour le voir. Ma respiration se coupa quand je vis à quel point il était près. Encore trois centimètres et je pourrais toucher ses lèvres qui...

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, me faisant sursauter en quittant sa bouche des yeux.

Son regard sombre et pétillant fit accélérer mon cœur.

- Hum ? réussi-je à dire malgré le trouble montant en moi.

- Tu boudes encore ?

Il pencha légèrement le visage sur le côté, son nez frôla le mien dans le mouvement et mon cœur sursauta violemment.

- Je... Tu...

- Hein hein ? se moqua-t-il et je fermai les yeux une seconde, tentant de pouvoir réfléchir un minimum.

Les klaxons et certainement quelques insultes résonnèrent quand le feu passa à nouveau au rouge sans qu'on ait avancé le moins du monde.

- Tu es au courant que tu es en train de créer des bouchons à L.A. ? m'inquiétai-je en essayant de penser à tout sauf à sa main qui remontait dans une lente caresse sur le haut de ma cuisse.

- J'créerai des kilomètres de bouchons pour toi bébé, chantonna-t-il, charmeur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sous son sourire amusé et irrésistible.

- Très romantique, me moquai-je avant d'embrasser ses lèvres rapidement. Démarre maintenant, j'ai pas envie que le gars derrière sorte de sa voiture maintenant qu'il a détaché sa ceinture.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur avant de me lancer un regard noir.

- Très impressionnant...

- Je sais...

Derrière nous n'étais pas un homme mais une grand-mère qui devait certainement avoir tout le temps qu'elle voulait. Edward démarra quand le feu passa au vert en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Une fois garé devant la maison de la plage, Edward coupa le moteur avant de se tourner pour me regarder. Quand il s'approcha pour prendre mon visage en coupe et m'embrasser, je repensai furtivement à la première fois qu'il m'avait embrassé dans sa voiture... il y avait de ça à peine deux mois, pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

- T'es prête ? chuchota-t-il sur ma bouche, son souffle court et brûlant me faisant frémir.

Vaguement, je me demandai de quoi il parlait avant de me dire que peu importait de quel sujet il s'agissait, pour lui, j'étais prête à tout.

- Alice va nous tuer tu sais ? On a rien dit à personne pour ce soir...

- Je sais, murmurai-je en passant mes mains dans les cheveux de sa nuque avant d'embrasser ses lèvres d'un léger baiser. Je suis prête à subir les foudres de ta sœur, tant pis. J'suis forte...

Il secoua la tête en étouffant un rire avant de poser son front contre le mien, ses yeux perçant les miens, semblant lire mon cœur, mon âme.

- T'es plus forte que tu penses, chuchota-t-il avec tendresse. Et puis, je te protégerai des griffes de ma psychopathe de sœur, promis, jura-t-il en souriant.

A nouveau, il m'embrassa avant qu'on sorte de la voiture en soupirant. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens quand on entra dans la maison.

- Vous êtes là ? cria Edward après avoir refermé la porte derrière nous.

Le silence nous répondit et on échangea un regard quelque peu perplexe.

- Si jamais ils nous ont posé un lapin, rappelle moi de tuer Alice pour nous avoir fait quitter ton lit ce matin, grognai-je pendant qu'il jeta un œil dans le salon.

- Ils sont pas là, marmonna-t-il avant qu'on entende un cri venant de dehors.

Fronçant les sourcils, on traversa rapidement le salon et la cuisine pour atteindre la plage où Alice venait de se faire asperger d'eau par Jasper alors qu'elle bronzait tranquillement sur une chaise longue.

- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle en courant après Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Elle lui sauta dessus et d'ici, il me semblait qu'elle essayait de le couler sans pour autant y arriver.

- Ils sont tarés, commenta Edward qui riait à mon côté.

J'haussai les épaules et regardai autour de nous en me demandant où était Emmet quand de l'eau glacée nous tomba dessus, me faisant crier tant le contraste entre la température de ma peau et celle l'eau était forte.

- Emmet ! Cria Edward, trempé et beau comme un Dieu.

Je restai sur figée sur cette vision sublime pendant qu'il criait après Emmet qui se tordait de rire. Peu importe. Il était sublime et mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête légèrement. Sa chemise aussi était trempée et mes yeux glissèrent sur la transparence de celle ci qui lui collait à la peau... Mon Dieu, était-ce permis d'être aussi beau ?

- Je crois que tu es mouillée Swan, sourit Edward, me faisant sursauter et revenir à ses yeux d'un vert perçant.

- Je...

_Merde._

Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à être tout près pendant que ma conscience me criait : "Alerte, Alerte !" Je pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes quand il dégagea les cheveux de mon épaule du bout des doigts, frôlant à peine ma peau.

- Arrête de faire ça, marmonnai-je pendant que ses doigts glissaient de mon épaule à mon cou.

- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant l'innocent, son sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Dieu, que j'aimais ce sourire...

- Edward, chuchotai-je difficilement, en proie à un vertige tant il me troublait.

Oublié Emmet. Oublié l'eau glacée et mes vêtements trempés. Oublié la transparence -j'en étais certaine- de mon haut blanc. Oublié Alice, Jasper, dans l'eau plus loin occupés à vouloir se couler mutuellement. Oublié le monde et le reste. Il n'y avait plus que lui et lui... lui, lui, lui, encore lui.

- Ça te dit d'aller te baigner ? demanda-t-il avant de me soulever dans ses bras sans attendre ma réponse.

J'enroulai mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui et posai ma bouche sur sa joue quand il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à l'eau avant de réaliser que j'étais -et lui aussi- toute habillée.

- On y va habiller ? marmonnai-je en me souvenant que j'avais laissé mon portable dans mon sac dans le salon.

- Tu préfères que je te déshabille ? sourit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil rapide, ralentissant sa marche.

- Pour être honnête...

- Non, je veux pas savoir, me coupa-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Je ris doucement en embrassant son menton, le coin de ses lèvres. Le temps qu'on atteigne l'eau, Jasper avait coulé deux fois Alice et Emmet les avaient rejoints. On entra dans mer et je refusai de lâcher Edward quand l'eau fraîche monta le long de nos corps. Quand je fus mouillée jusqu'au ventre, Edward se recula pour pouvoir me regarder avant qu'un sourire enfantin illumine son visage, faisant briller ses yeux. J'allais lui demander ce qui le faisait sourire comme ça quand il nous fit baisser d'un seul coup dans l'eau, finissant de nous tremper tous les deux. Je ressortais de l'eau en riant, toussotant légèrement quand la brûlure salée de l'eau de mer gagna ma gorge. Edward sortit quelques secondes après moi, son visage trempé et parfait tout près du mien. D'une main sur sa nuque je ramenai sa bouche contre la mienne en gloussant comme une adolescente contre ses lèvres. Plusieurs vagues nous bousculèrent mais aucun de nous n'y prêta attention. Pour ma part, j'étais trop bien et en paix pour me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Les lèvres d'Edward, la passion avec laquelle il m'embrassait, ses mains sur mes reins et sur ma nuque, seul ça comptait à mes yeux.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche quand il recula légèrement pour reprendre son souffle.

Je restai les yeux fermés, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire doucement à l'effet de ses mots en moi.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'il me regardait de ses yeux sombres et envoûtants.

Mon ventre se retourna et mon cœur accéléra quand sa main sous l'eau glissa sur mes fesses jusqu'à ma cuisse avant qu'il ne me soulève contre lui. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille en nouant mes chevilles pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte et mes mains caressèrent ses joues, lui faisant fermer les yeux et soupirer.

Je me penchai en avant et embrassai ses lèvres doucement, les effleurant à peine.

Quand je quittai sa bouche, Alice se posta à coté de nous en se raclant la gorge bruyamment de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas la louper. J'eus presque envie d'embrasser à nouveau Edward rien que pour lui faire croire qu'elle était invisible mais celui-ci tourna la tête vers sa sœur et soupira légèrement, agacé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il, me faisant sourire.

- Je voudrais dire bonjour à ma meilleure amie qui ne m'a pas adressé un mot depuis son arrivé ici avec son imbécile de petit ami qui se trouve aussi être mon frère, répliqua-t-elle, piquante.

Edward allait répliquer quand je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Alice. Comment vas-tu ? m'informai-je alors que sous mon doigt, je senti le sourire d'Edward sans même le voir.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es revenue et que vous avez fini vos conneries.

Je senti mon corps et celui d'Edward se crisper. Légèrement, très légèrement mais ça me passa partout dans un long frisson, les battements de mon cœur devenant plus lourds.

- Alice...

- Laisse moi parler tu veux ! Puisque j'ai rien eu le droit de te dire pendant un mois concernant votre rupture -totalement idiote Bella, si tu me permets de donner mon avis...

- Je...

- C'était pas une question, me coupa-t-elle vivement avant de soupirer. Si jamais un de vous à encore la bonne idée de rompre, je le tue, c'est clair ?

Je déglutis difficilement, Alice était presque effrayante à nous parler ainsi. Son expression montrait qu'elle était sérieuse et je vis du coin de l'œil Edward hocher la tête prudemment. Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils, attendant que je lui obéisse moi aussi. Repentie, j'hochai la tête à mon tour et un immense sourire barra son visage, ses traits changeant du tout au tout. Elle tendit les bras vers moi en sautillant.

- Viens faire un câlin à ta meilleure amie ! s'extasia-t-elle.

J'échangeai un regard avec Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel devant le machiavélisme de sa sœur et me relâcha pour que j'étreigne Alice. Pendant de longues minutes, j'échangeai avec Alice sur son boulot, le mien, sur son mariage qui approchait. Edward avait rejoints les gars et discutaient entre eux tranquillement, s'éclaboussant et riant souvent. J'observai ses épaules musclées en catimini en me rendant compte que nous étions tous les deux encore totalement habillés. Je réprimai un rire à cette constatation pendant qu'Alice me parlait.

- Je peux savoir en quoi le glaçage de ma pièce montée te fait rire ? s'enquit-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est pas ta pièce montée qui me fait rire, souris-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais. Enfin, ta pièce montée va être superbe, c'est sûr.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je n'en lui laissai pas le temps.

- Je t'écoute, je te jure ! promis-je en me mordant la langue. C'est juste... hum, j'suis encore habillée alors que je suis dans la mer... tu vois, marmonnai-je en désignant mon haut.

- En gros t'es trop distraite par Edward derrière moi c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour vérifier ses dires.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour ne pas rire avant qu'elle revienne à mon visage.

- T'as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime tu sais ? Je pourrais faire de toi de la chair à saucisse Swan, je sais pas si t'en as conscience...

- Oh si Alice, je le sais, soufflai-je, faussement apeurée pendant qu'Edward revenait vers nous.

Je dus me mettre à sourire comme une idiote quand son regard accrocha le mien car Alice leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un truc qui ressemblait à : "amoureux ridicules" Edward la bouscula et elle s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche, me faisant glousser idiotement.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avouai-je sur ses lèvres en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux trempés.

Je vis Jasper et Alice remonter main dans la main sur la plage et vis Emmet à quelques mètres de nous, tripotant son poignet. Les paroles d'Edward de me revinrent en mémoire. Je reculai après avoir l'embrassé une dernière fois et il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Emmet à son tour.

- Va le voir, souffla-t-il en embrassant ma joue, ma mâchoire.

Je retins un gémissement quand sa langue glissa dans mon cou.

- Laisse-moi aller le voir, soupirai-je à voix basse, pendant que ses mains glissaient sur mes fesses sous l'eau.

Il pouffa dans mon cou avant de se redresser et d'embrasser une dernière fois ma bouche.

- Fais vite, souffla-t-il en me lâchant.

Je hochai la tête et le regardait s'éloigner. Juste pour me torturer, il déboutonna sa chemise trempée en sortant de l'eau et l'ôta d'un geste habile. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et regardai Emmet qui m'observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hey, soufflai-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Salut mini Swan, sourit-il tendrement...

* * *

_Vous me détestez ? C'est pas grave, ça vous passera. J'imagine. Bref. J'suis fatiguée, il est tard et j'ai aucune idée de quoi dire sans dire des conneries plus grosses que moi ! _

_Merci à toutes, pour tout. Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui prennent le temps et la peine de laisser une trace de leurs passages... Biibou's : Arrête de me harceler par sms ou je te tue ! Et poste cette putain de review ! (a part ça je t'aime mon petit crabe et je pense fort à toi...)_

_Une pensée pour Cory qui nous à quitté beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt... _

_Une pensée (qui dure H24) pour Bb... _

_Un coucou à Mlca66 qui bronze les ongles tous pleins de couleurs... _

_Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne semaine sous le soleil (oubliez pas la crème...)  
_

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, me dites pas le contraire... _

_Bisous bisous !_


	24. Chapitre 23

_*se rapproche d'un pas hésitant* Hum... bonjour ? _

_Y'a quelqu'un encore ici ? _

_Bon... si y'a quelqu'un... je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques... explications... en attendant (comme je sais à quel point vous avez envie de lire la suite...) je vous laisse lire tranquillement et je me tais... _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ! _

_____Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

Je me retrouvai encore totalement habillée et trempée dans la mer légèrement houleuse avec Emmet qui m'observa l'approcher.

- Hey, soufflai-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Salut mini Swan, sourit-il tendrement. J'imagine que tu vas bien, s'amusa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui parlait avec sa sœur assis sur la plage aux cotés Jasper.

J'haussai les épaules, essayant d'être indifférente à ses remarques mais je me sentis rougir malgré moi, ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus.

- Tu rougis toujours autant, rigola-t-il en me bousculant gentiment de son épaule.

Je roulai des yeux et soupirai avant que les traits d'Emmet ne deviennent sérieux.

- Tu sais, ton père m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi, commença-t-il d'une voix presque étouffée. J'ai rompu ma promesse par trois fois et une quatrième fois n'arrivera pas.

- Emmet...

- Non, laisse moi parler Bella...

Je refermai la bouche et baissai les yeux sur mes mains jouant à la surface de l'eau.

- Ton père m'a fait jurer d'écraser tous ceux qui te feront du mal. Le truc c'est que... y'a qu'une personne qui te fait du mal depuis des années et je sais pas comment gérer ça...

Ses mots me firent relever les yeux vers son visage dur et froid. Le remord peignait ses traits habituellement joyeux et rieurs.

- Tu n'as pas...

- Si, Jacob est à la base de tout ce qui te fait du mal... ta mère, la rupture avec Edward...

Le fait qu'il évoque ma mère me fit trembler et mon ventre se noua en même temps que ma gorge se serra.

- Même si je sais à quel point tu aimes Edward, Bella, Jacob ne va pas laisser tomber...

- Je sais, chuchotai-je avec difficulté.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi jusqu'où il peut aller...

Mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Riley et je senti mes yeux me brûler.

- Je... si il touche Edward je... je sais pas comment je...

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me laisses agir poupée, soupira-t-il en m'interrompant, s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Écoute, j'ai un copain qui connaît un détective privé et qui peut le coincer dans ses magouilles... Il suffit de quelques recherches, le temps qu'on accumule tout un tas de choses sur lui et il tombera...

- Pour combien de temps Emmet ? Si... si il ressort un jour il...

- Ça dépend du nombre de preuves qu'on peut avoir Bella... si on arrive à le choper pour Riley, et si tu témoignes de ce qu'il t'a fait...

- Emmet, le coupai-je, me crispant totalement.

- Il faudra que tu le fasses Bella...

- Je... je sais pas si j'en suis capable...

Ses grandes mains prirent mon visage en coupe pour que je ne le lâche pas du regard.

- Écoute. On ne te force à rien mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu en es capable. Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses petite sœur, et ça depuis longtemps.

Les larmes perlèrent à mes paupières quand la sincérité de ses paroles et la conviction qu'il y mettait m'atteignit de plein fouet. Je pris quelques secondes pour l'observer, pesant le pour et le contre... et puis, la réalité sembla me faire changer d'avis. La chose au monde que je voulais le plus était protéger Edward... peu importe ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, j'allais le faire. J'étais capable de le faire.

- On peut faire ça quand ? demandai-je avec plus de force que j'aurai cru.

L'étincelle dans les yeux d'Emmet passa de l'inquiétude à quelque chose de plus... rassuré et rassurant.

- Je vois avec Kyle dans la semaine. Je t'appelle quand je l'ai vu ?

J'hochai la tête et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il m'attira brutalement à lui en nouant puissamment ses bras autour de moi.

- Merci, chuchotai-je contre lui, mes émotions reprenant le dessus sur moi.

- C'est mon rôle, répéta-t-il en me serrant un peu plus.

- Je trouve que ton rôle n'est pas de la coller à toi de la sorte... gronda une voix derrière moi, me faisant sourire.

Je fus sûre qu'Emmet levait les yeux au ciel en me serrant un peu plus.

- Emmet, peu importe à quel point je t'apprécie, si tu continues à tenir ma copine aussi près de toi, je vais te foutre la raclée de ta vie.

La silhouette imposante d'Emmet fut secouée d'un rire et il me relâcha avant de me contourner pour s'approcher d'Edward. Amusée, je me tournai pour les observer se défier du regard pendant de longues secondes. Le corps d'Edward était plus fin que celui d'Emmet mais j'étais certaine qu'il réussirait à le maîtriser si il le voulait vraiment. Emmet fini par perdre son sérieux en éclatant de rire avant qu'Edward ne lui tape l'épaule en riant lui aussi. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant leur imbécillité en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. J'aimais le rire d'Edward par dessus tout.

- Mauviette.

- Grand débile ! rétorqua Edward en passant une main sur son visage.

- Une bière ?

- Ouep !

Le regard d'Edward glissa jusqu'à moi et, déjà, mon corps gagna quelques degrés.

- J'arrive dans une minute, souffla-t-il avant de m'approcher ne laissant pas le temps à Emmet de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Salut bébé, sourit-il arrivé à quelques centimètres de moi.

Emmet remontant la plage et le monde nous entourant disparut soudainement. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à part lui. Rien, ni personne. Sa main retrouva ma nuque, l'autre ma joue et il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser.

- Salut, soufflai-je contre sa bouche alors qu'un sourire étendait ses lèvres.

J'embrassai son sourire du mien avant qu'il ne me soulève contre lui dans l'eau, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Je nouai mes chevilles derrière lui pour ne pas lui échapper et mes mains retrouvèrent ses cheveux.

- Emmet était un peu trop collé à toi, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes à m'observer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en embrassant distraitement ses lèvres. Mes hanches poussèrent contre les siennes volontairement et sa mâchoire se serra vivement, en même temps que le feu crépitait dans mes veines.

- Il n'y a que de toi dont je veux être proche... comme ça, chuchotai-je en recommençant à bouger imperceptiblement.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mes cuisses et il ferma les yeux, grognant presque entre ses dents.

- Bella... arrête ça, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, le souffle court.

Sa voix déclencha un spasme au fond de mon ventre et je me sentie rougir en m'arrêtant de bouger, soudainement honteuse d'un tel comportement. Depuis quand étais-je si... libre alors que nos amis n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de nous ?

- Désolée, chuchotai-je en posant ma joue contre la sienne.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui en réponse et soupira longuement pour se calmer - ce qui ne marcha pas.

- Il serait plus sage que tu remontes avec les autres, tu ne crois pas ? finit-il par demander au bout d'une minute.

Je haussai les épaules négligemment. Je voulais tout faire sauf être loin de lui. Lentement, il me fit retomber sur mes pieds et mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche entre-ouverte qui laissait passer un souffle rapide et brûlant. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement pendant que ma main glissait de sa nuque à ses hanches.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il difficilement pendant que mes doigts atteignaient le bouton de son jean.

Il voulu reculer quand je le défis mais je le forçai à rester près de moi.

- Bella... les autres sont là...

- Ils ne...

- Bella ? cria la voix d'Alice sur la plage.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde en jurant. J'inspirai lentement avant de me tourner vers elle, refusant de croiser le regard -que je savais- brûlant d'Edward.

- On va se préparer pour aller voir Rose, vous venez ? continua Alice pendant que le gong sonnait dans ma tête.

- Allez y on vous rejoint ! m'écriai-je à mon tour, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me sentir victorieuse.

Elle remonta la plage et disparut dans la cuisine avec Jasper et Emmet. J'aurai presque pu faire une danse de la joie si Edward n'avait pas collé son corps brûlant contre mon dos. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes hanches et longèrent mes cuisses.

- Ils ne sont plus là maintenant, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je me tournai vers lui, mes doigts retrouvant le bouton ouvert de son jean. Du bout des lèvres, j'embrassai le haut de son torse nu avant de poser un baiser sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre sous ma bouche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il , à nouveau, en posant son front contre mon épaule, se voûtant vers moi.

Mes doigts passèrent son vêtement et je l'effleurai du bout des doigts, le faisant sursauter. Sa main atteignit ma taille et ses doigts se crispèrent dans ma chair.

- Laisse toi faire, murmurai-je contre la peau de son cou que j'embrassai doucement pendant que je le caressai dans un mouvement lent et calculé.

Il gémit dans mon cou, me serrant un peu plus étroitement contre lui. J'aime la façon dont j'arrivais à lui faire perdre pieds. Le voir prendre du plaisir grâce à moi... à moi et moi seule faisait gonfler mon cœur et grandir le désir de manière fulgurante en moi. Ses doux gémissements m'électrifiaient à chaque fois un peu plus et je m'entendis gémir quand il se redressa de façon à pouvoir m'embrasser passionnément, déclenchant en moi de longs frissons. Haletants tous les deux au même rythme, je ne quittai pas ses yeux fiévreux des miens tandis que mes doigts allaient et venaient avec passion sur sa peau chaude, l'eau clapotant autour de lui au rythme du balancement de ses hanches. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes avant que sa main ne se pose sur la mienne, l'immobilisant. Mes yeux fouillèrent les siens une seconde et il m'embrassa avec une retenue qui me fit trembler. J'allais parler quand il défit rapidement le bouton de mon pantalon, le baissant en même temps que mon sous-vêtement. Il lui fallut se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à me l'enlever complètement a cause de l'eau autour de nous. Au loin, j'entendis vaguement plusieurs portières claquer et la voiture d'Emmet démarrer. Encore une fois j'aurai pu faire une danse de la joie si les doigts d'Edward ne s'étaient pas baladés aussi indécemment sur mon corps.

- Je veux te faire l'amour ici, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser avec ardeur, me faisant gémir.

Mes doigts accrochèrent les cheveux de la nuque et sa main glissa sous mes fesses pour me soulever contre lui.

- T'en dis quoi ? continua-t-il, son bassin se mouvant contre le mien quand je nouai mes chevilles dans son dos, comme plutôt.

J'essayai de dire une phrase sensée... sans succès. A la place, je bafouillai quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui le fit sourire... de ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Il replongea sur ma bouche, sa langue passant la barrière de mes lèvres et je m'entendis gémir. Pourquoi était-il si... lui ? Sa main se posa sur ma nuque, glissa dans mon cou avant de se poser contre mon cœur qui battait sourdement dans ma poitrine. Sa bouche dévia sous mon oreille quand il entra légèrement en moi avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Je gémis de protestation. Je le voulais tellement que mon corps était douloureux. J'avais tellement besoin de lui maintenant.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, gémis-je contre sa joue avant de passer ma langue sur sa peau, sa légère barbe piquant mes lèvres.

Mes hanches avancèrent contre les siennes en même temps qu'il poussait en moi, nous unissant parfaitement. Il gémit à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner violemment. L'avoir en moi était tellement... indescriptible. Nous n'étions qu'un... plus qu'un... C'était un sentiment tellement puissant.

- Oh mon amour, murmura-t-il contre la peau de mon épaule, son corps se mouvant lentement dans le mien.

Après plusieurs mouvements toujours aussi langoureux et bouleversants en moi, d'une main posée à plat sur mon cœur, il me fit allonger sur la surface de l'eau, ses mains me soutenant dans le bas de mon dos. Il quitta mon corps avant d'y revenir avec puissance, me faisant cambrer, faisant ressortir mon buste de l'eau. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses avant bras quand il refit les mêmes mouvements, me faisant presque crier pendant qu'il gémissait. Jamais faire l'amour dans la mer ne m'avait parut être une aussi bonne idée. L'eau autour de nous semblait nous bercer, nous maintenir dans une bulle presque irréelle... Edward était là, près de moi, en moi... et il me faisait l'amour. Comment avais-je pu penser que je pourrais vivre sans ça, sans lui, sans ses mains et ses yeux sur moi ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Quand mon corps se crispa totalement, Edward me releva rapidement contre lui d'une main sous mes fesses, mon visage se retrouvant tout près du sien, approfondissant la puissance de ses coups de reins. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues pendant que nous gémissements se mêlaient dans le silence de la plage, bercés seulement par le doux bruit des vagues autour de nous. Jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent les miens quand le plaisir nous terrassa en même temps, gémissant tous les deux contre la bouche de l'autre, respirant l'air de l'autre... vivant de l'autre.

Quand l'apaisement nous gagna, le vert profond et soutenu de son regard dans le mien, un léger sourire barra son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

- Quoi ? chuchotai-je en laissant traîner mes doigts dans sa nuque.

- Rien, sourit-il avant d'embrasser chastement mes lèvres, un petit rire le secouant.

Je fronçai les sourcils, m'éloignant quand il voulut à nouveau m'embrasser.

- Edward... le menaçai-je en essayant de rester sérieuse.

Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de nous.

- Tu es au courant que tes vêtements ne sont plus là ?

- Que ? Quoi ? Comment ça "plus là" ? m'inquiétai-je en regardant autour de nous à mon tour.

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire peignant ses lèvres quand je constatai, qu'effectivement, mes vêtements étaient... absents. Edward me fit retomber sur mes pieds mais me garda près de lui.

- On ne peut pas se balader nue dans la mer en espérant que ses vêtements restent au même endroit tu sais, se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas nue ! rétorquai-je en lui montrant mon T-shirt qui me collait à la peau.

Ses doigts pressèrent mes fesses, me faisant frissonner malgré moi.

- Tu l'es, chuchota-t-il, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- Tu l'es encore plus, m'amusai-je en glissant mes doigts sur son ventre, puis plus bas.

Il ferma les yeux en inspirant lentement.

- Tu sais qu'on nous attends Bella, ça serait dommage que Rosalie veuille te tuer aujourd'hui...

- Je lui dirai que c'est de ta faute, me défendis-je en remontant ma main sur son torse.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, ses paupières se soulevant pour que son regard profond et chaud, terriblement chaud retrouve le mien. Ma paume se posa sur son cœur qui battait puissamment, rapidement. Sa main se posa sur la mienne et il enlaça nos doigts avec tendresse.

- Je subirai tous les châtiments existant pour toi bébé, sourit-il, charmeur me faisant glousser comme une idiote.

- C'est très romantique, me moquai-je avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Sa main libre se posa sur ma nuque et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche avant que notre baiser devienne un peu plus... passionné.

- OK, on arrête ça, ordonna-t-il en s'écartant de moi, la chaleur du désir se répandant à nouveau en moi.

Je boudai... un peu, pour la forme. Edward remonta tant bien que mal son pantalon dans l'eau avant de me tendre les bras.

- Je suis nue et plus toi, lui rappelai en nouant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et son sourire en coin revint sur son visage.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nue, me rappela-t-il, son sourire ne le quittant plus.

- Je sais, marmonnai-je en me sentant rougir idiotement.

Comment je pouvais encore rougir après tout ce que nous avions vécu, lui et moi ? Il se mordit la lèvre avant de me soulever contre lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

- Je ne te regarde pas, promit-il en avançant jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte l'eau.

- Je vais te croire, marmonnai-je en retenant un rire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et on atteignit la maison rapidement.

- Tu comptes m'emmener jusqu'où comme ça ? lui demandai-je quand il passa le salon, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Nous allons prendre une douche mon amour, sourit-il en montant à l'étage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre la lèvre, une question trottant dans ma tête...

- Je croyais qu'on était attendu...

- On l'est, confirma-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Il me posa à terre pendant que mes yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce. C'était étrange de revenir ici après... tout ça. Tellement de choses c'étaient passés en si peu de temps. Edward avait bouleversé ma vie... il l'avait toujours fait, évidemment, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent... tellement différent.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en nouant ses bras autour de moi.

Je hochai la tête. En me rendant compte qu'il était nu, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire... _oh Edward... _

_- _Tout va bien, murmurai-je en me tournant vers lui pour le voir m'observer avec attention. Je croyais que tu ne devais me regarder, m'amusai-je en admirant sa langue humidifier ses lèvres.

- Je devais, oui, sourit-il en relevant son regard assombri dans le mien.

- Et toi ? demandai-je difficilement, tout va bien ?

Il secoua la tête lentement.

_Oh, oh..._

Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, sa main saisissant le bas de mon vêtement pour le faire passer par dessus ma tête. Ses doigts habiles dégrafèrent mon soutien gorge et le firent disparaître rapidement.

- Maintenant tout va bien, chuchota-t-il en embrassant avec délectation mon épaule, puis mon cou.

Mon corps sembla s'enfoncer dans du coton, l'électricité parcourant ma peau dans de longs frissons.

- T'es parfaite, poursuivit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur mon corps, m'embrasant davantage.

Quand mes mains retrouvèrent le soyeux de ses cheveux et sa langue ma peau, je me dis que lui était parfait, et que, oui, tout allait bien... il était là, près de moi et c'était tout ce qui importait.

- Sois pas si nerveuse...

- Je suis pas nerveuse, marmonnai-je avant de faire rouler ma lèvre entre mes dents pour la centième unième fois en dix minutes.

Edward posa un doigt sur ma lèvre tout en scrutant la route devant nous.

- Tu es nerveuse et tu n'as aucune raison de l'être... Rosalie et le bébé vont bien.

- Je sais... soupirai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Mais ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Je haussai les épaules, pas certaine de savoir exactement pourquoi j'étais si anxieuse à l'idée de la revoir.

- Je... je suis partie parce que toi et moi on avait rompu, commençai-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux, et je reviens... après être resté un mois sans la voir juste parce que j'étais incapable de revenir ici et... et d'affronter ce que je ressentais...

- Bella...

- Je m'en veux Edward et pas que par rapport à toi j'ai... j'ai laissé tomber ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi...

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle a besoin de toi, essaya-t-il de me rassurer en redémarrant quand le feu passa au vert. Écoute, Rosalie peut comprendre pourquoi tu es partie... l'important c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Tu ne crois pas ?

A nouveau, je soupirai et il mêla ses doigts aux miens sur ma cuisse.

- Rose t'aime et je sais qu'elle a été heureuse de te revoir hier...

Malgré la boule dans ma gorge qui m'étouffai, je me sentis soudainement... rassurée. Rosalie et sa fille étaient merveilleuses et le souvenir du sourire heureux de Rose quand elle me l'avait présentée me fit sourire.

- Tout va bien aller... murmura Edward d'une voix calme et confiante en ralentissant l'allure pour se garer sur le parking de l'hôpital.

J'acquiesçai malgré les doutes en moi. Pourquoi étais-je si... nerveuse ? J'avais peur de la réaction de Rosalie concernant Edward... mon retour et le fait qu'il partait avec moi à San Francisco le soir même... au fond de moi, j'avais le sentiment amer d'abandonné ma meilleure amie dans un moment important de sa vie... elle venait de devenir mère, elle allait avoir besoin d'être entourée, soutenue, aidée. Bien sur, Emmet serait là... Alice et Jasper aussi... mais j'avais la sensation terriblement angoissante qu'elle aurait besoin de moi et que je ne serais pas là pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je me devais d'être là pour elle. Toujours.

Quand il coupa le moteur, on sortit de la voiture et même temps, se rejoignant pour être à nouveau en contact. Tout ça m'avait tellement manqué... tellement plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Sentir sa peau chaude, ses doigts mêlés aux miens suffirent à me détendre tandis qu'on marchait tout les deux vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. On passa devant le bureau de l'accueil sans même qu'Edward prête attention à la secrétaire de la veille qui nous dévisageait, bouche bée. J'eus presque envie de lui tirer la langue mais me ravisait à la dernière seconde en secouant la tête. Avec Edward à mes côtés, mon cerveau devenait réellement incapable de faire quelque chose de censé. Edward semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne dit rien quand plusieurs personnes le dévisagèrent pendant qu'on attendait l'ascenseur. Je pressai un peu sa main et observai ses traits se détendre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage. Avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa pudiquement, provocant un léger silence dans le hall. Je me sentie rougir quand il se redressa et caressa ma joue doucement, son pouce se posant sur mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi cette réaction ? demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix rauque faisant frissonner mon épiderme.

- Tout le monde nous regarde, soufflai-je doucement, tentant d'ignorer la jeune fille à deux mètres de nous qui semblait nous prendre en photo.

Edward fronça le sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Immédiatement, les personnes qui nous observaient détournèrent les yeux et firent semblant de reprendre leurs occupations.

- Maintenant ils ne nous regardent plus, s'amusa-t-il en reportant son attention à mon visage, à ma bouche que son pouce caressait distraitement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me sentant sourire malgré moi.

- Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna Edward en voyant sa sœur prendre son sac à main qu'elle remonta élégamment sur son épaule.

- Et bien oui, figure toi que pendant que toi et Bella profitiez de la plage –et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous y avez fait, crois moi- nous avons eu largement… elle soupira en entendant Maëlys geindre légèrement, largement le temps d'avoir notre quota de nouveau-né, et je ne parlerai pas des pleurs qui nous…

- Hé, doucement avec ma fille toi ! s'exclama rapidement Emmet, me faisant presque sursauter pendant que les autres gloussaient.

Edward rigola dans mes cheveux avant d'embrasser ma nuque doucement. Son baiser me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et un long frisson descendit dans mon dos tandis que je tentai de rester concentrée sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Je resserrai mes doigts autour des siens, le priant silencieusement d'arrêter ce petit manège quand il recommença, sa langue frôlant ma peau frémissante. Je le sentis sourire contre mon épiderme.

- Arrêtes Edward… chuchotai-je, sentant déjà le désir envahir mes sens.

- J'adore l'effet que j'ai sur toi, s'amusa-t-il sans lever le ton, ses mains, emprisonnant les miennes se posant sur mes cuisses.

Je savais que nous n'étions pas seuls, je savais qu'Emmet était dans la même pièce que nous et que, même si nous étions légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres, je savais qu'il pouvait à tout moment nous surprendre… surprendre les mains audacieuses d'Edward qui traînaient sous ma jupe… je savais que si jamais il nous coinçait, il ne nous lâcherait plus jamais avec cette histoire de… tripotage… mais tout cela rendait les choses vraiment… excitantes. Les doigts d'Edward voyagèrent lentement sur ma peau et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tout bas quand il frôla le haut de mes cuisses.

- Arrêtes, lâchai-je dans un souffle hachuré, mourant déjà de désir pour lui.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre la peau de ma nuque, ses lèvres me frôlant à chacun de leur mouvement.

Mon regard lâcha Jasper et les autres penchés sur le petit être dans les bras de Rosalie qui s'endormait pour les mains d'Edward qui quittaient mes cuisses avant qu'il ne passe ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer avec douceur contre lui.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je tremblante, soudainement prise d'une violente envie de pleurer.

Depuis quelques heures à peine, ma vie avait fait des montagnes russes. De l'enfer, j'étais remontée au paradis… et le paradis avait un nom. Seulement, et malgré tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, malgré le fait que je savais que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui… la peur me dévorait. Je savais pertinemment que rien n'était fini. Rien. J'avais la terrible impression, la terrifiante sensation que chaque mot qu'il disait pouvait être le dernier et ça, ça n'était pas acceptable. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux pendant que les autres s'émerveillaient de chaque respiration de notre nouveau trésor. Mon esprit vagabonda pendant quelques minutes… voudrais-je moi aussi, un jour, avoir des enfants ? Avec Edward ?

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux en me rendant compte que c'était la deuxième fois que j'y pensais depuis que nous étions ensemble. C'était si nouveau et si… étrange pour moi ce genre d'envie… j'avais toujours dit à qui voulait l'entendre que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfants… et aujourd'hui, tout changeait. Je me mordis la lèvre en ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander si, lui, il en voudrait…

- Vous passerez nous voir avant de partir ok ? Papa et maman seront là normalement…

- Alice, je ne suis pas sûr que…

- On sera là, coupai-je Edward en lui faisant les gros yeux avant de lui rappeler que nous avions besoin de Jasper pour nous rendre à l'aéroport.

- Génial ! s'extasia Alice en tapant dans ses mains, un grand sourire éclairant son doux visage.

Je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel le moins discrètement du monde et lui refilai un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de prendre sa sœur contre moi pour la saluer. Rapidement, elle et Jasper quittèrent la chambre de Rose.

Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, après avoir échangé deux mots avec Rosalie, Emmet se leva brutalement, légèrement pale et fit signe à Edward de se lever. J'étais assise sur les genoux de ce dernier et n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il le fasse, et Edward qui grognait contre mon cou semblait n'en avoir aucune envie non plus.

- Edward, on va chercher de quoi manger pour Rose, dit rapidement Emmet, visiblement de plus en plus pâle, si bien que je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui l'observait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui avoir dit.

Avec curiosité, je me levai à regret des genoux d'Edward qui se leva à son tour avant d'être entraîné de force par Emmet en dehors de la pièce. Quand la porte claqua sur le regard amusé d'Edward, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement en reportant mon attention à Rosalie qui souriait comme un démon.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? m'inquiétai-je en venant m'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit qu'occupait Emmet une minute plutôt.

Rosalie secoua légèrement la tête en souriant un peu plus.

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais envie de sexe, avoua-t-elle avant de faire la moue, si bien que j'éclatai de rire.

- C'est pas marrant ! se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh si… t'as vu sa tête ?

- Le truc c'est que… entendre Maëlys pleurer toute la journée lui a fait réaliser à quel point faire l'amour pouvait être dangereux, grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Du coup… il a décidé de plus te toucher ?

- M'en parles pas… soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard à sa fille dormant dans le lit juste à côté.

- Tu viens d'accoucher et tu penses déjà à remettre ça… Je retrouve la Rose de mon adolescence, soupirai-je joyeusement.

Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre et je crus l'apercevoir rougir avant qu'elle ne relève la tête, déconcentrée par la porte de la chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir brutalement. Je me tournai légèrement pour voir Edward traverser la pièce et venir à moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et coller ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser contre lui, surprise par son acte si… puérile et adorable.

- J'n'avais pas eu le temps de t'embrasser, marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Rosalie dont le regard brûlait mon visage.

- C'est très courageux de ta part de défier Emmet, bébé, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser chastement. Mais maintenant, tu devrais me lâcher avant qu'il ne…

- Cullen ! Bas les pattes et reviens immédiatement ici ! s'écria Emmet en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

- McCarthy je te jure que si tu as réveillé ta fille je…

- Chut ! M'exclamai-je quand la petite ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent et tous retinrent leur souffle en même temps. La petite bougea légèrement avant que ses paupières lourdes de sommeil ne se referment lentement. Elle inspira profondément avant de retrouver une respiration régulière et profonde. Je relâchai l'air contenu dans mes poumons d'un seul coup, à l'instar et en même temps que les autres.

- T'as de la chance quelle dorme à nouveau, grinça Rosalie à voix basse pour Emmet pendant qu'Edward se redressait, non sans m'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois.

- Tout est de sa faute ! grogna Emmet à l'attention de ce dernier qui regardait ailleurs, soudainement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire devant leurs histoires d'enfants… à les entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient dix ans, et non presque trente.

- Vous êtes vraiment des… argh ! Dehors, bon sang ! s'énerva Rosalie en désignant la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui chef ! s'amusa Edward en partant vers la porte, suivis de près par Emmet qui semblait avoir peur de sa femme.

- Ces mecs vont me rendre tarée ! gémit Rose quand ils disparurent derrière la porte qui claqua derrière eux, faisant légèrement sursauter la petite dans son sommeil.

- Tu es déjà tarée Rosalie, marmonnai-je en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard noir qu'elle m'adressait.

- Je t'emmerde Swan, grinça-t-elle pendant que je pinçai mes lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Je sais, m'amusai-je en ouvrant un œil pour la voir me regarder avec un petit sourire.

Je refermai les yeux en tentant d'ignorer la façon dont elle me regardait et ce que ce sourire pincé voulait bien dire.

- Quoi ? m'agaçai-je au bout de quelques minutes en me redressant pour la regarder.

- Rien, sourit-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

Encore une fois, je levai les yeux au ciel, puis, mon attention se porta sur Maëlys qui se réveillait doucement. Rosalie suivit mon regard et son visage devint plus doux, plus serein.

- Elle est belle hein ? chuchota-t-elle en se déplaçant un peu sur le lit pour être plus proche de son enfant.

- Elle est superbe Rose, avouai-je en la regardant la prendre dans ses bras délicatement et aisément… comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était mère.

Je restai un moment les yeux rivés sur sa fille, incapable de m'en défaire. Elle était si belle. Sa peau était encore plus claire que la veille et ses cheveux légèrement plus foncés. Ses lèvres étaient bien rose et en forme de cœur. Sa main s'entortilla dans les cheveux de sa mère qu'elle regardait de ses grands yeux bleu pendant que Rosalie lui souriait doucement, lui disant des mots tendres. C'était beau… c'était fort… la mère et l'enfant. Je le ressentais, cet amour entre elles deux, quelque chose de viscéral, de plus fort que la nature elle-même. Je frissonnai en les regardant communiquer sans un mot, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Je pensai à ma mère, évidemment… mais aussi, à l'envie que les gestes entre Rosalie et Maëlys provoquaient en moi. Facilement, je pouvais imaginer un mélange d'Edward et de moi dans mes bras, imaginer les mêmes gestes et regards. Les imaginer jouant ensemble dans le jardin d'une belle maison qui serait la nôtre, apprendre à notre fils à jouer au foot, enseigner à notre fille le piano, la guitare. J'étais certaine qu'il serait un père formidable et aimant… comme mon père.

Rosalie releva les yeux vers moi et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres quand elle comprit à quoi je pensais. Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre elle et moi, en un regard, elle savait ce que je ressentais, ce que je pensais… et là, beaucoup de choses me traversaient.

Je lui rendis son sourire en revenant à la réalité : Edward et moi venions tout juste de nous retrouver et ça n'était pas le moment pour faire des projets sur la comète.

- Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Rosalie.

- Je… Rose, je ne suis pas sûre de… commençai-je avant de m'interrompre quand elle me plaça la petite dans les bras, ne me laissant ainsi pas le choix.

Maëlys quitta sa mère des yeux pour porter son attention à la nouvelle qui la portait. De ses grands yeux bleu foncé, elle m'observa attentivement, le visage sérieux. J'avais toujours eu la sensation que les enfants tout jeune comme elle pouvait lire dans notre âme et savait le fond de nos pensées… encore une fois, j'avais la sensation d'être mise à nue rien que parce que ses yeux observaient les miens avec une attention rare. Et lentement, sans que je ne cligne des yeux une seule fois, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se plissant sous la sincérité de son rictus qui illumina son doux visage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en réponse -même si on sait que ces sourires ne sont pas encore de _vrais_ sourires-, comme si quelque chose entre nous s'était créé, comme si… on parlait. Le lien était né.

- C'est marrant ça, commenta Rosalie que j'avais oublié.

Incapable de quitter la petite des yeux, je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, me demandant de quoi Rose pouvait bien parler.

- Elle n'a souri qu'à moi depuis hier, poursuivit-elle et la petite lutta pour tourner le visage vers sa mère maladroitement. Hein t'as souri qu'à moi mon bébé ! Ben oui ! s'adressa Rosalie à sa fille qui sourit à nouveau.

- Elle est sans aucun doute en train de se foutre de toi, me moquai-je quand sa fille entortilla une mèche de mes cheveux dans son poing serré.

Rosalie me lança un regard noir avant de se pencher pour poser ses mains sur les petites oreilles de son bébé, comme si elle pouvait nous comprendre.

- Ne remet pas mon autorité parentale en doute devant ma fille Swan ! cracha-t-elle pendant que l'intéressée portait mes cheveux à sa bouche dans un geste brusque et maladroit.

- Elle n'a pas un jour ! m'exaspérai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et ben je m'entraîne, ça vient pas du jour au lendemain ce genre de chose, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête avant de reprendre sa place dans le lit, ôtant ses mains des oreilles de sa fille. Tu devrais commencer à t'entraîner dès maintenant d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- J'vois pas pourquoi, marmonnai-je sans la regarder, restant concentrée sur la poupée fragile dans mes bras.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? soupira Rosalie, sa voix teintée de quelque chose de... pervers.

- Non merci, grimaçai-je en la regardant rapidement. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Je la vis brièvement lever les yeux au ciel et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. D'ordinaire, c'était moi qui faisait ce genre de chose...

- Bon... d'après ce qu'Alice m'a dit Edward et toi vous...

- Ouais, soufflai-je doucement, aidant Maëlys à prendre son pouce pour le téter.

Il y eu un léger silence et Rosalie se gratta la gorge.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, étonné qu'elle garde le silence alors que ses yeux semblait me poser un million de questions.

- Rien je... en faite, je viens de réaliser à quel point... à quel point tu l'aimes...

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

- Je veux dire, tu as été prête à sacrifier ton amour pour lui, pour le protéger... c'est...

- C'est idiot, avouai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

- Non... me contre-dit-elle en secouant la tête, c'est beau et ça montre à quel point tu tiens à lui...

- Ça a faillit nous perdre pour toujours Rosalie... J'ai... j'ai merdé sur ce coup là...

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa fille, semblant réfléchir.

- Je crois pas non... je pense que... que ça va vous rendre plus fort pour les épreuves à venir... vous... pendant le temps où vous avez été séparés, vous avez pris tout les deux pleinement conscience que vous n'étiez plus rien l'un sans l'autre, je me trompe ? questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête pour m'observer attentivement.

- Je... Je sais pas Rose. Edward est... il est toute ma vie, admis-je en détournant les yeux des siens qui étaient trop... trop. J'ai... je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui et que si je le perds je...

Je secouai la tête, refusant même d'y penser.

- Je peux pas, dis-je simplement en retrouvant son regard. J'peux pas et je veux pas... mais je sais que c'est ce que je devrais faire pour lui. C'est ce qui devrait être le mieux pour lui...

- Mais ça l'est pas, finit-elle pour moi en caressant les petits doigts de sa fille toujours contre moi. J'ai vu son regard sur toi tout à l'heure... il était amoureux de toi, avant et aujourd'hui c'est comme si...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, cherchant ses mots pendant qu'un sourire prenait place sur son visage.

- Comme si tu étais... une partie de lui. Il est toi... tu es lui... murmura-t-elle, les yeux légèrement dans le vague.

En l'observant sourire doucement, de ce sourire qu'on les gens heureux, je sus qu'elle savait exactement de quoi elle parlait : c'était ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emmet. C'était exactement ça. Chacun une partie de l'autre... chacun l'issue de l'autre.

- Oh, j'allais oublier un truc ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un instant. Il va falloir que tu me trouves une date pour le baptême de ta filleule...

* * *

*retiens son souffle* ça va aller ? Respirez. Inspirez par le nez... Expirez... par où vous pouvez !

Bien. Déjà, je vous dois des excuses donc...

*se met à genoux* pardon ô grandes lectrices maîtresses de l'univers de FF de ne pas avoir publié depuis plus d'un mois et d'être une aussi méchante, égoïste, nulle et incorrigible auteure...

*se relève en se frottant les genoux, puis les mains*

Ça, c'est fait. Ma vie à reprit un cours normal (ou presque) donc... logiquement, les prochains chapitres vont arrivés régulièrement... sauf si le sort à décidé de s'acharner contre moi ! Je déteste les saisons d'été avec un rythme de taré comme celle qui vient de passer... bon, j'vais pas non plus vous raconter ma vie (tout le monde s'en fou de tout ça)

Bon, avec tout ce temps qui est passé depuis la dernière publication (vas y... remue le couteau dans la plaie...) je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui j'ai pas répondu... Donc : Merci à toutes, encore une fois, pour votre soutien et votre fidélité, pour la force que vous me donnez au quotidien. Merci à celle qui m'ont ajoutés sur Facebook (et vous avez été nombreuses) merci aux nouvelles lectrices, merci à mes amies : Coucou à Mlca66, gros bisous à Biibou's, et un immentissime (m'en fou si ça existe pas!) merci à Cullen15000 sans qui... tout ça... ne serait pas là aujourd'hui... je te dois tellement, tu n'imagines même pas...

Sinon... oui, j'ai vu la pub Dior mais je vais pas faire de commentaire. J'essaye de rester sage ces derniers jours.

Bonne semaine à toutes... on se retrouve ici même vendredi...

Tiens ! si on se donnait rendez-vous vendredi... même jour, même heure, même pommes... (je me tais, j'arrête !)

J'vous embrasse mes poussins et je sais que vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire...

xoxo


End file.
